The Broken Shadowhunter: Things Get Worse
by SuperWolf1967
Summary: Sequel to The Broken Shadowhunter. A few weeks after becoming a vampire, Carly was moping. When she turned evil, Carly had killed and hurt so many. She wants to be good, but with a new evil in town that might not happen. Lilith wants to bring her son back, but when she finds out Carly exists things get even more dark. Will Carly survive or be drawn into the darkness forever?
1. A New Beginning

**Carly POV**

It has been almost a month since I became a vampire. Simon has been helping me control my powers and bloodlust, while I've been avoiding the others. I didn't want to hurt them and the last time I saw them I almost killed Clary. I've been hiding out at Simon's trying to cope with everything I had done. I'd killed people and I was gonna have to deal with that.

Since that night, I've been moping around and not talking much. I'd done a lot of horrible things and I could still hear Dot's dying breath. I couldn't sleep at night and half the time I wasn't hungry. In a week's time the last day of the month will happen and I will need to kill. I don't know if I can, let alone live with myself afterward.

What makes things even more difficult is Simon's ability to walk in the sun. After he was healed by Jace, Simon could tolerate sunlight. I on the other hand am stuck in the boat house, hiding from it. He can have his life back while I'm stuck in the shadows. This making me even more down in the dumps.

I was sitting on Simon's couch as he sat down next to me with a cup, "Carly, you need to eat. I know you're hurting, but starving yourself isn't gonna change that. Please, eat. For me."

"I can't Simon, I just can't." I said getting up as he grabbed my hand.

"Carly, you haven't eaten in days. You need to get your strength up." Said Simon

"I don't want to keep my strength up, Simon. I have done horrible things and I can't sleep because of it. You try to help and you do, but that doesn't change the fact I'm a monster. I might not be killing now, but in a week I will. Dying now prevents that." I said

"Dying? You want to die?" Asked, Simon, as he set the glass down and stroked my cheek. I liked the feel of his touch when I was sad. It made me feel little better, but I didn't want to feel better. Not today.

"Dying now means I don't go dark side again. I killed enough people when I wasn't a vampire, now that I am one it could be worse. We don't know what is gonna happen. Once I kill, the darkness might fade for another month or It might backfire and then I'm stuck like that. I can't do that again, I won't." I said pulling away from him while grabbing my jacket.

"Where are you going, Carly?" Asked Simon

"I'm going to go get a drink. Just leave me be, please. I need some time to be alone." I said closing the boat house doors behind me.

Instead of using my speed, I walked. The night air was crisp as I made my way through the rain. Downtown was only a few blocks away and since I couldn't feel cold, the rain didn't bother me. Feeling the cool drops hit my skin was peaceful and the scent of moisture was thick in the air. I loved it so.

As I walked I also smelled humans as they strode by. I could hear their hearts and the blood pumping through them. I hadn't had blood in a few days so going out near people was not one of my better ideas. Hopefully alcohol would numb the hunger so I could mope in peace. I stopped in front of the Hunter's Moon and slowly made my way inside.

I chose a bar stool closest to the back door. If I saw any one I knew I had a quick exit. I took my seat and ordered a whiskey on the rocks. I was only 17, but this bar served the supernatural; not really caring about age. Besides, vampires couldn't die from alcohol poisoning so it didn't really matter.

I got my drink and stared down at the melting ice. I got halfway through my drink when someone sat down next to me. I recognized the scent, looking up at Jace. I noticed no one else was with him so I relaxed, he I wasn't worried about.

"How was Clary's ceremony in Idris?" I asked keeping my eyes on my drink.

"Professional and organized as most events in Idris are. You should've been there." Said Jace

"Downworlders can't get into Idris, remember? I'm not even allowed to enter the Institute anymore. Even if I wanted to, which I didn't, I wouldn't be able to get through the wards. Seeing the ceremony would be impossible." I said chugging the rest of my drink as I ordered another.

"You should've at least called. She's been worried sick about you. If I found you here she has the right to be. Especially since it looks like you aren't eating. When was the last time you had blood?" Said Jace

"I can eat and not eat when I want to. Which is my business and mine alone. Did you come here just to guilt trip me? Because I am not in the mood." I said taking another sip.

"No, Clary doesn't even know I'm here. I just thought you might want the company." Said Jace

"Why are you really here, Jace? You helped Clary kill Valentine and Jonathan, shouldn't you be happy? Not drowning your sorrows? I have reason to hate my existence, what's your excuse?" I asked

"I'm just tired, I haven't been sleeping well since I returned from the fight. I've been having nightmares, very realistic ones." Said, Jace, swirling the alcohol in his glass.

"Does Clary know about these nightmares?" I asked

"No. I've been telling her that I've been staying up late and working hard. I don't want to worry her after all the good that has happened the last few weeks. I guess we both have problems to drink away. Don't we?" Said Jace

"Yeah, I guess we do." I said as we continued to drink.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Ever since Valentine died, the demons who came from the hell hole vanished. Magnus closed it up so they couldn't have left. They were still in the city, but where? Where could they have gone and why were they hiding? I had been asking myself the same questions for weeks, but I wasn't getting any answers till now.

I was making my rounds when my phone rang. I was hoping it to be Carly, but instead Luke was on the caller ID, "Hey, Luke. I'm kind of busy right now, what do you need?"

"I think I found one of your hell hole demons." Said Luke

"You did? Where?" I asked

"There was a report of a dead woman outside her home. Her neck was cut from ear to ear with a jagged weapon. At first, I thought it was a normal murder, but then I noticed black capillaries around the wound. A witness says they saw her husband do it, but he looked 'evil.'" Said, Luke, reading the report.

"Are you sure it wasn't your average demon? They like to kill and torture all the time." I said

"Clary, this was definitely not a normal demon. I know what a normal demon kill looks like and this wasn't one of them. Something bigger and badder did this. I was hoping you could accompany me to find it. If we find one, we might learn where the others could be." Said Luke

"Let me grab my blade and I'll meet you at the crime scene in 5 minutes." I said hanging up on Luke. I grabbed my blade and my stele. I informed Alec where I was going and then I made my way to Luke.

As I walked, I kept thinking about what I did for Jace. Keeping the wish a secret was tearing me apart. The less people who knew the less chance the Clave would find out. I knew it was dangerous so I kept my mouth shut. Even if it meant lying to all my friends.

I arrived just as Luke was finishing cleanup. This cop was blasting him with questions and he shooed her away. The woman looked at him with determination as she went off to her squad car. I got closer and went invisible so no one would suspect anything. Luke noticed my presence and stood up from his crouched position.

"Who's the woman?" I asked

"Her name is Ollie. She's my new partner and she's asking questions she shouldn't be asking. Ollie somehow knows I'm a werewolf and she's asking about other creatures in my world. I keep telling her she's insane, but she won't back down. It is getting on my nerves." Said Luke

"I'll help you deal with her after we find this demon. Shadowhunters have few tricks up their sleeves, plus we have Simon, Magnus, or...Carly." I said with a sad expression.

"She still hasn't contacted you?" Asked Luke

"No and it worries me. Last time we saw each other she almost killed me. I have a feeling she's moping and blaming herself. I just want to talk to her and make sure she is okay. Simon said she doesn't want to talk, but maybe I do." I said

"Well, after we find this demon go and talk to her. If you show up she'll have to talk or at least listen." Said Luke

I got closer to the body recognising the signs of a demon kill. As Luke stated earlier this was no normal demon kill. Nothing I had ever seen. I used a tracking spell on the residue showing me the path the demon went. It wasn't strong, but it would get us where we needed to go.

"This way." I said as Luke followed me down an alley.

We walked down the alley toward the south side of town. Luke and I continued swerving through the streets until very few humans were nearby. After searching through the area the tracker led to an abandoned church. It hadn't been touched in years; except by spiders and their webs. It was an eerie building, perfect for a demon to hide in.

Luke took out his gun and I prepped my blades. We entered side by side into the chapel. Benches lied a strewn and spiderwebs covered every surface. The building felt evil, like something poisoned it. It made me shiver.

We continued forward until a stone vase shattered on the floor. I looked from where it came and a man was standing there. Luke's partner appeared from behind a statue, pointing her gun at the man. The possessed turned around and threw Ollie across the room. I went to her side as Luke went full on wolf mode; attacking the demon.

They went at it for a few minutes until the demon was thrown across the room. The body hit floor and began to seize. Luke changed back and switched places with me. I got closer to the man as the seizing stopped. As it stopped he suddenly exploded into something new.

One of the demons that came from the hell hole crawled out of the remains of the man. It looked straight at me as it screeched. I began to call it names as it flew into the air. I continued to yell at it as I began to backup. It screeched again as it dive-bombed toward me.

I ran toward the front of the chapel, drawing a rune on my palm. I approached the front, turning around, and running back. I ran at it and slid underneath, finishing the rune as a beam of light shot out. It hit the demon straight on, causing it to sizzle and crack. The demon screeched in pain as it collapsed in a heap of burned flesh.

The building shook as if it felt the demon's pain. Luke picked up Ollie and I helped them out. We decided the best course of action was to split up; Luke would take Ollie to the hospital and I would head back to the Institute to report my findings. It was a step in the right direction in finding these demons and what the hell they were up to. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

After returning from the bar, I was glad to hear Clary was out on a mission. After having nightmares of killing her, I wanted to keep my distance. I couldn't take the chance of hurting her, I just couldn't. As I made it to my room, Alec noticed me and asked me to go to his office. I knew this wasn't gonna be pretty, but I couldn't avoid Alec forever.

After entering the office, Alec closed the door while locking it. I took a seat as Alec took one across from me, "How has Magnus been?"

"He's been down in the dumps since his title of High Warlock of Brooklyn was taken from him. I've been trying my best to keep his spirits up. So far I think its been helping, but he likes to hide his pain. Sometimes I just don't know." Said Alec

"He loves you Alec, just you being there is probably helping." I said

Alec scooted closer to me as he became more serious, "I hope you're right, but that is not what I brought you in for. We need to talk about what happened with Valentine. You are avoiding me and I need to know why."

"I'm not avoiding you." I said

"Don't lie to me, Jace. Ever since you almost died, you have been distant. Tell me the truth about what really happened. Tell me the truth. Did you die at Lake Lin?" Asked, Alec, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As I've said ten times, no. I didn't die at Lake Lin. I was seriously injured, but Clary saved me. That is all that happened. I promise." I said as Alec looked unconvinced.

"We have both been seriously injured before and neither of our runes disappeared. I felt you die, Jace. My parabatai rune was gone. Something happened that you aren't telling me. We are supposed to keep each other safe. How am I supposed to do that when you won't talk to me?" Said Alec

"I am not hiding anything from you. I've been busy and tired, that is all. Stop worrying so much." I said getting up from his seat and making his way to the door.

"Is it something else then? I know Celeste had a mental disorder and it can be passed down. Are you depressed? Do you want me to get you help?" Asked, Alec, as Jace turned around with anger.

"I am not mentally ill like my mother, okay?! I am tired and busy with work. Just because I'm not talking to you doesn't mean something has to be wrong with me. I'm gonna go look at the scanners. You stay here and do whatever it is you do, Alec." I said in a mean tone as I slammed Alec's office door.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

I returned to the boat house feeling very lightheaded. Vampires metabolism was very high, but after all I drank being a little tipsy was my karma. I entered to find Simon sitting on the couch worried, but it wasn't just that. Something was off about him, something different. He noticed my weak stance and ran to my side to hold me up so I wouldn't fall over.

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick." Said, Simon, pulling me in for a hug.

"I was at the Hunter's Moon. I needed to drink my feelings away and that was the best place to do it. I didn't hurt anyone and I actually had a conversation with Jace so I think I did pretty well." I said slurring my words a bit.

"You must've drunken a lot if it's actually affecting you." Said, Simon, slowly setting me on the couch, "Why don't you rest for awhile and when you wake up, you're gonna eat. Even if I have to force feed you "

"You can try, but you won't succeed. Haha." I said as a smile appeared on his. He covered me up and helped me get comfortable.

"Get some rest. We can talk about it when you wake up." Said, Simon, as I grabbed his hand. He looked back at me and sat down back down.

"What... happened when I was gone? You seem... different...feel different. What happened?" I asked as his expression turned sad.

"I went to see the Seelie Queen. I made a deal with her when we were looking for you. If she helped me, I'd come visit the Seelie Court." Said, Simon, running a hand through his hair, "It started out with me playing a song. When I asked to leave they took me to the forest. They branded me with some mark only daylighters can possess. The problem is it vanished into my skin so I have no idea what it looks like."

I sat up and put my hand on his cheek, "I am so sorry. It's my fault you're in this mess and I should've been there. I just keep screwing everything up. I can't eat, I can't control my nature, and I can barely be your girlfriend. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. I love you Carly and nothing is going to change that." Said, Simon, as he brought his lips to mine. We fought for control as our lips danced. We continued like this for several minutes until he let me rest. I remember smiling up at Simon as my eyes closed.

* * *

 **Lilith POV**

I sensed the shadowhunter and wolf as they approached. I hid back and examined their actions. The two and a human tried to fight my disciple, but two failed. The third killed him in a beam of light. Killing part of me as well.

I could tell by her scent that she was a part of Jonathan. She was the sister who mistreated him and called him a monster. Clary fairchild must be punished for her actions. She will soon, but for now I have other ideas. Quite so indeed.

As I thought of my plans my favorite disciple approached. He was much more powerful than the rest. He would win me this battle so my Jonathan could return. I need 32 disciples to complete my work and he will be the one to help me. Even if he doesn't want to.


	2. What is Happening!

**Alec POV**

"Are you sure you want to go to this? I know being High Warlock meant a lot to you. We could stay home and do something else. We don't have to go to this party." I said walking up to Lorenzo Ray's house. Since he had taken the title he was celebrating at his estate. I tried to convince Magnus not to go, but he wouldn't listen to me.

"Alexander, I am okay." Said, Magnus, as he pulled me in for a kiss. He pulled away soon after and spoke, "Lorenzo is the new High Warlock and I want to wish him the best of luck. He might not deserve the title, but being a bad sport is going to get me nowhere."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked

"Never better." Said, Magnus, as he knocked on Lorenzo's front door. After a few seconds of silence, the door swung open. Lorenzo was what you would expect out of a bad guy. The facial hair, accent, and attitude fit perfectly. When he saw Magnus a fake smile appeared on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Magnus Bane. The former High Warlock of Brooklyn. What may I help you with this evening?" Said, Lorenzo, with a bit of a sneer. Magnus put on the same fake smile and ignored his tone.

"Alec and I have come to wish you a congratulations on your promotion." Said Magnus

"Well, then come on in. There is food, alcohol, and music. You're just in time to enjoy the party." Said, Lorenzo, as Magnus and I entered the house. It was bigger on the inside then I had first imagined and more lavish then expected. Lorenzo had crystal chandeliers, nice wooden floors, and a marble fireplace.

People were chatting in groups and enjoying the atmosphere. Magus and I went to the alcohol table first before joining the crowd. We chatted with a few Magnus' friends and tried to ignore the awkwardness. Halfway through the party Madzi arrived and greeted us kindly. I gave her a warm hug as all hell broke loose.

The house began to shake as red magic lines appeared on the floor. Everyone's magic began to misbehave and go weary. One warlock in particular was trying to portal out, when the portal consumed his hand. He screeched in agony as his portal headed for me and Madzi. I held her close as Magnus quickly made the portal disappear.

After that the house stopped shaking and the lines disappeared. Warlocks and witches alike were terrified at the sudden happening. The crowd quickly dispersed, trying to get as far from the house as they could. Magnus and I made it out just as fast with Lorenzo giving us the dirty eye. Most likely blaming Magnus for the magic incident.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as we portalled to Magnus' apartment. The portal closed while Magnus paced back and forth. I tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't let me get near. He paced for a good while before he answered my question.

"I have no idea, but I am going to find out." Said, Magnus, determined as ever.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

Last night was not one of my best ideas. I woke up this morning with a blaring headache and in more pain than usual. I woke up to find Simon sitting across from me with a cup in his hands. I knew exactly what he was gonna say so I sat up and prepared for a scolding.

"What time is it?" I asked looking out one of the windows to see sunlight. Even from where I sat it irritated my eyes.

"It's three in the afternoon and I want you to get ready." Said, Simon, as he threw the blanket off and pulled me to my feet. I was confused at his sudden excitement, but I played along anyway.

"Get ready for what?" I asked

"We are going on a date tonight, something normal. Before we go I need you to eat so you don't hurt anyone in the restaurant. I don't want that to be on your conscience." Said, Simon, as he handed me a cup. I looked into it and saw the blood I needed to survive. I held my breath and backed away.

"Simon, I'm not hungry." I said as he brought the cup closer to me. I tried to keep my eyes off of it, but I just couldn't.

"You need to eat, Carly. I know you are scared about what will happen in a few days, but dying isn't going to fix it. If you die I will lose the one thing I care most about in this world. I don't want to take the chance of you leaving me. I would rather live with you evil then dead. So please eat or I will force feed you." Said, Simon, as he moved the cup toward me.

I looked up at him and saw his pleading eyes. In two days darkness would consume me and dying now could solve that. Part of me wanted to end it, but then I looked up into Simon's brown eyes and realized I couldn't lose him. I took the cup from Simon's hands and stared at the red liquid inside. My senses took over and I brought the cup to my lips.

Once the first drop hit my tongue it was all over from there. The spark of hunger I had been feeling for the last few days was satiated. I chugged the cup down in one gulp, some almost dripping down my chin. After consuming the contents I set the cup down and wiped my face. Simon smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"Where and when is this date I am supposed to prepare for? I asked as Simon pulled away with a even bigger smile.

"It will be at 7 p.m. and somewhere fancy. I'm going to go out and get a surprise for this date. Get ready, I will see you in a few hours. We're going to relax and enjoy a normal evening. See you soon, Carly." Said, Simon, as he vanished. I smiled a small smile as I got ready for my date.

I rummaged through the clothes I brought to Simon's. Since I was turned I wasn't allowed to enter the institute. I only got my clothes because Clary gave them to Simon who then gave them to me. I searched through my belongings when I found the only dress I ever owned. It wasn't anything special, but it would do the trick

The dress went a little pass my knees and it was as black as the night sky. The straps were thin, but not too thin where it would fall off. The back was made of lace and just as black as the rest of the dress. I had only worn it once when I went to Pandemonium with Clary the night everything changed.

I slipped into the dress and it still fit me perfectly. I smiled as I applied my makeup and curled my hair. Time zoomed past as I looked at the clock and it was already 7pm. I finished getting ready when Simon appeared behind me. He got closer and back hugged me, laying his head on my shoulder.

"I got a gift for you before we head out." Said, Simon, as I turned around. He gave me a big nerdy smile as he handed me a bouquet of roses. I thanked him for the gift as I put them in a vase of water. I gave him one last hug before he pulled me out the door. Simon then covered my eyes and led me to the restaurant we would be eating at.

After a few minutes of walking blind, we ended up at one of the nicest restaurants downtown. I was surprised Simon could afford this, but he told me it was okay. Simon held the door open for me as we entered the lavish eatery. There were velvet drapes on every window, butlers handing out champagne, and an assortment of other fancy things.

Simon went up to one of the butlers and he led us to a table where Clary and Jace were sitting. The second I noticed them I grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him back. Luckily, Clary hadn't noticed us yet or things would've gotten worse. I grabbed Simon and pulled him out of Clary's sight. Then I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned.

"What is she doing here? I thought this was going to be a nice evening for just the two of us." I said as Simon put his hands on my shoulders.

"If I told you what was really happening you wouldn't have come. Clary has been asking for weeks to see you and I denied her at your wishes. It's time to talk to her and set things straight. In two days, you have to kill and that will put you even further into a hole of darkness. Making up with her now, means she'll be there for you. Please, give it a chance." Said Simon

"Last time I saw her, I almost killed her." I said

"Yeah, you did, but that is in the past now. She doesn't hate or fear you, Carly. Just talk to her. She is your sister and that means you can't ignore her forever." Said, Simon, as I looked over at Clary's table.

"Fine, but only because I am humoring you. That is it." I said as he pulled me back into the restaurant. We walked over to the table, Clary clearly noticing us this time. She smiled at me as I forced one for her. Simon pulled out my chair as I sat across from Clary. Simon sat down next me while sitting across from Jace. Simon and Clary looked happy while Jace and I looked far from it.

"How have you been?" Asked, Clary, trying to chit chat.

"Fine for the most part. How have you been?" I asked

"I've been quite well. My ceremony was last week so since then I have been working to solve the demon issue in the city. I even got new blades; one being Valentine's and the other being Mom's. I wish you could've been there to see my ceremony and weapon choosing. I've been worried about you, is everything fine?" Said Clary

"I'm just peachy." I said unable to look her in the eyes. She noticed my discomfort and so did Simon. He grabbed ahold my hand squeezing tight as Clary began to talk.

"I know the last time we talked was when your hand was around my throat. I don't blame you, Carly. You were a newborn vampire and the senses overwhelmed you. I pushed when I shouldn't have and that is on me. None of us are angry with you, we just want to make sure you are okay." Said, Clary, hitting a sore spot.

I have been hiding how bad I truly felt for the last week. Simon knew I was anxious, but not how bad it truly was. The minute the are you okay left Clary's mouth, I exploded. I don't know if it was anger, anxiety, or a mix of both; but I snapped. I turned to look at her and I let her have it.

"I am far from okay, Clary. I killed a lot of people when I went dark side. Then I got turned into a vampire and I almost killed you too. For the last 3 weeks I have been moping and crying because of all the pain I caused. In two days I have to kill again so the darkness fades away for another month. Even then I don't know if it will backfire or not." I blurted out as everyone at the table looked at me with pity; I hate when people do that.

"Carly, I know it's scary. Living with all you have done is going to haunt you, but we are here for you. You don't have to go through this alone." Said, Clary, as Simon and Jace both nodded. Instead of making me feel better, it made me angrier.

"You have no idea what I am going through. There is nothing you can do to help me and I don't want your help in the first place. All I want is to stay with Simon and handle this with him. I trust him and I know he won't look at me like I'm a freak." I said

"Carly, I have never thought that." Said Clary

"Yes, you have. When I was 8 years old, I wanted to go and play. You wouldn't let me because your friends were coming over. I decided to come along anyway and when I began playing with a stray cat you looked at me with disgust. You thought I was a freak for playing with a cat who clearly had no diseases. I was only 8 and you already looked at me like something was wrong with me." I said

"Carly, that was a long time ago. I was a kid." Said Clary

"How about when I went dark side? The others looked at me with worry and compassion; wanting me to come back and be me. When I looked at you all I saw was the same look of hatred and disgust. I did a lot of terrible things Clary and I am not proud of any of them, but at least I had Simon to help me. All you did was come along for the ride." I said getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Asked, Simon, as he grabbed my hand.

"I need some air. Please, just don't follow me." I said pulling my hand out of Simon's grasp. I looked over at Clary who had tears in her eyes. I knew she was just trying to help, but I couldn't just forget. I straightened out my jacket and headed out the backdoor.

Everyone at the table was silent for several moments. Simon decided to get up and check on me, but Jace pulled him back, "I'll go check on her. I can understand some of the pain she is going through. I will talk to her and hopefully we can continue this dinner with a little less fighting."

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

"Do you know what caused this?" Asked, Alec, as I looked over my books. I had been alive for a long time and I had never seen anything like this. From the feeling I got and the information I had found in my books it was obvious. Something that is hard to do.

"The ley lines were corrupted." I said as Alec looked concerned

"How did they become corrupted?" Asked Alec

"From what I can tell, it was flooded with demonic energy. The ley lines are what give us warlocks are powers and they are blue. What I saw at the party were the ley lines bright red. Whatever demon did this was powerful and very old. No average demon could cause that much damage so quickly. My father is one of the only people I know who could have the power to do this." I said

"Are you sure you would be able to fight your father?" Asked Alec

"If it came down to it I would." I said

"How are we going to fix the ley lines?" Asked Alec

"Well, there is a magic center to the Institute. It powers the building and some of the wards. If we move the ley lines to the power and flood it with angelic energy it should do the trick. It will reset all the demon's work, even if my father was the one who did it. It might just do the trick." I said

"Getting the approval for moving the ley lines to the Institute and using angelic power is going to be tricky. Shadowhunters are not keen on working with downworlders and doing this could backfire. The demonic energy could get into the Institute or worse. Are you sure this is the only way?" Asked Alec

"It is the only way, Alexander. This demon is stronger than any demon you have faced. If it is not my father then it is a demon just as bad. Clearing the ley lines of demonic energy is the first priority. If the ley lines become completely corrupted, no magic will be able to be used. This is the only way." I said

Alec nodded in response as he picked up his phone. He made a few calls with some heated conversations. After that we portalled to the Institute, entering the main work area. When we arrived a lot of people stood arms crossed and annoyed. This was not going to be a fun conversation.

The first to speak was Raj, "Alec, this is not a good idea. If the ley lines are corrupted then bringing them here is the last thing we should do. If a surge happens again the energy will get into the Institute. It will corrupt our power source leaving us helpless. We can't take that chance."

"I understand the consequences of this action, but it is the only way. If the ley lines continue like this warlocks will be out of control. Fixing these lines is a number one priority. I've talked with my associate." Said, Alec, looking over at me, "And he says this is the only way. It's a risk we have to take."

"So instead of listening to reason, you're gonna take advice from your warlock boyfriend?" Asked, Raj, with 5 or so other shadowhunters agreeing.

Alec looked annoyed and continued, "I did not consult Magnus because he is my boyfriend. I consulted him because he is a warlock with an expansion of knowledge. He has been around for a long time and if he says it is the only way, I believe him. Magnus might be very special to me, but that doesn't mean he isn't right."

"Alec, this isn't a good idea." Said Raj

"You don't think I know that? This could backfire and I will take full responsibility if it does, but we have to try. If you don't agree, you can leave. Magnus and I will handle this ourselves so you can sit back and not get your little hands dirty. Understood?" Said, Alec, with anger.

"Do as you please, but we aren't helping you." Said, Raj, as everyone left Alec and I alone. I squeezed his hand for comfort and he smiled back at me. There wasn't much time so we headed down to the lowest level. A few hallways later we were at the core and it was exactly as I remembered it.

Alec worked on opening the chamber the core was in while I moved the ley lines. I swayed my hands in the air and whispered to myself. I imagined pulling the lines to the Institute and soon after they began moving. I continued to concentrate to make sure they were in correct order. Once in place it was getting harder to keep them that way, "Alexander, you need to hurry."

"They locked me out of the system, we'll have to do it manually." Said, Alec, running to the side of the room and opening a panel. Inside was a lever and it was awfully rusted. Alec tried pulling on it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, but to no avail.

"Alexander, I can't hold the ley lines much longer." I said collapsing onto one knee.

"It's rusted stuck, just give me a minute." Said, Alec, taking out his stele. He lifted his sleeve and activated his strength rune. He grasped the handle and yanked with all his might. After a few more tugs he got it to move. On the third, he opened the chamber.

Suddenly a blast of energy hit Alec, the ley lines, and myself. We shot back as the ley lines were flooded with angelic power. Once saturated with it, Alec closed the chamber and I put the ley lines back where they were supposed to be. Alec ran to my side, helping me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" Asked Alec

"Never better." I said smiling at him as he brought me in for a hug.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

After leaving the table, the world began to spin. I ran outside to try and calm Carly down, but I also needed air myself. I busted out the back doors to find Jonathan standing before me. This was not the first time I had seen him and it was getting on my nerves. I didn't know if he was real or if I was losing my mind, but it was gonna stop here and now.

"Hello, Jace. I heard you were having a nice dinner and I thought I would drop in and chat." Said, Jonathan, with a smirk.

"Jonathan, I am going to kill you. Stop showing up and stop existing. I killed you and that was the end of you. I don't know if this is real or my imagination, but it is stopping now." I said pulling out my shadowblade and pointing it at Jonathan.

"I am very real Jace. You think you killed me, but you never saw the body. I hit the water and floated downstream. I have been through a lot to get here and you are not going to defeat me. I know how to win a fight." Said, Jonathan, pulling out his shadowblade.

"We'll see about that." I said as I advanced toward Jonathan. He smiled as I swung my blade. Jonathan's blade clinked against mine as he deflected. We went at it for several minutes, dodging and blocking. Jonathan got the upperhand and knocked my blade away from me. He then pointed his blade at my throat.

"You can't beat me, Jace." Said, Jonathan, raising his blade into the air.

"I don't think you're correct about that." I said dodging his blade as I grabbed ahold of mine. I swung up quickly knocking Jonathan's blade from his hand. Then before he could attack I pushed him up against the brick siding. I shoved my blade deep into his side as blood came to his lips.

As I relished in my victory, Jonathan transformed into Carly. I blinked several times and realized I had stabbed Carly, not Jonathan. She looked up at me with fright and pain, "Jace, why?"


	3. Something is Wrong

**Jace POV**

I quickly pulled my blade out of Carly as she slid down the wall. I threw my blade down the alley, crouching by her side. She had one hand over her wound and the other helping her to sit. Carly looked awful and it was all my fault. I think I am completely losing my mind.

"Carly, I am so sorry. I haven't been sane lately and I took it out on you. I hope you can forgive me." I said as she spit some blood onto the pavement.

"Why did you keep calling me Jonathan?" Asked Carly

"My nightmares have also included me seeing Jonathan. Half the time I barely know if I'm awake or asleep. I thought it was real for the most part until now. When I saw Jonathan transform into you, I realized my mistake. I am so sorry." I said

"You need to tell Clary. You might be scared, but at least she can help you." Said, Carly, trying to get to her feet, but failing. I noticed she wasn't healing and that meant only one thing.

I pulled my sleeve up on my jacket and offered my wrist to her. She looked at it for a long while, before pushing my arm away. She painfully got to her feet and tried to leave the alley. She got about one step before collapsing back into my arms. There was no way she was getting out of this alley like this.

"Carly, you need to feed. The only way you'll make it is if you do. I am here and offering. Since I did this to you, it only seems right. Please, let me help you." I said extending my wrist out to her once more.

"I can't. I don't want to hurt you." Said, Carly, never taking her eyes off my wrist.

"I've been to hell and back, a vampire bite is nothing." I said

She looked up into my eyes and then back at my outreached arm. She grasped a hold of it for several moments before sinking her fangs deep into my skin. There was a twinge of pain then euphoric bliss. I had been bitten by Simon before and the feeling never got old. It felt like sex without actually having any.

Carly continued to drink for several more moments, hesitating before pulling away. Drinking blood brings a rush of energy and vitality to a vampire. Experienced vampires can control themselves to allow their prey to live, new ones always have hesitation. Carly pulling away was hard for her, I could see it in her reddish eyes.

I snapped out of my haze and pulled my sleeve back over my arm. I would heal the wound when I got back to the Institute, but right now I had to help Carly. She wiped her mouth and I helped her stand up. I made sure she was stable and then I began to talk, "We can't let anyone know about this. I want to tell Clary on my own terms and Simon would get upset."

"I understand. I will let you tell Clary and I won't make a peep to Simon. He already has enough on his plate and adding this will only make things worse. How we are going to explain the knife hole in my dress?" Asked, Carly, as I noticed the torn hole in the side of her dress.

"We'll say I came out to check on you. You were mad and when I tried to talk to you, you tripped. You tore the dress on a rock and the wound healed. It wouldn't be too hard to see that happening. They should believe that." I said as Carly nodded in agreement.

"Jace…" Began Carly

"Yeah." I said

"In a few days time, I will have to kill someone so I don't go evil again. Since we're both going crazy I want you to promise me something. Clary and Simon must not know about it. Deal?" Said, Carly, with a look of determination.

"Deal. What is it you want me to promise?" I asked

"If I do go evil again, I want you to kill me. I know Simon will be distraught, Clary too, but I can't keep living like this. If I kill again and there is no way around it, I give you permission to kill me. Promise you'll do what is necessary. Please." Said, Carly, with pleading eyes.

I looked her and nodded, "I promise, if there is nothing else we can do I will kill you. Only if you promise to do the same for me. If I go mad, evil, or both, you have to kill me. Everyone else will hesitate and I need someone to be there. I will kill you, if you promise to do the same for me."

Carly looked down at her feet then back up at me, "I promise if you go mad or evil, I will kill you."

* * *

 **Clary POV**

After fighting with Carly, I wanted to apologize. When she came back into the restaurant she left; not even saying goodbye. I was hoping tonight would make things go back to normal, but it just made things worse. I know I have been a horrible sister, but I want to do better. If only she gave me a chance.

When we got back to the Institute, Jace wanted to get some rest. I left him in his room so I could focus on the demon attacks. I checked the sensors, but nothing was detected until a little bleep appeared on the west side of town. Izzy and I noticed it at the same time and we knew what we had to do. We collected our weapons and got there as fast as we could. It was something Izzy and I had never seen.

We made our way down a back road when we came upon a creature standing over a woman. From our angle it looked like the thing was shoving some kind of gas down the woman's throat. I got closer and the creature turned its head. I could sense it was a demon, but I had never seen one like this.

Its head was that of a molded, evil looking, owl. His eyes were 2x bigger and as black as a starless sky. It stepped off the woman with ease and turned its full attention to us. The demon began to walk forward, but stopped as if a force was holding it back. It screeched and jumped on top of one of the buildings; disappearing.

I wanted to go after the beast, but Izzy told me we should focus on the woman. I nodded in response as we crept forward. The woman was lying still, but you could feel the evil shrouding her. Isabelle got beside her and checked for a pulse. The second her fingers touched the woman, she opened her eyes.

She looked up at Isabelle and her face turned sour. She yelled and tackled Izzy onto her back. I grabbed ahold of the woman's arms and pulled her off. The woman fought me, screaming at the top of her lungs. Isabelle took a tranquilizer from her bag and injected it into the woman. She relaxed and collapsed into my arms.

Isabelle and I carried her to the Institute. We informed Alec of the situation and he helped us get her into one of the cells. Alec locked the cell door while Isabelle and I watched from the one sided glass. The woman woke up and began rambling; she looked insane.

"What exactly did you see?" Asked, Alec, coming to stand beside us.

"Clary and I found a demon standing over this woman. It looked like he was forcing some kind of gas down her throat. When it noticed us it turned around and I have never seen a demon like that. It had the face of a deformed owl and the body of man. This demon allowed another to possess this woman. I don't know how he did it, but somehow he did." Said, Isabelle, staring at the woman pacing back and forth.

"He must be apart of the demon attacks. That is why so many are being possessed and killed. This owl demon must be apart of it somehow." Said, Alec, as confusion spread over my face

"I thought there were only two possessions." I said

"Right after you left a man became possessed on the east side of town. He killed his wife and vanished before we could catch him. This is the third out of many to soon happen. If the pattern continues: the people will become possessed, kill a loved one, and then go somewhere I do not know. This is bad, very bad." Said, Alec, with worry.

"How did the demon get from one side of town to the other within minutes? It doesn't make sense." I said as Isabelle and Alec agreed

"None of this makes sense. All we can do is hope we catch this owl demon off guard. We took one of its victims, allowing us to hopefully learn something. Until we have another shot all we can do is wait." Said Alec

"Are we going to interrogate the demon inside her?" Asked Isabelle

"I am going to get ahold of Magnus so he can help us figure this out. After finding out what we need to know Magnus will hopefully be able to get the demon out. I just hope we're not too late to save her." Said Alec

"There is nothing you can do, shadowhunter. She is gone and there is nothing you can do to save her. Hahaha. My master needs me and keeping me here is defying orders. I must goooooo, hahaha. Before you anger my master." Said, the possessed woman, in a sing songy type of voice.

"Who is your master?" I asked

"Someone you will meet very soon. They are going to win and there is nothing you can do about itttt. They are more powerful than you can imagine. They need meeee, so I must go. You will let me go. Hahaha." Said the possessed woman

"You aren't going anywhere. We are going to save the woman instead of you. You aren't leaving this cell." Said Isabelle

"You can't save her, hahaha. She must kill her sister so my master has what they need. If you do save the woman she will already be damned. How can she forgive herself for such a terrible act? She is a goner, hahaha." Said the possessed woman

"She isn't going to kill anyone because you aren't leaving." Said Alec

The possessed woman got closer to the glass and smiled, "Are you sure I haven't killed her sister already? You saw me possess the woman, but that doesn't mean I hadn't been her before. I could've already ended her without blinking, without thinking."

"We would know if you did." I said as the possessed woman turned toward me.

"Would you? Hahaha." Said, the possessed woman, going farther into cell.

"Do you think she killed the sister?" Asked Isabelle

"I will get some shadowhunters to look into it. Meanwhile I need you both to track this owl demon. You are the only ones who have seen this thing in person. Make a sketch and get it to every hunter you can. If we're gonna stop this thing we need all the help we can get." Said, Alec, as we all looked down at the woman condemned to darkness.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

After dinner, my situation with Clary was worse. Before, I hated myself for what I had done and I was worried about her hatred. Now I hated both of us, for my acts of evil and how Clary mistreated me. I tried to ignore the fight and just focus on the now. Neither Simon nor Clary knew of what happened in the alley and I was glad; worrying is something I did not need right now.

When we arrived back at the boat house I began feeling this sharp pain in my side. It started out as an ache, but then it got dramatically worse. Ever since I fed on Jace I felt different, odd even. That wasn't all, when I drank Jace's blood there was something off about it. Like a darkness had tainted it.

I could sense something was wrong with him, more than nightmares and hallucinations. Whatever happened at Lake Lin caused this darkness. The blood was reacting badly to me and I tried to hold back my pain. Luckily, I was a good actor in hiding my pain and feelings.

Simon and I arrived at the boat house when we became surrounded by werewolves. We tried to continue past, but they moved in front of every direction we tried to go. I knew they weren't happy about a vampire living near their den, let alone two. So this was bound to happen, but now was not a great time.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Asked, Simon, in a awkward tone.

"We want you both to leave. Having vampires this close to us, is making us sick. Pack your bags and we won't have any issues. We'll leave you be and you can just get out of here. No fuss from our part." Said Russell

Simon looked at me and then back at them, "We have nowhere to go. I know you guys hate having us around, but we stay out of your hair. I might visit Luke at the Jade Wolf, but we don't want to cause trouble. All we need is a place to sleep."

"We know that, Simon, but we don't want you here. The smell of you guys is making us cringe. You are going to leave and you are going to leave now. If you don't leave by choice, we can make you leave by force." Said, Russell, as wolf beside him growled.

"Does Luke know about this? How you are trying to kick us out?" I asked grasping my side with little notice.

"He doesn't need to know if you go quietly. Luke has gone soft because your family, but we're his family too. He needs to look out for us and you being here is going against that. Luke needs to focus on his priorities which does not include either of you." Said Russell

"We are not leaving." Said, Simon, as I surprised by his sudden confidence.

"So be it." Said, Russell, as the wolf beside him ran at us. Simon pushed me out of the way as the wolf swung his fist toward Simon. When the werewolf's fist was an inch from Simon's face, a rune appeared on Simon's forehead. When it did, the werewolf was thrown 20 feet back into a truck.

The other wolves backed away from Simon as the symbol began to disappear. I took note of what it looked like and walked back over to Simon. Everyone stood there in utter surprise, but not as much as Simon. He had no idea what just happened. He didn't even touch the guy.

* * *

 **Lilith POV**

Things were not going as I first planned. Two of my disciples have completed their mission, while the third was captured. My favorite disciple wanted to attack the shadowhunters, but I held him back. Revealing who he was, was not part of my plan, yet.

He returned to me with a bow. I nodded in response and began to talk, "You failed tonight, but we can remedy that soon. I need 29 more disciples and the one at the Institute must be moved to a new body. We can't have people figuring out my plans, just yet."

"As you wish, my lady." Said, the owl demon, in a gruff voice.

"You don't need to hide with me. Show me your face." I said as the owl followed my instruction.

He stood still as his mask slowly came off to reveal a man underneath. His hair was blonde, his eyes two different colors, and he was built. If he weren't my son's murderer I would have let him live, but that is not how the cards fell. I got closer to him and looked up into his eyes.

"You are strong willed, Jace Herondale, but you will not come out on top this time. You will do my bidding and when my mission is complete, you'll die. I will make you watch everyone you care about wither and die, then I will end your suffering. Kiss me." I said as I grabbed ahold of his head.

I pulled him in close and began to kiss him. As I did more of my demonic energy entered his body. Making him stronger, faster, and meaner. The real Jace would began to slowly fade away so he can no longer fight me. I pulled away from Jace and he bowed once more.

"Thank you, my lady." Said Jace

"Return to the Institute and be ready for when I call. There is much to do and little time to accomplish it. When I call upon you, you must follow. Or more people you care about will die. See you soon, Jace. Very soon." I said as he left my house with a blank expression.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

I woke up laid across my bed, but I have no idea how I got there. I remember getting some rest and then going out for a much needed walk, but after that my memory is blank. I have no idea where I went or how I got back to the Institute. Something was seriously wrong. I needed help.

I wiped the sweat from my face as Clary came in to check on me. She noticed the terrible state I was in and came closer, "Are you okay?"

"No, I am far from okay. I've been hallucinating the last few weeks and having nightmares whenever I close my eyes. I can't sleep, eat, or concentrate. I went for a walk earlier this evening, but I don't remember coming home. I don't even know how I got here." I said putting a hand through my hair.

"What are you saying?" Questioned Clary

"I think I'm losing my mind." I said as she brought me in for a hug. I broke down my defenses and cried into her shoulder. She held me close as I continued to cry. Whatever is happening to me I do not know, but I think I've gone insane.


	4. It's Getting Worse

**Jace POV**

I woke up the next morning with Clary by my side. I noticed blood staining her tank top. I looked and saw her eyes froze open with fear. I fell off the bed with the knife still in my hand. She took her final breath with her gaze ingrained in my skull. I began to scream as I shot up in bed. This time I was alone.

I brushed a hand through my hair and took a few deep breaths. Whatever was happening needed to be fixed. I couldn't work like this or even get near Clary without the worry my nightmares would become a reality. I needed help badly. Luckily, I knew someone who might be able help me.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I snuck out before Clary or anyone else knew I was gone. Clary promised not to tell the others how bad I truly was, but I wasn't gonna take the chance. I cloaked myself and headed over to the Jade Wolf. I arrived and found Luke near the entrance.

I sat down at his booth with determination. He looked at me quizzically, but didn't question it. I took a deep breath and just began talking, "I know this is short notice, but I need to talk to you."

"Is this about Clary?" Asked Luke

"No, it's not. Back in Idris, you knew my mom, right?" I said

"Yeah, what of it?" Asked Luke

"Um, I know she killed herself. But before that, her medical records say she exhibited symptoms of psychosis. Was she confused? Did she forget how she got places?" I asked

"Well, sometimes it seemed like that. She'd talk to herself, see things, and people who weren't there. We tried to get her to go to the Silent Brothers, but she refused. She was afraid they'd declare her unfit for duty. We did what we could on our own, but nothing seemed to make a difference. Except when your dad, Stephen, was around." Said Luke

"Yeah, Imogen told me that after my father died, she used to wear his ring around her

neck and never take it off." I said

"Maybe that's why. Maybe it made her feel close to him. I know it must be hard for you to think about your mother and what she went through. But she was an amazing person who helped create another amazing person. So don't forget to hang on to the good." Said, Luke, squeezing my hand for comfort.

"Thank you, Luke." I said

"Why are suddenly thinking about your mother? You don't need to answer, but I'm curious." Said Luke

"I just wanted to know more about her. Finding out I'm someone else was challenging. I've learned to live with it, but I wanted to know more about my family. With everything going on I haven't had the time." I said completely lying. Luke took the bait and looked at me with sympathy. If he only knew the truth.

"Well, if you ever want to know more just stop by. I was close with your parents so if you have any questions, I'll be here." Said Luke

"I have to get going, but since I was in the area I thought I'd stop by. See you soon." I said waving goodbye as I left the Jade Wolf. I walked about a block down before I stopped. Her symptoms were exactly like mine. It could be a coincidence, but highly unlikely. I couldn't work like this and I definitely couldn't live like this. I needed it to stop.

I made it back to the Institute before anyone even noticed I was gone. I made it to my room and two minutes later Clary came to check on me. I pulled her in for a hug and then I told her my decision, "I'm going to the Silent Brothers."

"Jace, if they can't fix you you'll be unfit for duty. You'll be stuck in the Institute with a desk job or worse." Said, Clary, as I stroked her cheek.

"I know the risk, but I need to fix this. I can't sleep, I can't work, and I can barely live. This is the only way and I have to take the chance. If I don't, I have no idea what will happen. Trust me, Clary. I said

"Was this brought on by the wish I made? If I knew of the consequences, I wouldn't have brought you back. Is this all my fault?" Asked, Clary, with tears in her eyes.

I wiped away her tears and brought her close, "This is not your fault, okay. I don't know what is happening, but the Silent Brothers will fix it. If not, then at least I tried. This could be what my mother had or maybe I'm just too tired. I don't know, but the wish did not cause this. I promise you this is not your doing."

* * *

 **Simon POV**

After last night's mishap, Carly and I could no longer could stay in the boat house. Luke tried to talk to his pack, but there was nothing he could do. We understood and collected our belongings. Carly and I didn't have much money so the van was our only place to go. It wasn't too bad, but not the best either.

Since I was the only one who could walk in the sun I had to look for apartments. I searched for hours, but there were no openings. After my search, I headed back to the van when this biker came out of nowhere. He noticed me last minute and swerved out of the way, hitting a lamp post. I ran over to help him, luckily nothing was broken.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you." I said

"Same here. No need to worry it's just a sprained ankle. I'll be good as new in a day or two. I'm Jordan Kyle." Said, Jordan, extending his hand.

"Simon Lewis." I said shaking his hand. Jordan picked up his bike and noticed the ads in my hand.

"Looking for an apartment?" Asked Jordan

"Yeah, I am. Me and my girlfriend got kicked out of our last place last night. I have a van, but sleeping in a bed would be nice." I said

Jordan looked down and then back up at me, "You guys can stay with me. My last roommate quit on me last week. I haven't put an ad in yet, but if you guys are interested I don't mind. I'll even pay the first month's rent so you can get settled."

"Me and my girlfriend would love that, but so you know we like to eat our own food. So we'll bring a fridge for ourselves. My girlfriend is also a night owl, so try not to disturb her during the day." I said as Jordan looked a little puzzled. He thought it was strange, but not the strangest thing he's heard

"Your stuff is your stuff, I won't touch it. Plus I am at work most of the day so your girlfriend will get the quiet she needs. I was heading back that way anyway, do you want to move in now? Then you can sleep in a bed tonight instead of a van." Said, Jordan, with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan." I said following Jordan down the street. Carly couldn't leave the van until tonight so I would text her the address. At least now we had somewhere to stay. Hopefully, things went well. If Jordan found out who we truly were, everything would become difficult.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

In the last few days the owl has been busy. Eleven people have killed a loved one and vanished, including the girl Clary and Izzy captured. I had been at Magnus' place for a few hours trying to get a grasp on what was going on. Everytime I tried to get an idea my brain went blank.

"Alec, let me help you." Said, Magnus, putting his hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on his and squeezed. I looked back at him and smiled, but then I pulled away.

"These murders have me stumped, Magnus. So far the owl demon's M.O. is possessing a human, killing a loved one, and then disappearing. I have no idea why they are killing or what the end goal is. I am supposed to lead my team and I have no idea where to start. Along with this Jace has been acting strangely and ignoring me, which just adds to my stress." I ranted

Magnus grabbed my arms and turned me around so we were face to face, "Everyone gets stumped, Alexander. Let me come to the Institute and check on the girl. I might find something that can help you. Jace, on the other hand, is his own person. Let him deal with his problems and be there for him when he needs you. Jace will come to you when he feels fit and you will just have to wait."

I nodded in response as we made our way to the Institute. Magnus and I headed to the lowest level to the girl's cell. She still looked as crazy as ever when we entered the room. I made sure the door was locked and the guard on the other side was ready to pull us out if necessary. As we approached, the girl began to laugh.

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked as Magnus began swaying his hands around.

The girl continued to laugh as he looked up at me with worry, "This is like nothing I have ever seen. The girl's cells are not even human anymore. Her DNA is being turned into a demon's. It is like the girl is being taken over, a parasite of sorts. If I even tried to remove the demon it would kill her."

"Hahaha, you are an idiot. She can't be saved and the others can't be either. Only our master can set us free, to save the humans. Hahaha, you can't do anything. You're gonna lose, shadowhunter." Said, the girl, with a cooky tone of voice.

Suddenly the lights flickered and the cameras stopped working. Magnus and I turned around to find the owl demon on the other side of the glass. It stared at us with no emotion as its hand rose. It squeezed its hand into a fist as the girl began to shake.

The girl seized with a smile on her face as black smoke bellowed out of her mouth. It traveled into one of the vents and vanished. When I turned back to look at the owl demon, it was gone. I banged my fist against the glass when Magnus caught my attention.

"Alexander." Said, Magnus, as I turned to look at him.

"What is it?" I asked as I noticed Magnus was kneeling by the girl

"She's healed. The demon is completely gone. Her cells are her own as if the demon was never there. Whatever the owl just did saved the girl, but lost you the information you might've found." Said, Magnus, as he healed whatever wounds the girl had.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

Simon called me a few hours after he left to tell me he found an apartment. He sent me the address and when the sun went below the horizon I got out of the van. I collected whatever belongings I had and headed toward the apartment. 10 minutes later I was at the door knocking.

Simon quickly opened the wooden door and invited me in. I set my clothes and accessories in our shared room when I noticed another sitting on the couch. Simon never mentioned a roommate, but as we had little money that would make sense. After I was ready, Simon introduced us.

"Carly, this is Jordan. Jordan, this is Carly. My girlfriend I told you about." Said, Simon, as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Said Jordan

"Same to you." I said as we both looked into each other's eyes. Ever since I found out about the evil inside me I knew when something was off. It wasn't a definite, but I knew when a person was not human. It was a feeling I got in my gut which I had right now.

I could tell Jordan sensed it as well. I couldn't tell exactly what he was, but he was definitely a downworlder. Our hands lingered a little too long before we pulled away. I looked over at Simon and knew he had no idea about his roommate. He thought Jordan was human, which was far from the truth.

The agony from last night resurged in a blare of hot pain. I hadn't been feeling well all day, but this was worse than all of that. It hit me suddenly so I had no time to fake a smile. I gasped and then collapsed onto one knee. Simon helped me up and told Jordan I hadn't been feeling well. Jordan nodded as Simon helped me into the bedroom.

I told him I was just tired and he didn't fully believe me, but he left me alone to rest anyway. I laid there for a few minutes until I heard a voice. I thought the TV might've been on in the other room, but I knew it wasn't. I got up and walked over to the window when I heard a whisper in my ear, "Carly…"

I turned quickly around to come face to face with the darkness of the room. No one was there, but I spoke aloud just in case, "Who are you?

Suddenly multiple voices sounded in my ears. I backed into the wall and slid down into the corner. I brought my knees up to my chest and tried to block out the sound with my hands, but I couldn't. I recognized all the voices screaming in agony and it was everyone I had killed. Dot screaming the loudest.

I began to cry as the voices got louder. I couldn't think, breathe, or move. I wanted to scream, but that would alert Simon. I didn't want him to see me like this. I pushed my hands as hard as I could against my ears, but the sound never left. My legs were soaked with tears and my ears rang from the loud noise.

That is when it all suddenly stopped. I felt a hand on my hand hoping to see Simon, but instead I saw a woman. She pulled me to my feet and wiped away my tears. I had never seen her before, but I somehow knew her, "How did you get in here?"

"I can help you, Carly. I can make the pain and now the voices vanish. You will feel powerful and strong. Worrying about all of this will stop. I promise you." Said, the woman, in a soothing tone.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked with a sniffle

"You will go full on demonic in a little over 24 hours. If you come to me before then I can fix it. I will end your pain and make you into who you are meant to be. Carly, I can save you. Meet me tomorrow night at the old church on the south side of town. I might be your only chance." Said, the woman, as my eyelids become heavy.

I gasped as I sat up in bed. I was covered in sweat and I was very shaky. I looked over at Simon who was still sleeping soundly. That might've been a dream, but it felt too real. If this woman was right I had to meet her. I can't go evil again, I won't.

* * *

 **Lilith POV**

The minute the vampire bit Jace I could sense her power. My blood flowed her veins and I needed to meet her. I retreated from her subconscious as she woke up in sweat. If I could get her to meet me then the daughter I never knew I had would be in my grasp. I smiled to myself as I discovered I had another child.

I sat there for a few moments when I realized my owl had not returned from his mission. I followed his scent to a pier and I watched from afar. He had tears in his eyes as he threw a necklace into the water. I approached as Jace noticed my presence. He backed away and looked at me with confusion.

"Who are you?" Asked Jace

"Why do you break out of my spell so easily?" I asked with a tint of anger

"What are you…" Began Jace

"Sleep." I whispered as his eyes closed in an instant. His head slumped over and then automatically rose back up. When his eyes opened they were blank. My owl had returned to me, but I was still annoyed.

"What is allowing him to return? With you possessing him he shouldn't be awake very often. What happened?" I asked

"His love for Clary is strong." Said, Jace, looking into Lilith's eyes, "Even in his weakened state he finds a way to escape my grasp. He doesn't realize he is possessed, but he thinks he's going insane. He told Clary he was going to the Silent Brothers to cure his ailment."

"Well, let her believe he is gone. Keep him away from the Institute until tomorrow. I have someone I need to meet and he will solve our Jace problem. Complete this mission my owl and you will be rewarded grandly." I said

"Yes, my lady." Said, Jace, as his mask enveloped his face. He jumped onto the top of a nearby building and vanished. He would get me more disciples while hiding Jace. I had magic, but I was not the strongest in witchcraft.

I got his address and headed downtown. I could've teleported inside, but I didn't want to raise suspicion. If he had any idea what I needed my request for, he'd deny me. I needed his trust long enough to get my potion. There was no other way.

I made my way up to his door and knocked. After a few seconds of silence the warlock appeared at the door. He had a smile plastered on his face as he began to talk, "What may I help you with?"

"I am a new witch to town and I need a potion made. I haven't had much practice and I need this ASAP. Could you help me, Magnus Bane?" I asked with a smile. He looked me over and nodded with response.

"Of course, come on in." Said, Magnus, as he held the door open for me. I was gonna get what I wanted and no was gonna stop me. Jace will become my warrior, Carly will come to my side, and my Jonathan will return.


	5. Drowning in Darkness

**Magnus POV**

I was busy with work when I heard a knock at the door. I strode over and opened the double doors to reveal a woman. She looked not much older then I, but looks can be deceiving. She asked for my help and I allowed her into my home. We went into my office and began our conversation.

"I have a rather complicated problem, and I hear if anyone can help me it's you. What I need is beyond my expertise and I know you are of great knowledge. Please, help me with my request. I will pay anything to see this get done. Please, Mr. Bane. I need this." Asked, the woman, with a smile

"How is it that you heard about my services?" I asked

"A friend spoke of you: the late Ragnor Fell. He told me of your kindness and strength. I knew you could help. I know you were good friends with him and if he trusted you, then I trust you as well." Said the woman

"Well, for a friend of Ragnor's I would do just about anything. What exactly do you need?" I asked

"I'm looking for something that could make a person fall out of love. Is that something you could do? I know it's a tricky potion to make, but if anyone can do it you can. Is this something you can accomplish?" Asked, the woman, with a look of desperation in her eyes.

"I can, but I don't recommend it. You see, heartache, in all of its bittersweet torture, is almost always preferable to the alternative. My elixir would erase everything you've ever felt for the other person. It would be almost as if you've never loved at all." I said knowing the consequences. Heartbreak was painful, but feeling like you never loved was a hundred times worse.

"It's actually not for me. It's for a former lover. A soldier. I've tried to get him to move on, but he's still madly in love, and his obsession is starting to distract him from his duties. And well, I worry what could happen if he can't focus on the task at hand." Said, the woman, with a tear in her eye.

"In the rare case, I suppose erasing love is actually an act of compassion." I said mixing the ingredients in a small vial. It swirled and sparkled as I snapped on the lid. I handed the small bottle to the woman and gave her one last instruction, "An hour before he drinks this you must add one last ingredient: a tiny sliver of your soul."

"My soul? Why?" Asked the woman

"Well, you are the object of his affection. In order for the elixir to work, it must contain a trace of you. This spark of your soul will kill whatever feelings he has for you. If you don't add a part of your soul the potion will do no good. You do know how to perform an extraction, don't you?" I asked

"Of course. Thank you, Mr. Bane. You really are a true lifesaver." Said, the woman, with a big smile on her face. Something about the smile made me uncomfortable. It wasn't happy, but malicious. I showed her out and locked the door. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Jace left this afternoon to go to the Silent Brothers and I finally told the truth to Isabelle and Alec. It was the first thing I haven't lied to them about in a long while. This secret was tearing me apart because of its impact on Jace. It cannot be a coincidence that his mental health declined after he returned, it can't be. I needed to tell someone before I exploded.

The one person who felt like family and wouldn't report me to the Clave was Luke. I know Jace told me not to tell, but I just couldn't hold back any longer. After he left, I asked Luke to meet me at Brooklyn Bridge Park. I hurried over and found him sitting on a bench. I sat down beside him and spoke, "I called you here because I need to get something off my chest."

"What is it?" Asked Luke

"I made a wish to Raziel." I said as Luke's face went serious, "I know it was stupid, but I just couldn't help myself. Jace was dying and Valentine was already taken care of. I couldn't lose another person I cared about so I wished for the angel Raziel to bring Jace back. It was the only way to save him."

"Clary, if the Clave finds out about this you will be arrested on the spot. Stuck in Alicante, de-runed, or even killed. You shouldn't have done it. I know you care for Jace, but this kind of mistake cannot be forgiven. The Clave will not be too happy with what you did. Does anyone at the Institute know?" Said Luke

"I know of the consequences, but I couldn't lose him. I don't regret my actions and if I must be punished fine by me. No one at the Institute knows, not even Alec or Isabelle. I have been lying for weeks and it pains me everytime. I needed to tell someone before I went crazy. Since you aren't connected to the Clave and I trust you, you were my best bet." I said

"Thank you for trusting me and I will keep your secret. Eventually, you're gonna have to tell Alec and Isabelle. They care about him just as much as you do. Keeping it from them will only cause more pain. The sooner you tell them the better. Just be careful, if the Clave finds out, you won't have a chance." Said, Luke, pulling me in for a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his back and squeezed. Luke was never my true father, but he was a better dad then Valentine ever could be. We pulled away and he said there was business he had to take care of. I understood and let him go on his way.

I decided to take the long way back to the Institute because I wanted some time to think. I stared up at the darkening sky as the city lights began to light up. Brooklyn was a pretty city when you didn't notice the ghetto parts of town or how getting robbed was a common occurrence. I continued my trek until I heard noise coming from a dark alleyway.

I slowly maneuvered down the dirty alley to find a dead end and no one around. I turned back and began walking toward the street when I heard a can clink against the ground. When I looked in the direction the can fell my eyes widened. In front of me was a demonic dragon, something I had never seen before. I was so frightened I tripped over my own foot and fell on my butt.

It got closer to me as I tried to move away. I tried grabbing for my shadow blade, but the beast knocked it from my hand with its taloned feet. My breath caught in my throat and my heart was beating a mile a minute. The dragon got closer and touched a talon to the middle of my chest. Blue mist traveled from my chest to the dragon.

It smiled a crooked grin, backing away from me. I got to my feet as it flew out of the alley hidden from the human eye. I felt different, nothing too bad, just not as full of emotion as I was before. I made a mental picture and headed back to the Institute to draw the beast. If I could show the drawing to Magnus, he might be able to tell me what the hell just happened.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

I woke up the next morning to find Carly sleeping peacefully. I kissed her on the forehead, crawled out of bed, and quickly got some blood out of the fridge. Once I consumed the bag I threw it away in a hidden trash can and headed out into the kitchen. Jordan was off to work already so I relaxed on the couch for a bit.

I looked over at our shared room and thought of Carly. Last night she collapsed in pain and she has been acting weird since the dinner with Jace and Clary. It could be from the darkness that will take hold tonight at midnight, but I wasn't sure. I just want her to be happy and away from pain.

I continued to worry for several minutes until I tried to distract myself. I watched television, played video games, and quitely played Jordan's guitar. Two hours later I was bored out of my mind with nothing to do. So I decided to snoop, nothing too personal, but I had to make sure Jordan was a good guy.

I got up and snuck into Jordan's room. It was tidy and organized; an OCD person's dream. I looked through his closet and found only clothes. I searched his drawers and found similar belongings. His nightstand only had a flashlight, a sleep mask, and a cup of water. Everything looked normal and I almost left, until I spotted something.

In the windowsill was a plant I recognized from somewhere, but I couldn't tell where. I took a picture of the flowering plant and asked my phone AI to tell me what it was. In her robotic voice she vocalized, "This plant is of the buttercup family. The hood-shaped flowers are usually blue or purple and this plant is highly poisonous. It has many names, but the most common is wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane? Why would Jordan be growing wolfsbane? Unless...unless he was a werewolf." I said to myself as the front door opened. I walked out of Jordan's room to find Jordan entering with a bag of groceries. Jordan smiled at me, but then he saw his room door open and he began to frown.

"It's not what it looks like." Said, Jordan, setting the bag on the counter as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why are you growing wolfsbane? No human would grow a poisonous plant. Why did you lie to me, to us? Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?" I asked

"I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react. I am here to protect you and Carly. Me being a werewolf does not change that. I lied because I knew you wouldn't be able to handle the truth." Said Jordan

"Why are you here to protect us? What is your game?" I asked

"I am not playing any game. I was sent by the Praetor Lupus to protect you." Said Jordan

"What is the Praetor Lupus?" I asked

"We are an organization of werewolves who track down newly turned downworlders who have no one. We intervene before the new downworlder can get violent and we help them learn to control their powers. I was sent to protect you from hurting yourself or others with that rune in your forehead. I am also here to make sure Carly does not hurt innocent people when the darkness takes over." Explained Jordan

"So when you ran into me, that was planned?" I asked

"Yes, I had to get you to trust me. You needed a place to stay and I made it as homey as I could. I am here to help, but I also want to be a friend. I am just doing my job." Said Jordan

"I need some air." I said pushing past Jordan. He tried to get me to stay, but I pulled my arm out of his grasp. Jordan began to talk, but I slammed the door in his face before a word could escape. I would get Carly later on and we would find somewhere else to live. A place without liars.

* * *

 **Lilith POV**

I sensed Jace's presence at the Hunter's Moon so I entered. I hid my true form and made him forget me from the day before. He was sitting at the bar so I sat down next to him. Jace smiled at my arrival, but paid little attention, "Looks like you're drinking your problems away. Mind if I join you?"

"Why not? Drinking alone is not as fun." Said Jace

"Could you buy a lady a drink?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course I can." Said, Jace, waving down the bartender, "Get me another of what I'm having."

As the bartender made the drink, Jace's attention turned away from me. I took this chance to slip the potion into his mug with no detection. The bartender walked over and handed me my drink. I smiled at Jace and we made a toast. Seconds later he brought the alcohol to his lips and took a sip.

At first, there was no reaction. He smiled at me and took another gulp of the cool beverage. That's when I knew it had worked. He squeezed at his heart for a moment as all the emotion drained from his face. I could sense the wall being built around Jace, trapping him inside his own mind. The demon was in control and there was nothing Jace could do about it.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

I laid in bed all day without a wink of sleep. I pretended in front of Simon, but when he got up for the day my eyes shot wide open. The woman's words kept replaying in my mind again and again. Maybe she could help me. I knew tonight at midnight I'd go evil and this might be my only shot.

After I knew Simon was gone, I got up and got ready. I was not able to hold shadow blades any longer so I slid a regular kitchen knife in my back pocket. It might not do much, but it was worth a try. Before I had the chance to leave, Jordan appeared behind me. I heard his and Simon's conversation this afternoon and he knew it too.

"Carly, I know you heard Simon and I this afternoon. I am here to protect you both and I know your time is almost up. I know what it feels like to be out of control. Don't do anything reckless." Said, Jordan, as anger rose inside of me.

I turned toward him and yelled, "You have no idea what I feel! You are a werewolf who has no control over his actions. When I lost my humanity, I had control. I made terrible choices and I liked it, but I still could've stopped. The evil is returning and I am not gonna let it happen again."

"The only way to make it stop is to kill someone. I was sent to keep you and Simon safe. Let me find someone who won't be missed. If you go out on your own, you might kill someone the police can track. You don't want to lose control, let me help you." Said Jordan

"I think I can handle it on my own. Let Simon know that I love him." I said slamming the door behind me. I collected my thoughts, pulled my hood over my head, and made my way downtown. Vampire speed was really handy when you needed it to be.

I was halfway across town when the voices became deafening once again. I put my hands over my ears and kept moving. Once I arrived at the church, I slammed my body into the doors so they'd open. I took one step inside and the voices completely stopped.

I looked around at the cobwebs, broken furniture, and dreary lightning. I saw movement from the corner of my eye and turned to find the woman standing beside me. She began walking toward a staircase and I followed. We traveled up to a room that looked very different from the rest of the church.

I noticed the woman on the patio and I got closer. My hand stayed on the knife just in case I needed it, "Who are you and can you really help me?"

The woman turned around to face me, "I was not lying when I spoke to you last night. I can help you, Carly. Besides, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't help my daughter? That is just cruel beyond anything else."

"I am not your daughter!" I said taking my knife from my pocket and pointing it at her, "I know who my parents are and you are not one of them. I came here for the slim chance you could help me, but I am just being lied to. I am sick of lies and I will not take it from you."

"Take her weapon and hold her down." Said, the woman, as the owl demon appeared before me. I lunged at it, but it dodged my attack. It then grabbed ahold of my hand and bent it the wrong way until I let go of the blade. The owl grasped ahold of my hands and held them behind my back.

"I am your mother in a sense, Carly. My blood has been coursing through your veins since you were a baby. You are apart of me as Jonathan was. I am your true family and I am the only one who understands the darkness inside of you. Don't be afraid." Said, the woman, as she got closer.

The minute the words left her mouth, everything clicked. I knew exactly who she was, "You're Lilith, aren't you? One of the most powerful demons in existence, the first if I am not mistaken. My father told me of the blood he used and it was yours."

"I was never able to have children so when Valentine asked for my blood, I knew my dream could come true. I knew of Jonathan and was delighted when Valentine sent him to Edom. I didn't know of you till yesterday or I would've protected you. When you drank Jace's blood it caused pain because of all the demonic energy." Said, Lilith, as I looked at her with confusion.

"What did you do to Jace?" I asked

"See for yourself." Said, Lilith as the owl demon moved into my view without letting go of my arms. His mask vanished to reveal Jace's emotionless face. Even on days when I didn't like Jace, I would never wish this on him. Being controlled by a devil was worse than anything.

"Why did you lure me here, Lilith? To torture me? To make me into a emotionless puppet like you did to Jace? What is it that you want?" I asked

Lilith stroked my cheek as I flinched back, "I lured you here to help you. Yesterday when I found out you existed I was so happy. I know of your condition and I know how to help you. Jonathan was in control of his darkness, but your parents decided to hide it from you. So instead of learning control you were overwhelmed."

"How are you gonna help me?" I asked

"You are going to be overwhelmed by the darkness in mere hours. I can make it so it doesn't overwhelm you. I will make it so the darkness never gets locked away. If you are always with it, you will never have to kill to make it go away. It will be a part of you like it was with Jonathan." Said, Lilith, taking a step forward.

"If you truly cared about me you wouldn't do this. I don't want to be evil, I just want to be happy. I want a normal life and everyone keeps taking that from me. Please don't do this." I said struggling in Jace's grasp. I could feel my eyes tearing up and my face getting hot. I should've told Simon or even Jordan where I was going. Why was I so stupid?

Lilith set her hand on my face and looked into my eyes, "I know you're scared, but this is the best option. You will no longer be afraid of what is inside you. It will never be able to hide or vanish, it will be you. No matter how hard you try you cannot get rid of the darkness. Pushing it down will just make the explosion more potent. I am helping you."

"Please." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't be afraid, child. This will only hurt for a few moments." Said, Lilith, as her hand traveled over my heart.

Lilith whispered something in a tongue I did not understand. Her hand heated up like a flame causing me to scream in agony. The heat traveled through my veins as my entire body felt like it was on fire. Dark mist began to escape from Lilith's hand and traveled upward. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but Jace held it open.

The dark mist traveled down my throat and saturated my entire body. It felt like a part of me was pulled to the surface and another was buried deep. Every thought stopped and every feeling vanished. The mist traveled through my body to my eyes as everything went grey. It was all over.

Jace let me go as the black in my eyes vanished and a smile came to my face. I straightened my posture, cracked my neck, and looked at Lilith. I felt powerful and I could feel the energy pulsing through me. Lilith brought me in for hug and then she pulled away with a bigger smile.

"I have brought the darkness to the surface and pushed the good down deep. There is no way to unlock the light, not anymore. You are now in control of the darkness inside of you. You are now who you were meant to be. Your vampiric side and demonic side have mended to make a powerful being. No one will be able to take you on."

"Excellent." I said

"I have a mission to bring your brother back to life, but I need a few ingredients first. Will you help me? Will you fight by my side and bring back the one person you understands you more than anyone?" Asked Lilith

"I will do anything for you, Lilith. Even if it means killing people in the process." I said with an evil grin. I felt nothing. No pain, no emotion, or any sensation. I felt free and ready to be who I was meant to be. This time around no one could save me and I was glad. This city was gonna get a whole lot bloodier.


	6. Bad to Even Worse

**Simon POV**

I return to the apartment to find Jordan with a phone in his hands. He was quickly texting someone with a look of concentration on his face. When I closed the door he looked up at me with sadness. Something was wrong. I didn't know what, but I knew I wasn't gonna like it.

"What happened?" I asked

"Carly, woke up. She wanted to go out and get some air, but in her condition I told her to stay. She refused and left the apartment; that was almost 4 hours ago. She'll be taken over by darkness any minute and I have no idea where she is." Said, Jordan, as anger rose to the surface. I grabbed his shirt and pinned him up against the adjoining wall.

"You said you would protect us. That is your job. You knew her condition and you let her leave anyway. What the hell is wrong with you? She has been dreading this for weeks and now she's going to be all alone. How could you?" I asked

"I failed my mission and I am sorry. I tried to get her to stay, I even suggested getting a victim for her. She wanted some air so I thought she'd return in a few minutes time. When an hour passed I became worried and called one of the Praetor Lupus guards. He said he spotted her near the east side of town holding her ears and crying. I was about to go after her when you came home." Said Jordan

I let go of Jordan and took a few steps back, "I'm going after her."

"No, stay here. If she comes back you need to be here to help. I will go after the clue and call you if I find anything. I promise I will fix this. Please just trust me." Said, Jordan, grabbing his jacket and running out the door.

I paced for several moments before slamming my fist onto the counter. How could this happen? I was so stupid to leave her alone. I should've stayed, but instead I walked out so I wouldn't have to deal with Jordan. I left her alone and now she's going to suffer because of me. It's all my fault.

I sat down on the couch consumed with my thoughts. Suddenly I heard a glass break behind me. I shot up from the couch to find a girl. She was blonde, around my age, and not bad looking. I recognized her, but I couldn't tell from where, "Hey, you, uh I don't think we've met. Are you one of Jordan's friends?"

"Simon, It's me." Said, the girl, getting closer.

I scanned her face and everything fit into place. The bright blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and crooked smile. Everything from that night came rushing to the surface. My eyes widened as I took a step back, "Oh my God, Heidi. I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, not anymore. Thanks to you, Sire." Said, Heidi, taking a step forward.

"How is that even possible?" I asked with surprise

"We both got a little carried away that night. That douche Quinn might've killed me, but I died with your blood on my lips. You made me, Simon. You are my sire and you made me." Said, Heidi, as worry filled my body.

"Wait. So, wait. How...How did you come back?" I asked

"Raphael dug me up, but you're the one that gave me life, Simon. And now we're bonded." Said, Heidi, coming closer as I backed away, "We can be together forever. You and I by each other's side for all eternity."

"Huh, okay. Look, Heidi, I hope you understand, I can barely manage my

own life right now. I'm nowhere near capable of being anyone's sire. So, if Raphael dug you up, maybe you should talk to him." I said

"Are you kidding me? You're acting like you have nothing to do with this!" Yelled Heidi

"No, no. That's not what I'm saying." I said as anger flared up in Heidi's eyes.

"Your blood runs through my veins! You don't get to turn your back on me like I'm some stranger!" Yelled, Heidi, as she saw my anxiety and calmed herself down, "Uh, I know this is, um It's a lot to process. But we belong together, Simon. You'll see."

"Give me some time to work things out. I promise I won't abandon you. I will keep you safe, just please give me time." I said

"Of course, I know this is a lot to handle. I will come and see you later. Love you, Simon." Said, Heidi, as she vanished out of sight.

I let out the breath I had been holding and collapsed onto the couch. What was I gonna do? I had to find Carly, help Heidi, and try to live a normal life. I needed help or nothing would be accomplished. I was royally screwed.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Ever since Jace left for the Silent Brothers I have been worried sick. I have no idea if it is working or if he is getting worse. I need someone to tell me something so I asked Magnus to help me out. He got in contact with one of the brothers who he had questions for as well. We headed to one of the local parks and met him near a old willow tree.

When the brother arrived I was very surprised at his appearance. Silent Brothers all have pale skin, sewn lips, and dark eyes. This man looked normal, except for the telepathic speaking of course. It was strange, but interesting at the same time.

"Hello, Brother Zachariah." Said, Magnus, as we both slowly bowed.

The question wouldn't leave me alone so I had to ask, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you look so normal? No offense, but all the Silent Brothers I have seen have sewn mouths and such. You look almost human."

The Silent Brother turned to look at me and used his telepathic ability to speak, "I am a new member of the Silent Brothers. Once a few years pass, I will look the same as them. What is it that you needed me so late in the evening? What is of such importance?"

"Zachariah, a powerful demon is poisoning the streets. We believe it attacked Clary the other night and she has drawn a detailed picture of its true form. If you could look through your records for a match that would be quite helpful." Said, Magnus, taking a crinkled drawing from his breast pocket and handing to Zachariah.

Zachariah took the drawing and analyzed it for a moment. He nodded in agreement and the drawing vanished under his robe. He looked toward me with open eyes, "Is there something else you'd like to ask me, Clary Fairchild?"

"Yes, I was wondering if Jace's treatment was going well. I haven't seen him in a few days and I just wanted to know what was going on. Is he okay?" I asked

"We got his request for treatment, but Jace Herondale never showed up." Said Zachariah

"What do you mean he never showed up?" Asked Magnus

"We received Jace Herondale's request for help. He was supposed to arrive two nights ago, but he did not. Jace never came to the City of Bones. If he had, I would've helped him." Said Zachariah

"Thank you for the assistance, Brother Zachariah. Let me know if you find anything with the demon." Said, Magnus, as Zachariah nodded in response. Magnus then grabbed my arm and pulled me away so we could talk alone.

"If he didn't go to City of Bones, where is he?" I asked

"I have no idea." Said Magnus

* * *

 **Isabelle POV**

In the last few days a lot had happened and I needed a drink. I headed to the Hunter's Moon and got myself a couple beers. Ethan was coming back to town in two hours and I didn't want to be stressed. I missed him so much and I just wanted to hug him once more. With all the crap I'd been through, I deserved at least that much.

Halfway through my second beer, Simon sat down next to me. I gave him a friendly smile as he ordered a pint of O-. You think I'd be uncomfortable watching vampires drink blood, but nothing bothered me anymore. I could sense Simon was stressed and I decided to pry. Talking was better than silence anyway.

"Why are you drinking your feelings away?" I asked

Simon looked down at his blood and back at me, "Carly is missing. I left the apartment for some air and when I got back she was gone. A friend of mine said they saw her on the east side of town in tears. I have been searching for hours, but I can't find her. I don't want her to be alone."

"We'll find her. She couldn't have gone far, Simon. You aren't alone. I'll collect all the resources I can to find her location. No need to worry." I said rubbing his shoulder. He smiled a small smile, but then it faded quickly.

"That isn't my only problem. I have a girl I accidently turned following me. I think she's insane, but I don't know how to tell her." Said, Simon, as I looked at him with surprise and anger.

"You accidently turned someone?" I asked

"Yes, I was not in a good state with Clary at the time. I got mad and hungry so I fed on this girl named Heidi. This other vampire named Quinn joined in and he killed her. I of course got revenge on him, but I thought that was end. She appeared at my apartment a few hours ago telling me Raphael brought her back, but my blood gave her life. I don't know what to do." Said Simon

"Why would Raphael do that?" I asked

"I have no idea, but it just adds to my plate of worries." Said Simon

"After I get back from the bathroom, we'll figure it out. I promise." I said getting up from the bar and heading to the girl's room. I went inside and locked the door. When I turned toward the mirror there was a girl standing in front of me. I could sense she was a vampire and she was not happy.

"You can't have him. He is mine and you don't deserve him. I can be there for him like you could never be. I should be the girl he looks after, not you." Said, Heidi, as her fangs extended.

"You must be Heidi. I am not his girlfriend and I never plan to be. Besides, what makes you think you deserve him? You're just a girl who got high at bleeder dens. You are nothing but trash. Simon is out of your league, vampire girl." I said

"I am more than that and I'll prove it." Said, Heidi, lunging at me.

As Heidi threw herself at me, I backhanded her into a shelving unit. A cut appeared on her forehead and she screeched at me. She attacked again and we each took a few hits. Heidi got the upper hand and twisted my arm behind my back, slamming my head into the sink.

Blood began to seep from a cut underneath my eye, causing Heidi's eyes to widen. She turned me around and pinned me up against the stone wall. Her face neared my neck as I kneed her in the gut. She backed up and I karate-kicked her in the side of head. Heidi instantly collapsed and went unconscious.

I wiped the blood from my face as Simon came bursting into the room. He came over to me to make sure I was okay and then he looked down at Heidi, "You need to take care of her. Whether it's killing, training, or finding someone else to deal with her. She is a threat and you need to handle this."

"I know someone who can get her help, don't worry." Said, Simon, throwing Heidi over his shoulder. He mouthed sorry to me and headed one of the back doors.

I healed myself with one of my runes and I was about to head out when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. to find Alec's name. I took a deep breath and answered, "What do you need, Alec?"

"One of the guards at the dock said that they sensed evil nearby. It could be nothing, but Ethan is coming into tonight. I think we should all go just in case he is attacked. His blood is rare and if the demon is planning something, she might need him. Come to the Institute and we'll portal together." Said Alec

"Sounds like a plan." I said putting my phone away and getting ready for a fight.

* * *

 **Lilith POV**

Carly and Jace approached in silence. I told Carly to go in the other room. She nodded and vanished through the door to the right. Jace stood still and I smiled with delight. With my power I could sense Jace trying to break out of his mind prison, but there was no escape. None at all.

"I have another job for you." I said

"Whatever you need, my queen." Said Jace

"The blood sacrifice is almost complete. There are 32 disciples. One more and Jonathan will be ready. Now, go find me my last virtuous mundane." I said

"I will." Said Jace

"Rise." I said as Jace got to his feet, "I know you're in there, Jace Herondale. I know you're suffering. When I'm done using you, you will return to find your friends dead and your world on fire, burning at the hands of the son you so callously took from me. And when you scream and beg for death, I will smile. Carly, return to the room!"

Carly walked in from the other room and stood next to Jace. I stroked both their cheeks and got their attention, "Before you get my last disciple there is another ingredient I need. Isabelle Lightwood's boyfriend, Ethan, is coming back to town. For Jonathan's return, I need his blood. The power that runs through him will do quite nicely and it is important you bring him back alive. He should be arriving at the dock on the west side of town in half an hour."

"We will do as you ask." Said, Carly and Jace, with the same monotone type of voice.

"Take this tranquilizer and use it well." I said handing it to Carly, "If the others give you trouble, you need to make sure Ethan makes it back here. They cannot steal another one of my creations. Hurry along, the war is about to start."

* * *

 **Carly POV**

I followed Lilith's instructions and headed to the dock. Jace followed from the rooftops while I went from the ground. We needed to do this quietly and if things got hairy Jace would jump in. I wanted to just rip Ethan's pretty little face off, but Lilith needed him. I wanted to make my mother proud.

I arrived at the dock just as Ethan was walking down the ramp. I put on my best smile and tried to act like I didn't want to kill him. If I could get him to trust me then this would go a whole lot smoother. I strode up to him and a smile appeared on his face when he saw me, "I thought Izzy was just meeting me here."

"She was, but when I heard you were coming back to town I had to come see you. Isabelle should be here soon, but I just wanted to see how you've been. Were your parents happy to see you?" I asked

"Yeah, they were ecstatic. My parents wouldn't let me leave the house for weeks, babying me the whole time. They were treating me like a child, but since everything that's happened, I don't blame them. How have you been since the whole coming back as a vampire thing?" Asked Ethan

"It's been hard, but I've been managing. Simon has been a huge help with everything. If it weren't for him, I'd be a goner. It's nice to see you again, Ethan. Very nice indeed." I said bringing him in for a hug. Once he was close I took the syringe out of my pocket and stuck it in the back of his neck. He tried to pull it out, but I already injected the tranquilizer before he could even react.

"Why?" Asked, Ethan, as his legs gave out and he collapsed onto his back.

"Lilith needs you and I am not going to disappoint." I said with a smile. He tried to grab at me, but his arms were too weak. He went unconscious five seconds later.

I whistled to Jace as he jumped from the one of the building rooftops. He threw Ethan over his shoulder as we prepared to head back to the church. Before we could take another step, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and Clary portaled in front of us. Jace had time to put on his mask, but I didn't have one. The group looked at me with confusion and worry.

"Carly, why are you working with the owl? What happened?!" Asked, Clary, taking a step forward.

"I switched to the side I was meant to be on." I said as my eyes went black.

"This is just you going evil. Once you kill, the darkness will go away and you will be you again. Please just put Ethan down and come with us. We can help you." Said, Alec, as I laughed aloud.

"This isn't just me going evil. Isn't that right, Magnus?" I asked as everyone turned to look at him, "I noticed you've been studying me for the last few minutes, what do you see?"

He looked at the others then back at me, "All I see darkness. I cannot sense any light in her. It isn't like the light was covered by darkness, there isn't any light at all. If there is, it is down too deep to reach. Someone of great power smothered her with dark energy."

"How does that even happen?" Asked Clary

"I don't know. I have never seen anything like this." Said Magnus

"Thank you for complimenting my one of kind evil. We will be taking Ethan and you better step aside. I am not afraid to kill every last one of you." I said with a fanged smile. Demon plus vampire made the perfect mix of evil.

"I will not let you take him. He means the world to me and I lost him once, I am not doing it again." Said, Isabelle, as she pointed her shadow blade at me.

I turned to Jace and nodded. He understood and handed Ethan over to me. Jace lunged at Isabelle, Clary, and Alec. I began to get ready to jump to the top of one of the buildings when Magnus came toward me. I turned to face him as he lifted his hand, "Carly, put Ethan down. I don't want to hurt you."

"Magnus, I cannot do that. You should've killed me when you had the chance. Instead you had Simon turn me into a vampire. We both know the torture of my new life. Having to kill once a month, being in pain constantly, and never being around the people who care the most." I said

"Carly, I wasn't gonna take your life. Turning you was the only way to save you." Said Magnus

"Well, you made the wrong choice. I am taking Ethan with me and there is nothing you can do about it. I am just as dark as you are. You can deny it, but I know the truth. You have lived for 400+ years Magnus and the darkness has had to have sunk in. I mean your dad is a demon, how could you not be evil?" I said

"Carly, please don't do this." Said Magnus

"I cannot disappoint my mother, Magnus. I just can't." I said as Magnus looked at me with confusion. I gave him a wink as I jumped onto one of the buildings. I kept going until the fight was in the distance. A few minutes later, Jace appeared by my side with anger.

"What happened?" I asked

"They caused my mask to malfunction. They know who I am." Said Jace


	7. Past Saving

**Clary POV**

I followed the tracker across town to an old alleyway. I found him leaning over his next victim. I arrived just in time to scare him off and save the girl. He jumped onto a building rooftop and I jumped right after him. When I got to the top he was gone.

I searched around and before I could react, he attacked me from behind. We fought for several minutes before he got the best of me. His hand wrapped around my throat as he pushed me against the edge of the roof, "You really need to stop following me. It is getting on my nerves."

I grabbed at his hand and struggled against his grip, "I am never going to stop following you, Jace. Lilith has done something to you and I plan to fix it. She trapped you in there and I will never stop fighting. I love you, Jace. I don't turn my back on people I love."

"Jace is gone. He is trapped in his own mind and can see everything I do. Let's see how he likes watching you drop 6 stories." Said, Jace, holding me over the side of the building. My legs dangled and there was nowhere to grip.

"Jace, fight this. I know you can beat the darkness." I gasped

"He can't get rid of me. You are never gonna see your boyfriend again. Goodbye, Clary. Enjoy the fall." Said, Jace, letting me go.

I looked up at him as he got smaller and smaller. I could feel the wind against my back and I could see the rushing colors. Then my whole body erupted with pain as I slammed into a car. Most of my bones were broken and I could feel blood filling up my lungs. I knew if I didn't get help soon I'd die and that was not an option.

I painfully pulled out my phone and dialed Simon's number. It rang twice as I painfully spoke, "Simon...Simon."

He sensed the pain in my voice and went into full worry mode, "Clary, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I'm at the corner of 3rd and 4th street. Please hurry." I said

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." Said, Simon, hanging up.

A few minutes later Simon was by my side. His eyes widened with fright as he saw my condition. He helped me off the car and I used my healing rune. It healed the minor cuts and bruising, but I needed a warlock for the rest. I told Simon to get me to the Institute and that is exactly what he did.

After arriving, Magnus was called and he healed my wounds almost instantly. Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, Simon, and I met around one of the tables. I needed to tell them before things got worse. Alec explained the situation to Simon and his eyes widened, "Jace is the Owl!? Carly is working with him?! How is that even possible?"

"He was possessed by an extremely powerful Greater Demon, who gave him the ability to turn mundanes into demonic killers. Carly somehow got taken by Jace to the demon in power. They are both tainted with evil and working for the devil." Said Alec

"We've defeated Greater Demons before. We'll do it again and free Jace." Said Isabelle

Magnus' face saddened as he gave the information he had found, "This is not just any Greater Demon. Clary was able to draw an image of the beast, and it matches this image from the Silent Brother's archives. The demon is Lilith, Queen of Edom. Adam's first wife."

"Adam as in Garden of Eden, Adam?" Asked Simon

"The one and only. She's the mother of all demons. It makes her more powerful than anything we've ever encountered. She could destroy the city within hours if she wanted to. Lilith is not someone to anger. She is one of the most powerful demons in existence." Said Magnus

"But of all people, why Jace?" Said Alec

I held back what I really wanted to say until now. I had to tell them or things were just going to get worse. I couldn't keep this secret any longer, "Alec, what you felt that night when your parabatai rune disappeared...You were right. Jace did die. Valentine killed him."

"I knew it." Said Alec

"But if Jace died, how did he come back?" Asked Isabelle

"Because I made a wish to Raziel." I said

The group went silent. Alec and Isabelle were shocked, Magnus was worried, and Simon was apologetic. I knew what I did was a mistake, but I had no other choice. I loved him and love makes you do stupid things.

"You made the wish?" Asked Isabelle

"I had to. It was the only way to bring him back. But it made him vulnerable, to Lilith, to this...this beast that is powerful enough to destroy everything. Alec, I am so sorry. I should not have kept this from you. I know what position this puts you in with the Clave, so if you want to send me to the Gard I understand." I said almost sobbing at this point.

Alec looked at me and then walked around the table. I thought he was going to yell or hit me, but he did the unexpected; he hugged me. When Alec stood near me, he pulled me in for a hug. Everyone else was surprised and so was I when he spoke, "I would've done the same thing."

"So what are we gonna do about Jace and Carly?" Asked, Simon, breaking the awkward silence.

"If we were to somehow contain him the next time he makes an appearance, I might be able to relieve him of Lilith's influence. I have many old grimoires and I know of a spell that might just work. But he needs to be contained so I have time to do the ritual." Said Magnus

"When I took over as weapons master, I read about a piece of Clave technology that never made it into the field. It was called the Malachi Configuration. It might just work for what we need." Said, Isabelle, with pride.

"Malachi The Traitor?" I asked

"Yes, he invented a type of cage for Greater Demons. Right now it is just sitting in the Alicante Armory. So we go there and we get it. If we trap Jace inside, there is no way he can escape." Said Isabelle

"Do you expect the Clave to just hand it over?" Asked Simon

"No, but Imogen might. She's Jace's grandmother. We can trust her." I said

"What about Carly? You guys have planned out exactly what to do for Jace, but Carly is in trouble too. What are we gonna do to save her?" Asked Simon

"When I scanned her there was no light left. She was soaked in dark energy. I will find out if there is a way to fix it, but there is no for sure. She isn't possessed like Jace is, the darkness is apart of her. If you can capture her, then I might be able to try something." Said Magnus

"Check out the old church on the east side of town. I killed a demon there last week and rumors say Carly was in that area. She could be hiding out there and it's the only lead we have." I said as Simon nodded in response.

"If you find her, ask about Ethan. See if he's okay." Said Isabelle

"I'll find them both." Said Simon

"Alright, to Alicante we go." Said Alec

* * *

 **Simon POV**

I called Luke shortly after meeting with the others. I explained to him the situation and that I was gonna need backup. He agreed and we rode over to the church in silence. Upon arrival Luke readied his gun and the rune on my head would protect me from danger. We entered side by side ready for anything that was thrown at us.

The church was covered in layers of dust and cobwebs. We walked to the front to find a table with weird symbols on it. It looked ancient and the table radiated with dark energy. Luke and I looked at each other with worry as he took a breath, "This does not look good."

"I'll take pictures and send them to Magnus. He'll probably understand the meaning." I said taking pictures of the weird writing. I sent the pictures to Magnus and hopefully he'd be able to decipher what it means.

"Let's split up, that way we can cover more ground." Said Luke

I went right and Luke went left. I came up to a door that was barely on its hinges. I pushed the creaky door open to find another room. It was 1/4th the size of the chapel with candles all around. I took a step forward and all the candles ignited. I looked around and spotted two men standing in front of a staircase.

They noticed me the same moment I saw them. They strode toward me with dark eyes. I backed up as far as the room would let me and begged them to stop, "Guys, you don't need to do this. Just go back to your guarding and I'll leave. Maybe, if you wanted, we could talk it out."

They continued forward and raised swords. I told them to stop, but they didn't listen. The two slammed their blades down at me as I squeezed my eyes shut. The next thing I know the two possessed humans are gone and all that's left is salt. Luke ran in and stopped by my side.

"What happened?" Asked, Luke, picking up some of the salt.

"I came into the room and these two possessed guys were guarding the staircase. I told them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. They attacked me and turned to salt. I didn't mean to." I said

"I know you didn't. I don't blame you." Said, Luke, as the building began to shake. It sounded like a female screaming and made both of us get goosebumps, "I think we should go. We just pissed off the wrong person."

"We can't leave without Carly." I said

The building stopped shaking as Carly appeared at the edge of the stairs. She crossed her arms over her chest, put on a smile, and caught our attention, "Who said I want to go with you?"

"Carly, we are here to help you." Said, Luke, taking a step closer.

"Luke, are you really here to help me? Clary was always your favorite and we both know it. Saving me will make you feel better, but it's not what you want. Is it?" Asked, Carly, with snark.

"Carly, that is far from true." Said Luke

"It doesn't matter at this point. There is no way to save me." Said Carly

"Where's Ethan?" I asked

"He's alive, for now. After we use him, I might just drain the life from him. Videotape it maybe." Said, Carly, in a cooky tone of voice.

"We'll find a way to save you and get Ethan back." I said as she looked at me with no emotion

"We'll see about that." Said, Carly, as she used her speed to appear in front of Luke. She grasped onto his throat squeezing it just hard enough to render him unconscious, "I need to talk to Simon alone, if you don't mind."

She dropped Luke at her feet and stepped over him. She got closer as her eyes went dark, "Carly, listen to me. We can fix this. I saved you last time and I can do it again if you let me. Please, let me help."

Carly laughed to aloud. "Simon, you left me. I was pain and you stormed off. If you paid more attention you would've noticed the pain I was in. I was having nightmares, sparks of pain, and I was hearing voices. Ever since I bit Jace at our dinner a few nights ago."

"You bit Jace?! Why?" I asked with surprise

"Jace was hallucinating and he thought I was Jonathan. He stabbed me and I needed blood. Neither of us wanted you or Clary to find out so he let me drink from him. By then he was already tainted with demon energy and it slowly made me go insane, until Lilith fixed me." Said Carly

"I had no idea." I said with tears in my eyes.

"That's because you don't pay attention." Said, Carly, seething with anger, "You say you love me, but if you did you would've noticed. If you'd noticed this might not have happened. Lilith fixed me and made me into the person I was supposed to be. There is no way to reverse what has been done."

"I won't give up on you." I said pulling Carly in for a kiss. She struggled against my grasp as I fought for control. She pushed me away and punched me in the side of the face.

When her fist collided with my face she went flying across the room. She screeched agony as her hand broke in multiple places. She pulled her hand in close and her eyes filled with tears. I got closer to try and help, but she pushed me away.

"Simon, leave me alone. I'm past saving." Said, Carly, as she vanished out of thin air. I was left alone in the church with Luke beginning to wake up. This was a whole lot worse then I first expected.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

I set up a portal as Isabelle, Clary, and I stepped through to Alicante. We appeared downtown and managed to get to the main building in good time. I talked to the front desk woman and a few minutes later we were at Imogen's door. Isabelle knocked and we entered to find Imogen smiling.

"It's wonderful to see you all, but based on this unscheduled visit, it seems that something must be amiss. What's happened?" Said, Imogen, as I cleared my throat.

"Jace has been compromised by the Greater Demon Lilith. She's controlling his every move." I said in the politest way possible.

"Oh, by the Angel. How did this happen?" Asked Imogen

"We don't know." Said, Isabelle, as all three of us looked at eachother.

Imogen could not know the truth. Something of this scale was hard to keep hidden and the more who knew the worse for Clary It'd be. Lying was the only option at this point. Imogen might be able to keep the secret, but it was not worth the risk. This was the only way.

"If this is true you know it will be grounds for a kill order." Said, Imogen, as Isabelle but in.

"We believe we can cure Jace without having to alert the Clave. That's why we came to you. If you can give us the Malachi Configuration, we can contain Jace. We can cure him." Said, Isabelle, as surprise spread across Imogen's face.

"And what do I tell Consul Penhallow?" Asked Imogen

"Who says she has to know?" Said, Clary, catching everyone's attention, "If we can take the configuration, cure Jace, and return the device, no one will know. We need to keep this as quiet as we can. Please, Imogen."

"Follow me." Said, Imogen, as we followed her down the hall. After a few sets of stairs and many winding halls, the armory was ahead. We were only a few feet away when the worse person had to appear. Imogen began putting in her code for the door when Penhallow appeared with an assistant.

"What brings the crown jewels of the New York Institute to Alicante?" Said Consul Penhallow

"Inquisitor Herondale was just giving us a tour of the Armory, so I can improve the operations in New York." Said, Isabelle, with a smile.

"I have a few moments to spare, do you mind if I join?" Said, Consul Penhallow, with doubt in our intentions.

"Actually, Consul Penhallow, I was hoping to speak with you privately." I said

"Of course." Said, Consul Penhallow, as I pulled her aside. I winked at Izzy and Clary as they followed Imogen into the armory. I kept Penhallow distracted with chatter until she had a meeting to attend to.

Imogen led Clary and Isabelle to the configuration and left them to grab it themselves. Isabelle shoved the cage into a duffle bag and walked back over to Clary as she was surprised at the size, "What kind of cage fits in a duffle bag?"

"I'll explain later. I made sure it wouldn't be detected as missing. That should keep the Clave off our backs. All we have to do is find Jace." Said, Isabelle, throwing the duffle bag over her shoulder.

"You know, sometimes I think it would've been better if Jace had never met me." Clary blurted out

"Are you kidding? I've known Jace a lot longer than you have. Before, all he cared

about was the hunt. Then he met you, and it was like he woke up from a deep sleep. From that day on he became a different Jace. A happier Jace." Said, Isabelle, as she gave Clary a quick hug.

They grabbed what they needed and quickly made their way out of the armory. I waited by the entrance as they walked over to me, "Hey. Did you get it?"

"Some assembly required, but yes." Said Isabelle

"Alright, let's go." I said

* * *

 **Carly POV**

After returning from my fight with Simon, I made my way over to Lilith. She was pleased with my actions and smiled brightly. Lilith gave me another task and an easy one at that. My mother needed Ethan's blood without fully killing him. The best option was for me to get it from him.

I headed into the other room to find Ethan tied to a wooden chair. I cut the ropes and dragged him over to Jonathan. Lilith left us in peace as she called Jace for a report. Ethan looked down at Jonathan's body with wide eyes. He was scared, angry, and trying so hard to be brave.

"What happened to your hand?" Asked, Ethan, noticing the bruising.

"Just a little mishap. It will be healed soon enough." I said

"Carly, I know you are in there somewhere. You need to fight this. Simon, saved you last time. We all believed in you and we looked past the evil. Please just come back. Carly, you aren't a monster." Said Ethan

"I am not going to fight anything. This is who I was meant to be. Lilith helped me realize that and now I never need to go back. I have power, a mother who loves me, and control. Why would I want to go back?" I said with a sadistic smile.

"Carly, Lilith is not your mom. Her blood might be in your veins, but Jocelyn raised you. She gave birth to you, she was your flesh and blood. Don't trust a demon. They lie and trick, don't get pulled in. Please." Said Ethan

"My mother never cared for me. She was frightened of me and treated me like a monster. Lilith understands my pain and knows what I am going through. I am not going back to a life of pain." I said as my fangs extended.

Ethan noticed my teeth and swallowed the spit lodged in this throat, "What are you gonna do to me? Killing me isn't gonna solve anything and we both know it."

"I'm not going to kill you, Ethan. One of the ingredients to bring Jonathan back is your blood. You are one of kind and your blood is powerful. If I kill you then you're blood will do no good." I said

"Then what are you gonna do?" Asked Ethan

"I am going to bite you, but the blood will go to Jonathan. Once the ritual is complete then I will feed on you, but now is not the time. Ethan, you should be thanking me. Your life finally means something." I said

"Carly, your brother was a psychopath. He almost killed you and everyone else. Bringing him back would be a mistake and I know you know that deep inside. Helping Lilith will only bring more evil into the world. Don't do something you will regret." Said Ethan

"He might've been a psychopath, but so am I." I said as I brought Ethan close.

He struggled against my grip, but we both knew he wasn't gonna escape. I tilted his head and bit deep into his neck. I heard him gasp as I consumed his life essence. I few sips later I lifted my head and brought the weak-kneed Ethan over to Jonathan's resting place.

I opened the lid and positioned Ethan's neck over the casket. Blood seeped down his throat and dripped into the box. The blood Jonathan was kept in began to light up and sparkle. All I needed was a pint and then the ritual would almost be complete. Jonathan would return soon.

Once enough blood was in the casket, I moved Ethan and closed the lid. I dragged him back into the other room and re-tied him to the chair. He was weak, but alive. In a days time he'd feel back to normal, but for now he wouldn't try to fight. I began to leave when he spoke up.

"Carly, I still believe in you. I know you're in there and I won't stop trying to help you. I am your friend and I know this isn't you. You will never make me feel otherwise. I care about you." Said, Ethan, in a weak voice.

"Well, I don't care about you." I said walking back over to him.

I sat on his lap and sunk my fangs into his neck once more. He squealed in pain as I took his blood. This was who I was now and who I was supposed to be. My friends would try to fix me, but there was nothing to fix. The old Carly was gone and she wasn't coming back.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

While the others were getting the cage, Imogen was cleaning up her office. She heard a knock at the door and turned to find Jace. She put on her best face and smiled, "Jace."

"Sorry to startle you. I probably should've warned you I was coming." Said, Jace, with a fake smile.

"It's always wonderful to see you. What brings you to Alicante?" Said, Imogen, getting closer and giving him a hug. She had to keep up a facade or things would go downhill fast.

"I need you to escort me to the Cemetery of the Disgraced. I'd like the opportunity to properly mourn my parents." Said, Jace, as he looked at Imogen with puppy eyes.

"Unfortunately bereavement visits need to be pre-approved." Said, Imogen, as anger covered Jace's face.

"Can't you make an exception? Stephen would be so disappointed in you. I was his only son just like he was your only son." Said, Jace, in a murderous tone. Imogen kept a straight face as reached for her shadow blade.

"Well, of course I can make an exception. Come. I'll take you to the cemetery now." Said, Imogen, as Jace noticed her hand movement. He grabbed the blade from her hand and shoved it into her stomach. She gasped in pain as she grabbed at Jace's sweatshirt. He pushed her off as she collapsed onto the floor.

He removed the blade and left Imogen to bleed out. Once he was gone, Imogen used the last of her strength to send a fire message to Alec. She tried to heal herself, but she was too weak to lift her hand. Imogen fell back onto the floor as she took her last breath.

Meanwhile, as the others began toward home Alec received a message. He read it carefully before it disintegrated in his hand, "Change of plans. Jace is here. He's in the cemetery."

Isabelle and I followed after Alec as we ran to the cemetery. I had been there once before with Jace so I knew the way. When we were a hundred feet away I saw Jace digging up a grave. Luckily, we arrived just in time, "NOW!"

Isabelle threw the device from the bag in Jace's direction. It opened up and created a force field around him. Jace walked forward as he banged into the barrier. He slammed his fist against it, but there was no way he would be able to break it, "What have you done?!"

Suddenly voices could be heard and flashlights began appearing in the distance. They had found Imogen's body and they were closing in on us fast. We didn't have much time and I wasn't gonna let them get Jace after we just contained him, "I can buy you some time."

"How?" Asked, Isabelle, as I opened a portal behind them. Isabelle shook her head and Alec didn't look happy either, "Clary, no. Don't do this."

"I'll cover for you. Now, go fix him!" I said as I shot all three of them into the portal. They vanished and I was left by the grave alone. The group of shadowhunters got closer as they yelled at me, "Drop your stele! Let's see your hands! Hands on your head!"

I got down on my knees and rested my hands on my head. A shadowhunter came up to me and handcuffed my hands behind my back. Consul Penhallow stared down at me with disgust and fury. I avoided eye contact as the shadowhunter got me to my feet and took me toward the holding cells.


	8. Carly is Gone

**Magnus POV**

I was searching through my grimoires for anything that could help. Halfway through a stack, almost to the ceiling, I felt a breeze. I turn around to find a portal closing and Alec, Isabelle, and Jace standing in my living room. Jace was stuck in a cage banging on the invisible walls.

"Well, that was unexpected." I said closing my book and walking over to the group.

"Jace is trapped in the configuration and he will not escape. Clary got us out of Alicante and we need to get the demon out of his body. Can you help him?" Asked, Isabelle, with pleading eyes.

"Who says I want to be saved?" Asked, Jace, as everyone turned around to look at him, "Why would I want to go back to a terrible life with you two? Isabelle is just a whore who uses her body to get what she wants and Alec is just a sad excuse for a leader. You both mean nothing to me and bringing me back is not going to change anything."

"That is a lie and we all know it. I am your parabatai and I know how you feel. I can sense that you are sad and scared. Anything you say will not change my mind. You are just a demon pulling the strings. Jace is stuck in there and I am going to get him out." Said Alec

My front door flew open and Simon came barging in. He was worried and holding Luke. When he saw Jace he lowered Luke to the ground and walked up to the cage, "What did you do to, Carly?!"

Jace gave a smirk and got closer to Simon, "I didn't do a thing. She came to Lilith in pain and Lilith helped her. She made Carly into the person she was meant to be. Carly is a vampire with demonic powers; one of a kind. She is a force to be reckon with and there is no way to bring her back."

"You're a liar." Said Simon

"You can try with everything you got, but there is no reversal this time. Besides, do you want her back after all the things she's done? She has killed in the past and now she isn't doing much better. So far Carly has kidnapped Ethan, beaten you up, fed on Ethan, and so much more. She isn't the same Carly you knew." Said, Jace, with a sadistic smile.

"You son of a B…" Said, Simon, banging his fist on the barrier. Alec grabbed ahold of him and pulled Simon back. Alec, Isabelle, Simon, and I went into the other room. Luke was resting so there was not much to do.

"Do you think Ethan is still alive?" Asked Isabelle

"They wouldn't kill him. There is too much at stake. We'll get him back, don't worry." Said, Alec, bringing Isabelle in for a hug.

"Magnus, have you found a way to save Carly?" Asked Simon

"There is no way to reverse the damage." I said as Simon looked down at his feet, "Lilith activated Carly's dark side and pumped so much dark energy in her that it buried the light. The evil part of her will never leave her side. She won't have to kill once a month to make it go away because there is no getting rid of it."

"So your saying there is no chance?" Asked, Simon, with tears in his eyes.

"There is only one way to bring Carly back. The darkness in her is apart of her now and that cannot be undone, but one thing can. Carly is under the spell of the darkness inside her right now. If you can break that spell, she will be herself again. You'll get Carly back, but with her powers at full capacity. If you can bring her out of the trance she will be able to control herself." I said

Simon nodded with a smile as he excused himself. He grabbed Luke's arm, gave a look of disgust at Jace, and headed out the door. He quietly closed it behind him and left the others to discuss Jace. There was a moment of silence before Alec spoke up.

"What about Jace?" Asked Alec

"The only way to free him is to go inside his mind. If I hold onto you both and keep the power flowing you will be able to get into his head. Once there you need to find the real Jace and bring him to the surface. If you can do that, the demon will have no control over him." I said

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Isabelle

"All you have to do is stand still. I will give you as much time as I can, but the longer you are in there the harder it is to get you out. You need to find Jace and escape as fast as you can." I said as we headed back into the living room.

Jace sneered at us as we got in position. We stood in a rectangular shape as I spoke in whispers. Once the spell was spoken I pointed my hands at Isabelle and Alec. White mist poured from my hands into their chests; a tether of sorts. After it traveled to them, another tether wound its way around Jace.

I whispered a few more words as all their eyes closed. I continued the flow of power and hoped they'd be quick. I was a powerful warlock, but we all have our limits. Jace was trapped in a cage and if they didn't unlock that cage, things were gonna get worse. A whole lot worse.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

After the others vanished, I was taken to the Gard. I sat there for hours until they were ready to question me. A few corridors later we arrived in the main hall with the soul sword near the front. I knew how this was gonna play out and there was no way I was getting out of this unscathed. I just had to hope they'd take pity on me.

"Bring in the accused." Said, Consul Penhallow, as I was brought to the front of the room, "Place your hands on the Sword."

"The last time I touched this sword, I destroyed some of its powers." I said

"It can still draw the truth." Said Consul Penhallow

"Hands!" Yelled, a Silent Brother, as he pushed my hands onto the blade. I could feel the energy radiate throughout my body. Most of its power was gone, but the truth could still be drawn out. I tried to move my hand, but the Silent Brother held them there.

"Why did you come to Alicante? I'm guessing it wasn't for a tour. Why did you come?" Asked, Consul Penhallow, as I tried to keep my mouth shut. I tried with all my might, but there was no way I'd be able to hold back.

"I came to Alicante to steal the Malachi Configuration." I blurted out

"Why were you digging up your father's body? From what I've heard you hated the man. You killed him yourself. Why did you want to dig him backup?" Asked Consul Penhallow

"I wasn't." I said

"Then who was?" Asked Consul Penhallow

"It was Jace. Jace was digging up the grave." I said

"Why did we find you in the cemetery and not Jace?" Asked, Consul Penhallow, as she got closer to me. She knew I was hiding something and it wasn't gonna take long to find that out. I had to tell them, I had to.

"Because I helped him escape." I said

"Did Jace kill Imogen?" Asked Consul Penhallow

"I think so." I said

"Why would Jace kill the only true family he has?" Asked Consul Penhallow

"He's not in control of what he's doing. Because...because he's been possessed by the Queen of Edom." I said

"How did that happen? How did Jace become possessed by Lilith?" Asked Consul Penhallow

"He was vulnerable because Valentine killed him at Lake Lyn." I said

"If Jace was dead, how is he alive now?" Asked, Consul Penhallow, as I broke. I knew there was no way around this. If I was gonna tell her the truth, I wasn't gonna be touching the sword while doing it.

"You want the truth? I don't need your Sword to tell you that." I said throwing the sword to the ground. Everyone took a step toward me, but Consul Penhallow shooed them away. She wanted to hear what I had to say, "After my father killed Jace he summoned Raziel to compel a wish. But I killed Valentine first and used the wish to bring Jace back."

"Do you have any idea what you've done? Since the time of Jonathan Shadowhunter, we have battled demons with the reassurance that if an insurmountable evil were to take over the world, the Angel's wish could save us. You've taken that away." Said Consul Penhallow

"To you, an insurmountable evil is a world overrun by demons. To me, it's the mass murder of all creatures with demon blood. Any wish that has the power to cause that kind of destruction is not a gift. It's a curse. I'm glad it's gone." I said as a shadowhunter grabbed ahold of me and dragged me back to the Gard.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

I remember a slight prick of pain then complete darkness. A few seconds later I was in a hallway in the Institute; Isabelle by my side. We walked down the hall and took a right. When I turned the corner, Isabelle was gone. When I went back the way I came the hallway was different. I knew I was on my own so I headed down another hallway.

As I walked around I heard a child's voice. I followed it to the training room. Two kids were sword battling and I recognized them instantly. Jace and I used to battle everyday so we'd be strong warriors. We'd fight for hours, never stopping for a break. I got closer to the memory as the young me vanished.

The young Jace's face turned sad. He yelled my name and I tried to tell him I was there, but to him I was invisible. Tears streamed down his face as tried to squeeze his eyes shut, like it was a dream. When he opened his eyes and I was still not there he ran off toward another corridor. I followed close behind him.

When he turned the corner, the young Jace was gone and a door was in his place. I slowly pushed it open to a grisly scene. There were bodies all over the floor and blood staining the walls. The bodies were all the same person; Clary. I stepped into the room and found Jace kneeling on the bed, knife in hand. His face was covered in tears as he dropped the knife.

"I tried not to. I tried every time." Said, Jace, as he looked at all the bodies.

"It's okay. All right? None of this is real. I'm gonna get you out of here. All right?" I said taking a step forward. He noticed my movement and scooted farther away. He was scared of himself and me. He couldn't think straight.

"No, please! Please I can't...I can't kill you too. Please, I can't. I don't want to kill you too. Please, just stay back." Said, Jace, as tears streamed down his cheeks. He was terrified.

"You won't. okay? I'm not part of Lilith's mind games. I'm real. This is...this is real. We're okay." I said

"Are you really here?" Asked, Jace, with hope in his eyes.

"Yes. Please I've got you." I said as Jace walked up to me and I gave him a tight hug. He was broken and I could see it clearly. He dug his face into my shoulder and cried. I held him close as he calmed down a bit.

"She's gonna come for me. She's never gonna let me go." Said Jace to himself.

"No. We'll stop her. Together. But we have to get out of here. We're running out of time." I said pulling away so I could look him in the eyes.

"You can't. You can't stop her. No one can. There's only one way to help me. There's only one thing you can do." Said, Jace, picking up the knife he had dropped and offering it to me, "I need you to kill me."

"What?" I asked with horror and surprise

"Please! I've tried. I've tried so many times. Please, Alec. I'm begging you, I need you to do this for me. Alec, please." Said Jace

"Never. You're coming with us. You are gonna be okay and we are gonna make sure you survive." I said as Isabelle appeared in the room. She walked over to my side with wide eyes. She knew what Jace was asking and she was worried. Jace realized I wasn't gonna do it so he walked over to Isabelle.

He put the knife her hands and pointed the blade at himself, "Izzy listen, I did all those things. I threw Clary off that rooftop. I possessed all those mundanes. I killed Imogen. The only way to save me is to end my suffering."

"Whatever it is, it wasn't you, Jace. It's Lilith." Said, Isabelle, as tears filled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. If I go with you, she's gonna find me. She's gonna make me do worse. And you won't be able to stop her. You won't be able to stop me. If you love me. Do it. I'm begging you. Please!" Said, Jace, with pleading eyes.

"No!" Yelled, Isabelle, as she threw the blade across the room, "Three go in. Three come out."

"Please don't let her take me again." Said Jace

"I won't. I promise." I said as everything went dark.

Magnus could sense they were close to saving Jace, but before he could get them out Lilith appeared. She threw Magnus across the room, interrupting the spell, "I don't look kindly to people who take what's mine."

"Go ahead and kill me. But don't hurt Alec and Izzy." Gasped, Magnus, as he grabbed at his throat.

"Tempting offer. If I didn't fear starting a war with your father, I would happily oblige. But Jace is coming with me and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Said, Lilith, as she broke the cage Jace was trapped in. She dropped Magnus and fled with Jace in her grasp. He woke up with terror just as she towed him away.

Seconds later, Alec and Isabelle woke up. Magnus was gasping, the cage was broken, and Jace was gone. Alec got up and slammed his fist on one of the tables, "No! No! She took Jace!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop her." Said, Magnus, rubbing his throat.

"He begged us. He begged us to kill him. All the terrible things Lilith made Jace do. He said if she takes him back, she'd make him do much worse. Now Lilith has him again, just like he said she would. We promised him we wouldn't let her take him back." Said, Alec, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You did all you could." Said Magnus

"We promised him." Said Alec

* * *

 **Lilith POV**

After retrieving my precious owl, I returned to my Jonathan. I moved our sanctuary to the top of the highest building in town, so the others could not find us. The power from the ley lines would keep our location hidden for now at least. Once everything was in order I called Carly and Jace to my side.

"Jonathan is almost ready to rise. One more ingredient is needed for the ritual to be complete. I need to connect him to a living host, Clary Fairchild will do the trick." I said walking toward Carly and putting my hand on her chin, "You will be connected as well. You will both sustain his life and as long as you both live, he will remain alive."

"Would you like us both to retrieve, Clary?" Asked, Carly, with a sadistic smile.

"Oh, no. Jace will get Clary and you will help me with another problem I have." I said

"What is it you need from me?" Asked Carly

"Simon Lewis killed two of my disciples. Your actions against him were perfect, but he needs to pay tenfold. Earlier this evening I acquired someone who will turn his world upside down. I need you to stand in the shadows and make sure it goes as planned. Tomorrow night Simon will regret going against me." I said

"Is it necessary to torment him? He has nothing to do with our plans and messing with him can only bring more trouble." Said, Carly, with a hint of doubt.

"Do you still feel for him?" I asked as something flashed over Carly's face. It was only for an instant, but I could still sense it. My power had taken her over and made her strong, but her love for him was breaking the spell. I could not allow this to happen.

"Of course not. I would rather cut his throat from ear to ear then kiss him. I do not love Simon anymore and I am with you to the end. I will make sure the plan goes smoothly tomorrow. I will not fail you." Said, Carly, with a straight face.

"Both of you go and complete your tasks. If you fail, the consequences will be huge. Bring me Clary, Jace. Make sure the plan goes well tomorrow night, Carly. Make your mother proud." I said as they bowed.

Without a second glance they headed out the doors to work in my favor. I smiled to myself and walked over to Ethan. I pulled a chair up to him and noticed how bruised his neck had become. He wouldn't die, but it still didn't look great. As I placed my hand on Ethan's face, his eyes opened and he looked straight at me.

"What is it you want?" Asked, Ethan, in a quiet voice.

"All I want to do is bring my son back. He was all I had and I am not going to let him leave me. Now that I have a daughter as well, we can be one big family. Everything will be right in the world again." I said as Ethan sighed.

"Bringing him back isn't going to fix anything. Having kids means caring for them and making sure they stay on the side of light. What you are doing is wrong. You're blood might be in their veins, but you aren't their actual mother. You will never replace Jocelyn." Said Ethan

I looked at him with fire in my eyes and a smile on my face, "Jocelyn gave birth to them, but I am their real mother. My blood runs through their veins and I made them who they are. I will treat them with respect and nurture them to their full potential. Jocelyn tried to kill them, but I plan to do no such thing."

"Turning Carly into a monster was not nurturing her." Said Ethan

"Yes, it was. Jocelyn made her hide the darkness for most of her life. Carly was consumed by the darkness rather than learning to control it. I gave the guidance she needed. Carly will never have to kill to make the darkness fade because it will always be there. Like it was in Jonathan." I said

"What are you gonna do with me?" Asked Ethan

"Carly will feed on you until her strength is back to normal. Then once my Jonathan has returned, I will set you free. I only needed your blood for part of the ritual, but after that you are no use. I could kill you, but that would be pointless. Now wouldn't it?" I said getting up from the chair and heading for the door.

"You won't win this fight. My friends are a lot stronger than you think." Said Ethan

"We'll just have to see about that." Said Lilith

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I was thrown into a cell, stuck to rot. I sat there for what felt like forever. I knew my punishment was going to be severe, I just had to hope for the best. Moments later, Consul Penhallow came into the cell and I got up to my feet.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say before receiving your sentence?" Asked Consul Penhallow

"If you were at Lake Lyn and it was Aline instead of Jace. What would you have done?" I asked

"I know your mother raised you as a mundane with the idealistic belief that love comes above all. If I'd been at Lake Lyn, we'd still have Raziel's wish. Because being a shadowhunter is about sacrifice. That's the one thing you've never understood. But maybe now you will." Said, Consul Penhallow, taking out a piece of paper.

"I might not have been a shadowhunter for long, but I know sacrifice. I have lost a lot in my life and I thought for once I deserve a win. After I killed Valentine I looked down at Jace's body and I broke. I couldn't breathe or function in the slightest. I might've made the wish for a selfish reason, but if you looked at the fine print you might agree using the wish was the best." I said as Consul Penhallow ignored my comment.

"Clary Fairchild, for using the wish without consent from the Clave you are sentenced to death. In a day's time you will be taken to the execution grounds where you will say your last words. This is the final say and there is no going back." Said Consul Penhallow.


	9. Don't Do This

**Carly POV**

I was finishing with a snack from Ethan when I heard Jace return with a duffel bag. I hid around the corner and peaked into the room. Jace set the bag in front of Lilith and bowed, "The weapon you requested."

Lilith smiled to herself and got closer, "Thank you, Jace. This should keep Simon busy and keep the Mark of Cain far from Jonathan's rebirth."

Lilith unzipped the bag and a girl was sleeping soundly inside. Lilith whispered a few words and the girl stood straight up. The girl was confused and scared at her surroundings, "Where the hell am I?!"

"Somewhere safe. You're okay now." Said, Lilith, in a soothing voice.

"I'm not okay. I was walking with the Praetors, and that guy killed them and then stuffed me into a duffel bag! Nothing here is okay. Who are you and where the hell am I?" Asked, Heidi, as anger rose to the surface.

"My apologies for the rough mode of transport, but we know you didn't inherit your Sire's immunity to sunlight." Said Lilith

"My sire? You know Simon?" Said, Heidi, with hope.

Sire? Simon never told me about turning anyone. I did not feel for Simon anymore, but that realization still made my heart ache. How could he? How dare he do such a thing? Abandoning her and leaving her to the Praetor Lupus was outrageous.

"I know that you loved Simon. That you devoted yourself to him. And he promised to protect you, only to send you away." Said, Lilith, as my anger heightened.

She loved him. Oh, no I could not allow that. I might not be able to feel anything, but I will not let this vampire take him from me. I am going to be the one to destroy him and she will not get in the way of that.

"Well, he thought that, um he thought that I was out of control." Said Heidi

"My ex once told me the same thing. And I wanted to change to please him. Just like you. But then I realized that no woman should ever kneel to a man. He just doesn't appreciate the bond that you have. But you can change that." Said, Lilith, with sadistic smile.

"I can?" Asked Heidi

"Oh, yes. Do as I say, and Simon will kneel to you." Said, Lilith, as I closed the door and went back into the other room.

I paced back and forth seething with anger. Simon turned a girl and now she fell in love with him. This just could not do. He was not allowed to be hurt by anyone else, he was mine. She is going to get nowhere near him and if I am not there in time I'll make sure she suffers.

Ethan noticed my reaction and smiled a weak smile, "You still care about him, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said

"You love Simon, Carly. This darkness might've snuffed out the light, but love beats all; even the darkest of darks. You want to protect him from being hurt and since this girl loves him as well you're jealous. You still care about him, even if you are evil." Said Ethan

"I don't love, Simon. I want to be the one to ruin his life and this vampire bleeder hoe is not going to get in the way of that. That is all and nothing else. Do you understand?" I said

"I might only be a blood bag to you, but I am also your friend. I know of love and that is what you are in. The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more, that plants fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds." Said Ethan

"Did you just quote The Notebook?" I asked

"That's not the point. My point is before Simon you felt utterly alone. He was the first person to truly love you and that never goes away. You might be a demonic vampire, but you still love him. If you didn't care then Heidi going after him wouldn't bother you, but it does. You still love, Simon." Said Ethan

Ethan's last words hit me like a brick wall. For a second the darkness lifted and I knew he was right, but then the darkness came back. I pushed the thought down and ignored his comments. I was gonna be the one to break Simon and Heidi was not gonna get in the way. If she got there before me, I'd make sure she'd regret it.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

After dropping Luke off, I headed back to the apartment. There was nothing I could do, but wait until Carly showed her face. I unlocked the front door and found Jordan waiting for me. He was pacing back and forth and when he saw me, he stopped. "Have you found her?"

"Yeah, I did. She was taken by Lilith; Queen of Edom. She had fed on Jace and the blood was causing her to go crazy. Lilith broke the wall and now the darkness is apart of Carly. She's gone completely to the dark side. All because you let her leave!" I yelled with seething rage.

"Simon, I am so sorry. I was supposed to protect you both and I failed. I've been searching for hours trying to do whatever I could. I went through the Praetor archives and found what the symbol on your forehead is." Said Jordan

"And what is it?" I asked

"It's the Mark of Cain." Said Jordan

"As in Cain and Abel?" I asked

"Yeah. The salt at Lilith's hideout was the final piece of the puzzle. It led our archivists to biblical sources. Whosoever slayeth Cain shall have revenge taken upon him sevenfold. Whenever someone tries to hurt you, they get hurt seven times as bad. Lilith's disciples came at you with death blows. Hence, they turned to salt." Said Jordan

"We learned about the Mark of Cain in Hebrew school. God cursed Cain for killing his brother, so Cain would have to wander the world in misery." I said

"Well, actually, our sources show that ancient Seelies gave Cain his Mark." Said Jordan

"What if we use the Mark to break Clary out of prison? No one can stop me. I'm basically invincible." I said

"I know, but let's just think this through. Any soldier that came at you would be blown to bits. You really want that blood on your hands?" Said, Jordan, noticing my reaction, "How long since you've eaten?"

"I don't remember. You know, I've been so worried about Carly, and now Clary, that I haven't really thought about it." I said heading to fridge and noticing a problem, "It's empty."

"I can run and grab something." Said Jordan

"No. I can get my own bag." I said as I stopped him with my hand. I disliked him with a passion and I wasn't gonna let him help me. I might be starving, but I'd rather starve then deal with him. Not after all he'd done.

"Simon, let me do this. Hey, if not as your mate, then as your roommate." Said, Jordan, grabbing his jacket and running out the door. I tried to stop him, but he was already gone before I had the chance. I walked into the kitchen and slammed my fist onto the counter; cracking it.

I lurched over in pain and fell onto the floor. I needed blood soon or I'd go into a frenzy. I needed to be strong for Carly and this was not what I needed right now. I sat against one of the counters and pulled my knees up to my chin. I sat there for a few moments until my phone rang. I answered without looking at the call I.D., "Hello?"

"Hello, Simon." Said a voice I'd recognize anywhere. My heart began to beat wildly in my chest and my breathing quickened. This couldn't be happening, not now. Please.

"Heidi, I didn't know they let you make calls in the Praetor Lupus." I said

"Yeah, the Praetor wasn't really like, my thing, so I left. And now I'm at your place." Said, Heidi, as I got to my feet. I looked around the apartment and saw no one. I searched every room, but I didn't see her.

"That's funny, I don't see you." I said

"Oh, but I see you. Those big brown eyes. You were such a precious little baby! I could look at these photos all day." Said, Heidi, as my stomach dropped to the floor.

"You're at my house?!" I said quickly hanging up and running out the door.

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

The only way to save Jace is to shoot him with enough magical energy to kill the demon inside him. I asked Alec to talk to Lorenzo and it sounded like he agreed; until Catarina told me something different. I portalled to Lorenzo's favorite bar and found him just leaving.

"Hello, Lorenzo." I said appeared beside him.

He jumped a little at my sudden presence but passed it off, "Hello, Magnus. What brings you to me?"

"You told Alec you'd help save Jace and then you went back on your word. Catarina told me that you threatened the others if they tried to help us. What is your problem?" I asked grabbed ahold of his shirt, "Jace might not be important to you, but he is the lacky to the demon tainting the city. Don't you want to help save the city you are supposed to be in charge of?!"

Lorenzo grabbed my hand and tore it away from his jacket, "Magnus, I understand the situation perfectly, but I am not going to help you. This demon is powerful and we need magic to protect ourselves. Giving all we have to save one shadowhunter is not worth it. You must understand that."

"So, you're going to hide away and be a coward?" I asked

"I guess so." Said, Lorenzo, walking away from me. I couldn't let it end like that so I shot an energy ball at him, which knocked him off his feet.

He stood back up with anger in his eyes. He threw a fireball at me which knocked me into a car across the street. He began to walk away again, but I threw another energy ball into his back. I got up as he ran at me. We fought with magic and fists for several minutes until he knocked me on my backside.

"Magnus, you need to stop this. You are fighting a losing battle and you know it. If you're so desperate, go home to your father. He has the power you need, but you're just too afraid to face him. Talk to him if you want to save Jace." Said, Lorenzo, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Lorenzo, please." I said

"You're done. You lost. The warlocks and witches are not going to help you. Talk to your father or Jace is done for. You're done, Magnus Bane." Said, Lorenzo, as he portalled out of the alley. Leaving me all alone in the dark.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

The second I hung up I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I arrived at my family home within minutes. I walked through the front door to find Heidi with my mom and sister. The two were tied to the dining room chairs and Heidi had a knife in hand. When she saw me her face lit up.

"Simon! That was fast. But I'm faster." Said, Heidi, appearing behind my sister and holding a blade to her throat, "Have a seat."

"Okay, just please, Heidi, don't hurt them. I'm the one who tricked you. I'm the one who got you sent away. It's my fault. Okay? Please, don't hurt them." I said slowly taking a seat at the end of the table.

"I forgive you, Simon." Said Heidi

"You do?" I questioned with surprise.

"There's nothing you could ever do that would make me love you less. Can you say the same about them? Would they love you less if they knew. If they knew the real you?" Asked Heidi

"Of course. They're my family. They'll always love me." I said

"Then why haven't you told them your big secret?" Said, Heidi, pacing back and forth, "I think that you're scared. Deep down, you fear that they'll never accept the real you. They deserve to know the truth. You're living half of a life. Your friends and family don't know the real you, what's in your heart, but I do."

"Just trust me. They wouldn't believe me if I told them." I said

"Oh, but you're not giving these smart women enough credit." Said, Heidi, as she got close to my sister and mother's ears.

"Don't do this." I said trying to stand as she made me sit back down.

"Simon is a vampire. What do you think about that?" Asked, Heidi, ripping the tape from my family's mouths. They gasped for air and looked at me with fear. Tears were streaming down my mother's cheeks and my sister tried to stay strong.

"Simon, who is this woman?!" Asked, my Mom, worried for herself and me.

"She's a vampire. Just like me." I said looking down at my feet.

My sister didn't believe me and she made a snarky response, "No! She's a freaking lunatic."

"Don't be rude." Said, Heidi, grabbing Becky's head and slamming it into the table. Not hard enough to kill her, but enough to cause bruising. There was a cut on her forehead that also formed. It began to bleed just a bit and I moved my chair back a few inches.

"Heidi. That's your name, right? Heidi? Look at me. Look." Said, my Mom, as Heidi turned to look at her, "You just committed a second degree assault and that's a class D felony in New York state. That means a sentence of up to 25 years. Now, I could to talk to the DA, but I can only do that if you let me and my children go right now."

"A lawyer. I respect that. You need evidence to believe something." Said, Heidi, picking up her knife and walking behind Becky. She grabbed ahold of her chin and held the knife to her throat.

"Please don't! No, don't!" Said, My Mom, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Any vampire will feed if they're hungry enough. And your son is starving." Said Heidi

"I would never feed on my mom or Becky or anyone else, for that matter." I said as Heidi laughed to herself. She walked over to me as I got to my feet, "What's your game plan? You're gonna make me feed on my family, and then what?"

"And then we'll be free to start a new life together." Said Heidi

"What makes you think I'd even want to do that? Hmm? I didn't even want to turn you." I said

"We have eternity, so you'll grow to love me the way that I love you." Said Heidi

"You're obsessed with me. There's a difference. You just can't see it because you've never been loved. Why else spend your weekends and nights getting high at bleeder dens? It's because you needed an escape from your pathetic, miserable, lonely life." I said as my face got closer to hers.

"Shut up." Said, Heidi, as her cool began to fade.

"And when you met me, you saw me as just another escape. The nice boy who's finally gonna love you like you think you deserve. You don't deserve my love. You're nothing to me. You're just trash!" I yelled as she faltered.

Heidi pulled the knife on me and held it to my throat. I told her to do it and moved closer. She contemplated slicing my neck wide open, but then she snapped out of it. Remembering something and smiling, "You almost had me, but she warned me about your little mark. So I can't harm you directly. I just have to get creative."

"Heidi, leave them alone. Take me, please." I said

She used her speed to appear behind my sister once again. This time she sliced at my sister's throat. Heidi only made a small incision on the side of Becky's throat, but when her blood hit the air I lost everything, "Go to your brother."

"Don't! No! Don't!" I said collapsing onto the floor. Heidi untied my sister and she began to walk closer to me. I tried backing up, but she just kept coming closer. My fangs were already extended and I was having a hard time breathing. She needed leave or else things were gonna get bad.

"Simon? Simon, are you okay?" Asked, Becky, taking another step forward.

"Stay!" I said grabbing at my throat.

"Simon! It's me. Becky." Said, Becky, setting her hand on my shoulder. The minute her hand made contact with my skin, my control faded completely. I used my speed to turn around, stand up, and grab a hold of her.

She looked at me with fear as I sunk my fangs into her neck. I could feel Becky fighting against me, but I couldn't stop myself. Her blood tasted amazing and I needed it; I had to have it. I grasped the back of her shirt as I drained her life force.

"NO! NO, SIMON! STOP! Stop! BECKY! SIMON, PLEASE STOP!" Yelled, My Mom, as Heidi snuck out the back door.

I continued drinking as I heard my mom yelling and my sister whimpering. Her blood slid down my throat like hot chocolate on a cold day. The flavor exploded in my mouth and I just couldn't stop myself. I felt her go limp and that's when I heard a voice.

"Simon? You have to stop! Simon! SIMON!" Yelled, Jordan, as he pried me away from my sister. I tried to grasp onto her again, but Jordan slapped me. I came back to my senses as I realized what I had just done.

"Give her to me." Said, Isabelle, as she set Becky down on the couch. She checked her pulse and exhaled, "She's still breathing. Thank the Angel. She's going to be okay."

I tried to get closer to Becky to make sure she was okay, but my mom wouldn't let me. She grabbed ahold of Heidi's knife and pointed it right at me, "You get away from her! Don't you touch her! You hurt her again and it will be the last thing you ever do, I swear to God!"

"Mom…" I said as she began to sob.

"You stay away from her! You stay away from this family! I swear to God, I will kill you! YOU ARE NOT MY SON! You're a monster. GET OUT!" Yelled, My Mom, as my face was soaked with tears. I tried to get closer, but she pushed me back. I nodded and vanished from the house.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

After a terrible night sleep I was dragged from my cell. I was led through a few winding hallways and down two sets of stairs. The guard took me to the courtyard and threw me into a big cell with at least 20 others. As I was thrown in, another was taken out. I noticed Consul Penhallow at the top of a podum ready for the execution.

"Today, you all have been chosen. Charles Freeman. Ascend." Said, Consul Penhallow, as Charles was pulled to a platform in front of her, "You are guilty of colluding against the Clave with former Consul Malachi Dieudonne, and of killing 12 Clave soldiers. Do you have any last words?"

"Long live the Circle." Yelled, Charles, with pride and a smile.

"Turn and meet your fate. May the Angel have mercy." Said, Consul Penhallow, as the man lit aflame.

I watched in horror as the man burned alive. He screamed in agony as his body turned to ash. I knew he was a circle member, but this was barbaric. No one should go out like this. I was stuck in my thoughts when a familiar face appeared, "Iris? Iris Rouse? Is that you?"

"Relax." Said, Iris, lifting her arms to show the cuffs, "The cuffs suppress warlock abilities. I couldn't hurt you if I wanted to, not that I would. I heard what you did, stopping Valentine's wish. You don't deserve this."

"No one does. This is barbaric. Even the barbarians weren't this cruel. I know these people have done wrong, but this is going too far. Way too far." I said as another circle member burned before my eyes. I turned away in disgust.

"After everything I've done, this is how it ends burned at the stake for not doing magic." Said, Iris, to herself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with surprise

"The Consul moved up my execution because I refused to perform a spell for her." Said Iris

"The Clave hires warlocks all the time. Why ask you?" I asked

"Because necromancy is my specialty. But even I know no good would come from resurrecting Valentine Morgenstern." Said, Iris, as my eyes went wide.

"Penhallow asked you to resurrect Valentine? Why?" I asked

"She wanted to question him about a demon. Lilith. She tried to dig him up. But I said I don't care if Lilith is the devil incarnate. Anyone is better than that Circle bastard. He took my Madzie away from me. Let him rot." Said, Iris, as the burned remains of the circle member were swept away.

"Clarissa Fairchild. Ascend." Said, Consul Penhallow, as I was pulled from the cell and brought to the platform, "You are guilty of using the Angel Raziel's one wish for personal gain and of knowingly deceiving the Clave on the matter. Do you have any last words?"

"I know what Iris Rouse refused to do for you. I can do it." I said as Consul Penhallow's expression turned to interest.

"What are you saying?" Asked Consul Penhallow

"I've created runes that can open portals, take down wards, and deactivate Mortal Instruments. I can bring Valentine back to life." I said as the courtyard went silent.


	10. Nothing Left

**Simon POV**

Isabelle and Jordan helped Becky to the ambulance as I sat in my backyard crying. They sat down beside me, trying to comfort me. I almost killed my sister, maybe I was a monster. How could I ever show my face again? How could I face her again?

Isabelle put her hand on my shoulder and spoke, "I can't imagine what you're going through. After what Heidi did…"

"What I did." I said interrupting Isabelle

"Heidi manipulated and tortured you. None of this is your fault, Simon. You were hungry and Heidi used that against you. She did this, not you." Said Isabelle

"But I'm the one who fed on my own sister." I said

"Becky will be okay. She just needs a transfusion. Becky is gonna live." Said Isabelle

"I tried to live a normal life. But there's nothing normal about me anymore. The way my mom looked at me. She was right. I'm a monster." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"No, you're not. You are far from it." Said Jordan

Suddenly, Heidi appeared. I got to my feet ready to kick her ass when I noticed the woman behind her. Carly was standing behind Heidi, throwing her into the dirt. Heidi was bruised and bleeding. One of her arms snapped in multiple places. Carly crouched down beside her and pulled up on Heidi's hair, "What do you have to say to Simon?"

Heidi eyes began to water, but she looked me right in the eye. "I'm sorry for hurting your sister and making you feed on her. That was a mistake and I hope you can forgive me."

"And?" Questioned, Carly, pulling harder on Heidi's hair.

"And I won't come near you again. I was obsessed and I thought irrationally. I will leave you alone and never hurt you. I hope you can forgive me." Said Heidi

"That's a good girl. If I see you near Simon again, I will rip your insides from your chest as you watch. I will break you to the point of death and then do it all over again. Do you understand?" Said, Carly, as Heidi nodded, "Do you understand?!"

"Yes, I understand." Said Heidi

"Good, now get out of my sight." Said, Carly, as she let go of Heidi's hair. Heidi got to her feet and ran as fast she could.

"Carly, why did you do that?" Asked Jordan

She laughed to herself and looked over at us, "I didn't do it for any of you. I want to break Simon and she was not gonna do it for me. I got here a little too late to enjoy the show, but I can at least take out my anger. Nothing more than a little beating."

"Where's Ethan?" Asked Isabelle

"He's alive if that's what you're wondering. His neck might be a little bruised, but he's okay. For now." I said as Isabelle tried to attack me, but Jordan held her back.

Simon took a few steps forward with tears in his eyes, "Carly, I know you're in there. You have to be. You wouldn't have attacked her otherwise. I love you, Carly. You need to snap out of it. I just lost my family and I can't lose you too."

"I didn't attack Heidi because I care about you. I want to be the one to hurt you and no one else is gonna do it. Don't overthink the situation." Said Carly

I used my speed to appear in front of her. I put my hand on her face and looked down into her eyes, "I will fix you, Carly. I don't care if you have these powers or what you have done. I will break you out of this because I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that. Even if I have to wait an eternity."

"I guess you'll have to wait an eternity then." Said, Carly, as she ripped my hand from her face and vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

After I told them of what I would do, Consul Penhallow took me to the lower levels of the building. We entered a lab and Valentine was laying on one of the tables. His body gray, eyes dark, and the smell was rancid. They took me to Valentine's side as I looked down at the monster I had killed months before. Bringing him back was a mistake, but if it saved my life then I had to try.

Consul Penhallow spoke first, "We inspected Valentine's body and grave. There's nothing Lilith could want other than the man himself. He despised demons more than anyone. What's the connection?"

"We're about to find out." I said as one of the guards handed me a steele.

"How exactly does this rune power work?" Asked, Consul Penhallow, with crossed arms.

"Sometimes it comes to me when I'm in danger. And sometimes, I have to reach for it." I said closing my eyes and concentrating on what I wanted. Energy rose inside me as I automatically started drawing a rune on Valentine's chest. The room began to shake and his body shuttered.

"Stop! This is not the will of the Angels." Said Consul Penhallow

"But it's my will." I said

The room stopped shaking, but Valentine's body seized. After several moments his eyes flew wide open. He struggled against the restraints and looked scared. He had no idea what was going on, "What's happening? Where am I?!"

"You're in the Gard." I said as he noticed my presence. A small smile came to his face, but vanished soon after, "Your return is only temporary. You'll be back in hell soon enough."

"I wasn't in hell. I was in the dark. There was nothing but shadows. Oh! I was a shadow. And I knew it was all over." Said, Valentine, with eyes filled with pain. He deserved everything he got and I don't regret a thing.

"It's time for the questioning. Please escort Ms. Fairchild back to the courtyard. Her work here is done." Said, Consul Penhallow, as a guard grabbed ahold of my arm.

Halfway to the door Valentine lifted his head and looked in my direction, "Clarissa is the only one I will speak to. I will not tell you a thing. Do you understand? But my daughter I will speak to."

"Clary will question you first. But the Clave will be watching." Said, Consul Penhallow, as she and the guard exited the room. I walked back over to my father and saw how terrible he really looked. The rune brought back his mind, but nothing could fix his body.

"So you created a necromancy rune, just like that?" Said, Valentine, as I nodded, "I underestimated you. Clarissa, you are my greatest creation. Not Jonathan, not Carly, or even Jace. You are."

"How do you know Lilith? She's in this realm, planning something big, and it involves digging up your grave." I said as I ignored his comment.

"I know nothing about that." Said, Valentine, with a smiled, "I do have a decent alibi."

"You tell me, or I swear I…" I began getting a little closer to him

"Or what? Penhallow's men will kill me? That's inevitable. Why use my few extra minutes of life to help the Clave, huh?" Asked Valentine

"This isn't about helping the Clave. This is about doing what's right! You still believe in stopping demons, don't you? Prove it." I said as something clicked in his mind.

He looked at me and then away. He sighed and spoke up, "I don't know why Lilith wanted to exhume me. But I admit I did summon her once, many years ago."

"Why?" I asked

"She is the mother of all demons, and that makes her blood a very potent ingredient. So I requested two vials. She was quite excited to be of assistance." Said Valentine

"For Jonathan and Carly." I stated

"I knew if they received her blood in the womb, they would be the ultimate weapons. A duo of warriors under my command, with the strength of both angels and demons. Who wouldn't want that?" Said Valentine

"Why would Lilith agree to help you?" I asked

"Because in exchange, I gave her the one thing she always wanted. The one thing she could never have. A child. Demons can not procreate and so I helped her solve this problem." Said Valentine

"Did Lilith know about Carly?" I asked

"No. I told her of Jonathan and sent him to Edom for her. Carly was taken from me too soon and I wasn't gonna tell a demon her daughter was stolen. I just never told her of Carly. She had no clue Carly even existed." Said Valentine

"Well, she knows now. She drowned Carly in dark energy, suffocating the light. Carly is a demonic vampire with no sense of right and wrong. She does whatever Lilith says and it is all your fault." I said grabbing onto his shirt.

"Carly's a vampire? Interesting. A demonic vampire, what a beautiful combination. Now that Lilith knows of her existence she isn't gonna let Carly go. She lost one child and she will not lose another. Well, that lost child might be back soon." Said Valentine

"So that means Lilith is in this realm because of Jonathan?" I asked

"The timing can't be a coincidence. She wants to reunite with her son." Said Valentine

"Jonathan is dead." I said

Valentine's face saddened and then it faded, "Do you really think death would stop a Queen of Hell? It didn't stop you. She is going to stop at nothing to bring her boy back. A mother's love is endless and ruthless."

"She's going to resurrect Jonathan and use Carly for her bidding." I said

Consul Penhallow and the guard returned to the room. They looked satisfied with what they heard and came closer. Penhallow gave Valentine a disgusted look and then turned to me, "This interrogation is over."

"Already? But I still have so much more to say." Said, Valentine, with a smile.

"If your guess is correct, and Lilith truly is raising Jonathan, she may very well need a

part of your remains. Why else disturb your grave? Kill him." Said, Consul Penhallow, with a smile, "And this time, incinerate the body."

"I will not go back to dust and shadows." Said, Valentine, as he snapped the restraints holding him to the table. He quickly ran at the Consul and held a knife to her throat. The guard tried to get closer, but Valentine backed away, "Step aside or I'll break your Consul's neck!"

"It'll never work. You'd need an army to escape!" I said as he backed into the hall. More guards were waiting for him, but stayed in position. One step and the Consul could die. They needed an open window.

"Come with me." Said Valentine

"Why would I do that?" I asked as I held a crossbow to his head. A magician was preparing a fireball if there was no way to get the Consul to safety. Death was better than being captured. There was no way around it.

"You'd rather burn to death than escape with your father?" Asked Valentine

"Yes." I said as I turned the safety off on the crossbow.

"What about your friends in New York? They need your help! You can't give up. You're a survivor, just like me." Said Valentine

"I am nothing like you." I said pushing the trigger. The arrow whizzed past Penhallow's head and went straight through Valentine's throat. His grip loosened and Consul Penhallow ran down the hall to call for enforcements. Valentine looked at the arrow as black blood came spilling down.

He gasped, pulling the arrow from his throat. As the arrow hit the floor his wound healed. Valentine looked over at me with smile, "Well, it appears I can't be killed. That's some rune, Clarissa."

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

After my fight with Lorenzo, I went back to my home. Pissing off the head warlock was not a smart move on my end, but what he said got me thinking. What he said was right. I knew it all along, I just didn't want to accept it.

Alec showed up a few minutes later and I told him of Lorenzo. Alec became angry and slammed his fist on my railing. I grasped ahold of his other hand and tried to calm him down. He looked at me with tears in his eyes "Jace is trapped in his own personal hell, and I can't get him out. He asked me to kill him, and I was too selfish to listen."

"Oh, Alexander, stop." I said grabbing both his hands and turning him toward me.

"I have to kill, Jace. And I'll be damned if I let anybody else do it." Said, Alec, turning away from me and looking off at the city.

"There's still a way for me to obtain enough power to cure him." I said as I caught his attention, "My father. Asmodeus."

"Aren't you and Asmodeus not on good terms?" Asked Alec

"Yes, but he is the only option we have left. The warlocks won't help us for fear of Lorenzo and I know my father has the power to help. I just have to hope he forgets the past and helps us out. It's our only choice." I said

"If it risks your life I don't want to do it. I lost Jace, I cannot lose you too." Said Alec

"He is your parabatai. You need him and he needs you. This the only way to bring him back and the risk is worth it. Don't worry about me. I am much stronger than you think." I said as Alec pulled me into a hug.

We stood embraced for several moments before he pulled away to come back in for a kiss. His lips were warm on mine as we fought for control. His hand slid to the side of my face and mine did the same. It began to get intense, but then he backed away and we smiled at each other.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

After Valentine's wound healed, I ran down the corridor. From behind I could tell he was fighting the guards and killing them all. I hid around the halls until minutes later I found the courtyard. I looked out and Valentine was already there with his followers, "You are here because you were ready to die for me. But I have come back! We'll fight our way out of here! By this sign, WE CONQUER!"

The prisoners screamed with delight as each took up a weapon. The group ran to the building and I hid in a closet full of brooms. I waited there until the sound began to die down. When I left the room there were bodies everywhere. Circle members and Clave personal alike. I stepped over the strewn bodies, making my way to the exit.

I stole a steele off one of the guards and shoved it in my pocket. I got closer and noticed Valentine at the exit trying his hardest to pull the door open. I laughed a little bit and moved up behind him, "That'll never work."

"Just stay back, Clarissa. You are not going to stop me!" Said, Valentine, grasping onto the door once again, "Open!"

"No, I won't stop you. I'm coming with you." I said

Valentine turned away from the door and looked back at me, "Oh, I'm afraid that offer has expired."

"I was protecting the Consul. But now I have to protect my friends. They need to know about Jonathan's resurrection. If that means escaping with you, then so be it." I said

"All right. Open the door." Said, Valentine, as he took a step to the side. I walked forward and drew a rune onto the door. Soon after, it slid open to reveal the rising sun.

"Yes." Said, Valentine, stepping forward. He walked into the sunlight and closed his eyes to feel the heat on his skin. I stood by his side and when his guard was at its lowest, I drew the rune to bring him back to dead and he felt it, "No, Clarissa. Please…"

"This time, you're not coming back." I said as he collapsed onto his knees.

"You will never be rid of me. You are a Morgenstern." Said, Valentine, looking up at me with fear in his eyes. This was the first time I had ever seen him afraid, he wasn't even afraid the first time I killed him. But now he knew what was on the other side.

"Yes, I am. But I'm also a Fairchild." I said as his body went limp and he fell onto his back.

I put the steele back in my pocket and was about to escape when a guard appeared. I was so close to leaving when he spoke up, "FREEZE!"

"Please, you have to destroy Valentine's body." I said getting to my knees and putting my hands behind my head. The guard got closer, but went to Valentine instead. The guard ripped open his shirt and plunged their fist into Valentine's chest, "What are you doing?!"

"My Queen needs Valentine's flesh." Said, the guard, taking Valentine's rib and putting it in his bag. The guard put handcuffs on me and took the helmet off to reveal Jace, "And your heart."


	11. You Can't Beat Her

**Clary POV**

Jace dragged me through a portal and we ended up near downtown. We took back streets and alleyways so neither of us would get recognized. At one point he let go of my arms and allowed me to walk freely. When he grabbed onto me again, he looked unsatisfied. "Three second head start and you didn't try to run? I'm disappointed."

"What's the point? You're just gonna catch me again anyway, right?" I asked

"Let's go." Said, Jace, trying to push me forward. I dug my heels into the dirt and turned myself around so I could look at him.

"Did you kill Alec and Izzy? Did you?!" I asked as he looked at me with a blank expression, "Answer me!"

"I don't take orders from you." Said Jace

"We can run all you want. It's only a matter of time before the guards from the Clave get to us. Lilith cannot protect you from that." I said

"That's why I activated your anti-tracking rune. As long as we keep the shadows, you won't be found." Said Jace

Trying a new tactic, I turn myself around and look into his eyes, "Let me talk to him. Please. Give him back to me. I can't lose him again. Please, I just need to talk to him one last time."

"There is no version of this where your Jace wakes up and comes home." Said, Jace, looking at me with no emotion, "He is gone and you are just gonna have to accept that. You will never get him and if you do, he will be so damaged that he'll never be who you remember. Jace is no more."

"Jace, if you can hear me in there, I will never give up on you. Never." I said

"The life you knew is gone. You belong to Lilith now. Come on. It's not much farther now." Said, Jace, grabbing ahold of my arm and pulling me down the alleyway. I slowed my pace and when he pushed me I fell on my stomach, "Get up."

"Just give me a minute. I haven't stopped moving since Valentine's interrogation." I said noticing a broken bottle. I scooted forward a bit and grabbed a sharp shard and held it in my hand.

"Stop moving. You're gonna need your stamina." Said, Jace, pulling me to my feet. As we walked I squeezed my hand around the glass, causing blood to drip down my hand. As we walked I left a trail of blood behind me and that is exactly what I wanted.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

Jordan went back to the Praetor Lupus Headquarters to report his findings. Meanwhile, Isabelle and I went to the hospital to check on my sister. From across the room I could see a male nurse ushering my mom toward a balcony, "Ms. Lewis, she's in good hands, and fresh air will do you some good."

"People are gonna think she's insane." I said as I watched her leave the main room and go onto a balcony. She stood there shaking and all I wanted to do was give a hug. With what I have done my mom would never look at me again.

"This isn't your fault." Said, Isabelle, as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"How is any of this not my fault? I've ruined her life." I said pushing her hand away. I took a deep breath, formed a smile, and walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me, miss. Paramedics came in with Rebecca Lewis. Where is she?"

"Are you family?" Said, the nurse, looking up from her computer.

"Yeah, she's my sister." I said as the nurse searched through her database and told me the room number. I wrote it on my hand and nodded, "Thank you."

"I'll wait out here." Said, Isabelle, as I headed for the second floor. I took a set of stairs and went down two hallways until I found Becky. I quietly opened the door and my guilt rose to the ceiling. Her neck was bandaged and she was so pale. It was all my fault.

"Becky. Hey, I'm here." I said as she slowly opened her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Simon. It's a hell of a hangover. What happened?" Asked, Becky, as she felt her neck. The second her hand touched the gauze everything came back to her. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes, "Did you do this to Mom too?"

"No. It didn't come to that. I am so sorry." I said sitting down beside her. She scooted a little farther from me, but she tried to understand.

"I've read enough vampire books to know what happens. How long is it until I turn? Will it be quick or am I gonna have sit here in agony?" Asked, Becky, as I shook my head.

"You won't, I promise. You'd have to have died with my blood in your system, then get buried, and then feed as soon as you crawled out of your own grave. It's a lot longer process then how books and movies describe it." I said

"Oh, Simon. You went through all of that alone? You died?" Asked, Becky, squeezing my hand with worry in her eyes.

"Medically speaking, yeah." I said

"Well, I guess all of your sketchy behaviour makes more sense now. How did I not know about this sooner?" Asked Becky

"You and Mom both did. I had a vampire friend hypnotize both of you to forget. You caught me drinking the blood of a rat and you couldn't handle it. I didn't want to risk your lives or my secret." I said

"Can you do that too?" Asked, Becky, with curiosity.

"Yeah. And I will totally do that for you too. I can make it as if this never happened and then your life can go back to the way it was. I'll even stay away from you both so this doesn't happen again." I said

"No." Said, Becky, shaking her head, "Simon, I wasn't there for you once. And I will never not be there for you again. I'm your big sister and I'm always gonna love you. Warts, fangs and all."

"You are taking this a whole lot better than Mom is." I said

"How did Mom take this?" Asked Becky

"She tried to kill me. And now, she's telling everybody about what I really am. She is terrified of me and what she witnessed. Mom will never forgive me, not really." I said

"What are we gonna do about that?" Asked, Becky, as she smiled a small smile.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

After almost another half hour of walking, we arrived. Jace stopped at the penthouse and pushed the door open. I was dragged to the main living room to find a woman standing over a ancient casket. When she turned around, she smiled a snarky smile. "The prodigal sister has arrived. The family resemblance is striking."

"To tell the truth, I just don't see it." I said

"You're a sassy one, aren't you?" Asked, Lilith, getting a little closer.

"Sorry for the delay, my Queen. Valentine's rib." Said, Jace, taking the rib from his coat and handing it to Lilith. She smiled and set it on the table beside her.

"No need to worry, my Owl. All that matters is we have everything necessary to begin. You will need more energy to win this battle." Said, Lilith, pulling Jace in for a kiss. I looked away with disgust which made her smile even wider.

Lilith pulled away from Jace and turned toward us both, "Anger isn't a good look on you. Neither are those clothes. Get her cleaned up and into a change of clothes for her brother's rebirth. Perhaps something blue. That's what your kind wears when the lost return, isn't it?"

"Is raising Jonathan from the dead, really worth it? Worth all this murder?" I asked as Jace bowed and exited the room.

"The things we do for our children." Said, Lilith, pacing back and forth. "The mundanes killed by my disciples will do far more for this world in death than they'd ever do in life. I am making them better and stronger then they ever could've been."

"And yet you need me alive. How does that work, exactly? I mean, you can't really just borrow my heart." I asked

"That is exactly what I'm going to do. But the heart isn't what you think. Jonathan needs to share your life force in order to breathe again, so I might hold him once more. Losing Jonathan, hearing him call for me with his final breath, was the single most painful moment of my very long life." Said Lilith

"You say that like you loved him." I said

"Why wouldn't I?" Questioned Lilith

"Demons aren't capable of love." I said

"A failing of frail human imagination. Demons live. We die. We feed. We lay. Why wouldn't we love like you?" Said, Lilith, coming closer and nearing her face toward mine, "I need to care for Jonathan like you and your father never would."

"If there's one thing that Valentine and I can agree on, it's the fact that the world

is a much better place with a monster like Jonathan dead and buried." I said

"My son is not a monster!" Yelled, Lilith, as she wrapped her hand around my throat. Fire appeared in her eyes and she looked ready to kill. But she calmed herself down and removed her hand, "Jonathan, is not a monster. He will return and be as he was meant to be."

"So what does Carly have to do with this? You want him back and you're gonna connect his life to mine. Did you just turn Carly evil for the fun of it? What is your game?" I asked

"I didn't turn her evil, Clarissa. The darkness was in her the whole time, I just helped it come to the surface. She was going through pain to keep this darkness hidden, this way she never has to hide again." Said Lilith

"You drowned her in dark energy, that is not helping. At least hiding it she could be okay for a month at a time. She could almost be…" I began

"Normal?" Said, Lilith, as she laughed to herself, "Carly is far from normal, Clary. She is a vampire with demonic powers and even if Carly hid her powers, she'd still have to kill once a month. This way she can kill if and when she wants to. Carly is not normal and she never was. You can't change who she is."

Lilith snapped her fingers and Carly came into the room. She stood beside me and never even glanced in my direction. She was wearing all black leather and there was a evil glow to her. She looked like a monster, no humanity left.

"Carly, are you still in there?" I asked as she turned toward me with a smile.

"Of course I am. I never left, Clary. I am still me, but now I am the full me. I never have to hide myself for anyone else and I am so happy. I'm powerful and confident with no more pain." Said Carly

Before I could respond, Lilith took my steele and forced me to stay still. She came up to me and drew a rune deep into my shoulder. I screamed in agony as my skin felt on fire. When the rune was finished, she went over to Carly and did the same; Carly barely even flinching.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

I left my sister to rest and I knew what I had to do. I looked over at Isabelle and she understood what I was about to do. I calmed myself down and went onto the balcony my mom was relaxing on. I came up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Mom."

"No, no, no." Said, my Mom, as she turned toward me and backed away, "Please, don't kill me. I'm all your sister has left. Please, Simon. Just leave us alone."

"No, it's okay. It's okay." I said grabbing her arms so she'd stay in one spot, "I know how hard it was for you to lose Dad, but what I'm about to do, it has to happen. It has to happen for your own good."

"Simon, what are you gonna do?" Asked, my Mom, with fear in her eyes.

"Don't. Don't panic. Please, don't. Just relax. Just listen." I said as I looked deep into her eyes. Her face went blank as she stared right back, "Your son isn't a vampire. That's just how you're dealing with your grief. There was an accident, but your son felt no pain."

Tears formed in my eyes as I continued to compel her, "In his last moments, he thought about how much he's gonna miss you. Every day, every night. And, no matter where he ends up in his next life. He will always love you. Simon Lewis is dead."

I pulled her in for one last hug as I walked out of the room. The order took hold and she collapsed onto her knees. Tears streamed down her face as I wiped away my own. I walked around the corner and Isabelle knew the deed was done. She got up from her seat and pulled me in for a hug. I dug my face into her shoulder and sobbed.

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

I prepared the ingredients for the spell as Alec paced back and forth. He was being consumed with worry, "It's been hundreds of years since you banished your father. What makes you think he'll even listen to your request?"

"Let's just say he owes me one." I said as I crushed up the ingredients into a paste.

"For what happened with your mother?" Asked Alec

"That and for everything in the years that followed." I said kneeling onto the floor and beginning to draw a pentagram, "I was living on the streets. I didn't know who or what I was. Asmodeus took me in. Nurtured my darker impulses. And taught me the "proper" way to be a warlock."

"And why'd you listen to him?" Asked Alec

"Because he was the only one in the world with eyes like me. He was my father. He was the first person in a long while to care for me. I wanted to make him proud." I said

"Look, at least give me the time to call in backup from the Institute. We don't even have Lilith under control. Another Greater Demon gets loose, it could put the whole city at risk. Please just give me some time." Said, Alec, grabbing my arm desperately.

"Fortunately for the good people of New York, my father won't be traveling top-side." I said moving away from him and lighting a few candles.

"What aren't you telling me?" Asked Alec

"This pentagram isn't for summoning Asmodeus to Earth. Doing something like that could cause chaos. I don't want to take the chance he will escape. The pentagram is for sending someone to Edom. In this case, me." I said

"Absolutely not." Said Alec

"We need my father's help. And the cell service down there is terrible." I said

"This isn't funny!" Said Alec

"Would you prefer I act as terrified as I feel right now?" I said

"This is insane." Said, Alec, as he pulled me close and looked deep into my eyes, "You're gonna make it back. You hear me?"

"Why wouldn't I? Look what I have waiting for me." I said stroking Alec's cheek with my hand. He grasped my hand and held it there for several moments. Then he quickly pulled me in for a kiss. We stayed in that position until both of us were out of breath.

"I love you, Alexander." I said pulling away

"I love you too." Said, Alec, as I stepped into the pentagram while whispering the spell. Flames surrounded me on all sides and pain radiated throughout my body. I tried to hold back my screams as everything went dark.

* * *

 **Luke POV**

After finding out that Clary was locked in the Gard, I was using all I could to find a way to save her. I tried to get my pack to help, but they made me choose them or Clary and Clary meant more to me. I frantically search for an answer and luckily Isabelle called soon after, "What's up?"

"Lilith just used Jace to break Clary out of the Gard. Alicante is in chaos and on a man hunt for Clary and Jace. Many of the prisoners were killed and guards as well. Things are not looking good." Said, Alec, as I slammed my fist into the wall beside me.

"Why would Lilith want Clary?" I asked

"Remember that image Simon took of that casket? The ritual markings from Lilith's church?" Asked Alec

"What about them?" I asked

"Whatever the ritual is, Clary's a part of it. We don't know what, but Magnus said it was for a resurrection spell. If she is bringing back Jonathan, she might need something from Clary to accomplish her goal." Said Alec

"Do you know where Jace took her?" I asked

"I don't know. I just got a tracking hit on her. It's faint, but she's definitely back in the city." Said Alec

"All right. Let's go find her." I said ending the call.

I made my way across town to meet Alec. When I arrived Alec was in a trash-filled alleyway. I walked up to him and searched for any sign Clary was there, but I couldn't find anything, "Do you think Clary was actually here?"

"Yes, she was here." Said, Alec, crouching down beside a small puddle of blood.

"Jace's or Clary's?" I asked

"Clary's. It's probably what set off my tracking." Said Alec

"Do you think Jace did this to her?" I asked

"Clary might have done this to herself. She's leaving us bread crumbs." Said, Alec, pointing to the trail of blood leading to the street, "Clary knows she can't get out of this on her own. She knows we'll be looking for her, so let's not keep her waiting."

I followed Alec out of the alley and down the road. Four blocks later, we arrived at our destination. In front of us was a skyscraper and it looked too normal for a demon to hide in, "Lilith's hiding in a mundane building?"

"Yes. The trail led us here. She's trying to put as many bodies as possible between her and anyone with a mind to stop her." Said, Alec, as we noticed the demonic body guards on the first floor.

"Where's Isabelle?" I asked

"She's with Simon. He has had a rough night and I told her to get here as fast as she could, leaving Simon to relax." Said, Alec, as Isabelle and Simon appeared beside us, "But it looks like she didn't listen to the last part."

"Simon, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." I said as I cleared the tears that were soaking into his face, "If you can't do this, everyone will understand."

"No, I am helping. I just lost my mom. I'm not losing Clary and Carly too." Said, Simon, with a look of determination. He left us and climbed up the side of the building, trying to identify where Clary was. He searched for several minutes and Alec was getting impatient.

"Simon's been in the building forever. What's taking him so long?" Asked, Alec, crossing his arms. He began to tap his toe as Simon appeared again.

"Sorry. I tried to get as close as I could without anyone noticing, but my vamp ears couldn't hear Clary inside anywhere. Lilith must be concealing her location with some kind of glamour." Said Simon

"Let's find out." Said, Isabelle, taking out a gun-looking device.

"What does that one do?" I asked

"Spiritum. It allows us to see currents of supernatural energy. So, if we can't see the shark in the ocean, you can still see the waves it makes." Said, Isabelle, as she shot the device at the building. The building lit up like a Christmas tree and lines of power appeared around the entire building.

"Lilith has portal wards on the perimeter and she's redirected the ley lines to the top floor. I've never seen magic that strong. With or without Magnus, we have to get Clary out of there." Said Alec

"Look, Lilith's gonna throw everything she has at us, including Jace." I said

"For the record, I'd rather not vaporize Jace if he tries to kill me, but I can't control how this thing works or the fact that he'll probably try to kill me during the fight." Said Simon

"Alright, here's the plan." Said, Alec, as we all got closer to him, "Isabelle and Luke you take on the hoard of possessed humans on the first floor. I will go around back and distract Jace. Simon, you sneak up to the top floor and get Clary and Ethan out of there."

"What about Carly?" Asked Simon

"Simon, you might not be able to save her. Carly might be too far gone for you to pull her out. You need to get Ethan and then Clary out of the building. Once they are out you can try to save her, but you might just have to realize she's past saving." Said Alec

"I am saving them all and I will bring her back. Don't you worry." Said, Simon, as everyone went on their way.


	12. Everything Dies Eventually

**Magnus POV**

When the darkness cleared, I was in a land full of monsters; Edom. I took a deep breath and headed toward my father's home. It was as it had been years ago and just as creepy. I entered the main throne room as he caught my footsteps.

"Who dares enter the lair of Asmodeus unannounced?" Said, Asmodeus, as he entered the room with his cane. He noticed me and a big smile appeared on his face, "Be still my beating heart. Is that my beautiful boy or do my eyes deceive me?"

"Hello, Father." I said as he brought me in for a hug. I patted his back and pushed him away quickly. I took a few steps back and put on a fake smile.

"My son. Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Greenwich here in Edom." Said Asmodeus

"Not that it matters anymore, but I was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, not Greenwich." I said as Asmodeus' smile vanished.

"Well, you'll have to forgive me for being out of touch. It's not like you write. Or call. Or perform the occasional blood sacrifice." Said Asmodeus

"Well, you'll have to forgive me, considering how we left things." I said

"I can only assume that your presence here means you've finally come to your senses." Said, Asmodeus, as he turned back toward his throne.

"About what?" I questioned as he sat down in the throne and looked down at me.

"Banishing the only person who ever truly cared for you." Said, Asmodeus, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You think I came here to apologize?" I asked with surprise

"A demon can hope, can't he? I plucked you from obscurity and poverty, and turned you into the man that you are today. Then you just blocked me out and left. You left the one person who cared for you." Said Asmodeus

"I'm the man I am today because I finally saw you for what you really are. a Prince of Hell." I said getting closer to him with agitation.

"You didn't seem to mind at the time." Said, Asmodeus, getting to his feet and coming close to where I stood.

"I didn't know any better! There isn't a single thing from our years together that

doesn't make my skin crawl. I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you'll get no apology from me." I said

"Then why have you come here? Why reopen this wound?" Asked, Asmodeus, with a frown, "Why come here to just cause pain to yourself? If you hate me so much, what's the point?"

"I came here to ask you for your assistance." I said as I saw the fire in his eyes.

"A FAVOUR?! After coming into my home and insulting me like this?!" Yelled, Asmodeus, as he threw me across the room. I slammed into the opposite wall and I was stuck there like glue. My arms wouldn't budge an inch, "What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"The kind whose love for his chosen son might outweigh his pride. Just a little demonic power to help free my friend, that's all I'm asking for." I said

"Why would I ever give you the means by which Lilith could be banished back here to lord over us all? Edom may not be Marseille, but it's a hell of a lot less miserable with her gone." Said Asmodeus

"Name your price." I said

"There is a time when we all must return to live in the houses of our fathers. Rule beside me." Said, Asmodeus, as he released his hold on me and I fell to my feet. I wiped the dirt from my clothes and shook my head.

"I never should have come." I said beginning to turn toward the door.

"Say what you will about the time we spent together, but you have to admit, you

enjoyed every minute of it." Said, Asmodeus, as I turned back around to face him. I was at my boiling point and I just couldn't take it any longer.

"I was a child!" I yelled as I gritted my teeth, "Father, I have never once come here to ask you for anything. There must be something else I can give you."

Asmodeus thought for a moment and then his smile widened. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Actually, my son there is."

* * *

 **Isabelle POV**

Luke and I readied our weapons and snuck up to the building. From what we could see, the lobby was full of Lilith's demonic possessed servants. Luke spoke up as we scouted the building, "Remember, you see any disciples, stay non-lethal. We might be able to restore them eventually."

"A zero body count is gonna be a lot easier without any mundanes in the way." I said as Luke pulled the fire alarm.

The sirens went off and mundanes began filing out of the building. A few minutes later the lobby was nearly empty, "Looks like the plan's working so far."

We got closer as security checked the building and exited, "The security's the last one out. Which means we've got about five minutes before emergency response gets in the way."

"Here's to hoping Lilith has a short fuse." I said as we entered the lobby. The possessed turned to look at us with cooky expressions. Two of the people began to seize and giant bird-like demons climbed out of the bodies. Luke and I looked at each other and then we ran at the demons head on.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

As the others took on the front, I went around back. I readied my weapon and slowly made it toward the building. At first he was nowhere to be seen, but then Jace jumped down from the top of the building with a smile.

"He's still in here. And he's prepared to die for it." Said, Jace, with a snarky smile.

"I won't hesitate to fulfill that wish." I said as I ran at him.

When I approached, he dodged my attack and met my blade with his own. Our blades clashed for several moments, until he knocked mine from my hand. Jace dropped his as well, walking toward me. I punched him straight in the nose, barely causing a reaction.

His fist met with my stomach and I fell to the ground. When he tried to kick me, I slid out of the way and grabbed his leg so he'd fall onto his butt. I got to my feet and pulled my bow and arrow out at him. I loaded an arrow and released in his direction. As Jace got to his feet he caught the arrow and snapped it in half.

I threw the bow down and went in for another punch, but he grabbed my throat before I had the chance. He slammed my back into the brick siding as I tried to stab him with a dagger. Jace caught my hand and broke every bone in my arm. I screamed in agony as he threw me to the ground and saddled me.

"Your boy is crying, you know. He's begging me, begging me not to do this." Said, Jace, as he removed an arrow from my case and twisted it between his fingers.

"Jace, I know you're in there. It's okay. I forgive you. It wasn't you." I said as Jace began to push the arrow toward my chest. I grabbed ahold of the arrow and tried my best to push back, "I'm sorry we couldn't save you."

"They say the worst pain a shadowhunter can feel is the loss of his parabatai. Come here. It's time for Jace to finally feel it." Said, Jace, as he pushed even harder on the arrow.

My grip loosened as I felt the arrow cut my skin. I gasped as the arrow went into my body. I tried to fight against him, but I just didn't have the strength. I was close to going unconscious when Magnus appeared behind us, "ALEC!"

Jace pushed the arrow all the way through and then got up to his feet. Magnus gathered all his strength and shot Jace with a ray of power. The energy shot Jace across the alley into the door of a garage. He began seizing as Magnus kneeled beside Alec, "Stay with me!"

"Luke said you'd make a dramatic entrance." I gasped as my fingers began to tingle.

"Wise werewolf." Said, Magnus, as he squeezed my hand.

Jace continued to seize until he threw up a black goo. He took a few deep breaths as his eyes went wide. Jace looked at his hands and realized what he had done. He ran out to us and slid next to me, "Magnus, please, you've gotta fix him!"

"I can't." Said, Magnus, with tears in his eyes.

"You can't?! What do you mean you can't?" Asked Jace desperately.

"My magic, it's gone. I traded it to break Lilith's hold on you. It was the only way to save you." Said Magnus

"Jace, it wasn't you." I gasped as I clutched his hand. I smiled up at him as I tried to stay conscious. I knew he felt guilty and I wasn't gonna let him feel like it was his fault. Jace wasn't in control and I did not blame him one bit.

"I'll take care of him, go get her. I can handle this from here. Go before it's too late." Said, Magnus, as he grasped Jace's shoulder.

"I'm going to get Clary. I am so sorry Alec, I'm sorry." Said, Jace, as he got up and ran toward the building.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

Lilith connected Clary and I to Jonathan and then preparations had to be made. I helped Clary change into a blue dress and I fed off Ethan one last time. While I wiped the blood from my lips Clary caught my attention, "Carly, you must know this is wrong."

"This is far from it. Jonathan helped me realise my potential. It was locked away and then Lilith made sure it would never be taken again. If Jonathan comes back I will have someone who understands how I feel. Someone who will love me for what I am." I said

"Carly, this isn't you. Lilith suffocated you with darkness, that's all. If you can snap out of this trance, you will know who you really are. With these new powers you are powerful, but that doesn't mean you have to be evil. I need you back." Said Clary

I laughed to myself and turned towards her, "Oh really? You need me back? We both know the garbage you are speaking. You have never cared for me and even when you try to, you fail. We will never be true sisters and never friends. Not anymore."

"Carly, please…" Began Clary

"Don't even start with me. I have to go slow down your friends from ruining Lilith's plans. Enjoy your time alone." I said

"Their your friends too." Said, Clary, as I looked at her deeply.

"Not anymore." I said vanishing from Clary's sight. I checked the perimeter and began heading to the lobby. The guards were in place and everything seemed right. Halfway to the main floor a hand flew out of nowhere and pulled me into one of the rooms. I brushed off the invisible dirt from my shirt and turned to find Simon standing in front of me.

"You need to give this up. I will never go back to being the weak girl you once knew. Stop trying." I said

"I will never stop trying because I love you, Carly. I lost my mother tonight because of what Heidi did. I will never be able to tell her that I love her again and it breaks my heart. I won't do that with you, I can't lose you too." Said, Simon, appearing in front of me, pushing me against the wall.

"You've already lost me." I said as I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"No, I haven't. Magnus said I cannot reverse this entirely, but I can return you to your senses. I need to break the hold the darkness has on you and the only way to do that is overload your senses." Said, Simon, as his face got inches from mine.

"You already tried kissing me, it won't work." I said

"I know it won't, but that's not all I plan to do." Said, Simon, as his lips met mine.

His lips were light and feathery as he fought for control. I felt a little spark, but not enough to break any trance. My lips stayed still as he continued to kiss me. His kisses led from my mouth down to my neck. I struggled against him, but his teeth were already in my throat.

Vampires can feed on other vampires, but isn't as mind blowing. The blood of vampires tastes stale compared to humans, but when you have nothing else it's an option. Of course, you still have the pleasure just a little blander.

His grip loosened on my arms as I grasped the back of his shirt. I felt the wall breaking in my mind to the point of collapsing, but not strong enough to make it fall. He lifted his mouth and wiped my blood from his lips. I looked up at him as he cut the side of his throat with a dagger. My fangs extended and I sunk my teeth deep into his throat.

I felt him gasp as I drained the life from him. Simon's arms wrapped around me as I dug my face into his neck. I took as much blood as he took from me. He licked the blood from my lips and began kissing me once again. This caused the wall in my mind to disintegrate.

I felt myself returning to what I used to be. I still have the powers Lilith helped reveal, but I could think clearly. Simon moved back and knew it had worked. He pulled me in for a hug and I hugged him back. He looked down at me and smiled. I stroked his cheek and smiled back.

"You brought me back." I said

"This should've never happened in the first place. If I had noticed your pain sooner, I could've helped you. I was distracted with everything going on and I never realized. I am so sorry." Said Simon

"It's okay, Simon. I did not want you to worry so I hid my pain. I didn't want to worry you and I knew how full your plate was already. This is my fault. I should've come to you first. Please forgive me." I said with tears in my eyes.

"You could never push me away. Now I need to get Clary and Ethan, where are they?" Asked Simon

"They're in the penthouse suite with Lilith. Be careful, she is unpredictable. Even with the mark on your forehead she is a force to be scared of. Please don't do anything stupid. I am going get rid of the guards for you, now go. Save the day." I said as he gave me one last kiss before vanishing.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

I used my speed to get to the penthouse suite. I made sure to avoid any guards and I snuck in through a side door. I made my way into the dining room and found Clary with her hands bound in rope. I ran up to her and began untying her ropes, "Hey! Miss me? Let's get the hell out of here!"

"You need to get Ethan out first. Carly has been feeding on him and he needs a hospital. Get him out and come back for me. She won't kill me because of my part in this whole thing. So hurry." Said, Clary, pointing toward one of the side rooms.

I nodded quickly and ran into the other room. The first thing I saw was Ethan tied to a chair. I untied the ropes keeping him to the chair and noticed how terrible he really looked. Ethan was paler than normal, his neck black and blue, and he had big bags under his eyes. I shook his shoulder to try and get his attention, "Ethan, can you hear me? Ethan?"

Ethan slowly lifted his head and tiredly opened his eyes, "Yeah, I can hear you. I'm not dead yet."

"I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? I'm gonna get you to the Institute and they will take care of you. Just stay with me." I said picking Ethan up bridal style, "I won't let you die."

"Is Isabelle okay?" Asked, Ethan, as I quickly left the apartment.

"Isabelle's fine. She has been worried sick about you for days. Isabelle couldn't stop thinking about you." I said as Ethan smiled a weak smile.

I ran down 12 sets of stairs and ran as fast as I could to the Institute. When I arrived I explained the situation and what he needed. Of course, the shadowhunters were not happy about helping a downworlder, but they agreed nonetheless. After they took him into the infirmary, I ran all the way back to Clary. I was breathing heavily when I got back to her and undid the rest of her ropes, "Let's go."

"No, wait! No! We can't let her bring my brother back to life." Said, Clary, as we looked over at Lilith who was standing near the ancient casket I saw in the church.

"Oh. Cool, cool, cool. Okay. So, what's the play?" I asked

"Lilith is afraid of that mark on your head." Said Clary

"But it's defensive, not offensive. We'd have to get her to make a run at me, but she's

smarter than that, isn't she?" I asked

"Not when it comes to her son, she isn't. I need a stele." Said, Clary, as I handed her the one Alec gave me, "When I give the signal, I want you to smash that casket with your hands. It should destroy Lilith's plan."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked

"I have no idea, but it's worth a try. Now go." Said, Clary, as I hid around the corner.

She took the stele and placed it at her throat. She caught Lilith's attention, causing her to turn around and notice Clary. Clary smiled and pushed the Stele against her throat, "My life is connected to your son's. He needs me and Carly alive for him to survive. If I die, he won't be at full strength. He'll be a weakling, won't he?"

"You wouldn't." Said, Lilith, taking a step forward. I looked her dead in the eye and began cutting part of my throat. Anger filled Lilith as fire flared in her eyes, "Foolish child!"

"SIMON, NOW! Do it, Simon! End this!" Yelled, Clary, as I appeared beside the casket. I used all my strength to slam my fists into the casket. A fine crack appeared and when I did it again, the crack became even bigger.

"NO!" Yelled, Lilith, as she ran at me. I slammed my fists into the lid one more time before Lilith came up to me. My mark glowed as she slammed her arm into my chest. A flash of light surrounded us as I went flying one direction and Lilith went the other. My back fell into the glass window, causing me to fall off the building.

"SIMON!" Yelled, Carly, as she came from the other room. She ran toward the window to try and grab me, but she was too late. She was prepared to go after me, but Clary grabbed her arm.

Carly looked back at Clary with tears in her eyes. They both noticed the light and turned to see Lilith imploding. The two tried to fight a way out, but Jonathan's hand shot out of the casket and grabbed Carly's wrist. Carly and Clary looked at each other one last time before the building went up in flames.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

After leaving Alec, I used all the strength I had to make it to the top floor. I fought guards along the way and did everything I could to get there quickly. Halfway up I felt the building shake, which made me run even faster. When I made it to the penthouse, my stomach dropped to the floor.

The penthouse was almost completely gone. Debris littered the floor and there was no sign of anyone. I got closer to the balcony, when I saw a hand appear from the edge. I grabbed the hand and pulled Simon up to his feet. He was weak legged and crying.

"Simon, where is Clary? Carly? Everyone? Where are they?" I asked

"I killed them. Lilith attacked me and I got thrown out of the room. Carly and Clary couldn't get out in time. They're gone and it's all my fault. I killed them. I killed them all." Said, Simon, as collapsed onto his knees and cried.


	13. The Aftermath

**Simon POV**

Everytime I close my eyes I see myself being thrown out that window. Falling as Carly's hand tries to reach out and grab mine. Then the apartment explodes and they are gone. Jace pulls me up and I just fall to my knees.

I killed them. I am the reason that apartment exploded. The reason Carly and Clary are gone. The stupid mark on my forehead caused this mess and I had to get rid of it. I just had to.

I walked over to the mirror in my dining room and grabbed a hold of a box cutter. I looked at myself in the mirror and inched my hand closer to my head. When the blade was centimeters from my skin the mark began to glow. I tried using my strength to push against the force, but I wasn't strong enough and the blade flew into the wall.

I began to cry for the hundredth time that last three days when I heard the door open. I turned to find Ethan in the doorway, he saw my condition and pulled me in for a hug. I soaked his sweater with my tears and wrapped my arms around him. We stayed like that for quite a while until we both pulled away.

"Simon, you can't stay in here forever. You need to get some fresh air and sunlight." Said, Ethan, as I walked back over to the table and leaned my hands against it, looking down.

"I can't." I said as a tear hit the table top.

"You're a daylighter, Simon. I think that means you can." Said Ethan

"No, I can't." I said turning around to look at him through wet eyes. "I am dangerous. I killed Clary. I kill...ed Carly. I am the reason that apartment exploded and I shouldn't be near anyone."

"Simon, it isn't your fault." Said, Ethan, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I looked down at is hand and shooed it away. "Yes, it is. If it weren't for me Carly and Clary would still be here, Ethan. I am the reason they are gone. I killed them."

"Lilith killed them, Simon. Not you." Said Ethan

"Maybe, I didn't directly aim at them but they were behind the person I was aiming at. Everyone is in danger around me, even you. This mark killed my best friend and the girl I loved more than myself, I am a monster. Being a vampire is bad enough, but having this power adds to my monstrosity." I said

"Simon, what if I help you get that mark off your head?" Asked, Ethan, as I looked over at him with surprise.

"You'll help me?" I asked

"I will talk to Isabelle and see what she knows. You saved my life from Carly and I am grateful. The least I can do is help you get out of this apartment with a smile on your face. We will find an answer, Simon." Said Ethan

"Thank you, Ethan." I said with gratitude

"You're my friend, Simon. No need to thank me." Said Ethan

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Since the explosion I haven't been myself. I can't sleep, I can barely eat, and the pain from everything I had done was consuming me. Images of what the owl had done haunted me and knowing Clary was dead because of me made it ten times worse. If I had been stronger and fought Lilith's hold on me she'd still be alive.

Earlier today Isabelle, Alec, and I went after an escaped Alicante prisoner. The fairy jumped into the sewer and I followed quickly after. I didn't think of the consequences and went running at him with no weapon. He stabbed me, Isabelle detained him, and Alec healed me.

This was the second time in the last three days I have gotten injured when it could have been avoided, but I didn't want to avoid it. I deserved all the pain that came my way, I deserved it all. When we returned to the Institute I went to my room and slammed the door.

I paced back and forth in front of my fireplace. I looked into the blaze as memories of Clary flashed before my eyes. Her smile, her eyes, her terrible dancing, and her ability to draw. I walked over to my nightstand and found her drawing pad, I flipped a page and found a picture of me.

Her signature laid at the bottom so beautiful and elegant. I slid my finger across it as the anger in me exploded. I walked over to the fireplace and pushed everything onto the floor. I knocked over my bookcase and punched a giant crack in my full body mirror.

I then grabbed the knife from my table and was prepared to stab myself. I neared the knife toward my chest when Isabelle appeared in the doorway. She walked up to me as she slowly pulled the knife from my hand.

"Jace, I miss her too. Everyday." Said, Isabelle, putting the knife on the table. "I can't even imagine what you must be going through."

"No, you can't imagine. You have no idea how I am feeling. How much anger and despair is flooding my veins. You have no idea whatsoever." I said

"Jace…" Began Isabelle

"Whenever I close my eyes I see what the owl did to those mundanes, Clary, and Alec. I see all the pain I caused to so many innocent people." I said

"It wasn't you." Said, Isabelle, trying to put her hand on my shoulder, but I took a step back.

"Maybe, It wasn't me, but I still have the memories. It was my hands that killed those mundances. It was my hands that almost ended Alec. It was my hands...that brought Clary to Lilith. I might not have been in control, but it was still me." I said as I headed for the door.

"It isn't your fault." Said, Isabelle, grabbing a hold of my arm.

"Tell that to all the people I hurt." I said pulling my arm from her grasp.

I left Isabelle in the room and then I headed into the training room. I punched away the rest of the anger that had exploded from me when I heard Alec from the other room. I cleaned up and saw Alec planning a mission to protect Madzie. I walked up and said I would get my things.

I made my way over to my weapons and saw Isabelle give Alec a look. I knew that look well and that meant I was about to get a talking to. I prepared my weaponry for the mission, but Alec had a different idea.

"Jace, I need to talk to you." Said Alec

"We need to keep Madzie safe. Can't this wait till later?" I asked as I tried to walk past him, but Alec pushed me back.

"No, this can't wait." Said, Alec, as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I think you should take some time off. You need to clear your head before you get yourself killed."

"What did Isabelle tell you?" I asked

"She told me enough." Said Alec

"Can we talk about this later? We have things to get done." I said as Alec grabbed my hand.

"Jace, listen to me. Getting yourself killed is not going to solve anything. If you die a part of me dies too. Don't die on me because if you do I won't be able to survive. Your death wish isn't just hurting you, but everyone around you. Do you think Clary would want to see you like this?" Exclaimed Alec

"I never thought of it that way. I'm sorry, Alec." I apologized

"If you ever feel like this, talk to me." Said, Alec, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You are my parabatai and my brother, I am here for you. Don't think you are alone because I will always be there. I will never abandon you, Jace."

"I will come to you, I promise." I said

Alec squeezed my shoulder and then headed out with Isabelle and Magnus. I have never been a sharer until I literally explode. I would rather hide my pain then burden those around me. Maybe I will get over that or maybe I will fall back into my old ways.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I remember a bright light, completely blinding. I could feel the breeze in my hair and Carly's scream as everything went black. When I came to I was lying on the couch of Lilith's apartment. I shot up quickly to find Carly sprawled out across the floor.

I ran over to her and noticed her chest rise and fall. I sighed in relief when the floor creaked. I shot up and found a man standing on the opposite side of the room. He was only a little taller than me, brown hair, and pale as the moon. What caught my attention were his eyes, they were almost exactly like Carly's but with more darkness behind them.

"You're awake. I was thinking of making some breakfast, would you like some?" Asked the stranger

"Who are you?" I asked as I searched the room for a weapon if need be.

"Can't you see the family resemblance? I am your sister's twin, don't you recognize me?" Questioned the stranger

It took me a second and then it clicked. The eyes, the hair, the pale skin, were all exactly like Carly's. He wasn't her exact clone, but they were so alike it was uncanny. The minute the realization hit me, my stomach hit the floor. "Hello, Jonathan."

"Nice to see you again, sister. The resurrection brought back my true face and true self. I am back and we all can be a family again." Said, Jonathan, with a smile.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Siberia. The apartment portalled us here to keep us safe from the explosion." Said Jonathan

"And Lilith?" I questioned

"Back in Edom where she belongs. Now could you wake Carly up while I get breakfast going?" Said, Jonathan, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, of course." I said as he made a noise of agreement.

When he was out of sight I ran over to Carly and shook her awake. She looked around with confusion and fear. "Are we dead?"

"No, but we will be if we don't get out of here." I said as I pulled Carly to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Asked, Carly, as a pot clattered in the kitchen.

"The resurrection worked, Carly. The apartment portalled us to Siberia before the explosion could kill us. Jonathan is in the kitchen right now and if we hurry we might be able to escape." I explained

"Where are we going to go?" Asked, Carly, as we slowly walked over to the coat rack.

"Anywhere but here. Once away from him we can signal the others to let them know we are alive." I said sliding on my coat as Carly put on hers.

We quietly ran to the elevator door and I tried prying it open, but I didn't have the strength. Carly shooed me aside and pulled it open with one swift motion. Snow blew at our faces as Jonathan walked into the room. We turned around and Carly's eyes went wide.

She knew they were twins, but she never knew how close alike they looked. They were almost identical and it just made her feel worse. I knew she felt even more like a monster, but I wouldn't let her get trapped in his game. I grabbed her hand and squeezed which made her look at me instead of him.

"Nice to see you awake, twin. You are even more beautiful than I had seen you through that other hunter's eyes." Said, Jonathan, as Carly tensed.

I felt her squeeze my hand tighter and I knew we couldn't stay here. I couldn't let him taint her when I just got her back and I wasn't gonna let him poison me as well. "We are leaving, Jonathan."

"You have nowhere to go. We are in the middle of nowhere. You will freeze to death out there. Carly might make it longer, but you will both collapse eventually. You won't make it." Said Jonathan

"Watch us." I said as I pulled Carly out the door.

We ran out the door to find the apartment had portalled into an old farmhouse. With one last look we ran into the snowy landscape. Carly lowered down so I could climb up on her back. After I tightened my grip we were speeding past the trees like a video being sped up.

Carly kept going for almost 10 miles, but then her strength was leaving her. She let me down and then collapsed onto her knees. Carly was breathing heavily, but she still had the strength to keep going. I helped her up and we walked hand in hand.

For awhile we kept a good pace, but then I was feeling the effects of hypothermia. I couldn't feel my fingers or my toes. My eyes were having a hard time staying open and each step felt like cinder blocks were tied to my legs. Carly noticed my condition, but even if she ran with me there weren't people for miles and miles. We wouldn't make it anywhere before I keeled over.

I suddenly lost my footing and fell down the hill we were walking down. Carly ran after me and caught me at the bottom. She was checking me over, but I wasn't looking good. My lips were blue, my eye sockets similar in color and I didn't have the strength to get back up.

"Clary, don't you die on me." Said, Carly, as she stroked my face.

"I can't keep my eyes open. You have to keep moving and get help. I will be here waiting for you." I said as my eyes began to close.

"We both know you will not survive if I leave you here. I have already caused enough people pain and suffering, I won't do that anymore. I need to make up for my mistakes and I am going to start by staying by your side." Said, Carly, as her tears froze on her cheeks.

"You aren't evil…" I said as I lost consciousness.

"Clary? Clary!" Yelled, Carly, as she tried to shake me awake. I wanted to tell her I was fine, but my frozen lips wouldn't move. I was trapped inside myself with no escape.

Suddenly a figure appeared beside us and looked down at Carly and I. "The only way she is going to survive is if you bring her back. There is no people around here and if you did make it to a village, Clary would be dead by then. You might not trust me, but I am all you have."

"If you try anything, I will rip your throat out." Threatened, Carly, as she bared her fangs.

"I won't try anything, I promise. Now give me your hand so we can get her back to the apartment. If we don't hurry, she will die out here." Said, Jonathan, reaching his hand toward me.

Carly looked at the hand for a long moment before placing her hand in his. He helped her up and then he picked me up bridal style. Carly tried to complain, but she didn't have the strength to carry me back. They began the trek back as Carly watched every movement he made.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

"What did you find out?" I asked as Ethan returned from the Institute

"You're not gonna like it, but…" Said, Ethan, as I nodded for him to continue. "Uh, Isabelle suggested that we go talk with Raphael. She said he did a lot of research on daylighters and might have an inkling on how to get the mark off."

"Where is he?" I asked

"He is in Detroit working at some homeless shelter. I can portal us there as soon as you want to go, but you have to eat first." Said, Ethan, throwing a bag of blood at me. "I can't have you vamping out on me when I am not to my full strength yet. Eat up."

Ethan walked into the other room and I looked down at the blood. I hadn't eaten since I lost Carly and before Ethan arrived I was planning to just starve myself to death. That was the plan, but now I might be able to get rid of this mark for good. I had to keep my strength up till this mark was gone.

I drank the contents of the bag and Ethan opened up a portal for us. We looked at each other and stepped through. We landed across the street from the homeless shelter in some kind of park. When the portal disappeared I noticed Ethan was out of breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked helping him to stand up.

"It's only been three days since Carly almost drained me dry. I am improving quickly, but I am nowhere near my normal strength. You go in and talk to him, I'll wait out here for you." Said, Ethan, as he slowly walked over and slouched onto a bench.

I nodded and walked over to the homeless shelter, my hands in my pockets. I went through the front door and found Raphael behind the counter serving some kind of soup. He noticed me quite quickly and excused himself. I sat down in the table in the corner of the room and he soon joined me.

"Hello, Raphael. Nice to see you again." I said in a strained tone.

"Simon, I am so sorry for what I did to Heidi. I just wanted to walk in the sun and that thought tainted my mortality. I regret everything I did and I had no idea she would do something like that to you and your family. It's all my fault, I'm sorry." Said, Raphael, with regret clear in his eyes.

I still hated him for Heidi. He was the reason I had to compel my mother to think I was dead and the reason I almost killed my sister. I would never forgive him fully, but I needed his help. "What you did is unforgivable, but that is not why I am here. I need your help."

"I will do anything." Said Raphael

"I need to know how to get rid of this mark on my forehead. I have tried everything I could and nothing has worked. Isabelle said you might know something about how to get rid of it." I explained

"Why would you want to get rid of it? It protects you from danger, isn't that a good thing?" Asked, Raphael, as I held back the tears that were coming to the surface.

"This mark got Clary and Carly killed so no it is not a good thing. I want it gone and if you don't know to help me I will be on my way." I said getting up from the table.

"Wait." Said, Raphael, grabbing my hand. I looked down at him and sat back in my chair as he continued. "I don't know how to get rid of the mark, but I know someone who might."

"Who?" I questioned

"There is a legend of a vampire that lives in the sewers underneath New York. He is supposedly the oldest vampire in New York, maybe even the world. If anyone knows how to get rid of that mark, it's him. No one has ever seen him, not even myself, but maybe he just doesn't want to be found." Explained Raphael

"How do you know if he is even real?" I asked

"Aren't all legends based in truth?" Said, Raphael, as he left to get back to work.

I sat there for a moment and then quickly left the shelter. I met Ethan outside the building and we portalled back to the apartment. Ethan fell on the couch breathing deeply as I began to pack a bag.

"Did he know anything?" Asked Ethan

"No, but there is a legend of a vampire in the sewers who is the oldest in New York. Raphael said that if anyone knew how to get rid of this mark it was him." I said

"Are you sure he is real?" Asked Ethan

"It is the only thing I have to go on. The least I can do is check it out and if I find nothing then I find nothing, but I don't think Raphael would lie. I could see the regret in his eyes about all he had done, I don't think he would lie about something like this." I said I threw some blood into a thermos and some weapons just in case.

"Well, let's get going then." Said, Ethan, as he got up only to collapse onto the couch.

"You have done enough, Ethan. You need to rest so you can get your strength back. I will let you know what I find out. You can sleep on the couch while I am gone." I said as I slipped the backpack onto my back.

"I might just take you up on that offer." Said, Ethan, as he laid down on the couch.

"If I am not back in a few hours tell someone where I went." I said as I walked over to the door.

"Be careful, Simon. You have live for Carly's sake." Said Ethan

"Don't worry, Ethan. I don't plan to die today." I said as I closed the door behind me.

I lingered in the hall for a few moments knowing I couldn't keep Ethan's promise forever. Today I would, but once this mark was gone that was a different story. I couldn't keep living when I know I killed two of the most important people in my life. Once this mark is gone, I am done.

* * *

 **Luke POV**

After Alec and the others left I paced around the Institute consumed by my thoughts. If I stayed like this I would go insane and I wasn't willing to do that just yet. Luckily, I was saved when I got a call from Luke to meet him at his motel room.

I decided to get some fresh air and walked to Luke's room. It was almost a half hour walk, but I needed the peaceful quiet. I found Luke's room and when I knocked he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"Jace. Thanks for coming." Said, Luke, with a tired smile.

"Luke, what are you doing here? Last time I checked you weren't living in a ratty motel in the ghetto part of town. Did something happen?" I asked as I looked around at the room. It was nowhere near a five star hotel.

"I had to take some time away from the pack. They made me choose between Clary and them, I chose Clary. I hope they will calm down in a few days so until then I am gonna have to settle up here." Said, Luke, as he scrambled around the room looking for something.

"Luke, I'm so sorry about Clary. I never meant for any of this to happen." I said as I looked at the wall in front of me. There were pictures, sticky notes, and strings leading from certain events. It was a map of sorts and only the desperate make them.

"No, don't be sorry. We're gonna get her back, Jace. I'm onto something." Said, Luke, as he pulled me over to wall so I could get a better look.

"What is this?" I asked

"This is what I have discovered." Said, Luke, as he grabbed a map and shoved it into my hands. "What if Lilith's apartment never exploded but instead was relocated just before, with Clary alive inside of it?"

"Relocated?" I questioned

"Yes! When I was a young shadowhunter, I remember hearing about a rare

form of inter-dimensional travel that demons used." Said, Luke, as he followed a trail of string to a weather map pinned to the wall. "At 2:02 AM three nights ago, at the exact moment of the explosion, there was a precipitous drop in air pressure that occurred in just one square block right at the building where Clary was being held."

"Luke, that doesn't mean…" I began as he interrupted me.

"So I...I...scanned the rest of the data, and I found one other time when that happened." Said, Luke, as he handed me another piece of paper.

"This is Harlem. This is where Simon found the Church of Talto." I said

"Yes! Yes! The time?" Said, Luke, as he pointed to the time on the paper. I could read the time, but I had no idea how this was connected.

"I see it. I see the time. I just, I don't understand." I truthfully explained

"It was right when Simon blew Lilith's disciples into salt. It's not a coincidence! Lilith probably sensed that we were coming and got the hell out of dodge!" Said Luke

I looked down at the paper and then back into Luke's hopeful eyes. "Look, Luke I want her back more than anyone but this doesn't necessarily mean anything. A drop in air pressure doesn't mean the apartment portalled. It could be a coincidence."

"The Institute has much more detailed climate data than I do. Can you please search your databases to see if what I found is true. If it is then Clary might still be alive, Jace. Don't you want to at least try?" Questioned Luke

"Look, I really think…" I began

"Take it." Said, Luke, handing me some of his data. "All I'm asking is that you look into it. I think you'll find that there's something there. Just give it a chance, please."

I looked into his hopeful eyes and I nodded. The least I could is check it out to see if I find anything. I won't get my hopes up, but if there is a chance Clary was alive I had to at least try.

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

After protecting Madzie from Iris, Magnus and I returned to the apartment. I could tell it took a lot out of him because he didn't have powers. He had always been used to being the powerful one, but now he was the one who needed help.

"You know, I'm proud of you." I said taking a step closer.

"For what? For being so powerless that I was able not only to get kidnapped, but injured as well?" Said, Magnus, putting his arms across his chest.

"You were powerful enough to hold your ground and to keep your memories of Madzie's true location from Iris." I said

"That's not power." Said Magnus

"Yes it is, Magnus. Your power doesn't just come from your magic. It comes from your inner strength which you are overflowing with." I said as I placed my hand on his cheek.

Magnus uncrossed his arms and looked up into my eyes. I smiled down at him as I moved in closer. Our lips met with a electricity that would never grow old. His hands found their way to my arms, squeezing them gently. We held each other for only a few moments before he pulled away from me.

"I just still feel so humiliated." Said, Magnus, turning away from me.

"Why?" I questioned

"I was weak today. Having you and Isabelle rescue me, and being healed by Catarina. I hate that feeling of having to rely on others to take care of me. It makes me feel like a burden." Said Magnus

"You are no burden to anyone, Magnus." I said as I held his hands in mine. "You've been taking care of others your whole life. Sometimes, it's okay to let others take care of you."

Magnus was silent for a few moments before he spoke up. "Well, I'll tell you one thing. This is the last time I plan on getting beaten up. It's time I learn how to fight without my magic."

"Well, I know a thing or two about fighting. So, what do you say I help you out?" I said with a smile plastered across my face.

"I thought you'd never ask." Said, Magnus, with just as big a smile.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

Jonathan carried Clary back to the apartment as I followed close behind. I was weakened by the cold, but I would live. Being a vampire had its perks sometimes. When we arrived, Jonathan laid Clary in front of the fireplace and got the fire going. I wrapped her in a blanket and sat her up against a chair.

I sat beside Clary, but being a vampire meant I couldn't feel the heat of the fire so it had no effect on me. I wasn't affected by cold either, but I could feel it if my toes went numb or frostbite set in. I rubbed Clary's shoulders to try and get some heat back into her.

Jonathan sat down at the table and watched us from there. His gaze was burning a hole in my back and I had to make him stop. "Why are you staring?"

"Seeing you through my own eyes is quite different than seeing you through Sebastian's eyes. I see the power radiating off of you and it is quite fascinating. I can see our resemblance now, twin." Said Jonathan

"We might be twins, but I am not like you if that is what you are implying. I might have power, but I don't plan to use it to hurt others. I won't be a monster like you." I said with a sigh.

He smiled to himself with a quiet laugh. "I don't want to be a monster either, Carly. Now that I am back I plan to make it up to you, both of you. We can be a family again and I can help you control your powers. I can help you be the good guy you hope you can be."

"How am I supposed to trust you? After everything you have done to me?" I asked as I turned toward him. "You tricked me into becoming the monster I feared most. Then I was saved only for Lilith to drown me once again to bring your sorry ass back to life. So don't mind me for being sceptical that you suddenly want to "help" me."

"I will prove to you I have changed." Said, Jonathan, as Clary began to cough. I ran to her side as he ran into the kitchen to get some soup.

"Clary, are you okay?" I asked as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Why are we back here?" Asked, Clary, with disappointment.

"You collapsed and there was no village close enough to get help. If I left you, you'd die. So our only option was to follow Jonathan back here. If I hadn't you would have frozen to death in the snow." I said

"You should've let me die." Said Clary

I shook my head and rearranged her blanket. "I couldn't let you die. I am trying to be a better person and letting you die would drag me further into the dark. It was the only way to save your life."

"Where is Jonathan?" Asked, Clary, looking around the room as she noticed he was gone.

"He is in the kitchen getting you some soup, but I have a plan." I said as I pulled out a dagger from my pocket. I found it right before we travelled into the snow and it might give us an advantage.

"Your going to kill him?" Asked Clary

I looked her dead in the eyes and nodded. "What other choice do we have? We need to get out of here and leaving on foot is not possible. If we can get rid of him we can portal the apartment back to New York so your friends know you're alive."

"They are your friends as well. You have had your dark moments, but they still care about you, Carly. Don't forget that." Said, Clary, giving my arm a squeeze.

"Maybe, but that is not important right now. When he comes back refuse the soup and when he stands up to place the bowl on the table, I'll stab him." I said

Clary nodded in agreement as Jonathan appeared with a bowl of soup. I got up as he sat down in front of Clary. I held the knife behind my back as he tried to hand the bowl of soup to Clary.

"Here you need this to get your strength up." Said, Jonathan, as he placed the bowl in Clary's hands.

"I'm not hungry." Said, Clary, pushing it back into his hands.

He huffed in disappointment as he placed the bowl on the table. Clary stood up beside me as he turned around. He looked at us with confusion as I stabbed my knife into the bottom of his head so the blade went through his mouth.

Suddenly blood began to flow from me and Clary's mouths in the same place the knife was in Jonathan's head. We collapsed as he pulled the knife from his head. Clary's eyes went wide as she grabbed at her throat. I tried to swallow the blood because the more I lost the hungrier I'd be and I wasn't going to hurt anyone else.

Jonathan used his steele to activate his healing rune and the pain stopped. Suddenly all of our wounds healed completely and his smile widened. He got onto his feet and looked down at us as we wiped the blood from our faces.

"We are connected, sisters. We are one." Said, Jonathan, as Clary and I looked at each other with fear.


	14. Reunion?

**Clary POV**

After what happened yesterday we had all gotten our rest. Jonathan in one room while me and Carly shared the other. Early in the morning the apartment began to shake which woke both Carly and I up. We ran into the living room as the apartment stopped shaking.

We came into the living room and found Jonathan sitting on the couch with a smile. I looked around confused and with questions. "What was that?"

"Just a little change of locale." Said, Jonathan, as Carly ran toward the balcony.

She took a step onto the balcony and backed up realizing her mistake, but then she realized it didn't hurt. I came up beside her and watched as she placed her hand into the light, her hand not catching aflame.

"How is this possible?" I asked astonished.

"She drank the Daylighter's blood." Said, Jonathan, appearing beside us. "He had the residue of Jace's blood in system, making him able to walk in the sun. Since you bit him, you also consumed that energy. You're a daylighter, Carly."

Carly's face lit up with glee as I brought her in for a hug. I squeezed her tight as we both walked out onto the balcony. That is when we noticed the Eiffel Tower within seeing distance.

"We're in Paris." Said, Carly, looking toward me with the same look I had on my face. A look of shock and disappointment.

Jonathan noticed how down we looked, "What's wrong? You're in Paris. I thought you'd be happy. Isn't this where you always wanted to visit?"

"Sorry I'm not, thrilled to be shackled to my demon-blooded brother." I said without really thinking before speaking.

I looked over at Carly with a sorry look on my face, she mouthed its okay and nodded. She knew that I didn't mean to hurt her, well I hope she did. Jonathan was evil, but Carly didn't have to be. She didn't have to be a monster.

"I take it you're afraid of our little bond, but we are all one now. Nothing can change that." Said, Jonathan, coming to stand beside us. "I forgive you for trying to kill me, by the way."

"I am happy you forgive me." Said, Carly, sarcastically

"No need to get snappy, twin." Said, Jonathan, to just get on Carly's nerves.

Everytime he said the word it made her flinch. She hated knowing she was the opposite half to a murderous killing machine. Carly didn't want to be a monster and I wasn't going to let him turn her into one.

"So how does this work? If one of us gets hurt, we all get hurt?" I asked changing the subject.

"That appears to be the case." Said Jonathan

"It must be an effect of that rune Lilith used to resurrect you. That is all I can think of that would make us one. Since we all have the mark, it must be why we are connected." Explained, Carly, looking off at Paris.

"Well, if we can't be enemies, perhaps we'll be allies. We never got a chance to know each other. And what better place than Paris? Home of Renoir, Matisse, Van Gogh and now Morgenstern." Said, Jonathan, placing his hands on our shoulders.

"Oh, give me a break!" I said pushing his hand away.

Carly just let his hand stay there until he took it away. She wasn't as disgusted by Jonathan as I was. She wasn't happy with the situation, but she wasn't fighting as hard as she could be.

"I'm gonna go get us some food." Said, Jonathan, brushing off my reaction and heading for the door.

"Jonathan, wait." I said as I grabbed Carly's arm and walked up to him. "Take us with you. If you really wanna get to know us, you can't keep us locked up in here."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Said Jonathan

"It seems simple enough. We hurt you, we hurt ourselves. And besides, we're all on the run from the Clave. It's not like we can gonna run away." Said Carly

"How can I be sure you're telling me the truth?" Said, Jonathan, with doubt in his eyes. He wanted to trust us, but he knew it was slim.

"You can't. You're just gonna have to trust us." I said with a fake smile

"Does that mean that you trust me?" Asked, Jonathan, looking down at both of us.

Neither of us said a thing until Carly made up her mind. "I don't know. But I want to give you the benefit of the doubt. If you had been raised by Jocelyn you might be like me and vice versa. I think I owe you a chance."

I looked at Carly with complete shock. Yesterday she tried to kill Jonathan and now she was putting her trust in him? What had changed in the last few hours? If I had the chance I had to ask her about it.

"And you?" Asked, Jonathan, looking over at me.

"I will try to trust you." I said with a strained voice.

"Fine, but you have to stay near me. Both of you do." Said Jonathan

We agreed and slid on our jackets. Carly and I did our best to hide our runes so no one would recognize us. Jonathan was almost out the door when I remembered something.

"You know it might be kinda hard for me to hide with this hair. Uh, give me your steele and I can…" I began

"I don't think we're quite there yet. Allow me." Said, Jonathan, walking over to me and activating the rune on my arm. Once activated, I shook my head and my ginger hair transformed to a short black bob cut.

Since Carly had turned into a vampire her runes had disappeared. You can not be a beast and an angelic warrior. Since she couldn't wear a disguise Carly tied her hair up and wore a hood.

I was hoping to get the steele to call for help, but he was too smart to trick with such stupid actions. I had to be smarter if I was going to get Carly and I out of here. If I wasn't, we'd be trapped forever.

"Shall we?" Asked, Jonathan, positioning his arms so we could put our arms through the crook of his.

"I don't think we're quite there yet." I said grabbing Carly's hand and pulling her out the door.

We walked out of the apartment and explored the streets of Paris. If Jonathan wasn't there it might have been peaceful, but his presence made everything seem dark. As we walked I looked over at Carly who was unusually quiet. She was never like this and it scared me more than Jonathan did.

"How about we get something to eat? I know a great cafe that serves the world's best hot chocolate." Said, Jonathan, breaking the silence.

"Hot chocolate?" Asked Carly and I at the same moment.

"Trust me." Said, Jonathan, leading the way.

We followed Jonathan through the cobbled streets until we found this cute outdoor cafe. We found a table with a view of a beautiful garden as Jonathan ordered. Once our drinks arrived we got to taste it and the hot cocoa was just as amazing as he said.

Sadly Carly couldn't taste it because once you become a vampire your tastes die out for anything but blood. She could eat and drink, but it had no effect on her. I could tell each moment Carly was just getting sadder and I just wanted to ask what was wrong.

"You weren't kidding. This place is amazing." I said bumping Carly's shoulder.

"Yeah, really good." Said, Carly, montonely.

"Did you know this was the first place I came after I escaped Edom. I was hideous, burned raw from my mother's little love marks, so I huddled in a hoodie, hoping no one would notice me. Then, the most beautiful boy came and asked if he could share my table. He looked me right in the face. It's like my burns weren't even there." Explained Jonathan

"Sebastian Verlac." Stated Carly

"He was so good. So full of light. He was everything I wanted to be. He was what was good in this world. He was truly precious." Said Jonathan

"So you kidnapped and murdered him?" I asked with clear anger in my voice.

"Murder was never part of the plan. But seeing the hate in his eyes every time I would bring him his meals it made me feel like a monster. And all the time I was at the Institute, I was terrified that you would all find out who I really was and hate me too." Said Jonathan

"You were trying to destroy us." I said

"No. I never wanted to hurt any of you. Just Valentine." Began, Jonathan, as Carly interrupted him.

"May I ask why you cared what me and the others thought at the Institute? You were trying to destroy the downworld, why did you care?" I asked

"The way that you and the Lightwoods took me in, it made me want to be good. For the first time in my life, people cared. Can you imagine what that feels like?" Said Jonathan

"Yeah, I can. Before I came to the Institute no gave two shits about me, except Simon. Once I arrived people cared about my well being. At least they tried to." Said, Carly, looking down at her hands.

"And now, we might never see them again." I said

"I know it's sad, Clary. But I can be there for you now." Said, Jonathan, grabbing onto both our hands as the clock rang. "Damn it. Uh, we have to leave."

"Well, get the check. We'll stay here." I said as Jonathan looked hesitant. "Where are we going to go, Jonathan? Just go pay the bill."

Jonathan hesitated for a moment, but then reluctantly went to pay. He kept looking back at us so there was no way to get the phone beside me. So instead I took this moment to talk to Carly.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing's wrong." Murmured Carly

"Carly, ever since last night you have been quiet and distant. If something wasn't wrong you would be trying to escape as hard as I am. What happened?" I asked

She looked up from her untouched food and looked into my eyes. "There's no point. We can't hurt him and if we run, he could just hurt himself and take us down with him. I might have super healing, but you don't. I just realized that fighting him is useless."

"It's not useless. If we can get back to our friends they can figure out a way to seperate us from him. Staying with Jonathan will only taint you. It will only cause you…" I began

"To become just like him?" Questioned Carly

"Carly…" I began

"I am already exactly like him, Clary. We have both killed and enjoyed it. We have both hurt the people we hold dear. We have both gave in to our darkest desires. I might be sane right now, but I could go back to being just like him at any moment." Carly explained

"Carly, you are nothing like him." I said

"But I am. As of right now, we can't touch him. We are powerless, even if we escape. If you have the chance to run, take it. If you can leave, even if you can't take me, go." Said Carly

"And leave you with him, alone?" I questioned

Carly sighed and nodded "You deserve to be happy, Clary. Now that I know there is nothing I can do to hurt him, I want to try and gain his trust. If I do that, I might be able to help him. Maybe if I save him, I can save myself."

Before I could get out another word, Jonathan appeared and pulled us toward the street. We continued our trek through the city, looking at all the beauty. I just kept looking over at Carly with a hurting heart. I wasn't going to leave her, she deserved happiness as much as I did.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

After leaving the apartment, Ethan called Isabelle so I wouldn't go down in the tunnels alone. He knew I wasn't in the best mindset so going alone might mean I'll be reckless. Which is completely understandable.

I met Isabelle at the entrance to the tunnels and we were on our merry way. We climbed down this long ladder and then walked through at least a few miles of tunnels. "Are you sure we shouldn't check the map?"

"I know these tunnels inside out. I used to sneak out when I was a kid and hunt demons down here. We are in the right place." Said, Isabelle, as she scanned the tunnel for any movement.

"Sure. Normal teenager stuff." I said

"So, most of the city's shadow activity is concentrated in this area. If your vampire exists he should be around here." Said Isabelle

"It's weird. Raphael said he was the oldest vampire in New York, if not the world. If I were that old, I wouldn't be hiding in some sewer pipe." I said

"Well, when you are that old things scare you. If you don't catch up with the times you are left in the dark. He just didn't acclimate as well as Magnus did. Watching everything speed past you can be tiring." Said Isabelle

I looked around and felt this sense of dread. These tunnels made me feel uneasy as if someone was watching our every move. "Were these tunnels always this spooky when you were a kid?"

"I don't know. I never made it this far." Said, Isabelle, as a can fell onto the cement.

We both turned toward the noise and using my vampire sight I saw movement. I couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it was definitely humanoid. It had to be the vampire I was looking for. "Hold on. I think I see something."

"Simon, wait!" Yelled, Isabelle, as I vanished down the tunnel.

I appeared in the place I saw the figure and found a man crouching in a corner. He looked ragged and scarred. I put my hands up and explained. "Whoa. I don't mean any harm. I think you're the vampire I'm looking for. I just want to ask a few questions about this thing called the Mark of Cain, which can really mess you up if you try to attack me right now, so please let's just talk."

The man stared at me for a long moment before running at me. I cringed back as I noticed his forehead light up just like mine as we were both thrown back. I quickly got up and looked over at him with wide eyes. "You have the Mark of Cain too."

"My dear boy I am Cain." Said, Cain, as my undead heart began to race.

Cain motioned me to follow him into another passage to the right. I slowly followed after him until we were in this decorated tunnel. He had a bed, kitchen, string lights, and blankets. He sat down on a crate and I sat down across from him.

"Excuse my behaviour back there. It's been centuries since I let anyone near. But when I saw a daylighter searching my tunnels, I thought I might make an exception." Said Cain

"I just can't believe you're Cain. The Cain. Son of Adam. Killer of Abel." I said as Cain's face went sad. I knew I had said something wrong so I apologized. "I'm sorry. I thought you hated your brother."

"That's the story that people tell." Said Cain

"So what really happened?" I asked

"What do you know about Adam and Lilith?" Asked, Cain, as he scooted his crate closer to me. He looked so broken and defeated. Whatever had happened destroyed him.

"I know they had a messy breakup, and then Adam moved on to Eve." I said

"And Lilith never forgot about it. She swore she'd exact revenge. She came after me, Adam's first born. She turned me against my brother. Abel and I eventually came to blows. And I…" Began Abel

"You hit him with a rock." I interrupted

"The moment I saw blood, it was over. I fell on him and drank. I felt like I had lost what good I had left in my life. It was as if I lost the other half to my whole." Explained Cain

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked

"Lilith turned me with her demonic magic without my knowledge. Abel's heavenly blood made me into a daylighter. I could feel whatever life he had left leave him and go into me. I felt like a monster." Said Cain

"Did Lilith give you the Mark of Cain?" I asked

"That distinction belongs to the Seelie Queen. She was loyal to my father. She thought the Mark would protect me. And then the nightmare began." Said, Cain, as he looked down at his feet. "For centuries, I wandered the earth. Each time I found refuge, neighbours would hunt me like a freak. Imagine what it's like, cowering at the center of an angry mob and waking up in a sea of bodies."

"Trust me. I just got this thing and I know exactly what you mean." I said handing Cain the thermos I had packed.

He hesitantly grabbed ahold of it and smelled the contents inside. When he realized it was blood, he brought it to his lips and consumed the entire thing. Cain then wiped the blood from his lips. "Of course. You're the only one who would."

"Simon, is that you?" Asked, Isabelle, appearing at the entrance of Cain's abode.

Cain freaked out and got as far from Isabelle as he could. His eyes went wide and he began terribly shaking. "Whoa, whoa. It's okay. It's okay. She's my friend."

"No, I don't want to hurt anyone. Please, just let me be!" Said, Cain, cowering away from us.

"Cain, no one's gonna get hurt. I just need to get this off." I said pointing at my forehead.

"For that you need to see the Seelie Queen. But you'll need to bring this." Said, Cain, as he went through his belongings and pulled out a small ornate box. He lifted the lid to reveal a rock with crusted blood.

"Is this…?" I said as my eyes went wide.

"The very one I used to kill Abel. The Queen will know what to do. I attempted the removal ritual once but I was too afraid to die." Said, Cain, as I became even more on edge.

"Die?" I questioned

* * *

 **Jace POV**

After talking to Luke, I went back to the Institute to look into what he found. Surprisingly I found the exact thing Luke had found and more. I collected my findings and went back to Luke's motel room. Within one knock he opened the door. "Hey, we need to talk."

"Did you check those atmospheric readings?" Asked, Luke, as he closed the door after I had entered.

"Yeah." I said turning around to face him.

"And?" Questioned Luke

"And you were right. The night we took out Lilith and the night Simon was at the church of Talto, there was the exact same drop in barometric pressure in both places. The apartment was on the move." I explained

"Did you get another hit?" Asked Luke

"Yeah. Same profile as both. This time it was in The Ural Mountains. Which is located in Siberia." I said

"So, the apartment's still moving?" Asked Luke

"Well, it wasn't destroyed in the explosion. Meaning Clary could still be alive." I said

Luke began getting ready for the trip when I stopped him. "Look, hey. I owe you an apology. I was so close to giving up, and you never did. Thank you."

"Thank me once we get Clary back." Said, Luke, with a smile.

I went back to the Institute and collected some snow gear for us. When I returned Luke made a few calls and had a warlock open a portal. We thanked the warlock for his services and jumped through the watery entrance. We appeared on the other side in the middle of Siberia.

"These are the coordinates. It must have touched down here. Let's take a look around." I said

We both walked in different directions to see if we could find any clues. I came up to old farm house and pushed the creaky door open. The interior was completely empty so I closed door and walked onto the deck.

"I got tracks. They look like a set of two females." Said, Luke, as he looked down at the ground a foot from the entrance to the farmhouse.

We looked at each other and ran after the tracks. It zigged and zagged through the trees and across a frozen river. At the top of a hill I noticed a hair clinging to a branch, ginger in color. "It's Clary."

Luke and I walked a few feet and noticed a trail of compressed snow. We followed it to the bottom of a hill to find one female set of footprints and a body impression. "Clary must have come this far and collapsed. Carly then ran after her to try and save her."

"Well there is a male's prints here as well. Whoever was after them must have taken Clary and Carly back to the apartment. Since there are only two sets of prints the man most likely carried Clary back to the apartment as Carly followed beside." Observed Luke

"It was Jonathan." I blurted out

"What?" Asked, Luke, with shock.

"He was in the sarcophagus when the Mark of Cain went off. He must have escaped too. There is no one else who could have been in that apartment when it portalled. It has to be him." I said

"So you think Lilith actually brought him back to life?" Asked Luke

"Wherever they are, they need us." I said as Luke and I looked over at each other.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

After our hot cocoa, we continued our trek through Paris. Each moment I just felt worse and worse. Since I couldn't kill him, I had to save him. If I could save him then I might be able to save myself. What other choice did I have?

Jonathan broke the silence as we crossed over a bridge "There's an antique dealer in Saint-Germain who keeps odd hours. I was thinking we could pay a visit."

"An antiques dealer?" I asked with confusion

"Look, Jonathan, if this sibling thing is gonna work, you've gotta have to be straight with us." Said, Clary, as she stopped walking.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. The Morning Star Sword has surfaced in Paris. I was going to give it to you as a gift." Said, Jonathan, as he looked over at me.

Why would he want to give me a sword? Clary was just as confused as I was, but she knew it probably wasn't as a gift. There was always a catch.

"You were gonna give me a sword?" I asked

"It's an ancient family relic, a symbol of Morgenstern dignity." Explained Jonathan

"That's rare to hear the words "Morgenstern" and "dignity" in the same sentence." Said, Clary, with snark.

This angered Jonathan, but not to the point of yelling. "Our family used to be great heroes until Valentine disgraced our name. It is up to us to change that."

Jonathan then continued walking as we followed close behind him. Clary decided that the earlier conversation had to continue. "Carly, you can't save him."

"Maybe, I can't but the least I can do is try." I whispered

"Why do you want to even try? He has hurt you and everyone we hold dear. What is worth saving?" Asked, Clary, which made the anger rise in me.

"If Jonathan had been saved by mom and not me I would have been him. I would have been tortured in Edom and used as weapon. I understand the pain of being a freak and I might be the only one able to get through to him." I whispered

"But yesterday you wanted to killed him?" Whispered Clary

"Yeah, I did, but now that I can't I got to thinking. This gives me a chance to get to know him and maybe find that sliver of good left inside. If he can be saved, then I know I am worth saving." I whispered

Clary wanted to continue to fight me on the matter, but she noticed a shadowhunter walking the opposite direction we were. She gave me a wink and directly bumped into hunter, secretly grabbing his steele.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Yelled the french hunter

"I'm sorry, it's my bad. I am clumsy and sometimes I don't watch my footing. Sorry." Said Clary

"Je suis une touriste stupid. Y a pas de soucis, mademoiselle." Said, the hunter, giving her an annoyed look before continuing on his way.

Jonathan didn't notice Clary's find and just pulled us along. After another five minutes of walking we appeared at the front of this old little antique shop. The windows were covered in layers of dust as if no had entered in many years.

"This is not the first place I'd expect to find a long lost shadowhunter sword." I said looking up at the cracked siding and broken sign.

"Then you have much to learn." Said, Jonathan, as he opened the door for us.

We went inside and the building was nothing like the outside. It was still full of old antique, but there wasn't a speck of dust in sight. It looked so much nicer than the outside entailed. Clary and I began to look around as Jonathan went up to the desk and rang the bell.

A man no taller than me came out from the back with a look of annoyance on his face. You tell he did not want us here and his french accent reflected the annoyance. "The store is closed, please come back later."

"I'm sure you can make an exception." Said, Jonathan, handing the man a bag of coins. The man looked inside and went back behind his desk. "Coins from dead men's eyes. A particular favourite of the Vetis demon. Don't ask me why."

"He's a demon?" Questioned Clary

"Not to worry, our friend…" Began, Jonathan, looking over at the tiny man fo a demon.

"Mirek." Stated Mirek

"Our friend Mirek is relatively harmless. Part of the Greater Demon middle class that rarely gets mentioned. They live quietly among us, working at our banks, schools, brothels, gently stoking the lesser vices. For the most part, they sail under the radar. You know, I'll bet Mirek here hasn't gotten so much as a jaywalking ticket." Explained Jonathan

"The demon came over to us with a fake smile. "What do you want?"

"The Morning Star Sword. I hear you have it, and I'd like to make a deal." Said Jonathan

The demon looked at the three of us and thought for a moment. He rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. He went behind the counter and looked back at us.

"She has to wait outside." Said, Mirek, pointing toward Clary. "But you two I can do business with."

"Me and my sisters are connected at the hips. I think it's better if we all stay here." Said, Jonathan, with a threatening tone

"I can smell the nephilim blood from here. I won't do business with shadowhunters, but you two I can smell the darkness in your souls. You two I will do business with. If you want to talk then she has go outside or no deal." Said, Mirek, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I looked down my feet and wanted to tell him I wasn't a monster, but it would have been a lie. As I was hating myself, Jonathan was getting angry to the point of grabbing onto the demon's shirt. Clary noticed the situation and needed to calm things down.

"Why don't I just go outside?" Asked, Clary, as everyone looked at her. "I have nowhere to go. Right?"

Jonathan hesitantly nodded and Clary headed for the door. Before exiting she looked back at me and winked. I was confused about the wink, but she must of have a reason for it. I looked at her confused and she just mouthed don't worry.

When the door closed Jonathan got to business and I stood right beside him. "Mirek, I am here for the Morningstar sword and I willing to bargain."

"I must know who I am dealing with before I bargain. Who are you? Both of you?" Asked, Mirek, looking from Jonathan to me.

"My name is Carly...Morgenstern and this my twin, Jonathan." I said as Jonathan looked back at me with a smile which I returned with an awkward nod.

"You're Valentine's kids." Stated Mirek

"Yes, we are. Now about that sword. What do you want for it?" Asked Jonathan

"I can't give something that powerful to another Morgenstern. You will just misuse its power like your father did." Said Mirek

"I am not like my father. I want to make this world fair." Said, Jonathan, with yearning eyes. "Demons are abused day in and day out. I want the shadowhunters and downworlders to know what it's like to be pushed down in the mud. I want to turn the tides."

I stood there in shock. I really had hoped Jonathan came back for good, but if that was his mission he was the bad guy I feared. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but he clearly did and he wasn't gonna take no for an answer. If I could convince him otherwise, I might just save him.

"I won't give the sword to a Morgenstern." Said Mirek

Jonathan appeared before Mirek and grabbed ahold his shirt. He got his face up close and personal as his eyes turned black. "Give me the sword."

"Jonathan, you don't have to hurt him." I said trying to pull Jonathan's hand from the demon's shirt. Jonathan completely ignored my presence and continued hassling Mirek.

"I don't have it anymore. I already sold it." Said Mirek

"To who?" Asked Jonathan

"It's to whom." Said, Mirek, correcting Jonathan's grammar.

Jonathan's top blew off as he threw me into one of the class cases. I looked out the door and saw Clary sending a fire message. Before her message could be complete the shadowhunter from earlier grabbed her and began dragged her down the street.

When I turned my attention back to Jonathan, Mirek was nothing but dust. Jonathan breathed heavily as he noticed what he had done to me. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. "I'm so sorry. Mirek just got on my nerves and I wasn't thinking. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Clary was taken by the hunter." I said as we both looked out the door.

Jonathan grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. We looked down both sides of the road and chose to go left. As we ran I kept seeing the look on Jonathan's face as his eyes went dark. Was that what I looked like when I went dark?

He looked monstrous almost like a beast from hell. I knew his urges to kill were hard to control and I knew saving him was slim, but I had to try. I could've been just like him if I hadn't been saved by Simon.

When we found Clary she was trying to explain our situation to the man. "I can explain. My name is Clary Fairchild. I've been kidnapped by my brother. He's extremely dangerous. He's inside that shop with my sister. Please, you have to help us."

"Save your story. You're coming with me." Said, the hunter, as he twisted Clary's arm, making us all feel it.

"Listen to me! You need to call for backup. Jonathan Morgenstern is inside that shop. He's trying to buy some kind of weapon." Explained Clary

"Whatever you say, Miss "Fairchild"." Said, the hunter, with doubt.

"You don't believe me?" Asked, Clary, as she struggled out of his grasp and turned to look toward him.

"Clary and Carly Fairchild are dead! And so is Jonathan." Said the hunter

"No." Said, Clary, as she pulled the wig off and her ginger hair flowed down to her shoulders. "We survived."

"What?!" Asked the hunter with shock

"The Queen of Hell used me to resurrect her son." Said, Clary, as Jonathan and I had caught up with them

I knew what Jonathan was going to do to the hunter so I stood in front of him and blocked Jonathan's shot. "Don't kill him, Jonathan."

"Move out of the way, Carly." Said, Jonathan, as his eyes went black.

"Killing him is not the answer. Don't do something you will regret." I said

The hunter looked back at us and was stuck in place. He didn't know how to react and so he just stood there staring. He kept looking into what used to be Jonathan's eyes.

"Move." Said Jonathan

"No." I said as my eyes turned just as black. "Leave him be."

"I can't do that." Said, Jonathan, as he tried to lung at the man.

I sensed his movement and grabbed his arm flinging him backwards. He got up from the ground and ran at me with all the strength he had. We fell onto the ground and I got the upperhand, pinning him down.

"Run!" I yelled at Clary and the hunter.

Clary hesitated for a moment, but then began running toward the way we came. The hunter stayed and took out his blade. I told him to leave, but he wouldn't listen to me. As I was distracted, Jonathan knocked me on my back and ran at the hunter again.

The hunter fought off Jonathan's attacks the best he could, but Jonathan was so much stronger. Jonathan knocked the blade from the hunter's hands and knocked him onto the ground, hit foot resting on the hunter's neck.

I used this opportunity to take the blade and stab it through Jonathan's shoulder. He screeched as I grabbed at my shoulder and felt blood cascading down. Jonathan used his foot to snap the hunter's neck and then he pulled the blade out, throwing it into the gutter.

He used his rune to heal the wound which automatically healed mine and Clary's, wherever she was. His eyes went back to normal at the same time mine did as he looked down at me. Jonathan was furious and he was gonna take it out on Clary if I didn't stop him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction Clary went. "We are going to find Clary and then go back to the apartment. We need to have talk about our actions today."

I tried to pull my wrist free, but he wasn't letting up. I wasn't going to stop trying to save him, I wasn't. I wasn't gonna stop until there was nothing left I could do.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

Today was my day off and Magnus wanted to spend every moment doing something new. It started out with training which led to some lovely together time ;). Afterward I had hoped we could enjoy the day inside, but Magnus had a different plan.

From sunrise to sunset we were out and about. We went to museums, art galleries, weird restaurants, and anything that involved shopping. By nightfall I was getting tired and Magnus just wouldn't let up.

"Magnus, can we just slow down for a second?" I asked

"Oh, certainly. I have a quick stop planned right before late night dim sum." Said, Magnus as he tried to continue walking.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me. "No, I just mean, I mean right now. Just take a breather for a few minutes."

"I suppose you're right. It is rather exhausting hopping from place to place without portals. How do you mortals do it? It is so tiring." Said Magnus

"We don't. This whole mortality thing is gonna take some getting used to." I said

"Perhaps more than I realized. I've been lucky to live a life relatively free of FOMO. You can't blame me for wanting to make each moment count." Said, Magnus, with a smile.

"Of course not. It's just the thing about moments is that you'll miss them if you're always running after the next one. When I'm 90, I'm not gonna remember the trendy gallery or the amazing Greek food we had if we don't slow down and savour moments like these when I'm staring into the eyes of the man that I love." I said looking down into Magnus' beautiful brown eyes.

"Of course. Everything I need is right here in front of me." Said, Magnus, as he leaned up and placed a kiss on my lips. I wanted to keep kissing him, but he pulled away to quickly.

"Amazing, how a 20-something pup can teach an old man new tricks." Said, Magnus, as he fixed my shirt.

"Please don't try to make "pup" a thing." I said truthfully. I was not a puppy or a panda. Nicknames were fine, but making me into some fuzzy little animal was a different story.

"No?" Questioned Magnus

"No." I said pulling him for another kiss. Instead Magnus interrupting us a fire message appeared beside us and I caught it with my hand.

"What is it?" Asked Magnus

"It's a message from Jace. Clary might still be alive." I said as I began walking toward the Institute.

We arrived within minutes and found Jace and Luke looking over a monitor. Magnus and I joined them and we were informed of what they discovered.

"Do we know where they are now?" I asked with crossed arms.

"A steele was reported stolen in Paris. A woman similar in description to Clary was reported to have taken it. A rogue shadowhunter." Explained Jace

"Do you think it's her?" Asked Magnus

"It's the only shot we have." Said, Jace, as a fire message appeared beside him. He caught it mid air and read the message to himself. His eyes went wide and he smiled for the first time in the last few days.

"What does it say?" Asked Luke

"It's Clary. She's in Paris." Said, Jace, as we prepared to get her and Carly. We didn't have an exact location, but it was a start. It gave us a chance at saving them.

* * *

 **Isabelle POV**

Simon and I headed for the fairy realm after visiting Cain. This whole plan seemed too dangerous for my liking, but Simon wouldn't be talked out of it. The realm opened its doors and we were guided to the throne room. The queen looked at us with a smile.

"Well hello, Daylighter. You look well." Said Seelie Queen

"If you're so happy to see me, then why did you you shut me out of your realm?" Asked, Simon, with snark

"You hadn't completed the task at hand." Stated Seelie Queen

"Killing Lilith." Said, Simon, aloud to himself.

He knew the queen wanted him to destroy Lilith, but the consequences broke him. He couldn't handle the fact he killed two of the most important people in his life. It tortured him every day.

"The Mark of Cain is a great gift, isn't it?" Asked Seelie Queen

"No. And I met your boy Cain. I think he'd echo my sentiment." Said Simon

"You've seen Cain?" Asked, Seelie Queen, with surprise. "How is he?"

"Not good. He told me you know how to remove the mark. And I want it gone. Right now. Take it off." Said, Simon, with anger.

"Very well. Now that Lilith's been banished back to Edom, you're free to do with

it as you please. But to remove the mark, you'll need a certain artifact that has been…" Began, Seelie Queen, as Simon revealed the rock from the box. "I see you have the proper trinket. But do you have the courage? This ceremony presents a grave danger."

"I know, I know, as in dead, dead, dead. I don't care. I'm ready." Said Simon

"So brave. But really, you won't know how you'll react until you stare death in the face. This isn't some small sacrifice, Simon. Death is a possibility I hope you know that." Said, Seelie Queen, as she snapped her fingers.

A guard came into the room with the staff that had given Simon the mark. The guard placed it in the ground and walked back off to the side. Then the room went silent without anyone telling Simon what to do. He looked back the queen with confusion.

"Simply put the stone of Cain on the spear that marked you. Then the ritual will begin and once it begins you cannot stop. If you do the mark will remain." Said Seelie Queen

"That's it? No vines? No riddles? Just rock on a stick?" Asked Simon

"I will remind you that Cain did not finish the ritual. The risk of death was too great. This is no joke or easy process. Do not push it off." Explained Seelie Queen

I walked over to SImon and tried to convince him not to do it. "Simon. Please, it's not worth it. Dying is not worth it. Don't do this."

"To make sure no one I love ever gets hurt by me again, it is worth it." Said, Simon, as he cleared his throat. "Just in case things don't go well, can you give Becky my love? And keep an eye on my mom? And…"

"Stop. You're gonna make it. Don't think otherwise." I said as I stepped aside.

Simon placed the rock on the staff and it lit up. The staff slid into the ground as Simon began to feel very uncomfortable. His body began to burn as if lava was traveling through every vein. "Woah, okay. That feels a little warm."

Simon began screaming as his body began to give off a blue glow. He levitated above the ground as his whole shook in agony. I tried to step forward, but he told me to stop. "Don't come near me. Just wait 'til it's off!"

Simon's screaming became louder and louder, his body radiating with blue light. His fangs extended as his eyes went completely black as if he were possessed. Then he suddenly collapsed onto the ground with a thud.

"Simon. Simon, wake up! Simon!" I yelled as I ran over to him. I fell onto my knees and pulled Simon onto my lap. I tried to shake him awake, but he wasn't reacting.

His skin had faded to grey and his breathing was raspy. Sweat soaked his clothing as if he had jumped into a swimming pool. Simon's lips were turning blue and his eyes sunken in.

"His blood has boiled away. He'll need much, much more if he's going to survive." Said, Seelie Queen, as she looked down at us with no emotion in her eyes.

"If you're not gonna help, then shut up." I snapped as I huddled Simon closer to me.

"He needs the blood of a mortal. Or a Nephilim." Said Seelie Queen

I looked up at her and then back at Simon. I quickly grabbed the guard closest to me and retrieved his sword from his belt. I took the blade to my hand and sliced clean through the skin. Blood began pooling on my hand and I knew what I had to do.

"Come back to me, Simon. You have so much more to live for." I said as I held my bleeding hand above Simon's mouth. At first there was no reaction, but then he swallowed. "Thank the Angel. Just keep drinking. You need your strength."

"He is going to need a lot more blood than that if he's going to survive." Said Seelie Queen

I knew what she was implying and I also knew she was right. I lifted up my sleeve and offered my wrist to Simon. "You have to bite me, Simon."

"No, I am not going to feed on any blood." Said, Simon, as he painfully pulled himself up to his feet.

"Simon, let me help you." Said, Isabelle, running over to him

"I deserve this agony, Isabelle. I killed my best friend and the love of my life. Please just take me back to my apartment. Please do this for me." Begged, Simon, with weak eyes.

"Simon…" Began Isabelle

"Please, Izzy. Just take me home." Said Simon

I looked at him and realized nothing was going to change his mind. I put his arm over my shoulder and a fairy showed us out. Simon needed to feed and I was not gonna let him die. I was gonna get him to eat, I just had to.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

A few minutes after killing that hunter, Jonathan and I found Clary. She was on a bridge sending her message to the Institute. We both knew her friends were going to be there any moment, but Jonathan didn't care.

He caught up to Clary, grabbed the steele, and threw it into the river below. Jonathan harshly grabbed Clary's hand and looked at her with anger. "Why did you run? I saved your life from that man trying to take you."

"You killed a man, Jonathan. A shadowhunter." Said, Clary, struggling against his grip.

"And I did it for you. Seeing you in his arms like that, so vulnerable. It wasn't like any killI've ever done before. Clary it felt so good! If Carly hadn't tried to stop me you could've seen it." Said, Jonathan, as he had a sadistic smile on his face.

"That's not what good is, Jonathan. Killing like that should never feel good." Said Clary

"Oh, yeah? I heard what you did to our father. On the shores of Lake Lyn, watching his life slip from your hands, how did that feel?" Asked, Jonathan, as Clary avoided his eyes. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

"What are we doing here, Jonathan? The Morning Star Sword it's not a gift. What are you planning?" Asked Clary

"I would love to tell you, Clary. But frankly, I am beginning to question your motives." Said, Jonathan, as he began pulling us back to the apartment.

Suddenly a burst of wind hit our backs and when we turned around Jace, Alec, and Luke were standing there. They rose their weapons toward, which made Jonathan angry. He grabbed ahold of Clary and held her in a chokehold, while never letting go of my wrist.

"Don't shoot him. If he dies, we die." Begged, Clary, as Jace, Luke, and Alec noticed the matching blood marks on all our right shoulders. They looked at each other and put their weapons at bay.

"I am not letting them go, not after I finally got them." Said, Jonathan, squeezing my wrist and Clary's neck just a little harder.

I noticed a knife in Jonathan's back pocket so while he was distracted I took it in my own hand. Clary had to get back to her friends and if someone didn't do something, we'd all screwed. Clary noticed the blade in my hand and shook her head.

"Clary, run." I said as I took the blade and stabbed it into my thigh, causing Jonathan to let go of us.

Clary limped toward the others and fell into Jace's arms. I pulled the knife out as Jonathan gained his stance and put me in a chokehold. Clary tried to come help me, but she collapsed due to her leg.

"If you want to see Carly again, you better not try anything." Said, Jonathan, as he began to backup with me in his arms.

"Carly, no!" Yelled, Clary, as she began to cry

"Tell Simon I love him." I said

Jonathan then used his speed to travel back to the apartment. When we arrived he threw me onto the ground and knocked everything from the table onto the floor. When I got back up he rushed me and pinned me to the opposite wall.

"Why did you do that? WHY?!" Screamed, Jonathan, slamming my head into the plaster.

His eyes went black and I could feel the anger pulsating from him. I knew he wanted me to be afraid, but I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction. I had to beat him at his own game if I was going to survive.

I grabbing onto his hand and looked straight into his eyes. "I did that because Clary deserves to be happy. She was suffering here and I helped her escape. She deserves to be safe."

"What about you? You could have tried to fight back, but you didn't. Why did you let me take you?" Asked, Jonathan, as his face got close to mine.

"Because I knew that if you were alone you might do something awful. I don't want to see people die because you are angry at us." I said as he looked at me with confusion. "I stayed because I believe deep down there is good in you. We are twins and we both have darkness in our souls. I have done things I regret and I know somewhere inside you there is also regret."

"You want to make up for your darkness, by saving me?" Asked, Jonathan, letting go of my throat, his eyes turning back to brown.

"I don't know if it is possible, but I would like to try. Clary and our friends saved me when I didn't deserve it. I plan to do the same with you, if you let me. I'm not gonna give up on you." I said meaning every word I said.

"Why don't you want to escape like Clary?" Asked Jonathan

"Because she doesn't understand what it is like to be a freak. This your second chance at life and I don't want you to throw it away on evil. I won't run and I won't hide. I will stay by your side until you are saved." I explained

"How are you sure I can be saved?" Asked, Jonathan, looking down at me with doubt. "You saw what I did to that demon and shadowhunter when I got angry. We both know it's going to happen again so what is the point in trying to save a lost cause?"

"Because evil is never born, but made." I said as my eyes turned black. "Valentine put this darkness in us and you got the front of his torture. Anyone with that childhood would be broken, but I believe you can be put back together. Just let me try to help you."

"Do you truly mean that?" Asked Jonathan

"I do. I really do." I said as my eyes turned back to green.


	15. I Can Not Return

**Isabelle POV**

After escaping the fairy realm I carried Simon back to his apartment. I sat beside him and tried to get him to eat, but he just wouldn't have it. I went into the other room when my phone began to ring, "Hello?"

"Isabelle." Said a familiar voice

"Clary? Is that you?" I asked

"It's me. The apartment teleported right before the explosion. Jonathan kept Carly and I captive in Paris. But I'm back now." Said, Clary, as I smiled for the first time in days.

"What about Carly? Is she okay?" I asked

"She stabbed herself to save me." Said Clary

"How did that save you?" I asked

Clary cleared her throat and explained. "When my mom resurrected Jonathan she connected Carly and I to him. If he gets hurt, we do. So when Jonathan had me in a chokehold, she stabbed herself in the leg so Jonathan would let me go. Carly went back with him so I could be saved and because…"

"Because what?" I asked

"Because she believes if she can save him she can save herself. If Carly had been left and Jonathan taken by my mother then she would be just like him. She believes that she might be the only one capable to bring him out of the darkness." Explained Clary

"Is that even possible?" I questioned

"I don't know. I am just worried he will bring her father into the dark instead of the other way around. I want Carly to be happy and this whole thing makes everything complicated." Said Clary

"Why did Jonathan keep you two captive? After everything that has happened wouldn't he want to get as far from you as possible?" I asked

"We are connected by the runes that brought him back to life. If we die, he dies. I don't know what his motive is, but he was looking for a sword when he was in Paris. The Morning Star sword. If we can find it first, maybe we can track down Jonathan."

"Another magic sword?" I asked with annoyance.

"He said it was some sort of family heirloom." Said Clary

"I'll reach out to all the weapons masters to get intel. Maybe, we figure out what he wants it for and how to stop him." I said

"Thank you. I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Said, Clary, as she remembered something. "I heard you helped Simon remove the Mark of Cain. Is he okay?"

"No, he is far from okay." I said looking back at his room. "He's not eating. Simon blames himself for "killing" you and Carly. He said he deserves the pain he is suffering through."

"I will be right over." Said, Clary, as he hung up on me.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Clary came rushing in. I showed her to his room and let them be alone for awhile. I was hoping he would eat, but when Clary came out sad I knew he hadn't.

"He still won't eat?" I asked

"No, because Carly is still missing. He his happy we're alive, but he believes it's his fault Carly and I got in that situation in the first place. The only way he might eat is if Carly was here, but she is still stuck with Jonathan."

"We could send a fire message to her." I said taking out my steele.

"Are you sure she'll get it?" Asked Clary

"Jonathan, might try to intercept, but the least we can do is try. Simon is not eating because he believes this is all his fault. Carly needs to remind him it isn't. We just have to hope she gets it in time." I said as I began writing the message before me.

I wrote the words in fire letters above me as it went up in smoke. Hopefully, Carly would get the message in time and would find a way back to Simon. If she didn't, he might die and as his friend I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't.

* * *

 **Jordan POV**

I met with a few other Praetors down in the tunnels under the city. We followed her scent to this point and we had to catch her. I couldn't let her get away, not with all she had done.

"Heidi cannot run forever. Even vampires tire." I said as the others looked to me for guidance. "Okay, you four, cover the exits. Nick and I will flush her out. Stay sharp, stay smart. Stay in control. Let's go."

The others headed to the exits as Nick and I went further into the tunnels. We kept our stakes at the ready in case she attacked. As we walked, Nick began to whine. "Capture, not kill? Come on, Jordan."

"You are not winning this one, so save your energy." I said

"I'm just saying. We had her in custody once. How'd that work out?" Asked, Nick, stepping in front of me so I had to pay attention to him.

"Praetor Scott put me in charge, so follow my orders. We're on two feet, not four. We are going to catch her in human form and that is period." I said as Nick decided to continue to pry.

"That's your thing. Look, I get it. I was there when you first came in. You scratched your girlfriend." Said, Nick, as he saw the anger in my stare. "Damn it, Jordan. If we were in wolf form we could catch her so much faster. Get over your past and use your strength to find her."

"Nick, we are staying on two feet." I said as I saw a rush of blonde hair about twenty feet in front of us. I looked at Nick and saw his cool fading.

"That's it. Enough is enough. I'm taking her down." Said, Nick, as his bones began to crack.

I tried to get him to calm down, but he wasn't listening any longer. Fur began to grow on his skin as his bones transitioned. When Nick fully transformed, he ran after Heidi.

I followed after him in human form. I caught up just as Heidi pulled a blade from Nick's back. He transformed back into himself as I got closer, raising my stake.

"You can't blame a girl for defending herself." Said, Heidi, as I moved closer to her. She noticed my weapon and held up hers. "Pure sterling silver. Drop the stake, or I finish him off."

"You have to stop this." I said dropping the stake and kicking away from me.

"It's not my fault that bad things keep happening to me." Said Heidi

"It is your fault, Heidi." I said as I looked at her with disgust. "Nick, the mundanes you killed, Simon."

"I was trying to help Simon." Said, Heidi, who truly believed she was right.

"That is not how help works." I said gritting my teeth.

"Says the wolf who drugged me and locked me away in Long Island." Said Heidi

The other wolves came to surround her and she looked around at us all. I got closer and picked up the stake I had thrown. "Surrender yourself."

"I don't think so." Said, Heidi, as she flew up into the vent above us. The other wolves went after her and I knelt beside Nick

"Hey! Nick. Nick. Nick!" I yelled shaking him.

I knew he was gone. If I had been fast enough or a better friend he wouldn't have run on ahead by himself. I closed his eyes and placed two fingers on his forehead. "Beati Bellicosi."

When the wolves returned with the news that Heidi had escaped I felt like a failure. I ordered them to carry Nick's body back so we could have a proper funeral for him. As we walked back to our base of operations, I just knew that this was my fault. If I hadn't been such a crappy leader, we would all still be alive.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

I was standing on the balcony when a fire message appeared before me. I grabbed the paper from the sky and read the message, my stomach falling to the floor. The message read, "Carly, if you get this we need you to come back. Simon isn't eating and he is at the brink of death. He needs you. Please hurry."

The message vanished and I knew what I had to do. I walked back into the apartment just as Jonathan was returning from a witch he knew. He saw the look on my face and became worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's Simon. He isn't eating and if I don't go to him, he'll die. I need to save him." I said as Jonathan became angry.

"You said you wouldn't abandon me!" Yelled Jonathan

"I'm not, I promise." I said in a calm tone. "I just need to help him. I can't let him die. Please let me go to him and I will come right back. Please, Jonathan."

"How do I know you will come back?" Asked Jonathan

I looked down and saw the blade in his hand. "If I am not back in twenty minutes, stab yourself with the blade. Then I know I am running late and I will return. I promise you, Jonathan. Now please open a portal."

Jonathan looked at me for a long moment before giving in. He used what magic he had learned and opened a portal. I thanked him and jumped through. I landed in the kitchen of Simon's apartment with a clatter.

When I came around the corner I saw Clary, Isabelle, and Ethan pointing weapons in my direction. Once they realized it was me they lowered their weapons and smiled. Each came up to me and gave me a hug, Clary squeezing the hardest.

"Why isn't he eating?" I asked as I pulled away from Clary's hug.

"He and I went to the Seelie Court to get that Mark of Cain removed from his forehead. The ceremony almost killed him and he needed to feed. I gave him some of my blood, but it wasn't enough. I tried to give him more, but he refused. He said that he didn't want to feel better.

"When he found out Clary was alive, he was more cheerful, but then when he realized you were stuck with Jonathan he has gotten worse. He blames himself for your capture and thinks letting himself suffer will make up for it. He needs you." Explained Isabelle

"Where is he?" I asked looking around the room not seeing him.

"He's in the bedroom." Said, Clary, pointing at the room we shared for a night. The night before everything went wrong.

I nodded and headed for the door. I walked in and closed the door behind me, finding Simon resting on the bed. He looked awful and it was all my fault. His skin had lost its color, his eyes sunken in, and lips blue. If he were human he would be seen as a corpse.

I sat beside him and placed my hand on his face. "Simon. Simon, wake up. I'm here. I'm here, Simon."

Simon weakly opened his eyes and looked up at me with a small smile. "Carly...is it really you?"

"It's me and I am here to help you." I said as I moved the sleeve up on my sweater so my wrist was exposed. "I know my blood can be overpowering, but you need to eat. Just don't take too much, alright?"

"Carly, I can't. I have already hurt you too much, I can't do that." Said, Simon, pushing my wrist away.

"Simon, you need to eat. Causing the apartment to explode was not your fault, okay? Clary getting rescued and me being captured is not your doing either. I don't want you to make yourself suffer because of me. Now bite me before I force feed you." I said offering my wrist to him once again.

"I can't." Said, Simon, pushing it away a second time.

I knew he didn't want to hurt me, but he needed to eat. I didn't have much time and I needed him to heal. I took a blade from my back pocket and sliced into my wrist. The second my blood hit air Simon used his speed to get as far from me as possible. I walked up to him and placed my wrist near him.

He looked down at it with wide eyes. Then his fangs extended and he pushed me up against the wall. "Stop, Carly. What if I lose control? What if I kill you?"

"I am willing to take the chance." I said lifting my wrist near his mouth.

Simon couldn't hold back any longer and he grabbed ahold of my wrist. He stared at it for a long moment before his fangs sunk deep into my arm.

His hands shot up to my arm as he clung to it like a raft in the ocean. I moved over to bed as he continued drinking so he was more comfortable. Pleasurable shivers consumed my body as if I could feel nothing else. Getting bitten was better than sex, I could understand Isabelle's addiction to it completely.

I felt myself weakening so I pushed Simon away. He wiped the blood from his lips as I noticed how well he looked. The color had returned to his skin and he looked like a brand new man. "Now, was that so hard?"

"Thank you, Carly." Said Simon

I noticed my wound was not healing so I hid my wrist behind my back and scooted closer to him. I placed my other hand on his cheek and smiled. "I will always be there for you, Simon. You have never given up on me and I don't plan to give up on you. You are the one thing I thought about in the last few days that has kept me sane. I love you, Simon."

"I love you." Said, Simon, leading forward and placing his lips on mine.

The electricity I had missed so much returned with that kiss. Our lips danced upon one another like a couple at a ball. His hands found their way to cupping my face as we continued fighting for control. It would have gone on forever if I didn't start feeling pain in my shoulder.

I backed away and gritted my teeth as I felt Jonathan stabbing himself. The room was too dark for Simon to notice the blood pooling on my sweater, so I quickly got up from the bed. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Asked, Simon, getting up from the bed.

"Back to Jonathan." I said as I grabbed ahold of my shoulder, blood staining my hand.

"Why are you going back to him? You escaped his evil, don't go back. I just found you again, please stay here with me." Begged Simon

"I can't, Simon. Ahh." I said as my legs were beginning to give up on me.

"Carly, what's wrong?" Asked Simon

He got closer to me as I backed toward the door. He was confused at my sudden reaction and tried to get me to stay, but I couldn't. I ran out the door into the dining room. I looked over and saw Clary gasping in pain as I collapsed onto my knees, covered in blood.

Simon followed after me and noticed my condition, running to my side only for me to scoot away. I could feel Jonathan twisting the blade and I was trying so hard not to scream. The others got closer to me with worry on their faces.

"What happened?" Asked Isabelle

"I made a deal with Jonathan to come here." I said as I bit my lip to the point of bleeding.

"What deal?" Asked, Clary, as Isabelle was helping her keep pressure on her shoulder. Clary was in just as much pain as I was and I knew it was my doing. What else could I have done?

"I had twenty minutes to come and heal Simon. After that he would stab himself so I knew to come back." I said as a portal appeared behind me. "Looks like my time is up."

"Carly, don't go back to him. He will only hurt you. Please, stay here and we can figure something out. Please." Begged Simon

"It's not worth it. Stay here and we can figure out how to get rid of this rune." Gasped, Clary, as blood cascaded down her sweater.

"I can't. I promised I wouldn't abandon him and I need to keep my promise. I might be the only one to save him and I plan to do so. I'm sorry." I said as I jumped through the portal, falling into the apartment on the other side.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

After Isabelle healed my wound, she helped me back to the Institute. Ethan would stay with Simon so he wouldn't be alone. When we arrived I went straight to my room. I sat there staring into the flames of my fireplace when I heard a knock at the door.

I turned toward the door when Jace appeared in the doorway. He let himself in and sat down beside me. "Is Simon okay?"

"The fire message reached Carly in time. She came and healed him, but then she had to return to Jonathan. It was the only way she could save Simon." I said looking down at my feet.

"I'm sorry that you were so close to having her back, but I think I found something helpful. I've seen your mark before." Said Jace

"Where?" I asked

Jace motioned me to follow and I walked with him to the library. He looked through the books until he pulled a special copy of Paradise Lost. "This copy was written by the Silent Brothers a long time ago. Valentine made me read it cover to cover as a kid and your rune jogged my memory. I had seen it before and it was in here."

Jace opened the book to a drawing of two angels fighting one another. "These marks are quite old. As the archangel Michael and his brother Lucifer had the same ones. They were connected in life and death."

"Like me and Jonathan." I said as I studied the drawing and then flipped a few pages to find Lucifer being cast to hell, missing the rune. "It's gone. The mark isn't on him any longer."

"Michael must have found a way to rid himself of the mark." Said, Jace, as he looked closer at the picture.

"That means there's a way." I said

"Yes, but it's dangerous. We have no idea how to get rid of the rune. If we do something wrong it could hurt you, maybe even kill you." Said Jace

"The more pain I am in the more Jonathan is in. I need this mark gone, now. I can't live knowing he has control over me and that he is invincible to us. This needs to end now." I said

I could see the way he was looking at me and so I reacted. "No, Jace. We need to figure out how to get rid of this mark so I can save Carly as well. I left her there with him and I know he will find a way to taint her. I need this off so I can save Carly. I have been a terrible sister my entire life and I will not continue being one. I will help her."

"Fine, but it's going to hurt." Said, Jace, as we went into the infirmary and found a rune removal tool.

I sat in the chair and Jace stood beside me. He made sure I was certain and then he began to try and burn the rune off. Pain shot through every muscle as if I was being stabbed by millions of tiny needles. I tried not to scream, but I just couldn't take it.

Two minutes in I couldn't take it any longer and shot forward, taking shaky breaths. Jace put the tool down and pulled my head to his chest. "I'm fine. I'll be just fine."

When I had calmed down enough to walk I went back to my room alone. Jace appeared shortly after as I sat in the corner of my room with my hands on my head. Jace saw this and sat down beside me, taking my hands in his. "We will find a way to remove the rune, Clary. But it is going to take some time."

I looked up with tears in my eyes. "The longer we are connected to him the longer Carly feels the need to try and save him. I know she won't be able to change him without tainting herself. I just know this will end badly. It's all my fault."

"Carly went with him to save you. This was her decision and she does not blame you. None of this is your fault. We will try our best to get those runes off as fast as we can, but until then you will just have to wait." Explained Jace

I sat there for a moment and realized he was right. I couldn't sit around and wallow in trying to fix something I had no control over. "Jace, you're right. I can't just fight to fix something I have no idea how to fix. I need to enjoy my life while we figure this out together.

"We will get Carly back, but don't let that stop you from living." Said, Jace, as he helped me up so we standing looking at one another. "I almost lost you, Clary. Now that I have you back I want to make every moment count. I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back and soon we were on the ground enjoying each other. There wasn't much I could do and I knew Carly wouldn't want me to be wallowing. I had to make each moment count before things got worse.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

Once Clary and Isabelle headed back to the Institute, Ethan was tasked with staying with me. Now that I knew Carly was alive, I didn't want to die, I wanted to save her. She had risked her life to heal me and I will do anything to return the favor.

Carly's blood healed all my wounds from the ceremony and I felt back to my normal self. Ethan and I began playing video games when I heard a knock at the door. I sped up to it and found Jordan on the other side. Ever since Heidi had gotten away Jordan had focused on catching her, I hadn't seen him in weeks.

He strode past me and stopped when he noticed Ethan. His look made me realize they had never met. "Jordan, this is Ethan. He is Isabelle's boyfriend and he's half fairy half warlock."

"Nice to meet you, Jordan." Said, Ethan, getting up and extending out his hand. Jordan shook it back and then took a seat at the table with defeat. Ethan realized we needed to be alone so he headed out to see how Isabelle was doing.

I sat down across from him and asked what was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"The hunt for Heidi has gone wrong." Said, Jordan, as he squeezed his hands together. "We trapped her in the tunnels and she killed a fellow Praetor, Nick. He was a good friend of mine, really good actually. We grew up together, trained together, and became Praetors together."

"I am so sorry, Jordan." I said

Jordan perked up and looked over at me with hopeful eyes. "We could really use your help, Simon. Your mark could be used as protection for us as we corner her. Please help us."

"I...can't." I stuttered as Jordan's smile faltered. "I got the mark removed. It almost killed me in the process, but it's gone. I am back to my normal self."

"That means you don't need a Praetor anymore." Said, Jordan, quickly standing up. "After I find Heidi, I will come to get my things."

"I might not be able to blast her away with my mark, but I know her better than anyone else. Let me help you find her. Please, Jordan." I said coming stand beside him.

"Simon, you don't have your mark for protection. If she gets the best of you, you could die." Said Jordan

I looked straight in the eyes. "Heidi made me feed on my sister and her act caused me to fake my death so my mother could live normally. She needs to be punished and I will do anything to make sure that happens. Let me help you."

Jordan hesitant for a moment, but then he gave in. "Fine, but you will follow my lead. Do everything I say or you will be left out of the hunt. Got it?"

"Yeah, crystal clear." I said

Jordan shook his head and then we walked out of the apartment. We met up with the other Praetors to let them in on my involvement. We followed Heidi's scent and found one of her victims. She was conscious and willing to talk.

Since I was the friendliest face, I kneeled beside her and asked, "Do you know where Heidi went?"

"I heard her on the phone about laying low at some hotel." Said the shivering girl

"Hotel Dumort?" Questioned Jordan

"Yes, Hotel Dumort. She was heading there." Said the girl

Jordan walked off and I followed after him. "Let me help you get her. I am technically a member, so I could get the information you need. Let me help you.

"If you want to help, get this girl to the hospital. The Praetors and I will handle the rest." Said Jordan

"Maybe, we should call in the shadowhunters. They could really help us out." I said

"This is Praetor jurisdiction. We will handle it. Now get going before she bleeds out." Said, Jordan, as he and the Praetors left me and the girl.

I compelled her so she wouldn't know a vampire had attacked her and then I carried her to the hospital. A nurse took her from me and I went back to the apartment. I waited almost three hours with no word on what had happened. I tried calling Jordan, but it went straight to voicemail.

Being my anxious self I went looking for him. I followed his scent to the Jade Wolf. I knew I wasn't really welcome in there, but I had to make sure he was okay. I put up my hood, slid on some sunglasses, and hoped nobody would cause trouble.

I came in and sat across from Jordan. He looked up from his drink and his muscles tensed up. "What are you doing here? You know it's dangerous."

"I had to make sure you were okay. After you left me and Heidi's victim you seemed down in the dumps. I wanted to know how things went. Did you find Heidi?"

"No, but I pissed off a whole lot of vampires." Said, Jordan, as he crumpled a napkin. "Heidi compelled her victim to make us believe she was at the Hotel Dumort. I lost control and pissed off the vampire leader. I made a mistake and I think the best thing for me to do is leave."

"Are you going to go back to the Praetor then?" I asked

"No, I don't deserve that title. I lost a friend and pissed off the Brooklyn coven of vampires. I don't deserve any right to be in this city. I think it would be best if I just disappeared." Explained Jordan

"Jordan, you wanted to avenge your friend and you snapped. No one is going to blame you for reacting." I said as a wave of wind hit my back.

"But they do." Said, Jordan, as I turned around to see 10 vampires standing at the front of the restaurant.

The wolves surrounding Jordan and I noticed the vampires and got ready to attack. The leader of the coven came forward with his hands behind his back. He looked around the restaurant and caught eyes with Jordan. "Give us the Praetor and we will leave peacefully."

"You come in here and expect us to listen to you? Screw off, bloodsuckers." Said, Russell, the new leader of the pack.

"It's gonna have to be the hard way then." Said, Griffin, as he snapped his fingers.

The vampires jumped forward and began fighting the wolves. I noticed the threat and pulled Jordan out of the booth. I tried to get him out the back when a vampire appeared behind me. I turned around prepared to fight him off when Jordan jumped in front of me, taking a clawed hand to the stomach.

I killed the vampire that had hurt him and then put his arm over my shoulder. I helped him into the kitchen and we both looked back to see Rusell get stabbed in the back. He looked at us as he collapsed onto the floor. I shook the stare off and carried Jordan into the supply room.

With one swift motion I set him on the floor, ripped a metal pole from the wall, and shoved it through the door handles. The vampires had heard us and began trying to break through the door. I used my daylighter strength to hold them back, but it wouldn't last forever. If we didn't get help soon, we were screwed.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

The portal closed as Jonathan pulled the blade out, causing me to finally let out the scream I had been holding. He came over to me and helped me to the couch. For a second, I thought he might have been worried. "I am so sorry about the stab wound, but you were late and I didn't know if you would know to come back."

"I know, Jonathan, but I keep my promises. You could've at least not twisted the blade within your shoulder, that was unnecessary." I said clinging to my shoulder.

"I didn't know if you got the message or not. I had to make sure." Said, Jonathan, as he noticed the bite mark on my wrist. "Did you save him?"

"I did. Simon is going to be fine and hopefully stay that way." I said trying to get up, but the pain was too much.

"When was the last time you ate?" Asked, Jonathan, as he noticed neither of my wounds were healing.

"The night of the explosion." I said

"Carly, that was days ago. You need to eat. Especially, now that you were drained. So, I guess I can do something to help you." Said, Jonathan, as he got to his feet.

I looked at him with shock and then disapproval. "I am not feeding on you, Jonathan. The last time I drank someone's blood tainted with dark energy, I was in so much pain it was too much to bare. I can't do it again."

"I don't mean me. If you were to bite me it would appear on you and Clary as well. No, I will bring someone for you." Said, Jonathan, as he vanished out of the room before I could tell him no.

Since Simon broke me out of the trance I was back to my regular self with the stronger abilities. I was more like Jonathan then I wanted to believe. Even if I could control these urges that doesn't mean I could always stay good. I hadn't fed on an actual human since Ethan and his raspy screams still haunt my dreams. I almost killed him and I liked the thought.

Even if I had the strength to hold back doesn't mean I would always be able to. I was half vampire half demon, which brought an onslaught of dark urges I had to contend with. Each day would be a battle and I just don't know how long I can fight back the darkness.

Suddenly Jonathan reappeared with a scared boy, not even sixteen. Jonathan threw the teen onto the floor and gestured to him. "I found him walking home alone down a dark alleyway. I hope he is to your liking."

"I don't want to feed on people. I would rather starve then take another's life energy again." I said

"You need to feed, Carly. I am not an option and there are no hospitals in the near vicinity. This boy is all you have and I can't watch you die. So either you feed on him." Said, Jonathan, as he grabbed the boy by his hair so his neck was revealed. "Or I will make you feed on him. Your choice."

The boy was crying, almost sobbing. He looked over at me with pleading eyes. He blurted out in stuttering french. "S'il vous plaît ne me faites pas mal. Sauve-moi, Mademoiselle. Sauve-moi!"

I couldn't understand french, but I knew from the way he was acting that he was begging for me to save him. I didn't want to hurt this boy as he was only a year or two younger than I. He had a family waiting for him to return home and I didn't want to be the one to take their son.

"I won't hurt him." I said

"Then I will just have to help you." Said, Jonathan, as he took his blade and made a small incision on the side of the boy's throat.

My eyes went wide at the sight of his blood and my fangs extended. When the boy saw my face, he began to cry even louder. "S'il vous plaît ne me faites pas mal. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi rentrer à la maison."

"Just give in, Carly. Give in to the bloodlust and heal your wounds." Said, Jonathan, as he let the boy go and stood off to the side.

I could hear his heartbeat and nothing else. I slide off the couch and grabbed the boys arms. He tried to struggle away, but I wouldn't let him. I made him look into my eyes as he went limp. "Do not try to run. This will only hurt for a moment and then you will be in complete bliss. You will be tired, but you will be okay."

I couldn't tell if he understood me, but since he stopped fighting I am guessing the compulsion worked. The boy tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. I stared at his neck for a long moment before sinking my fangs deep into his jugular.

The boy gasped at the sudden pain and then his muscles relaxed. I had one hand clutching the side of his neck and the other clinging to the back of his sweater. The blood was like fireworks in my mouth as if nothing else mattered. I could feel his heartbeat beat alongside mine like drums at a Native American campfire.

His blood was sweet and tangy, almost orange tasting. As I drank his legs gave out on him and I was the only thing keeping him up. Each sip meant he was closer to death and I wouldn't kill him, I just couldn't. When I felt him begin to slip I pulled away and let him collapse onto the floor.

I got to my feet and wiped the blood from my mouth. Jonathan had watched the entire thing from the side of the room with a sadistic smile across his face. He loved seeing others in pain and seeing me in action made it even sweeter. He came to stand beside me as we looked down at the boy. "What should we do with him?"

"We should take him to the hospital. They can give him a blood transfusion and he'll be fine in the few days." I said as I noticed a look of doubt on Jonathan's face.

"Are you sure he won't start telling his friends about vampires? If he mentions you around the wrong people we will have an issue. Why don't we just kill him and hide the body?" Suggested, Jonathan, as I shook my head.

"We are not killing him. It's bad enough I did this to him. I will not be responsible for killing him. I will compel the kid and then leave him on the hospital steps. You can either help me or stay here, your choice." I said

"I still think killing him would be the best option." Said Jonathan

"You can't kill everyone who pisses you off or sees the wrong thing. He is only 15, Jonathan. He has a life to live and we are not going to take that from him. Killing is not always the only option." I said

"Fine, but if this backfires that is on you." Said Jonathan

"Then it's on me." I said as I leaned down beside the boy and helped him to stand up. He was wobbly, but he had the strength to stay on two feet. I got the boy to look at me as he went limp. "You will remember nothing of what happened tonight. You were walking home and tripped, cutting your neck on the way. We found you and helped you to the hospital."

The boy tiredly nodded as Jonathan and I carried him out of the apartment. We found an abandoned car and Jonathan hot wired it. About ten minutes later, I helped the kid out of the car and took him through the front doors. A nurse saw us and I explained the situation. The nurse helped the kid onto a gurney and I watched as he was carried away.


	16. Trouble in Paradise

**Carly POV**

In the middle of the night, I felt the apartment portal to a new location. I snuck out onto the balcony and I recognized the landscape. We were back in New York near the harbor. I suddenly felt a presence and I turned to see Jonathan standing beside me.

"New York is beautiful in the morning." Said, Jonathan, as he stared off at the horizon. "I have always enjoyed sunrises. It's like watching the world come to life. The colors are beautiful when they reflect off the buildings and make the city, for a short while, a city of light."

"When I was younger I used to sneak out to this hideaway I made." I said as Jonathan turned toward me. "It was this old broken down hunting shack in the woods near our apartment. It was in the perfect position to watch the sun rise and descend, it was the only place I felt like I could be myself. That I wouldn't be pushed aside."

"That sounds lovely, Carly. I am so sad I never got to experience it with you. I bet it was beautiful." Said Jonathan

"It was. It truly was." I said

We both stayed silent as we watched the sun rise. I hadn't seen one in so long because of my vampiric nature. Now that I could walk in the daylight, I could feel the sun's heat on my skin once again. As we watched the sun rise, I realized what I wanted to truly say.

"Why are we back in New York? I thought we were looking for the Morning Star sword?" I asked knowing the answer before he even opened his mouth.

Jonathan smiled and turned to look at me. "We are taking a bit of a break. I think it's time to get Clary back."

"Why do we need Clary?" I asked looking away from his gaze. "She doesn't want to try and accept you. I want to help bring the good out of you, but she is frightened. She will make things worse. Why even try?"

"I know she doesn't want to accept my existence and I did scare her off, but I think she belongs here. She belongs with her true family." Said, Jonathan, squeezing my hand. "Once we get her back, things will make sense again."

I tried to play along, but I didn't want Clary to get hurt. I allowed her to escape and I will not let him take her again. I couldn't let him hurt her and when I got the chance I'd help her get away again.

"So what's the plan?" I asked

"I don't think it's such a good idea to take you along. Maybe, you should wait here." Hesitated Jonathan

I took a deep breath, grabbed his hand, and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "The only way we can get to know each other is if we work together. I stayed with you because I believe there is good in you and I want to be by your side to make sure you don't do something you regret. So please, let me come."

"Fine, but if you try to escape I will hurt you." Said, Jonathan, as he explained the plan. "Jace and Clary are going on a date this afternoon. When they are seperated, I will attack Jace and impersonate him. You will hide close enough where Clary can't sense you and watch from afar to inform me if the shadowhunters are onto us."

"Do you think Clary will believe you are Jace?" I asked

"Oh, I think she will. No need to worry, Carly. We will have our sister back soon." Said, Jonathan, as he went to get ready.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

The banging on the door stopped. I put my ear to the metal and heard nothing but silence. I searched with my ears to make sure there was no one hiding and from what I could tell there wasn't a soul near the building. "I think they're gone."

"The sun must've rose." Said, Jordan, looking toward the small window in the room. He turned back to see me pull the bar from the door. "Just because we don't hear anything doesn't mean Heidi didn't leave more vamps to finish us off."

"And you're sure she's behind the attack?" I asked

"I guarantee it. She set me up to provoke the vamps at the DuMort. It's exactly what she wanted." Gasped Jordan

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." I said as I pushed against the door, but it wouldn't budge. Even with my enhanced strength I couldn't get the metal to even bend. I tried pulling the door off from the inside, but it was strengthened to hold back wolves. "Damn it. They must have barricaded us inside."

"Where's your phone?" Asked Jordan

I pulled my phone out and the screen lit up. I noticed the empty bar emoticon and turned it right back off. "No service."

I looked over at Jordan and noticed how clammy his skin had gotten. I left the door and sat down beside him. He looked awful and I know he was trying to play it off as if nothing was wrong, but I could tell he was becoming weak. "Has the bleeding stopped?"

Jordan slowly lifted up his shirt to reveal the wound had stopped bleeding, but now veins of silver were extending from the wound. I looked from the wound to Jordan's face as he covered it back up. "I was stabbed with silver. I didn't want you to worry."

"No, Jordan, this is serious. If you don't get treatment you could die. You need a hospital." I said

"What would you even tell them?" Questioned, Jordan, as he cleared his throat. "That I am a werewolf who has been stabbed by a vampire, Simon? I can't go to a hospital."

"If you won't let me take you to the hospital, at least let me take you to the Institute. You need medical attention." I said trying to pick him up as he pushed me away.

"I am not going to the Institute. I made a mess of the vampire and werewolves. If I go there I could be prosecuted or worse. Just leave me be. I deserve this." Said Jordan

That's when everything clicked into place. "That's why you jumped in front of me. You think you deserve to suffer. That you deserve to die."

"Don't I?" Coughed Jordan

"No, you don't. You made a mistake and mistakes happen. If someone else were in your shoes they most likely would have done the same thing. You do not deserve to die because you messed up, Jordan." I explained truthfully

"I didn't just make some silly little mistake, Simon. Because of what I did the entire Brooklyn pack was slaughtered. I started a fight between the vampires and werewolves that have been somewhat peaceful for many years. I took whatever chance of peace there was and I shattered it. I deserve everything that is coming to me." Said Jordan

"Heidi did that, not you. I am not watching you die in here, so how do I help you?" I asked

Jordan looked at my pleading eyes and gave in. "The Praetor is the only place that can treat silver poisoning."

"Someone will come for us and then we are going to get you to the Praetor." I said with a smile. "You are my friend, Jordan. I won't let you die if I can help it."

"Thank you, Sim...on." Said, Jordan, as his eyes began to close.

I noticed this and tried to shake him back up, but he wasn't responding. Jordan's head fell to the side as I slapped him. I then continued to try and shake him awake but to no avail. "Jordan? Jordan!"

* * *

 **Carly POV**

Jonathan and I followed Clary and Jace to an ice rink in Chelsea. As they walked in, Jonathan activated his invisibility rune and I kept at distance so they wouldn't sense me. Since my runes had vanished after my turn I had to be extra careful to make sure they didn't hear or see me.

As we watched them enter, I wanted to to tell Clary to run, but if I messed with Jonathan's plan he would push me away. I had to make sure he didn't hurt Clary, I just had to. It was the least I could do.

"You never told me you knew how to ice skate." Said, Clary, as Jace and Clary made it to the skate rack.

"Well, I don't. Yet. I mean, I was kinda hoping you could show me how it's done." Said, Jace, with a shy smile.

"Well, it's been a while since I've been on the ice. What gave you this idea?" Asked Clary with curiosity.

"Well, there's a photo on your dresser of you and your mom. You were at Rockefeller Center, and you look really happy in your little skate costume, and I knew that's something I had to do for you." Explained Jace

"That's so thoughtful." Said, Clary, with a big smile.

I remember when that photo was taken. Clary went skating with mom and Luke stayed home to babysit me. I begged mom to let me come, but she said I was too small, even though I was only a year younger than Clary. Now I know that was just an excuse so I wouldn't be in public, for fear the block in my head would break.

"Okay, what's your size?" Asked, Jace, as he jumped over the counter.

"Uh, six!" Said, Clary, as Jace grabbed the skates and handed them to her.

They both got their skates on and headed to the rink. We watched from the sidelines as Clary was trying to keep Jace from falling. I was holding back laughter as it was cute and hilarious that Jace wasn't good at everything. Jonathan on the other hand stayed silent, waiting for the moment they seperated.

"Let me help you. There you go. You're doing great." Said, Clary, as she held Jace's hands so he would keep his balance. "I couldn't stay on my feet until at least my third try."

"That makes me feel better." Said Jace

"I was six years old at the time, but still..." Said, Clary, as she laughed aloud. Jace looked playfully hurt by her laugh.

"You're making fun of me." Said Jace

"No! I'm just saying you are actually ahead of the curve." Said, Clary, with a playful smile.

"Ahead of the...I was born ahead of the curve. Clary, I'm just, trying not to show off 'cause I know this is your thing, so yeah." Said, Jace, with a bit of sass.

Clary nodded with a smile as she let go of his hands. "Well, please, by all means, don't hold back."

Jace smirked and tried to skate toward her. Two glides in he fell on his ass and slid a few feet down the rink. He laid there for a moment, trying to breathe as all the air was knocked from him. "Ow!"

Clary skated over and looked down at him with a smile. "You want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"You know, yeah. Yeah, I think that'd be nice." Said Jace

Clary leaned down and kissed him. For my entire life I had hated Clary because she got everything. But I now realize I want her to be happy. I want her to get the boy and live the life she dreamed of. I'm still jealous and angry I don't get to have that, but I also want her to be safe.

"It's not me, by the way. It's the skates." Claimed, Jace, as he reached out his arm.

"I see." Said, Clary, as she helped him up.

"I'm pretty sure they're too big. I'll go get a new pair. You'll see. It's gonna

be completely different." Said Jace

"Whatever you say." Said, Clary, as Jace headed for the door.

Jonathan tapped my shoulder and we followed after Jace. As he turned to grab another pair of skates, Jonathan revealed himself and held a blade to his throat. Jace tried to fight back, but Jonathan pushed the blade harder against his neck. I peeked around the corner, keeping myself hidden for now.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You hurt me, you hurt Clary and Carly, remember? When Lilith brought me back, she brought me back stronger. You can't beat me." Said Jonathan

"So, what are you gonna do? You gonna kill me?" Threatened Jace

"Maybe, I will." Said, Jonathan, as he raised his blade toward Jace. I saw this and ran from around the corner, catching the blade with my hands. The blade dug into my palms, causing blood to drip onto the floor.

Jace noticed my sudden appearance with wide eyes. "Carly?"

"Carly, what are you doing?" Asked, Jonathan, harshly.

"We came for Clary, not Jace. If you kill him Clary will never forgive you. If you want her by your side you have to keep him alive." I said as the blade dug deeper into my hands. "Please, Jonathan."

Jonathan realized I was right and threw the blade aside. I stepped back and held onto my hands as they healed almost immediately. Jonathan then took Jace's head and slammed it into the wall. It wouldn't kill him, but he'd be out for a few hours.

Jonathan transformed into Jace and I tied the real Jace up. As Jonathan went to collect Clary, I left a note in Jace's pocket, hoping the others would understand. I wiped my hands on my pants and peeked around the corner as Jonathan got to the ice.

"Clary, bad news. The, uh, owner's coming back. I think we should beat it." Said Jonathan as Jace as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But you were getting so good." Said, Clary, skating over to him.

"Don't worry. There's somewhere else I want to take you today. Our day's not over." Said, Jonathan, as he helped her off the ice.

Clary set her skates against the rink and they walked out the door hand in hand. I looked back at Jace with one last sorry look and followed after them. I followed close enough to see them, but not close enough for Clary to sense me.

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

I left Alec at the Institute and headed across town. I knew this was a mistake, but I was desperate. I needed help and I knew this was my only option. I came up to the mansion and was let in by a servant. I walked into the main hall and found him doing magical gymnastics.

"Is that you, Bane? I didn't see you all the way down there." Said, Lorenzo, as he did one last flip before landing on his feet. "So sorry to hear about your, well, embarrassing situation. I hear you're magic-challenged."

"I hear you've forbidden every warlock in the city from helping me." I responded with the same amount of sass.

"I have. And now you've come to me." Said, Lorenzo, walking over and grabbing a towel to pat the sweat from his neck.

"So what? Do you want me to grovel?" I asked

"That would be a start, especially after assaulting me." Said Lorenzo

"That was inexcusable." I said looking down at the floor.

"I did plan on punishing you for that. But fate has beaten me to the punch. So, how can I be of help?" Said, Lorenzo, taking a seat in a chair which looked a lot like a throne.

"Oh, come on, Lorenzo. You know why I came here." I whined

"Yes, I do. But I want to hear you say it. And it couldn't hurt to use the word please." Said, Lorenzo, as he took a sip of some fruity drink.

"Please, Lorenzo, will you help me get my magic back?" I begged

"So, how's mundane life treating you? Must be quite mundane. Doing laundry, taking the subway. But it gets deeper than that, doesn't it?" Questioned, Lorenzo, to just get me angry. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Are you going to help me?" I asked

"As a matter of fact, I am." Said, Lorenzo, as he set his drink aside. "For a price."

"Any material possession you want, it's yours. Without my magic, you can't imagine what it's like." I said

"I may not, but, as High Warlock, it is my job to protect you." Said, Lorenzo, getting up from his chair to stand before me.

"Thank you, Lorenzo." I said

"You're, of course, aware that there are risks. I can give you the transfusion of magic, but whether your body accepts it…" Began Lorenzo

"I can take care of myself." I interrupted

"Very well." Said Lorenzo

He lifted his hand and began whispering something in latin. Suddenly light shot from his hand and consumed me. I lit up like a firework on the 4th of July as the magic coursed through my veins. As soon as it started, it had ended. The light faded and Lorenzo smirked.

"One top-of-the-line dose of High Warlock magic. Go ahead. Take it for a spin." Said, Lorenzo, taking a few steps back.

I began swirling my fingers as gold light appeared between my fingertips. I maneuvered my hands around and shot my hands into the air, my clothes changing into something a little more my style. I smiled and looked over at him. "I won't forget this, Lorenzo."

"No, I imagine you won't." Said, Lorenzo, as I began walking toward the door. "Before you go, aren't you curious about my price?"

After we discussed the price, I headed back to the Institute. I walked in as if I were still mundane and came to the library. I peeked inside and saw Alec and another working on something.

"We're really supposed to read through every page until we find a mention of the Morning Star Sword? There's got to be a faster way." Said a Shadowhunter

"I can help speed things up." I said appearing at the door. I used my magic to swirl the pages around until a stack of papers landed in my hands. "All the pages referencing the Morning Star Sword."

Once I got the papers, I ignored the surprise on Alec and the other shadowhunter's faces and headed to Alec's office. The other shadowhunter got back to work as Alec followed close behind me.

"Magnus, how did you get your magic back?" Asked, Alec, as we made it into his office.

"I got some help from Lorenzo." I said quickly as I continued scanning through the papers.

"Lorenzo? Why would he help you?" Questioned Alec

"He's the High Warlock. It's his job. I thought you'd be happy for me." I said

"I am, but…" Began Alec

"A-ha! Here it is." I said interrupting Alec before he could finish. "A list of transactions involving the Morning Star sword. And according to this ledger, it ended up in the hands of Liam Janssens."

"That doesn't sound like a Shadowhunter name." Said Alec

"No, he's a mundane and very wealthy. Collector from Antwerp. Apparently, he was so obsessed with the Sword that he was buried with it. Fancy a trip to Belgium?" I asked

"So we can go grave-robbing?" Questioned Alec

"Sounds less classy when you put it that way." I said as I swirled my hands around with some whispered latin and a portal appeared before us. "Feels good to be back."

* * *

 **Ethan POV**

After I left the apartment, I stayed nearby in case something were to happen. I knew Simon and Jordan went after Heidi. Then I saw Simon return only to leave a short while after and that was hours ago.

I could sense something was wrong so I went to Luke. Luke and I have never really spoken, but I needed help and he might have the answers I need. Simon saved my life and I am going to return the favor.

I could just go in with a tracking spell to find him, but I wanted the whole story and backup in case things got hairy. I found Luke at some bar and sat beside him. "Have you seen Simon or Jordan? They went out to hunt for Heidi. I haven't heard from either of them since."

"Apparently, Jordan lost his cool on a raid at the Hotel DuMort and went AWOL. No one's seen him since." Said, Luke, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I can do a tracking spell to find them, will you come with me? I have no idea what they are stuck in. Could you be my backup?" I asked

"Let's go find them." Said, Luke, as he chugged the rest of his drink.

We headed out back and I put a tracking spell on one of Simon's shirts. We followed the floating shirt across town until we came to the Jade Wolf. Luke went in first and I followed suit, the scene before us was horrendous. There were dead werewolves laid out throughout the restaurant and piles of dust where vampires had been.

"It's a massacre." I said aloud

"Whoever did this is going to pay." Said, Luke, as he leaned down next to Russell and closed his open eyes.

Suddenly I heard someone yell. Luke told me to go and I ran into the back. I found the storage room door looking worse for ware with trunks in front of it. I used my magic to throw the containers out of the way as I yelled Simon's name. I heard his voice respond as I used magic to rip door off its hinges and crush it into a ball.

I looked inside and found Simon sitting next to an unconscious and hurt Jordan. "Who did this?"

"We're pretty sure Heidi's behind the attack. She sent a bunch of vamps

with silver blades." Said, Simon, as he put Jordan's arm across his shoulder. I took the other arm and looked down at Jordan's terrible condition.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked

"We have to get him to the Praetor. They're the only ones who can save him." Said Simon

"Okay." I said as we walked back into the dining room. Simon looked around as his heart sank just as mine had.

Luke was kneeling beside another fallen wolf. "Beati Bellicosi."

"Luke, are you coming?" I asked

"I have to finish the rites." Said Luke

Before anyone could say anything else, red and blue lights appeared in the windows. The cops had found Luke and it would take them less than a minute to get inside. Luke looked back at us. "Get him outta here. I'll take care of the cops."

"We have to contact the Institute. We have…" Began Simon

"Simon, I said I'll handle it. Get him to the Praetor now!" Said Luke

Simon hesitated for moment, but he knew Luke was right. We turned around and ran through the back door. As we exited we could hear the cops enter the restaurant. Simon wanted to go back, but we both knew that would make things worse. I opened a portal and we carried Jordan through it.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

"New York to Antwerp in 14 seconds. There really isn't a better way to travel." Said, Magnus, as we appeared in an old Mausoleum. In the center was a stone casket that belonged to Liam.

"Let's just grab the Sword and get out of here. Don't touch anything you don't have to." I said as we stood on either side of the casket.

"Alexander, surely you're not squeamish about seeing a dead body." Questioned, Magnus, with an amused smile.

"No. I'm squeamish about disturbing a man's grave." I said

Magnus used his magic to move the lid out of the way. Inside was a skeleton clinging to the sword. He pryed at it and it wouldn't budge. He tried again and again it wouldn't move. So instead Magnus used his magic to break the corpse's fingers so the sword would fly into his hand.

"So, it's the Morning Star sword?" I asked

Magnus slid the sword from the sheath and he shook his head. "The sheath appears to be authentic. Onyx-plated silver. But the blade, not so much. It's a fake. Someone beat us to it."

"Jonathan?" I asked

"I don't think so. Judging from the cobwebs, it's been at least 20 years." Said, Magnus, handing me the sheath.

I wiped some of the dust away and found words in a language I didn't understand. Probably latin. "There's an inscription. Gladius Lucifero ceciderunt ex sphaerae fortitudo eiciam inferni."

"Sword of Lucifer, whose might will drive the fallen from the many realms of Hell." Interpreted, Magnus, as his body became tense. "With the real sword, Jonathan can summon an army of demons."

"We need to inform the Institute." I said

"Good idea." Said Magnus

We portalled back to Magnus' apartment so he could collect some of his belongings before going to the Institute. Magnus was grabbing as much as he could carry, I looked at him with confusion. "We could come back to collect this stuff once we check in at the Institute."

"I don't think that will be possible." Said, Magnus, continuing to grab different ingredients.

I stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Magnus' arm. "Magnus, there is something you aren't telling me. What is it?"

I could tell something was wrong by the sad look in his eyes. Magnus liked to hide his problems so no one else would have to shoulder them and I knew that was exactly what he was doing right now. When are eyes met his resolve shattered. "When I got my magic back from Lorenzo, it came with a price."

"What was the price?" I asked

Magnus bit his lip and continued. "The only way to get my magic back was to give him something in return. I was desperate. I gave him…" He looked around with a sad look. "I gave him the apartment."

"I'm gonna kill him." I said taking my bow from my pocket.

Magnus set down his belongings and held me back. "Don't go after him, Alexander. It was a fair bargain."

"He blackmailed you." Said Alec

"I gave it to him willingly." Said, Magnus, as he pulled the bow from my hands. "I have had many great memories in this apartment, but this apartment is just a thing. It is not important to me."

"Magnus…" I began

"But my magic, it makes me feel alive. Yes, I can do fabulous tricks, jet around the world, help the people I love. But more than that magic connects me to everything around me. Without magic, I feel like a stranger. The world keeps on going and It's like I'm not a part of it. It's like, suddenly, I don't matter." Said, Magnus, with a sad glint in his eyes.

"Magnus, of course you matter." I insisted

"I know. I know, Alexander. Everyone does. But without magic, I can't feel it." He said picking back up his belongings. "This apartment is not important. I have you and I have my magic. Truly, that's enough. Please, try and be happy for me."

"I'll try." I said as I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Magnus and I checked in at the Institute. While he was settling in, I went back to the apartment and waited for Lorenzo to arrive. I heard the door crack open as Lorenzo strolled in. As he stopped in the living room, I came from behind the curtain. "I didn't know you came with this apartment."

"Oh, that's funny." I mocked

"It really is a beautiful space wouldn't you agree? The perfect Brooklyn pied-Ã -terre." Said, Lorenzo, looking around the apartment with awe.

"You're the High Warlock. You're supposed to protect people like Magnus, not exploit them." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Lorenzo looked over at me with a look of discontempt. "As a matter of fact, I did help Magnus. There's nothing to say that I shouldn't be compensated for it."

"I've seen your mansion. You don't need this apartment. You just wanted to humiliate him." I said taking a step closer to him.

"Yes, I did." Admitted, Lorenzo, with a smile. "And the fact that he sent his little boyfriend to plead his case tells me I more than succeeded."

"I'm the head of the New York Institute. Don't speak to me like that." I said

"You're right. Perhaps this is getting unnecessarily heated." Said, Lorenzo as he took a step back and held his arms behind his back.

"I want you to give Magnus his apartment back." I said as Lorenzo looked toward me. "And I'll make you a deal, a fair one. One not beneath your dignity as a leader."

"Let me tell you something about being a leader. When a subordinate comes

to question your judgment and launches a fireball in your face, it's your duty to put him in line. Your boyfriend still hasn't accepted that I'm the High Warlock now. Not him. If I had to break his spirit to teach him that, so be it." Said, Lorenzo, with fire on his tongue.

"Enjoy this position while it lasts." I said as I stepped next to him and place my hand on his shoulder. "The Clave doesn't take kindly to conniving, unethical Downworld leaders. You will slip up. And when you do, I'll be waiting there to take you down."

* * *

 **Carly POV**

As they walked, Jonathan came to a flower stand. Clary adored flowers so he took a rose and gave it to her, without paying. "Thank you, but I don't think you're supposed to take those."

"There was no one there to stop me." Said Jonathan

"You some kind of outlaw now?" Asked Clary

"You're right. I'm sorry. I think I just forget myself around you." Said, Jonathan, as he realized his mistake.

I sat on a bench near them and held up a newspaper to cover my face. I looked over the paper to see Jonathan as Jace run up to Clary and kiss her. I almost puked at the sight of it and the look on Clary's face told me she felt the same. I could tell by her sudden change that she figured Jonathan out.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jonathan

"Nothing, nothing. I'm, uh, I'm light-headed. I must be dehydrated." Said Clary quickly

"Oh, I'm so stupid. It's me. I've been running you ragged all over the city." Said Jonathan

"Maybe you can get us something to drink." Suggested Clary

"Of course. Stay right there." Said, Jonathan, walking over to the food truck.

Clary sat down on the other side of the bench I was hiding on. I kept the paper up and watched her. She pricked her finger with the rose and I hid back the squeal I wanted to release. Jonathan looked back at Clary, but ignored it as she probably accidently poked herself.

She dropped some blood onto the sidewalk and then pulled out her phone. She dialled quickly and waited for the recipient to answer. "Izzy, I'm on the Promenade with Jonathan. He's glamoured himself to look like Jace."

"Are you okay?" Asked Isabelle

"I'm fine. He doesn't know I know. But Jace has gotta be in danger. We were at an ice rink in Chelsea. Jonathan must have ambushed him there." Explained Clary

"Is Carly with him?" Asked Isabelle

Clary looked around and I held my breath. If she discovered me, Jonathan would know she knows. It would blow any chance that he wouldn't harm her. She looked around, but she luckily didn't spot me, even though I was only a few feet away. "No, he probably left her at the apartment."

"Just sit tight. I'll find Jace. Then I'm coming for you." Said Isabelle

"I'll deactivate my anti-tracking rune." Said, Clary, as she deactivated the rune and then slid her steele back in her pocket.

"Good idea. Once we find you, you can use your Somnus rune." Said Isabelle

"That'll only sedate him for a minute." Questioned Clary

"That's enough time to take him into custody." Said Isabelle

Jonathan began walking back over and Clary hung up on Isabelle. As Jonathan came to stand beside Clary he noticed me and told me to stay still with his eyes. I stayed quiet as he asked her about the call. "Who was that?"

"Uh, Alec. He's checking on a report. But I told him about your surprise, and he said to take the rest of the day off." Lied Clary

"I guess I owe him one. Let's go." Said, Jonathan, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down sidewalk.

Once they were a good distance away, I took a deep breath and followed after them. I could use this as my chance to escape, but if I did Clary would be left alone with him and he would have no one to keep him in line. If it weren't for me, Jace might be dead and I know Jonathan will continue to do things like this.

It was beginning to get dark when they turned down the road that led to the apartment. I think Clary sensed his motive and started talking. "Where are we going? Why all the secrecy?"

"If you really want me to, I'll ruin the surprise. There's a gallery I've read about full of artists I think you'll like. It's up here." Said, Jonathan, pulling her along.

"Hey, uh. What's the rush?" Asked, Clary, stopping in her tracks.

"There's no rush." Said Jonathan quickly

"Well, I just...It's so rare we get to spend any time alone together. Why don't we slow down and enjoy the night?" Asked, Clary, stalling as long as she could.

"Are you okay? You seem a little on edge." Questioned Jonathan

"Maybe I'm just worried that I won't like your taste in art." Admitted Clary

Suddenly Clary looked behind Jonathan and so did I, from the hiding spot I was in, to see Isabelle, Jace, and Alec. Jonathan turned around to notice the squad as Clary tackled him to the ground. When his back hit the cement he transformed back into himself. "I thought we were enjoying our time together."

I watched as Clary was prepared to draw the rune, but she stopped. She began shaking and I knew it had to be something Jonathan was doing. I couldn't let either get hurt so I intervened.

When the others got close I used my speed to knock Clary off and help Jonathan to his feet. The others stopped and pointed their weapons at Jonathan as I stepped in front of him.

"Carly, move!" Yelled Alec

"I can't do that." I said as I grabbed his hand and we vanished.

Alec slammed his fist into the wall as Jace helped Clary stand up. He looked her over for injuries and made sure she was okay. "Are you okay?

"I'm fine." Said, Clary, as she looked in the direction we had gone in.

"Before Carly interrupted, you had him. What happened Clary? Why did you hesitate?" Asked Isabelle

"I don't know." Said Clary

Jace held her close when he felt something in his pocket that hadn't been there earlier. He backed up and retrieved the note and opened it. The others noticed the note and questioned it.

"What is it?" Asked Alec

"It's from Carly. She must have slipped it into my pocket after Jonathan knocked me out." Explained Jace

"What does it say?" Asked Clary

"It says, "I'm sorry for what Jonathan did to you. I am happy my interference stopped him from killing you, but it shouldn't have ever come to that. I am trying my best to keep him from killing and today was progress. Do not come after him because then all my progress will be lost. I need to save him if I ever want to save myself. Tell Simon and Clary that I love them and that I'm sorry."" Read Jace

"So what are we going to do?" Asked, Alec, as everyone turned to look at him. "We can't just let him go scott free because Carly wants to try and save him. What are we going to do?"

"We have to figure out a way to separate you all." Said, Isabelle, with determination. "Once separated, we can get Carly away from Jonathan and sediate him. That way we can get him in custody and Carly might just let him go."

"Are you sure she would do that?" Asked Alec

"I have no idea." Said, Clary, looking off in the direction we went. "She wants to try and save him. If she can save someone as evil as him then she might be worth saving. If we can get her away from him, maybe we can convince her that saving him isn't worth it."

"Do you think that would work?" Asked Jace

"I have no idea." Said Clary


	17. Heidi Will Pay

**Carly POV**

I found Jonathan sitting near the fireplace with a somber look in his eyes. I pulled up a chair beside him. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks for saving me last night. If it weren't for you the Clave might have gotten me." Said Jonathan

"I promised to stay by your side and that is exactly what I plan to do." I said as I placed my hands near the flames. "What I am curious about is why Clary hesitated. She hasn't tried to save you nor get near you since you came back. So why the hesitation?"

"I think I got through to her. Soon she will return to us." Said, Jonathan, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"You'll find out soon enough." Said, Jonathan, as he turned his chair to face me. "I have other news you might be interested in. Heidi news."

Heidi had been chased by the Praetor for weeks, but that is all I knew. Each time they got close to catching her she would escape, taking a life or two with her. Any news about Heidi meant I might find her first and end this for good. I know part of her feared me and I could use that to my advantage. "What kind of "Heidi" news?"

"Supposedly she orchestrated an attack on the New York pack and almost killed Jordan Kyle as he was protecting Simon." Explained, Jonathan, as anger rose up in me. She had put him at risk again, killed a ton of innocent wolves, and almost killed Jordan.

"Is Simon okay?" I asked

"He is fine, but the Institute decided to pardon Heidi if she gave the names of the vampires who attacked the Jade Wolf. There is no evidence to show her involvement, but many have an inkling that she did it." Said Jonathan

"So they are letting her go scot free?" I asked as I clutched the arm of the chair, leaving finger imprints.

"They have no evidence to charge her with. Simon and the others are going to question the witness Heidi incantoed to see if they can get proof. If they can get that they can arrest her and bring her to Idris." Explained Jonathan

"How do you know all of this?" I asked

"I have friends in high places. My informants inform me of what goes on in the Institute. They are a great asset when you need it. These friends of mine are the ones who will take Heidi to Idris if she is found guilty." Explained Jordan

"If they bring her to Idris, she might find a way to escape again." I said

"Then don't let her get caught." Said, Jonathan, as he got up from his chair. "I have business to attend to this afternoon and so why don't you go see what your friends have discovered. If you can figure out Heidi's location before they do, you can eradicate the problem before it becomes one."

"I thought you didn't want me leaving alone?" I questioned

"I did, but after last night I think you deserve a chance. You have had many chances to run, but you haven't. So I am trusting you to return after you handle Heidi. If you don't, then things will get messy." Said Jonathan

"I'll come back, you have my word." I said

Jonathan smiled and nodded. "Good, then go get that bloodsucker and teach her that messing with your friends means messing with you. Kill her so the problem ends and Simon can finally be happy again."

"Oh, I will and she will wish she hadn't pissed me off." I said as Jonathan looked proud as my eyes went pitch black.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

After last night and discovering Luke was in jail this morning, I needed to let off some steam. I put on my gloves and began punching the punching bag with all the strength I had. The noise of my fists colliding with the bag actually made me feel better, that is until I was interrupted.

"Need a sparring partner?" Asked a girl

"Sure." I said as I turned around and recognized the girl's face. I took my gloves off and grabbed a practice stick and I figured out where I had seen her. "You're Consul Penhallow's daughter?"

"Aline." Said, Aline, as we began circling each other. "You're Valentine's daughter?"

"Unfortunately." I said as I lunged at her. Our sticks collided and we went back and forth until Aline took a step back.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Said, Aline, with a fake smile.

"I'm guessing you didn't come all the way from Alicante just to train?" I asked as I lunged at her with my stick. It slammed into her stick and the wood vibrated between our hands.

"I heard your brother was in New York. I was hoping you might be able to help me track him down." Said, Aline, pushing me backward on my feet. We paired each attack and dodged the others. It was almost a perfect match.

"If I knew where my brother was, I'd be out hunting him myself. I already told the Clave everything I know." I said

"You wrote in your report that he was looking for a sword called the Morning Star?" Questioned, Aline, as I could tell she was trying to get on my nerves by the look in her eyes.

"Yeah, he calls it a family relic. He somehow got it in that twisted head of his that Carly and I are gonna help him find it." I said

"Are you gonna help him?" Asked Aline

"No." I said as knocked her stick from her hands. She maneuvered around my next attack and summersalted to the practice stick. Once in her hands, she quickly stood back up and began to egg me on once again.

"What about Carly? She is with him right now, would she help him? She is his opposite half sort of speak." Said Aline

"She wouldn't." I said as I felt the anger rising.

"Wouldn't she?" Asked, Aline, as we continued to block and dodge each other's attacks. "Jonathan is the only other person in the world like her. Her identical twin in more than just looks. She stayed with him so you could escape, but maybe she had other motives. Maybe she wanted to stay with him to join him."

"Carly, isn't like that." I said as I grit my teeth.

"How would you know? From what I have heard you have always pushed Carly aside. With Jonathan she probably feels at home, what makes you so certain she won't join him? Besides you let him buy you a bottle of water. Is it really that hard to recognize your own brother?" Ranted Aline

"I was stalling for backup." I said

"Except when they got there, you let him go." Said Aline

"I didn't!" I yelled as I lunged at her. She quickly twisted, grabbed my stick, hit me with it multiple times, and then knocked me onto the floor.

I looked up at her as she smiled. "That hurt? Good. I want Jonathan and Carly to feel it. They are monsters and monsters deserve to be punished."

That last comment broke the wall I had around my anger. I quickly got up and tackled Aline onto the floor. I threw her stick across the room and then I began punching her straight in the nose.

Blow after blow I could feel the power behind my fists. I liked feeling the blood trickle from her nose onto my knuckles. I liked hearing her grasp for air. I liked seeing her unable to fight against me. I wanted to watch the life fade from her eyes, but Jace pulled me off of her.

Jace pushed me away from Aline. Suddenly I broke out of that mindset and what I had just done came rushing in. I felt awful and out of control. I had never meant to hurt her, I hadn't. "Aline, I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"You alright?" Asked, Jace, as Aline was wiping the blood from her bruised nose.

"Do I look all right?" Snapped Aline

I began backing away, but Jace caught my hand. "I just I need some air. I just need to be alone."

Jace tried to follow me, but I told him to stay put. I ran out of the Institute and just wandered toward downtown. Suddenly I felt the urge to stop on a pier overlooking the water. It was peaceful just watching the stars and listening to the crickets hidden in the grass. It was beautiful.

Suddenly I felt the creeping suspicion that someone was watching me. I turned to find Jonathan standing beside me. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked backing away.

"Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing." Said Jonathan

"Is this some kind of trap?" I asked

"I don't know. You tell me." Said, Jonathan, crossing his arms over his chest. "I find it hard to believe that our meeting here is a pure coincidence. I had no intention of stopping here tonight. I have my own business to take care of, and yet, as I was walking by, I felt a sudden urge to stop. And here you are. You must've felt it, too."

"You stay back." I said

"I was worried about you earlier. Whoever you were fighting, they must've gotten in a few good shots, didn't they?" Asked, Jonathan, taking a few steps closer.

"You come any closer, I will call the Institute." I said taking out my phone

"Shouldn't you have done that already? Or are you enjoying this conversation as much as I am?" Questioned Jonathan

"God, you make me sick, you know that?" I said

"And yet, we're destined to be together. Our meeting here tonight proves it." Said Jonathan

"This isn't destiny, Jonathan." I said

"You love me, Clary. I can feel it. It's why you let me go yesterday and why you won't turn me in now. Come with me. I know a part of you wants to." Said Jonathan

"No part of me wants anything to do with you." I spat at him.

"You know Clary you are a hypocrite." Said, Jonathan, with a stern look. "You want to save Carly, but I am off the table. We are identical in every way yet you treat me differently."

"I treat you differently because you are a monster." I said looking up into his eyes. "Carly, might be your twin, but that doesn't mean she is like you. You have killed innocent people and caused pain to a lot of people I care about. She is nothing like you."

"Carly has killed innocent people, Clary. She has also hurt the ones you hold dear. Stop pretending you can bring her to the light when we both know it won't be possible. She is just like I am, if she weren't then she wouldn't be going after Heidi on her own."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Carly knows what Heidi did to Jordan and the Jade Wolf. She knows if the Clave gets Heidi there is a chance she could find another way out. Carly is going to end the problem before another begins." Explained Jonathan

"She's going to kill Heidi?!" I questioned

"She is and it was all her idea. So let me ask you again, is she really any different then I?" Asked, Jonathan, as he vanished from sight.

Once he was gone I pulled out my phone and called Simon. I told him about Carly's plan so he could watch out of her and maybe stop her before things got worse. Then I headed back to the Institute, keeping Jonathan and I's meeting a secret. I don't know why I couldn't tell them, I think something is wrong with me.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

After hearing that Alec had pardoned Heidi, I couldn't just sit by. I needed evidence to support her wrong doing and I was gonna get it. Now that I knew Carly was trying to kill Heidi we had to be even faster. Once Jordan was secure at the Praetor, Ethan and I discussed the plan.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Asked Ethan

"Nora Kendall's the one who gave Jordan the tip about Heidi being at the DuMort." I said

"But wasn't she encantoed?" Asked Ethan

"She was. But if she could prove that Heidi coordinated all of this, I think that's the evidence Alec needs." I said

"But what good is our witness when Heidi wiped her memory?" Asked Ethan

"I'm gonna un-encanto her." I said not with the confidence I was trying to convey.

"Can you really do that?" Asked Ethan

"We'll find out. She's at the hospital as we speak." I said

We drove a few more miles and then I turned into the hospital parking lot. Ethan and I got out of the car and walked to the third floor where Nora was being held. We approached the wing when a doctor walked toward us.

"Um, we're looking for Nora Kendall?" Asked Ethan

"Are you family?" Questioned the doctor

"I'm the one who brought her in." I said

"Oh, I see. Um, right this way." Said the doctor

She showed us down the hall to Nora's room. She looked worse for ware. Nora had a mask over her face and her body looked almost limp. We looked at her and then back at the doctor who explained the situation.

"Nora seemed to be on the mend and then she suddenly stopped breathing. Poor thing. I'm just glad her friend got to see her before it happened." Said the doctor

"Her friend?" Asked Ethan

"Yeah, a blonde girl, about your age. She was very nice." Said the doctor

"Heidi." Whispered, Carly, hidden behind one of the walls. Ethan nor the doctor noticed, but my keen hearing picked up her voice.

Ethan went to sit with Nora as I went after Carly. I followed her around the corner and saw her stealing something from one of the racks. Before I could grab her she had vanished, sensing me most likely. I didn't know what she stole, but it probably wasn't good.

I made my way back over to Nora's room and thought of a plan. "Ethan, do you think you could heal her out of the coma?"

"I could, but I would need help." Said Ethan

I nodded and walked over to the side of the room. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to Alec's name. I pressed talk and waited until Alec answered, "Hello?"

"Alec, it's Simon. The Daylighter." I said as I realized what I had just said, placing my palm against my forehead.

"I know who you are." Said, Alec, in a joking tone.

"Ethan and I found a witness. She can prove that Heidi set this whole thing up. Is Magnus there with you?" I said

"Where is the witness?" Asked Alec

"That's sort of the thing. She's in the hospital. Heidi got to her first. The doctors say she's in some kind of irreversible coma, but I thought maybe Magnus could help Ethan heal her." I explained

"Magnus is on the way." Said, Alec, as he hung up on me.

I slid the phone into my pocket as Magnus and Alec appeared beside Ethan. I made my way over to the bed as Ethan and Magnus both placed their hands above Nora. With a few latin words, Nora sat straight up, breathing heavily. She looked around with confusion until she spotted me. "You brought me here."

"It's okay. You're safe now." I said in a calming voice. "I just need to ask you question. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay." Said, Nora, as she laid her head against the headboard.

I pulled up a chair, took a deep breath, and stared deeply into Nora's eyes. At first she resisted, but then her mental block shattered and she was compliant. "Did Nora set up the attack at DuMort?"

Nora stayed quiet for a moment before giving her answer. "She said that she wanted to make the wolves pay for what they did to her. Heidi wanted to attack the pack without getting her hands dirty."

"Thank you, Nora." I said as Ethan used a spell to put her to sleep.

Once she was out cold, we all grouped together outside the hospital room. With Alec speaking first. "Simon, I am sorry I didn't believe you. Now that we have the evidence we just need to find her."  
"And we need to hurry." I said as they looked at me with confusion.

"Why do we have to hurry?" Asked Magnus

"I caught Carly listening in. She knows Heidi visited here recently, meaning she in the area. I went after Carly, but by the time I got close she was gone. On her way out she grabbed something from one the racks, probably nothing good." I explained

"So, she is planning to kill Heidi?" Asked Ethan

"That is what Clary told me. We need to find her and fast." I said

"Good idea." Said, Alec, as we readied up.

Ethan went back to help Isabelle as Alec, Magnus, and I went after Carly. If we didn't find her fast enough, she might do something she will regret. I couldn't let Jonathan take what good Carly had in her and snuff it out. I couldn't let it happen.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I stared into the fire of my fireplace as if nothing else mattered. I focused on the flames and watched as they danced across the logs. The fire was warm against my face as if I were aflame.

I moved closer to the fire and placed my hand above the flame. At first I only felt the heat, but then the pain kicked in. In the moment I didn't really feel anything. I didn't care. I was hurting Jonathan and Carly. I didn't really care.

Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders that pulled me away from the fireplace. Whatever trance I was in broke when my hand left the flame and the pain came rushing in. I began gasping as Jace activated my healing rune. He looked me over to make sure I had no other injuries.

"Clary, what were you thinking?" Asked Jace

"I don't know." I said staring down at my now healed hand. "I just wanted to feel pain. I wanted Jonathan and Carly to feel pain. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"It has to be the rune." Said, Jace, helping me stand up. "We need to get you to the Silent Brothers. Right now."

* * *

 **Carly POV**

I left the hospital and injected the holy water into my veins. It felt like liquid fire coursing through my body. I knew I was stronger than demons and vampires, but I wouldn't last against holy water. I had to find her soon or else I would die.

I followed Heidi's scent to an alleyway near the hospital. I walked into the alley and Heidi appeared on the other side. She was trying to stay brave, but I could tell she still had some fear against me.

"Hello, Heidi." I said

"Carly, nice to see you again." Said Heidi

I took a step toward her as pain radiated throughout my body. If I knew Heidi like I thought I did then this plan would work perfectly, if not I might be the one dying today. I kept a straight face so she wouldn't see my pain and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Simon." I said

Heidi scoffed with a smile. "I haven't touched him."

"But you did cause the vampires to slaughter the wolves and you almost got Jordan killed. Do you think I would let you get away with that and what happened with Simon? You will be punished for what you have done." I said

"You can't kill me, Carly." Said, Heidi, as she appeared before me. "That would go against what Simon and your shadowhunter buddies want. Besides now that you aren't controlled by the darkness in you, you won't hurt me. You have the strength, but wielding it is a whole different story."

"I know they want to take you in and watch you suffer in Idris, but I can't take the chance of you escaping again. You hurt Simon and people close him, so I will destroy you. I will wipe that smug smile off your face and I will watch as you turn to dust." I said

"That darkness isn't completely gone is it? It's still there lingering, waiting to emerge and take control. You might not be under its spell any longer, but you are still just as much a monster as I am. Just wait and see." Taunted Heidi

"I'm going to kill you." I threatened

"You don't even have a weapon." Stated Heidi

"I don't need one." I said as my eyes went black.

Even with my limbs on fire, I lunged at Heidi. She dodged my attack as I went for another. I landed a few punches until she grabbed my arm and flung me a few feet away.

"You can't beat me, Carly. I hurt Simon, I caused the death of the those wolves, and I was the reason Jordan almost died. I killed a lot of people and you are just another on the list." Said Heidi

Heidi ran at me as I used my strength to trip her onto her back. I stood over her ready to crush her windpipe with my boot, when she quickly rolled out of the way. I kicked at her and she dodged most of the blows. When she got back up we threw a few more punches. I then slammed her head into a metal pole beside us as the pain began to get worse in my hand.

I gritted my teeth and looked down to a see a burn forming on my palm. I knew it wasn't Jonathan because he knew what I was doing. Which meant Clary was hurting herself.

I clutched at my hand as Heidi used this opportunity. She used her speed to appear behind me, she held my arms down, and tilted my head to the side. I tried to struggle out of her grip, but the holy water had weakened me greatly.

"I wonder what you taste like?" Questioned, Heidi, to herself aloud.

"I don't think you would know since you only drink the blood of lowlifes like yourself." I said as she pulled tightly back on my hair.

Without another word she quickly sank her fangs into the side of my neck and relief spread across me, not just from the venom. I could feel Heidi sucking the holy water from my veins and the pain faded. Suddenly she dropped me onto the ground as she began coughing.

"What's happening?" Asked Heidi

I stood up as the wound on my neck healed. I looked down at her as she collapsed onto her back. "I injected myself with holy water. Hurt like a bitch, but I knew you would try to feed on me. Now you will go where you belong. Hell."

Heidi cried out in pain as she began disintegrating. I watched her limbs dissipate, then her chest, and lastly her crying face. It was satisfying to watch her wither away, but that was ruined when I turned to see Simon, Magnus, and Alec watching me from a few feet away.

"How did you find me?" I asked

"Clary called me. She told me you were going a mission to stop Heidi." Said Simon

"Jonathan…" I whispered to myself.

Jonathan must've told Clary. She wouldn't have known any other way. Some of his business must've been visiting Clary as well. Why would he tell her? Was he trying to seperate us or bring us closer together? At this point I had no idea.

"What did you do?" Asked, Alec, as Heidi's ashes blew away in the wind.

"I injected myself with holy water. I knew she would try to drain me dry and so I took the opportunity. Better riddance." I said truthfully

Simon walked away from the other two and pulled me off to side. Alec was informing the Institute and Magnus stood beside him. Simon pulled me behind some stairs as I pulled his arm off of mine.

"You killed her." Said Simon

"What other choice did I have? If I hadn't killed her, she would have killed me. Besides I thought you would be happy that she was gone." I said

"I wanted Heidi punished, not killed." Said, Simon, with a look of disappointment. "Besides that stunt you pulled could have killed you. If she had decided to not bite you the holy water would have burned you out from the inside. Why did you take such a risk?"

"I took the risk because I knew how much she hurt you. I wasn't gonna take the chance of her escaping again. If I brought a weapon I might have won, but I could have been killed. I knew the holy water would work and it was the only option I had." I explained

"Carly, it wasn't right. Killing her wasn't right." Said Simon

"I wanted to protect you and I knew letting her go meant more of a chance she could hurt you again. This was my way of getting rid of the threat." I said

"This isn't how we do things." Said, Simon, as he hit a chord.

"You mean how you do things? Simon, I'm a monster. Monsters do monstrous things." I said as my eyes went black. "This is what I did to protect you and I'm not sorry for doing it."

"Carly, you are not a monster." Said Simon

"Simon, we both know that isn't true." I said as my eyes changed back. "I might not be controlled by the darkness, but the urges are still there. I still want to hurt people and give into temptation. I am not a saint and I don't think I will ever be one. If I can save Jonathan, I might have a chance."

"Are you sure Jonathan even wants to be saved?" Asked Simon

"Maybe not, but the least I can do is try. If Jonathan, who has killed many innocent people, can be saved then I know I can be." I said

"You are nothing like him." Said Simon

"Simon, I am exactly like him. We are identical twins. We are both half demon and me also being half vampire means I might be even worse then he is. Nothing can change that." I said

"You could have called the Institute or even me to help you." Whined Simon

"The institute wouldn't side with a demonic vampire who is with Jonathan Morgenstern, Simon." I said as I looked near Alec and saw guards headed this way. "Well, that cuts things short."

I tried to run, but Simon grabbed my arm. "Don't go back to him. Stay here with me and we can sort this whole thing out. Please."

"If I stay the Clave will lock me up and torture me to get Jonathan's location. I am trying my best to stop him from killing and if I am caught that is all lost. Stay strong and stay safe. I love you, Simon." I said

The guards were closing in and so I pulled Simon in for a kiss, more of a peck. I pulled away quickly, whispered I'm sorry, and vanished from the alley. By the time the guards made it to the Simon, I was long gone.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

After returning from the failed capture of Heidi and Carly, Magnus and I portalled to the Institute together. Magnus wanted to rest so I went to my office and got to work filling out the paperwork explaining what happened. As I worked, I noticed Magnus at the door.

"You were looking for me?" Asked, Magnus, coming into the room.

"Yeah." I said getting up from my desk.

"Alexander, if this is about what we were talking about earlier, I was wrong. You have every right to talk out your problems with your friends, no matter how good-looking they are." Said Magnus quickly

"This isn't about that." I said as I came to stand right in front of him. "This is about you living at the Institute."

"Oh." Said, Magnus, with a sad look in his eyes.

"Believe me, I want to live with you, but you were right. Having an outsider live at the Institute, that is against protocol. And how can I expect everyone else to follow the rules, if I don't follow them myself?" I explained

"I understand. I'll move out first thing in the morning." Said, Magnus, beginning to head for the door.

"However…" I began as I grabbed Magnus' hand and pulled him toward me. "There is no protocol that says the head of the Institute has to actually live at the Institute. So, when you find a place, I was hoping that we could both move in...together."

"Only if I get my own walk-in closet." Said Magnus

"You mean that?" I asked as a smile spread across my face.

"Of course. I love you." Said, Magnus, as his face became pained.

Magnus turned away from me and began harshly coughing. I tried to turn him around so I could get a good look at him, but he wouldn't let me. "Magnus?"

"I'm fine." Coughed Magnus

His coughing stopped to be replaced by shaking. I came up behind him as he collapsed into my arms. I slowly lowered him to the floor as the shaking got worse and he started murmuring in Indonesian. I tried to make him snap out of it, but he wasn't reacting.

"Magnus? Magnus? Magnus?! Medic! Somebody get help! Magnus! Someone get help!" I yelled as I pulled Magnus in and tried to make him as comfortable as I could.


	18. Don't You Die On Me

**Carly POV**

After finishing off Heidi, Jonathan and I got back to trying to find the Morning Star sword. If I helped him find it, I might be able to get it away from him and to the Clave. I had try and fix him, but if I couldn't I needed a backup plan. I was reading a book on the couch when Jonathan returned.

For the last few days he had been interrogating Mirek's clients to find the whereabouts of the sword. So far we've had no luck and each time Jonathan returns he is covered in more blood than the day before. I wanted to go with him so I could try and save the innocent people, but he would always leave before I got the chance.

"How'd it go?" I asked as he came into the dinning room, placing his bloody blade on the table.

"Fantastic." Said, Jonathan, throwing his coat on the chair. "One dead end after another. None of Mirek's clients have the Morning Star blade. There's one name left. At least, I think it's a name. It looks like it's written in some Seelie language."

I looked around Jonathan to see he had a seelie with him. She looked terrified and I am betting that was due to him threatening her life. Jonathan noticed my glance and introduced us.

"Carly, this is Alvina. I found her while I was interrogating the last client. I thought she might be of some use to us." Said, Jonathan, as he pulled her forward and pointed to the name on the page, "What is it?"

She stayed silent and he put his blade to her throat. Alvina began crying and begging for him to let her go. "Jonathan, if you want her to help, you can't threaten her. Let me try. Please."

Jonathan was hesitant, but he gave in and removed his blade from her throat. He walked around the table so he was still in hearing distance as he crossed his arms. I looked at her and tried to smile. "Alvina, I won't hurt you. I promise."

"But he will." Said, Alvina, in a quiet voice.

"No, he won't. I'm much stronger than he is. See?" I said as she looked toward me as my fangs extended. I left my eyes hidden for worry it would scare her.

"You're a vampire?" Questioned Alvina

"I am and I will make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you, if you help us. What does the word say. Please." I said as she looked at me and then down at the word.

Alvina analyzed the word for a moment then she translated it. "These are letters from the ancient Seelie alphabet. A-M-A-R-A."

"Amara?" I asked

"Our Queen goes by many names some of them not very well known." Said Alvina

"I had no idea that the Seelie Queen took an interest in antiquities. Will you arrange an audience with Her Highness?" Asked, Jonathan, as Alvina went silent.

Jonathan became impatient and walked toward her with a blade in hand. As he closed in I stood in front of her, blocking his path. "Jonathan, violence isn't the answer."

"Move Carly or I will go through you." Threatened Jonathan

"I am not moving." I said as Alvina looked toward me with surprise. "You can't move to violence when you don't get your way. Fight your urges, Jonathan. Don't let them control you."

Jonathan glared at us both and regretfully agreed. He went to the other side of the room and leaned up against the wall. When he stopped, I turned to face Alvina. "Are you okay?"

"You risked your life for mine. Why?" Asked Alvina

"Because I am just like he is." I said as I showed her my eyes. Alvina jumped, but she didn't back away. "If I can turn him to good, I might have a chance to save myself. Please, arrange a meeting. When we get to the court, I will make sure you are set free. If he tries anything, I will stop him. Okay?"

She nodded and turned toward Jonathan. "I can try."

"Excellent." Said Jonathan

She went into the other room and returned shortly after saying the queen agreed. Alvina led the way as I walked beside her and Jonathan followed behind us. I assured her everything would be alright as we made it to the bridge.

Alvina went in first and we followed after. We landed in the middle of the woodland. I had never visited the Fae Kingdom, but I realize the appeal. It was beautiful, you could just feel the magic coming off of every surface.

We arrived at the castle as guards escorted us to the throne room, their spears pointed at our heads. When we arrived before the queen, Alvina backed away from us and moved back to be hugged by other fairies.

"Your Highness. Is this any way to welcome guests?" Asked Jonathan

"Jonathan and Carly Morgenstern. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but alas, we Seelies cannot lie." Said, the queen, as she sat done on her throne.

"We are not your enemy. Whatever quarrel you had with Lilith, that has nothing to do with us. We are only here searching for…" I began

"For the Morning Star sword. I know all about your little quest." Said Seelie Queen

"Then perhaps you could help me out by handing it over." Said Jonathan

"I'm afraid you have more pressing concerns. You see, your mother came into my court and slaughtered dozens of my subjects." Said, Seelie Queen, getting up from her throne to stand before us.

Her guards came closer and a blade appeared before my neck, digging into the skin of my throat. The same was with Jonathan. "Delivering either of your heads to her on a silver platter will be fitting revenge."

"That demon is not my mother. And I assure you, I have no loyalty to Lilith. It's why I left her to rot in Edom after she was banished." Said, Jonathan, as he pushed the blade aside.

"How noble. Nevertheless, there is a debt to be paid. Blood for blood." Said, the Seelie, Queen, as a guard put me in a chokehold.

Jonathan tensed up at my sudden predicament. For a second, I was actually flattered by him caring for me. "And what if I can offer you a better deal?"

"I'm listening." Said Seelie Queen

"Your realm will never be safe as long as the Queen of Edom draws breath. But if you offer me the sword as payment that silver platter of yours will soon bear Lilith's head." Said, Jonathan, as the queen contemplated his deal.

She thought to herself for moment before calling her guards back. The queen looked us over and nodded. "Fine, Morgensterns. If you bring me Lilith's head, the sword is yours. If you don't, then you will never see the sword with your own eyes. No exceptions."

We both headed for the door when Alvina ran up to me and grabbed my hand. Jonathan stopped and looked back at us, annoyed. I told him to wait outside and he walked out the palace doors. I turned back toward Alvina as she smiled up at me.

"Thank you, Carly. No one has ever stood in front of a blade for me before and I'm thankful for your kindness." Thanked Alvina

"You're welcome, Alvina." I said as I tried to continue walking, but she pulled me back again.

"I have heard rumors of the vampiric demon known as Carly Morgenstern and you are nothing like they say. You are kind, thoughtful, and brave. You are nothing like your twin and I would know, fairies can't lie." Said, Alvina, with a smile.

"Thank you, Alvina. Truly." I said returning the smile.

"Before you go I would like to leave you with a parting gift." Said Alvina

"Oh thank…" I began as Alvina got closer to my face.

Her nose touched mine and my words froze in my mouth. Her hands appeared on each side of my head and she pulled me in for a kiss. My eyes went wide as I had no idea what to do. Jonathan looked into the room with just as much shock as I had. Alvina's lips danced across mine as I was too shocked to move.

She slowly backed away, her hands lingering on my cheeks. Alvina scanned my face with her eyes as her smile widened. "That is how my people say thank you. Besides, I think you're cute."

"I like boys." I said awkwardly

"Well if you ever want to play for the same team, just come back to the Seelie Court. I will be waiting." Said, Alvina, as she ran off with her friends.

I shook myself out of the trance I was in and I walked out of the court; cheeks bright as cherries. I ran out of the building and Jonathan followed after me. When we got to the entrance of the Fae Kingdom he brought up the kiss.

"So you made out with a girl? A Seelie girl?" Asked, Jonathan, with a mocking smile.

"Let's just go kill Lilith, shall we?" I asked ignoring the comment as we jumped through the entrance.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

I called Catarina and she portalled into my office. She made me step back as she checked on Magnus. I felt tears forming in my eyes as Isabelle ran into the room, trying to comfort me. I picked Magnus up bridal style and carried him to the Institute infirmary. I set him down on a gurney and Catarina took him back to get him situated. About 10 minutes later she came back and allowed me to follow her to Magnus' room.

Catarina had to make a few calls so she left me alone with Magnus. He was connected to a bunch of different wires and machines and he looked awful. I felt as if my heart would shatter and I couldn't hold back any longer. I let the tears cascade down my face as I looked at Magnus' peaceful one.

"Magnus, I...I don't know if you can hear me. But...this is my fault. I was selfish. When you first lost your powers and you said you were okay with it I…I didn't think twice." I said as I bit my tongue and felt a tear land on my hand. "I guess I was just so happy that maybe we could...grow old together. I guess I didn't realize, deep down, how much you were suffering."

I couldn't move, I couldn't think, and I could barely breathe. I wanted him to sit up and make some one liner to make me smile. I wanted him to tell me it was alright and that he was okay, but he couldn't. He was trapped inside himself and it was all my fault.

I grabbed ahold of his hand and squeezed. "Magnus, I love you. More than anyone in the world and I'm so sorry."

I heard a knock at the door and turned to see Catarina had returned. I wiped away my tears and walked over to her. "Did you manage to make contact with the people at the Spiral Labyrinth?"

"Yes, and I shared the test results, and he agreed. Magnus's body is rejecting Lorenzo's magic." Said Catarina

"Rejecting? What do you mean?" I asked

"Think of it like a failing organ transplant. Each time Magnus performs a spell, it puts a tremendous strain on his body. He got lucky this time. He will regain consciousness. But if he uses magic again, even for something small, he might not survive." Explained Catarina

"Why can't you just fix him? Why can't you just take Lorenzo's magic out?" I asked

"I wish I could. The only one who can reverse the transfer is the person who gave it to him." Said Catarina

"Lorenzo did this on purpose." I said as anger began to replace my grief.

"Alec, there's no way he could have planned it. With magic transfusions, there's always this possibility." Said Catarina

"No. He knew how desperate Magnus was. He took advantage of him. I'm not gonna let this son of a bitch get away with it." I said

I began walking toward the door, but Catarina stopped me with her hand. I tried to push her hand away, but she was stronger than she looked. "You need to settle down."

"I can't just let him get away with hurting Magnus." I said

Catarina kept me from leaving and convinced me to think before I act. "What's the Shadowhunter saying? "Emotions cloud judgement?" You lose your temper with Lorenzo, he'll have less incentive to help. Like it or not, Lorenzo Rey is Magnus's only hope."

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Once I pulled Clary from the fire, I carried her straight to the City of Bones. The Silent Brothers took her back and it was a good hour before she returned. When she did, she looked even more distraught. "Clary, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I didn't feel a thing." Said, Clary, as I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, that's good. What'd they do to you?" I questioned

"They couldn't do anything. The demonic tether that binds me to Jonathan is stronger than anything they've ever seen before." Said, Clary, as she looked down at her feet in defeat.

"Okay. Well, look." I said as I grabbed her cheek and turned her face so she'd look a me. "It doesn't mean we're out of options. Look, you you saw that illustration with me. Michael separated himself from Lucifer. That means there has to be a way."

"Maybe, we go straight to the source." Said Clary

"Are you talking about Lilith?" I asked with shock.

"She gave me the rune. She's gotta know how to remove it." Said, Clary, pushing my hands and heading for the door.

I shook my head and pulled her back. "Look, we just got rid of her, and it almost cost you your life."

"I don't know what else to do." Said, Clary, as desperation spread across her face. "Look, when I saw Jonathan last night, I couldn't call for help. I couldn't walk away. I couldn't do anything! And after what happened with Aline, and the fire, I can feel it, Jace! It's this darkness. It's growing, and I…"

"Hey, listen to me." I said pulling her in for a hug. "You are a good person. And there is no rune that's gonna change that."

Suddenly a fire message appeared beside us and I grabbed it with my hand. Clary and I read the note together and rushed out of the City of Bones as fast as our feet could carry us. When we arrived at the Institute Isabelle and Simon were already waiting outside the room.

"What happened?" I asked

"Lorenzo's magic didn't take. It took its toll and caused Magnus to collapse. Catarina is staying with him as Alec goes to talk to Lorenzo. She is going to come get us when he wakes up." Explained Isabelle.

I noticed Clary tense up and everyone else did as well. Simon got up from where he was sitting and tried to calm her down. "Hey, Fray, he's gonna be okay."

"First Luke goes to prison, then Carly is trapped with Jonathan, and now this. Why is everything falling apart?" Said, Clary, ignoring Simon's comment.

"Hey, Fray." Said, Simon, placing his hand on her shoulder.

The second his skin met hers, she changed. Anger suddenly rose to the surface and she snapped. "What, Simon?! What, are you gonna make some joke to try and get me to feel better?"

Simon slinked back and looked like he may cry. I looked from him to her and saw Clary's hands shaking. I stepped forward, clasped her hands in mine. "Clary?"

Clary snapped out of it and looked back Simon with guilt. "I can't live like this. Jace, we have to do it."

Clary walked into the main room as I followed after her. Simon and Isabelle were confused and worried so they followed us. "Do what?"

"Clary, what's going on?" Asked Simon

We all surrounded one of the tables in the main room and I explained the situation. "We went to the Silent Brothers, but they couldn't remove the rune. So, Clary thought summoning the source of the rune might give us answers. I spoke to Catarina. She won't summon Lilith because of the danger."

"Well, can we find another warlock?" Asked Simon

"There's no one else we can trust." I said

"What about me? What if I use my rune ability to summon Lilith?" Asked Clary

"The runes were designed to give us the power to fight demons, not summon them." I explained

"Look, I know it's a long shot but if I can create a rune that can bring back the dead, isn't this worth trying? What other choice do I have?" Questioned, Clary, as she looked around at all of us.

"Okay, let's say we manage to summon Lilith. What's to stop her from escaping? Or attacking us?" I questioned

"The Malachi Configuration. It was built to contain greater demons." Suggested Isabelle

"Right, but not the Queen of Hell. We need a contingency plan. A way to send her back to Edom if she gets loose." I responded

"The Mark of Cain." Suggested Simon

"Yeah, the Mark of Cain would be perfect, If you still had it." I said

"Yeah, I don't, but Izzy and I both know someone that does." Said, Simon, as they looked at one another.

"Do you think you can convince Cain to cooperate?" Asked Isabelle

"Well, I mean, it seemed like he liked me. It's worth a shot." Said Simon

Ignoring the fact that Cain is alive after all this time I continued with the what ifs. "Okay. Let's say we summon Lilith, and we manage to trap her, and Cain is willing to help. The only problem is how do we get her to talk to us?"

"Don't worry about it. With the upgrades I made to the Malachi configuration, that shouldn't be an issue." Said, Isabelle, with a proud smile.

"I'll go talk to Cain right now." Said, Simon, as he walked away from the table.

As he began to leave so did Isabelle. "I'll go with you."

* * *

 **Alec POV**

I had to get Magnus to wake up and Lorenzo was the only one who could help me. Catarina opened a portal for me and I appeared at Lorenzo's front door. I banged on the door until my hand turned red when a servant opened the door. I pushed past them and ran into the living room to find Lorenzo drinking wine.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Lightwood?" Asked, Lorenzo, slowly turning around with disdain.

"Magnus has fallen ill as a result of the magic you gave him." I said

"I did warn your boyfriend of the risks involved. He assured me he could handle it." Said Lorenzo

"Well, he can't. And I would appreciate if you would take the magic back." I said

"Yes, I'm sure you would appreciate that." Said, Lorenzo, as he put new ice cubes in his glass and added some alcohol. "But he brought this upon himself. Not my fault the pompous old warlock falls by his own hubris."

"Why? Why do you hate him so much?" I asked taking a few steps closer.

"It's simple. All my life, I've had to sit by and watch while the world lavished praise on Magnus Bane. The Prodigy. The High Warlock who could do no wrong." Explained Lorenzo

"Green isn't becoming on you, Lorenzo." I said

Lorenzo looked toward me with hatred. "You have no idea how hard I've had to work for everything that I have. That man was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. His celebrity is not based on talent. It's nepotism."

"Lorenzo, you're right about one thing. Magnus is beloved. And when word gets out that you wouldn't help him, purely out of jealousy, how do you think the other warlocks are gonna feel?" I said with just as much hate.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Said Lorenzo

"Oh, you bastard. I swear I will…" I began getting real close to his face.

"You'll what?" Asked, Lorenzo, as he got even closer to mine.

He snapped his fingers and I was shot across the room. I landed right in front of the door as it opened. "I believe we're done here. You can show yourself out."

I let it get heated just as Catarina told me not to do. If I left, Magnus would just get worse and I couldn't lose him. I walked back over to him and this time I went with a different approach.

"You've never been in love, have you?" I asked approaching him slowly

"I'm over 300 years old. Of course I have. More times than I care to admit." Said, Lorenzo, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well for me, it's only one." I said as the tears from before came rushing back. "Magnus. He is my world, and if he dies…"

I bit my lip as a tear rolled down my cheek. Lorenzo noticed my broken state and pitied me with his attention. "Look, Lorenzo he's no threat to you. Okay? He doesn't have his powers. Just please. Please, help him."

Lorenzo sighed and chugged the rest of his drink. He collected his coat and portalled us both to the Institute. We came to Magnus' room just as he was waking up. Magnus smiled toward me and then his face saddened at the sight of Lorenzo.

"Alexander, what's he doing here?" Asked Magnus

"Using Lorenzo's magic is what got you sick. Catarina says that if you use the magic again, even a little bit, it could go horribly wrong. The only way for you to get better is for Lorenzo to take the magic away." I explained

"No, Catarina's just being overly cautious. Trust me, I feel fine." Said, Magnus, as he tried to sit up, but it was too much and he laid back down.

"Magnus…" I began

"No." Stated Magnus

"Can we just get a minute, please?" I said toward Lorenzo

"NO!" Yelled, Magnus, which caused Lorenzo and I to jump. "I'm not getting rid of my magic."

I told Lorenzo to wait outside and he gladly walked out. I noticed Magnus trying to get out of bed again and I tried to help him, but he pushed me away. He got up and dressed himself, without even looking at me.

"Magnus, you stopped breathing. Your heart stopped. I thought you were gone." I said

"I'm so sorry for scaring you. I was clearly adjusting to Lorenzo's magic, and I must have overextended myself. I promise I'll be more careful from now on." Said, Magnus, trying to ignore the face the magic was killing him.

"It doesn't matter how careful you are. As long as you have Lorenzo's magic, you'll be living with an axe over your head." I said

"Oh, could you stop being so morbid?" Said, Magnus, as he turned to look away from me.

"Look, I know how important magic is to you, but is it really worth dying for?" I asked as Magnus stayed silent, but I wasn't gonna take silence as an answer. "Magnus, answer me."

"Maybe." Said Magnus

"How can you even say that?" I asked

"I am nothing without my magic!" Yelled, Magnus, as he turned to look me with most broken expression. He looked as if his world had been destroyed.

"Magnus…" I began

"You fell in love with Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." Said, Magnus, interrupting me. "Can you honestly say that you don't feel differently about me? Look at me! Can you honestly say you like this?!"

"Yes!" I said as I put both his hands in mine. "Your powers were incredible. But that's not why I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you because you're wise, and you're generous, and you're brave, and you're incredible! When you walk into a room, there's a spark in you, magic or not, that lights up everything and everyone around you!"

Magnus tried to pull away, but I pulled him closer. "I won't lose you! I can't."

* * *

 **Carly POV**

"Is it even possible to kill a demon as powerful as Lilith?" I asked as Jonathan drew the portal to Edom on the floor.

"In Edom it is. Every demon has their weakness." Said, Jonathan, as he set the paint aside.

"What's hers?" I asked as Jonathan offered his hand to me.

"Me." Said, Jonathan, as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me into the circle. He whispered some latin and fire surrounded us.

It felt exactly as you would imagine being lit on fire feels like. I felt as if the fire was burning me away into nothing but ash. I screamed as the apartment vanished and we landed in the red dirt of Edom. I looked around and was terrified.

The skies were a blood red and you could hear screams coming from every direction. There demonic beasts roaming about in the distance and the dirt was red with blood. I felt a little more sorry Jonathan. Any child who had to live in this place had the right to be evil.

Jonathan pulled me toward a broken down castle. We walked through the front doors and found Lilith on the throne. She looked up with a smile as she saw us enter. Lilith walked before us and placed a hand on each of our cheeks.

"It's you." Said, Lilith, with a smile.

"Hello, Mother." Said Jonathan

"Hi, m...m...mom." I stuttered

Lilith looked toward me with love, as much love as a demon could give I guess. She would never be my mother, but I had to play the part. If she still believed I was controlled by the dark this might go the way we wanted it to.

"You came back for me, my sweet twins." Said Lilith

"Of course we did. When Jonathan rose and realized you were gone he was devastated. I was also lost without you, my...true...family." I said

"And yet, you took your time leaving me here to suffer." Said Lilith

"Suffer? How?" Questioned Jonathan

"When that wretched Daylighter blasted me back to this realm, I was weak, my powers diminished. Asmodeus he took full advantage. That cat-eyed cretin, he took my crown, and he bound me to this room with the magic he took from his son." Explained Lilith

"Mother, we had no idea. If we had we would've come back right away." I said

"What was keeping you so busy?" Questioned Lilith

"Clary. She ran away from us. I had to find her so we could all be together again." Said Jonathan

"I'm afraid that rune was a necessary evil. I would have just connected the two of you, but with Clary you would be even stronger than before. With her you would never have to worry about dying again. It was an evil that had to happen." Said Lilith

"No, it's not evil. It's beautiful." Said Jonathan

"She called you a monster, Jonathan. She wanted you to stay dead." Said Lilith

"It's different now." Said, Jonathan, as I saw the anger rise in his eyes. I tried to stay calm, but I knew Jonathan wasn't going to.

"Your sister will never love you like I do. Believe me, if you didn't need her life force in order to live, I would have taken her heart and ripped it out of her chest and crushed it in my hand!" Yelled Lilith

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Screamed, Jonathan, as his eyes went black.

Lilith looked furious and her eyes turned just the same. I kept my eyes green because if we all got angry, this would end badly. I tried pulling him back, but he wouldn't budge.

"How dare you speak to your mother like that?!" Yelled Lilith

"Mother, Jonathan is sorry." I said as they both looked toward me with their eyes turning back to normal. "He is just annoyed with how Clary has been treating us. Please, forgive him. Let us help you. We can defeat Asmodeus together."

"Why do I not trust a word you say?" Questioned Lilith

"She's telling you the truth. I realize I never should have left Edom in the first place. You're the only true family that I have. Mother, I love you." Said, Jonathan, as Lilith perked up.

"I have waited so long to hear you say those words." Said, Lilith, as her smile returned. She walked forward and placed her forehead against his; eyes closed.

She then walked over to me and placed her hands on each side of my face. I tried to fake a smile and it looks like she bought it. Lilith scanned me over and frowned. "I see your friends broke the hold the darkness had on you. The power will always be there, but that pesky conscience will get in the way. Let me help you, Carly."

Before I could tell her no, her lips were on mine. She opened my mouth with her tongue and I felt the demonic mist travel down my throat. I tried to fight her, but I was no match for her. Lilith backed away as I smiled with a dark look in my eyes.

I looked over at Jonathan and we smiled at each other. Lilith turned her back on us so Jonathan pulled a knife from his back pocket and handed it to me. Then with one swift motion he grabbed Lilith's arms and held them behind her back. I looked down at the blade with excitement as I positioned it in front of Lilith's chest. "Goodbye, Mother."

When the blade was centimeters from her body, a beam of light sucked her out of the room and she vanished. Jonathan screamed, grabbing a chair, and throwing it across the room. I slid the knife back into my pocket and asked what the hell just happened.

"Where did she go?" I asked

"Someone summoned her and we are going to find them." Said Jonathan

* * *

 **Simon POV**

Cain agreed to help us so we met Clary at the warehouse. Isabelle set the the configuration in place and Cain stood beside me. Clary was preparing herself when she looked over at Cain with a thankful smile.

"Thank you so much for coming. I know how hard this must be for you." Said Clary

"I have spent centuries cowering in the dark it was finally time to come into the light." Said Cain

"Hey good job getting him here." Said, Jace, as he looked toward me.

"No problem." I said as I realized something. "That might be one of the first compliments you have given me, Jace."

"It might be, but now, go away." Said Jace

"What?" I questioned

"Look, I don't have time to babysit you. Without your your Mark, you're defenseless. You will just get in the way if this goes badly. I am thankful for your help, but you need to leave." Explained Jace

"Defenseless?! Do these look defenseless to you?" I asked as I extended my fangs and showed them of with pride. "I am much faster and stronger than you are. I think I can handle myself."

"Are you kidding?" Questioned, Jace, with a jokey tone.

I ignored his rude comment and retaliated. "Look, we're a package deal, me and Clary! I'm not going anywhere. I can't leave knowing my best friend is in danger. I am staying."

"Alright, I'm going to open a summoning portal inside the Malachi Configuration. Once Lilith surfaces, she'll be trapped inside. If she breaks free, use your vamp speed and act as our shield." Said, Clary, as she looked at all of us and specifically Cain.

"I will do my best." Said Cain

"Everyone keep their eyes open. Don't take any chances." Warned Jace

Clary closed her eyes and her eyeballs moved back and forth with rapid speed. Suddenly her hand shot up as her eyes opened and she began drawing a rune in the air. It shimmered with gold as her steele swirled around in the air. When the rune was complete she pushed it into the configuration and a second later Lilith appeared inside.

"Welcome back, Lilith." Said Clary

"So many familiar faces. Son of Adam. My precious Owl. How lovely to see you both." Said, Lilith, as she turned to look toward Clary. "And you, the girl who stole my boy's heart."

"You put that rune on me, Carly, and Jonathan. Now, you're gonna tell me how to remove it." Said Clary

"Why would I do that? Jonathan and Carly, those ungrateful brats, tried to kill me. As far as I'm concerned, you three deserve each other." Spit, Lilith, with anger.

"Carly, tried to kill you?" I asked with surprise

Lilith turned toward me and nodded. "She did. Jonathan held me down and Carly held the blade over my chest. If you hadn't summoned me when you did, she would have killed me. Even after I gave her a pick me up."

"Pick me up?" I questioned

"You had broke the hold the darkness had on Carly, so I mended the wall. I brought her back to herself and she repays me by trying to kill me. No mother should be treated with such an act." Explained Lilith

"Enough! If you're not gonna cooperate willingly, we're gonna have to make you." Said, Isabelle, as she walked over to the configuration

She kneeled beside one of the corners and twisted the blade. Electricity shot from the sides and electrocuted Lilith. She screamed as she tried to escape, but the voltage just got stronger. Lilith fell onto her knees as Isabelle let go of the blade.

"Ready to talk now?" Asked Clary

"There's only one way to break the bond between you three." Said, Lilith, as she pulled herself and sighed in pain. "You've heard of Michael and Lucifer? Huh? Lucifer possessed the Morning Star blade, but Michael had a sword of his own called Glorious. It was imbued with heavenly fire which gave it the power to purge demonic energy."

"Heavenly fire?" Said, Isabelle, to herself.

"By stabbing Lucifer with Glorious, Michael was able to nullify the rune's power, and break the connection." Said Lilith

"Where is Glorious now?" Asked Clary

"Nowhere. Glorious was destroyed the moment Michael pierced Lucifer. Its blade was shattered into a thousand pieces and lost to time. There is no hope for you or Carly, Clary Fairchild. You will turn dark just like Carly and Jonathan, it is only a matter of time." Said, Lilith, with a mocking smile.

"No! You put that rune on her, you're gonna take it off!" Yelled, Jace, as he twisted the blade.

Lilith screeched in agony and barely stayed on her feet. "I told you, there's nothing I can do!"

Clary noticed the look on Lilith's face and how she said the words. Lilith wasn't lying. Either she truly believed that or it was the truth. "Jace, stop! I think she's telling the truth."

Jace let go of the blade as a portal opened beside the configuration. We all watched as Carly and Jonathan stepped through. Jonathan and Carly were ready to fight. Her eyes were just as dark as Jonathan's and there was nothing but anger on her face.

"Jonathan." Said, Clary, with disgust.

"Hello, sister." Said Jonathan

"Carly." I said

"Simon." Said Carly

"You stay away from her!" Yelled, Jace, as he ran at Jonathan.

Jace tackled Jonathan onto the floor. They took out their blades and sliced at one another. Jace was losing clearly as Jonathan pushed him back. Their blades kept slamming into one another, Jonathan getting closer and closer to Jace.

Carly tried to go for me, but Cain was faster. He grabbed her from behind and held her down. She tried to fight him off, but he was much older and so much stronger.

Clary tried to help Jace, but I held her back. "Clary, wait! Remember what happens when you get close to him"

"Simon, I can't just watch this!" Yelled, Clary, as she pulled against my hand, but I wasn't going to let go.

"You don't have a choice." I said as we both looked back over at the fight.

Jonathan slammed his blade against Jace's, causing it to fall to the floor. He then sliced down toward Jace's head, but he maneuvered out of the way just in time. He recollected his blade and they began circling each other.

"As happy as I am to see Clary, I'm here for Lilith." Said, Jonathan, as their blades met and their faces got close to one another.

"I don't care why you're here. You're not getting away." Said, Jace, pushing Jonathan back.

Jonathan's anger rose and he used all his strength to rush Jace. Jace's blade went flying as Jonathan grabbed ahold of Jace's collar, pushing his blade deep into Jace's shoulder.

"You can't beat me." Said, Jonathan, as he pushed the blade deeper into Jace's shoulder.

"I'm not alone." Said Jace

Isabelle came up from behind and threw her whip at Jonathan's hand. It wrapped around his fingers as Clary and Carly held their hands. Jonathan sighed as he pulled the blade from Jace and dropped him onto his back.

"You don't learn, do you?" Questioned, Jonathan, as he grabbed the whip with both hands and yanked.

Isabelle was thrown toward Jonathan as he grabbed her by the throat and threw her toward a cement pillar. Her back hit the pillar with a crack, causing her to lose all the breath in her lungs. Jonathan wiped the blood from his blade and walked over to Isabelle.

He stood above her and pulled up her hair, placing his blade against her throat. I was the only fighter left so I left Clary's side to protect Isabelle. I knocked Jonathan on his ass and pried the blade from his fingers, throwing it across the room. I got cocky and he tackled me.

He got me on my back and put his heel against my throat. He began to crush my windpipe as I screamed. Carly suddenly went still when she heard me scream. She stopped fighting Cain as she looked over at me.

"Simon…" Said, Carly, to herself.

Carly's eyes turned green and she quickly broke out of Cain's grip. She grabbed the blade that she had dropped and held it over her stomach. Clary looked back at her and Carly mouthed I'm sorry. Then she looked over at me as she plunged the blade into her stomach.

Jonathan screeched in pain as he backed away from me and collapsed onto his knees; Clary doing the same. I was getting my breath back as I noticed Cain and Lilith.

"Son of Adam. Release me. Please." Said, Lilith, as she walked over to the edge of the configuration closest to him.

"Never." Said, Cain, as he began walking over to help us.

"Lift that sword and come to Edom with me. I need your Mark to protect me from Jonathan. Do me this one favor and I'll bring your brother Abel back to life." Promised, Lilith, as Cain stopped in place.

"Cain, don't listen to her! She's just trying to manipulate you like before!" I yelled as my throat healed from the damage Jonathan caused.

"You have my word. I promise." Said Lilith

Cain stared down at his feet and then looked up with desperation. I began walking toward them as Cain shook his head.

"Forgive me." Said, Cain, as he pulled the sword from the cement.

Lilith and Cain vanished with the configuration. Jace and Isabelle healed their wounds as I noticed Carly pull the blade from her stomach. I ran over to Carly and helped her stand. Clary had already stood as she looked down at Jonathan.

"Sister! Help me!" Yelled, Jonathan, as he reached his hand toward her.

"Clary! No!" Yelled, Jace, as Clary's hand began moving toward Jonathan's.

Her hand stopped when Jace yelled. She blinked a couple of times and opened a portal. She shot it at Jonathan and he vanished from the room. When he was gone she healed her wound and checked on Jace.

"Jace! Are you okay?" Asked Clary

"Where did you send him?" Asked Jace

"Where he belongs." Said Clary

As everyone was getting back up, I looked down at Carly. Her wound had healed and her eyes were the beautiful green I remembered. I looked down at her as she looked right back up at me.

"You broke the darkness' hold on you." I said

"Your voice broke me out of it. I love you, Simon." Said, Carly, with a smile.

"I love you too." I said as I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

It took some prodding, but I got Magnus to agree to get rid of his magic. I know it means the world to him, but I can't watch it kill him. I won't.

I called Lorenzo back and he strutted in as his annoying self. "Are you ready? You understand once I take back my magic, that's it. I cannot give you another transfusion."

"Just do it." Said, Magnus, as he stood up straight.

Lorenzo rolled his eyes as his arm shot out. His hand began at Magnus' stomach and slowly traveled up. As his hand moved a golden mist followed. When he reached Magnus' face, the mist came from Magnus' mouth and eyes and went into Lorenzo. When it was all gone Magnus collapsed into my arms.

Lorenzo began for the door when I yelled after him. "Lorenzo, thank you."

"Yes, well I hope you know this changes nothing. I'll be keeping the apartment." Said Lorenzo

"Oh, fine. I have everything I need right here." Said, Magnus, as he breathed deeply against my chest.

When Lorenzo had left I carried Magnus to my room and allowed him to get some much needed rest. Once he was comfortable I met my mom at the bookstore she now owned. I was proud of what she accomplished, but that is not why I came. We sat down at one of her tables as I got to the reason I came.

"There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." I said

"What is it?" Said, Maryse, with curiosity.

"Um...Magnus had a little health scare." I said as I saw my mother become worried. "He's okay. Everything's fine. But, when it happened, it made me realize how much he means to me. And that I can't live without him."

"That's what love is. I'm so happy you two found each other." Said Maryse

"Me too. And I need the family ring." I said as my mother smile widened. "I'm gonna ask Magnus to marry me."

"Alec that's amazing. Congratulations!" Said, Maryse, as she ran around the table and hugged me.

I dug my face into her shoulder and we hugged for a long while. Magnus meant the world to me and losing him would mean losing a part of myself. I can't live without him and I won't take no for an answer.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

The fight took a toll on all of us so we headed to the Institute to see the bastard where he belonged. Carly and Simon were allowed entrance to see Jonathan restrained, but then both were to exit soon after. Since the fight I hadn't said one word to Carly and I couldn't just sit still.

When we arrived in the lower levels, Jonathan was restrained. His arms chained to each wall, his body wrapped in a straight jacket, and a mask covering his mouth. I felt a little bad, but I was mostly glad the monster was trapped.

Jace and Isabelle had to handle paperwork and dealing with other hunters so Carly, Simon, and I watched Jonathan from the other side of the glass. It was only one sided, but it felt like he could see us as his eyes followed our movement.

I looked over and saw Carly looking depressed. "He deserves to be in there."

"I was getting through to him." Said, Carly, turning toward me. "I prevented him from killing Jace, a teenage boy, a seelie girl, and Simon. He might be a monster, but I was making progress. Now that he's in there, it's ruined."

"Carly, there was no way to save him. He has ruined too many lives to be good. He is the reason you were drowned in darkness all over again. He almost made you just as much of a killer as he is." I said as Simon rubbing Carly's shoulders.

"Lilith did that to me, not Jonathan. He can be kind if you get past his evil urges." Said, Carly, as she looked from me to Jonathan.

"You think he's kind?" I asked with surprise.

"He isn't a complete monster. He loves watching the sun rise and he saved me from getting beheaded by Seelies." Said, Carly, as Jonathan's face looked actually moved. "He even laughed when a Seelie girl kissed me."

"A Seelie girl kissed you?" Asked Simon

"He isn't a good guy by any means, but he is still part human." Said, Carly, ignoring Simon's question. "Trapping him in here like an animal will just undo all the work I have done. Once the mark is gone, the Clave will kill him."

Jace returned to us and pulled me off to the side. Simon and Carly stayed by the glass as Carly watched Jonathan. While they were distracted, me and Jace got to talking.

"Jace. When we were out there, there was a moment where I felt compelled to help Jonathan. And then, I heard your voice. It snapped me out of it. The same thing happened with Aline, and with the fire, and today in the Infirmary. Every time I get close to the edge you pull me back." I explained

"What are you saying?" Questioned Jace

"I didn't think I was strong enough to fight the rune's influence. But maybe, with your help, I can be." I said as smiled up at him.

"Still I hate the idea of you being connected to that monster forever." Said, Jace, as he looked over at Jonathan and then back at me. "You shouldn't have to endure that."

"Hopefully, she won't have to." Said, Isabelle, as she appeared from around the corner. "Do you remember when Lilith mentioned "heavenly fire?""

"Yeah, it's what gave Michael's sword the power to purge demon energy. What about it?" I asked

"The sentry who was killed, he said the words "heavenly fire" in Latin before he died. Alec and I asked mom about it and apparently, it's the name of an off-the-books Clave program." Explained Isabelle

"You think someone at the Clave knows about Glorious?" Asked Jace

"It's possible." Said Isabelle

"What's Glorious?" Asked, Carly, as she and Simon walked over to us.

"Glorious is a sword imbued with heavenly fire. If Jonathan is stabbed with the blade the connection between you three will be gone. It's the only chance you have at ending this." Explained Isabelle


	19. Jonathan Gets in Her Head

**Alec POV**

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to hide how much I was freaking out. I put on a straight face and headed back to my bedroom, to find Magnus in bed.

He hadn't really left the room the last few days and tonight would hopefully be something special. When he saw me enter he mentioned what we needed for our house. He'd been looking for days and so far nothing his style had shown up.

"Two bedrooms, an absolute must. Spacious closets, required." Said, Magnus, as he looked up from his phone and saw me still standing in the doorway. "Do you agree?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said quickly with clear nervousness. In front of many I can hide my emotion, but Magnus could see right through me. He noticed my nervous expression and set his phone down.

"Are you okay, Alexander?" Asked Magnus

"I'm fine. Everything is perfect..." I said as I put on a smile. "Now that you're back to your old self."

"Well, let's not get carried away." Said, Magnus, with sad eyes.

"I just mean now that you're healthy." I said as I sat down on the bed beside him. "I was thinking we could have dinner tonight, on the balcony, with a great view of the city. The head chef can prepare something special."

"Oh, how romantic." Said, Magnus, with a smile. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, I just thought it would be nice to spend some time with my boyfriend. Is there something wrong with that?" I said

"No, there's nothing wrong with that. I would love to have dinner with you, Alexander. I am one lucky man." Said, Magnus, with a smile.

"Not as lucky as I am." I said as I pecked him on the lips and then quickly got off the bed. "I'll see you tonight at 8 o'clock!"

"I'll be there with bells on." Said Magnus

I walked out of the room and leaned against the wall on the opposite side. I took a few deeps breaths and went about my business. I had to make tonight perfect, because the perfect man deserved a perfect night.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

Simon said he had a meeting with Isabelle and he wanted me to come along. I wasn't really welcome in the Institute after what I had done. I wasn't banned from entering, but I could see the looks people gave me. I was the freak and now that I had sided with Jonathan I was even more so.

"Carly, come with me." Said, Simon, as he sat beside me on the bed.

"Simon, I don't think that is a good idea." I said as I dug my face into the pillow. "I'm the demonic vampire who sided with Jonathan; a wanted man. Can we do this meeting anywhere else?"

"Isabelle said it was important." Said, Simon, crouching beside the bed so our faces were at the same level. "I just got you back and I am not going to let you out of my sight. If anyone tries to lay a hand on you, I'll be there. Okay?"

"I can handle myself." I said

"Then there shouldn't be a problem. Please, Carly. Come with me." Said Simon

His eyes went wide and I knew what that meant. When his eyes went wide he would do his puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. The minute I saw the look, I melted. "Fine I'll go, but I'm not happy about it."

"That's okay with me. Now get dressed, Isabelle said it was of high importance." Said, Simon, as he threw a pillow at my head.

I took the pillow and chucked it back in his direction, but he dodged it with a laugh. He winked at me as he vanished around the corner. I rolled my eyes and quickly got dressed. Once I was ready Simon and I travelled to the Institute. We walked into the building and as I expected I got the glares. Some hunters looked annoyed while others looked like they wanted to kill me.

Simon pulled me toward Isabelle when Consul Penhallow appeared out of nowhere. She stood between me and Simon so our hands separated. Simon looked nervous, but I told him to go talk to Isabelle and I would talk to Penhallow. He was adamant, but Simon gave in and made his way over to Isabelle.

"Are you here to arrest me?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"No, you aren't in trouble, Carly." Said Penhallow

I was outright shocked at how serious she just said that. "Really? I worked with Jonathan and the Clave is just gonna let that slide? Don't you guys usually shoot first and ask questions later?"

"The Clave was seriously considering sending you to prison in Idris, but…" Said, Consul Penhallow, as she wrung her hands. "We got word that you stopped Jonathan from killing one of our own and you were part of the reason he is now in our custody. Plus we had a call from a Seelie who told us of your innocence. "

"Alvina..." I said to myself

"She seemed to really care for you and Seelies don't care for anyone, but themselves." Said, Consul Penhallow, as she fixed her blouse. "Don't screw up this second chance we have given you, Carly. If you disgrace this opportunity we won't be afraid to arrest you on the spot."

"I won't, I promise." I said

"Good." Said, Consul Penhallow, as she went off to talk to someone else.

I shook the weirdness of that conversation off and headed over to Simon and Isabelle. Both were curious about what Penhallow wanted and I told them that she was just telling me I was not going to jail. I had a second chance and if I screwed that up I would be taken on the spot. They didn't ask more so Isabelle got me caught up just as Alec walked into the room.

"What was so urgent? I'm very bu…" Said, Alec, as he turned to see us. "What are they doing here?"

"I was able to decrypt the chip I extracted from Sentry Greenlaw. I think it holds the key to breaking Clary and Carly's bond with Jonathan." Said Isabelle

Isabelle used her remote and four files appeared on the screen in front of us. All of them had criminal records and were prisoners from the Gard. Alec read over the files and turned toward Isabelle. "Greenlaw smuggled out prisoner profiles?"

"They've been redirected from the Gard to project Heavenly Fire." Said Isabelle

"Heavenly Fire as in Glorious?" Questioned Alec

"If the sword still exists, there's a good chance it's being kept in the same facility where these prisoners are being sent. This place is totally off the grid. The only way to find it is to get someone on the inside." Explained Isabelle

"But not just anyone a vampire named Zeke Russo." Said Simon

"Who is that?" Alec and I asked at the same time.

Isabelle used her remote and another file appeared with Simon's face on it. I grabbed at Simon's hand and made him look at me. I mouthed for him to explain, but he said it was the only way.

"You're kidding me." Sighed Alec

"This file has all the specifications needed to guarantee a transfer to the facility." Said Isabelle

"You're sending him in there alone? What if something happens? What if he gets hurt? What if he gets caught?" I asked as Simon grabbed my hands with a squeeze.

"I know the risks." Said Simon

"Don't worry. I'll be following him with a tracking rune. Plus, these Seelie rings will help us communicate telepathically." Said, Isabelle, as she passed a ring to Simon.

"Seelie rings?" I asked

"These rings were used by Valentine to communicate with Hodge right under our noses. They glamour to look like your skin as long as you are awake and alert." Explained Isabelle

"So, once Zeke's inside, all he has to do is get the sword?" Asked Alec

"The moment he has Glorious, I will be standing by with a team to extract him. He will get in, find the sword, and then I will get him out. We can do this." Said Isabelle

"I'm going with him." I stated as they all looked toward me with doubt.

"Carly, you can't screw up the second chance the Clave has given you. Besides many Clave members know your face from when you were wanted. We need your help here, talking to Jonathan. As he won't talk to anyone, but you and Clary." Said Alec

"But I can't let you go in there alone." I said as I turned toward Simon. "What if you get hurt? I can't just sit around knowing you could be in danger."

"You have to." Said, Simon, as he placed a hand on my cheek. "If we want to find this sword, we have to be stealthy about this. You coming with me will put both of us in danger. I will find the sword's location and I will come back to you. I promise."

"You better." I said

"I will always come back to you." Said, Simon, as he and Isabelle walked out into another room.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I stood beside Jace as we watched Jonathan's cell. Just being near him made me feel as if I were being drowned in darkness. I took a deep breath as Carly and Alec appeared next to me. Carly didn't look the best and it was obvious.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine, Clary." Said, Carly, as she kept a straight face.

"Did he say anything?" Asked Alec

"No. Underhill's been questioning him about the Morning Star sword, but he refuses to speak to anyone except Carly and Clary." Explained Jace

"Let me in." Said Clary

"Clary, if you get any closer to him, you're only gonna strengthen his power over you. He doesn't have the same effect on me, let me go in first. If I can't get the answers, you can try. Okay?" Said Carly

I wasn't happy about it, but I agreed. Carly went up to the cell and the guards let her in. They closed the door behind her as she removed the mask from Jonathan's mouth.

"Nice to see you again, Carly. I'm surprised you didn't come to see me sooner, are you okay?" Said, Jonathan, with genuine concern.

"I'm fine, Jonathan." Said Carly

"No, you're not. I can tell you're not feeling well. You should really eat. Letting yourself get this weak only lets everyone else have the power to over take you. I bet they didn't even notice how weak you've gotten." Said, Jonathan, as he looked directly at Clary, Jace, and Alec from the other side of the glass.

"I just haven't had the time. I'll eat as soon as Simon gets back." Said, Carly as she saw the look on my face. I was guilty for not noticing sooner, but I never really noticed until something was really wrong.

Jonathan looked from us and back to her. "The urge to feed is becoming too much, isn't it? I bet it pains you to stand near your friends. I bet a part of you wants to rip their throats out and feel their life essence flowing down yours."

"Jonathan, no." Said Carly

"I'm right, aren't I? If I weren't connected to you, I bet you would even feed from me. If you wait too long you will kill someone. Maybe you should wait, then you will really give in to the darkness in your soul. The darkness that you try so hard to push down." Said Jonathan

"SHUT UP!" Snarled, Carly, as her eyes went dark.

"There's the sister I love! Be who your supposed to be!" Yelled, Jonathan, with a smile. "Stop trying to push the darkness down. Let it be out in the open, let it be you. You are a beautiful creature and you shouldn't have to hide yourself. Let the anger out, let it all out."

"I won't be…" Said, Carly, as she squeezed her eyes shut and with a deep breath they turned back to green. "A monster."

"You're already a monster. Hiding that side of you will only lead to it over powering you. Be in control of your darkness, not the other way around. I am the only one who understands you, Carly. I am the only one who won't shun you." Said Jonathan

Suddenly the door opened and I appeared in the doorway. Carly took a step back and began for the door, but I held her back. She looked down at my hand and then looked back up into my eyes. "Stay. This involves you too."

She gave me a confused look as she went back to where she was standing before. Jonathan smirked at the sight of me and his mood brightened. Mine had fallen into disarray and Carly didn't look much happier.

"Don't worry. I won't bite." Said Jonathan

"Where is the Morning Star sword?" I asked

"I missed you too." Said Jonathan

"Where is the sword? We know it's capable of opening a rift into Edom. Is that why you want it? To release demons?" I stated

Carly's face went white. She had no idea what the sword was truly capable of aside from Jonathan wanting to possess it. She looked over at Jonathan with surprise. He stayed calm and kept his attention on me.

"It's a Morgenstern family heirloom. It belongs in the hands of its rightful owners. Us." Said, Jonathan, as he looked from me to Carly to the window where Jace stood. "Your boyfriend is keeping an awfully close eye on you, isn't he? Do you think he feels guilty about leaving you alone at the ice rink?"

"I'm not here to chat, Jonathan. So, if you're not going to answer my questions, we're done. Have fun in the Gard." I said as I began pulling Carly toward the door.

When her feet got to the edge, she pulled her hand out of my grasp. "Let him explain. Give him a chance to explain."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know if you just stay here a little longer." Said, Jonathan, looking around Carly so we could meet eyes.

I looked at Carly and she was begging with her eyes for me to give him a chance. He just yelled at her and yet she was giving him a chance to talk. For her sake I agreed and walked back into the room, "I'm listening."

"I didn't even know you, either of you, existed 'til not so long ago. I'd been in Edom for what felt like an eternity. A Manibus demon had appeared near our home and they never get banished back to Edom. Lilith told me of a shadowhunter wielding angelic light from their hands had killed it." Explained Jonathan

"Clary..." Said Carly to herself

"I asked how that was possible and Lilith told me that it was another one of Valentine's experiments; a threat to demon-kind. At this point I thought Jace and I were his only experiments. But she told me there was another. A sister.

"She told me you were an enemy bound to earth. I wanted to meet you, but Lilith told me she made me aware of your presence so I could protect myself. She told me a sibling's love is weak and easily destroyed by envy. That you would abandon and betray me like Valentine did. That was the first time I ever heard your name. Clarissa Morgenstern. It was like music to my ears. I felt something that I had never felt before. Hope." Explained Jonathan

"When did you learn of me?" Asked Carly

Jonathan looked toward Carly with a smile. "I didn't discover your presence until the night you almost killed Valentine. I tracked him to the garden and saw you standing there with your blade in his shoulder. I was going to intervene, but I noticed how similar your face was to mine. Then I saw your eyes. Your eyes that looked exactly like mine.

"I listened in and discovered you were my sister. I had two sisters and one who was exactly like me. I was so happy to know you existed. I watched as you ran off toward the other side of town. I portalled across town and waited until I bumped into you. I could have gone about it better, but I was truly happy to have you in my life Carly." Explained, Jonathan, as Carly began to cry happy tears.

I could tell he was getting into her head and I couldn't that continue. If he turned her dark there wouldn't be a fix this time. I knew being around him made me feel as if my darkest impulses were coming to front, but if he got to her, it would ten times worse.

"This has nothing to do with the sword." I said

"Of course it does! The moment I realized you both existed it changed everything. I realized that you were the only people I needed. I felt it. Finally, I had people to fight by my side. Not against me. Not in spite of me. But with me. I want the Morning Star sword for us." Said Jonathan

* * *

 **Simon POV**

Isabelle arrested me and the next thing I know I was in some weird underground facility. I was carried in by two guards and we stopped in front of a girl with a clipboard, "Zeke Russo?"

"That's me." I said

"It's in your best interest to follow my orders in here." Said, the girl, as she opened the door of the room to reveal a ton of vampires inside. There were beams of UV light surrounding all the walls and it looked awful. "Watch your ass in there. They usually like to fry you."

I was thrown into the room and noticed guards looking down from balconies. I got to my feet and wiped the dirt of the gray jumpsuit I was in. I scanned the room for any other exits as I said aloud, "Where the hell are we?"

"Not quite hell. More like purgatory." Said a voice from the darkness. The person got closer and recognized me. "Simon?"

"Raphael?" I asked with surprise.

"What could Simon Lewis possibly have done to end up in here?" Questioned Raphael

I ran forward and shook my head. "Sh! I need you to call me Zeke. I'm Zeke and I killed an old lady in Queens. Okay?"

"You did what?!" Asked, Raphael, as I quickly defused the situation.

"Zeke did. It's a cover story." I said as Raphael calmed down. "I'm looking for an angelic blade called Glorious. It's supposed to be burning with Heavenly Fire. Does that ring any bells?"

"Guards don't typically share information with their inmates." Said Raphael

"Come on, it's a giant flaming sword. It has to be pretty hard to miss." I said

Suddenly guards came into the room and pulled someone out. They grabbed some small vampire girl and carried her out the door. Anyone who tried to get close had a UV flashlight shown on their face.

"Where are they taking her?" I asked

"I don't know. Wherever they're going they never come back." Said, Raphael, as the door slammed shut.

Suddenly I felt a buzz in my ear and Isabelle's voice. _"Simon? Simon, are you there?"_

" _Yeah. And I found Raphael."_ I thought

" _Raphael?"_ Thought Isabelle

" _He's okay, but it's as bad as we thought. They're taking prisoners one by one, and they never come back. Do you have our location?"_ I thought

" _No. Their wards have been reinforced. My tracking rune doesn't work. Any clue to where you are?"_ Thought Isabelle

" _Dark cell. No windows."_ I thought

" _That's helpful. Look, I'll try my best to find out who authorized Raphael's transfer. Hopefully, it could lead me in the right direction."_ Thought Isabelle

" _Okay. Whatever you do, do it quick."_ I thought

" _I'll be there as soon as I can."_ Thought Isabelle

The buzz stopped and Isabelle was gone. I assured Raphael that Isabelle would be here soon, so we waited. A few hours later a few guards appeared near the door and that meant another would taken. The girl with the clipboard appeared on the balcony and read off a name. "Santiago. Raphael Santiago."

"Where are you taking him?" I yelled

"Quiet." Said the girl

"No. Take me. Please, take me!" I said as I tried to pull Raphael back.

Raphael pushed my hand away and made me stop. He looked into my eyes and begged for me to stay. "It's my time, Si...Zeke. Please leave it alone."

"Raphael, no" I said

The guards grabbed him and headed for the door. I tried following after them and one of the guards turned to hit me in the head with the back of his flashlight. Next thing I know everything is dark and the cool of the cement is against my face.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

He actually cared; Jonathan cared. I knew he had done a lot of bad and because of him and Valentine I did just as many awful acts. Yet I wanted to get him out of this cell. He was my twin and we were the only two of our kind. He was the only one who understand what it was like to be me.

I wanted to help him, but I knew that if I did that my second chance would be destroyed. I'd be hunted like an animal and I couldn't put Simon through that kind of pain. I just couldn't.

"So, how did you hear about the sword?" Asked Clary

"Mother. She told me about it. I had been in Edom just a few years. I was still naive enough to think that my time there was temporary. I wanted to go home and Lilith told me I could escape because I was half human, but only with a special sword. A sword that could slice through this dimension and release me and a slew of demons.

"Lilith explained that the sword belonged to Lucifer, but now it was known as the Morning Star sword. Lucifer entrusted the sword to our family meaning the only ones who can wield it must have Morgenstern blood in their veins. I told her someone would come to rescue me, but she told me I was foolish. That no Morgenstern alive cared about me as much as she did. I tried to tell her she was wrong, but then she burned me once again. I was stuck in a burning tower." Explained Jonathan

The moment burning tower left his mouth I froze. I think my face turned so white I blended in with the wall. Clary noticed my sudden reaction and so did Jonathan. Both of them looked concerned.

"Carly, are you okay?" Asked Jonathan

"Carly?" Asked Clary

"I can't be here right now. I have to go." I said as I headed for the door. I was in shock and I was barely holding back tears.

I banged on the door and a guard opened it. As I stepped out Clary grabbed my arm and turned me so I would look at her. "Carly, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just need some air." I said as I pulled my arm from her grasp and headed for the elevator.

When I got to the main floor I walked out the front doors and used my speed to get to Simon's apartment. I went into Jordan's old room where we now stored all the boxes we never unpacked. I searched through them until I found my dream journals.

I searched through each one and found the same dream written at least a few times. I reread what I had written when I sensed someone standing in the doorway. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw red hair.

"Carly, what are you doing?" Asked, Clary, as she saw the mess I had caused all over the floor.

"I'm looking through my old dream journals. When I was a kid, I had this reoccurring nightmare." I said

"Yeah, I remember that. You would wake up panicked and sweaty almost every night. It was awful." Said Clary

"It was terrifying. I would wake up screaming. Mom thought that if I wrote what I was seeing, it would help me deal with it. I dreamt of a boy in a burning tower." I said

"Carly…" Began Clary

"There was this evil queen that kept her prince locked in a burning tower, so that he could never love anyone but her." I said interrupting her to explain the dream. "And I was the princess that was supposed to rescue him. Every time I would climb that tower, and just as I'd reach the top, I would fall. I never made it to the top. I couldn't rescue him."

"The prince was Jonathan." Said Clary

"Maybe I was supposed to save him but I didn't. I couldn't." I said as a tear landed on my shirt.

"Carly, hey." Said, Clary, as she placed her hands on my arms. "Even if this was a message from the angels you were just a kid."

"Yeah, but if I had known, if I could've saved him, then maybe maybe he wouldn't be who he is today. If I was stronger, I could have saved him from the torture of Edom. I could have changed him." I said

"No. It was already too late. You couldn't have changed him. You still can't. Jonathan is who he is and nothing can change that." Said, Clary, as she pulled me in for a hug.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

I woke up surrounded by a circle of UV light in some upper level of the facility. I quickly got to my feet to find the clipboard lady standing near me. She was unhappy and she had my ring.

"Where did you get this?" Asked the girl

"It's a priceless Russo family heirloom." I lied

"No. It's a Seelie whisper ring. Developed for Seelie spies to aid in the French Revolution." Said the girl

"Agree to disagree." I said

"Trust me I know what I'm talking about." Said, the girl, lifting her hair to show her pointed ears. "Dad's a Shadowhunter. Mom's a Seelie."

"Where is Heavenly Fire?" I asked

"Who are you in contact with?" The Seelie girl asked

"I told you. No one." I said

"Fine. Then I am calling my supervisor, who will not be as kind as I am." Said the seelie girl

"Please, do that. I look forward to meeting them." I said as she walked off down one of the hallways.

When she was out of sight I walked out of the circle of UV light and up some stairs. I made my way into some kind of laboratory with some scary looking equipment. I heard voices in the room next door and found it filled with prisoners. I noticed someone by the window and I got scared.

"Raphael, is that you?!" I said as I ran over to him and turned him around to see him in the sunlight with no burns. "Are you a Daylighter now?"

"No. I'm not a Daylighter. I'm human." Said, Raphael, with a genuine smile.

"I don't understand. What happened in that room?" I asked with confusion

"They injected me with something, and my body felt like it was burning from the inside out. And just when I thought I was dying I suddenly became human again. It was the greatest gift I could receive." Explained Raphael.

"It's gotta be the Heavenly Fire." I said to myself

Suddenly the doors shot open and I turned around to see the seelie girl looking pissed. "Hello, Simon Lewis."

"Okay, you got me. My name's not Zeke, and I didn't kill anyone. I just need the Heavenly Fire to save my girlfriend and her sister's life. Only reason I'm here, I swear." I said with my hands raised.

"Look, I thought I was here to help people rehabilitate the prisoners. I just found out that I was helping Aldertree create a weapon of mass destruction against Downworlders." Said the seelie girl

"Aldertree? As in Victor Aldertree?" I questioned

"Your friend Isabelle filled me in." Said, the seelie girl, as she tossed the ring at me. "Aldertree wants to dump Heavenly Fire in the water supply and turn every Downworlder into a mundane against their will. Starting with New York and working to make a worldwide cure."

"You can't let him do that." I said

"I don't plan on it. Look, I might be a Shadowhunter, but I'm a Downworlder too. And no one gets to take that away from me. But I can't stop him by myself. I'm gonna need help." Said the seelie girl

"I'm in." I said

"So am I." Said Raphael with a nod.

"Okay. Isabelle's sending back-up, but Aldertree is already onto the two of you. We need to destroy the supply of Heavenly Fire. Now." Said, the seelie girl, as the doors opened and two guards came into the room.

Raphael and I looked at each other and nodded. I ran at one guard and he ran at the other. I used my strength to knock the guard out quite quickly. Raphael took a little longer, but he also got the guard unconscious.

"Not bad for a mundane." I taunted

"I might've lost my strength, but I'll never lose my will to fight." Said, Raphael, with a smile.

When the guards were out cold, the seelie girl led us back to the lab I found before. Guards followed close behind so we entered the lab, I pushed a cabinet in front of it. Raphael held the door closed as I walked over to the seelie girl.

"Where's Glorious?" I asked

"The Clave secretly obtained a shard from the Mariana Trench decades ago, but it disintegrated in the process of making the serum." Said, the seelie girl, as she set a tray of ten vials on the counter.

"Is that what those vials are?" I asked

"Yeah. Most of its in a bunker beneath the facility. Thank the Angel for self-destruct mechanisms." Said, the seelie girl, as she activated the self destruct and a timer for 30 seconds started.

"Here. Give this to your girl and her sister. It's not Glorious, but it's the next best thing. Use it for something good." Said, the seelie girl, as she handed the vials to me.

"I hope it's enough to save them. It has to be. Thank you…" I began as I realized I never learned her name. "I don't even know your name."

"I'm Helen. Helen Blackthorn." Said Helen

"Thank you, Helen. We owe you one." I said as the building began to shake.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Aldertree was arrested for his crimes and Simon made it back in one piece. The minute he came in the door Carly ran to him and squeezed him tight. He returned the hug as everyone gathered in the Institute's lab with the vials.

"So, you think this can separate Carly and I from Jonathan?" I asked

"I have to run some tests, but yeah. That's the idea." Said, Isabelle, with a smile.

"I can't believe you guys did this. Without you, we would have nothing." I said

"We have Heavenly Fire. We don't know where the Morning Star sword is, but the only two people who can use it are right here at the Institute." Stated Alec

"Plus Aldertree will be prosecuted for his crimes against the Accords. And Jia is considering commuting Raphael's sentence, along with the other Downworlders now turned into mundanes." Said Isabelle

"It's the least they could do." Said Simon

"I need to see Jonathan." I said with urgency. I need to tell him what we found so I could wash that cocky smile from his face.

"I'll come with you." Said Carly

"And so will I." Said Jace and Simon at the same time.

We all headed to Jonathan's cell. Simon and Jace followed Carly and I inside. They stayed near us, but let us take the stand. Jonathan looked over at Jace with a smirk. "What's wrong, Jace? Are you jealous of our bond?"

"I feel nothing towards you." Said Jace

"What about you Simon?" Asked, Jonathan, turning his attention to him. "Are you jealous of Carly and I? I am her identical twin and the only one who truly understands her."

"Just because your twins doesn't mean you are the same. Carly is nothing like you and I am not jealous of a monster." Said, Simon, as Carly never looked up from her feet.

"We found a way to destroy the twinning rune. You won't be down here much longer." I said

Jonathan's smile vanished from his face and he looked toward me. He looked as if he might cry. "No. It's not possible."

"It's more than possible. It's inevitable." Said Simon

"No. You won't do it. I have so much more to share with both of you. I'm your brother." Said, Jonathan, as he looked over at Carly. "Don't let them do this!"

"You almost killed my brother. You killed a dozen Shadowhunters. People I trained with. Clary and Carly want you gone just as much as the rest of us." Said Jace

"LET THEM SPEAK!" Yelled Jonathan

Neither of us said a thing. It was deadly silent for almost a minute before I walked forward and wiped away the tears. "It's the only way. You've done too much evil to be forgiven. When this mark is gone, you will be taken to the Gard and punished."

"No…" Said, Jonathan, as he began to cry.

Jace helped me out of the room as Jonathan turned to look at Carly. There was nothing she could do. "I'm sorry, Jonathan. I'm sorry. This is the way it has to be. I really wish I could help you, but if I do I will be taken by the Clave. I'm so sorry."

"No!" Yelled, Jonathan, as Simon helped Carly out of the room. When Carly's feet got to the edge of the door Jonathan cried out. "You were supposed to be my princess."

"I'm so sorry." Said, Carly, as she burst into tears.

Simon helped her out of the room as the guards closed the door. We all headed for the elevator as Jonathan screamed after us. Carly looked broken and starving. Simon noticed her weak state and helped her toward the doors of the Institute. Before he carried her out, I pulled Carly from him so I could talk to her alone.

"Carly, you couldn't have done anything." I said

"I was supposed to save him and I failed. I failed to save the only person who understands me more than anyone else. If I had just gotten to the top of that tower maybe none of this would have happened." Cried Carly

"Carly, he is past saving. There nothing you can do. He's killed people and liked it. He is a monster. A freak of nature.." I said

I realized what I had said and saw the look on Carly's face change from sadness to anger. "Yeah, well I'm his twin so I guess I'm a freak of nature too."

"Carly, you know that's not what I meant." I said

"No, it's exactly what you meant and your right. I am just like him physically and mentally. We are two sides to a coin and I am sick of denying that." Said, Carly, as her eyes went black and her fangs extended.

"Carly, you aren't like him." I said

"Stop saying that!" Yelled, Carly, as she placed her hand around my throat and slammed my back into the wall.

Simon ran from outside and saw what Carly was doing. He placed his hand on hers and tried to make her let go. "Carly, let Clary go. You need to calm down."

"I am calm." Said, Carly, as she pushed Simon away and turned her attention back to me. "I'm exactly like him and in the end you might have to kill me just like your going to kill him."

"Carly, no." I gasped as I began to cry

"Don't pretend you care because you don't. You have never cared. In the last year you've tried, but have failed miserably because you know I am not worth saving. Right?" Asked, Carly, as I stayed silent. "RIGHT!"

"Carly, let her go." Said, Simon, as he pried her hand away and I fell on the floor gasping for air.

Carly was prepared to come after me again, but Simon wouldn't let her go. She fought against him like an animal when he got her to calm down. She shook out of her trance and began crying again.

"I'm so sorry." Said, Carly, as I got to my feet. "I don't know what came over me. Your comment just made the anger in me rise up and I couldn't control myself. Even with my urges I am stronger than that."

"It looks like Jonathan can also influence you. Neither of us should go near him until this mark is off. Can you do that?" I asked

"Yes." Said, Carly, as Simon carried her out the front doors.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

While dealing with Jonathan and Simon's mission I set up dinner for Magnus and I. I chose a terrace looking over the city with a dozen roses and steak prepared by the private chef. Everything was as perfect as I could make it until Magnus arrived.

"You know, I really love this pre-war architecture, it is just gorgeous." Said, Magnus, as he tapped my cheek and heading for the table with a flask. "Just like you."

"Have you been drinking?" I asked with worry

"Yes, I have been drinking. Why? Are you judging me? I hear judginess in that tone of yours, Alexander." Said, Magnus, as he took a bottle from the table and took a big sip of vodka.

"No, I'm not judging you. I'm just concerned. I've never seen you like this." I said as Magnus walked over to look off the edge of the balcony. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? I lost my magic. Twice!" Said, Magnus, as he giggled. "And I'm just coming to terms with how useless I am without it."

"Magnus, you're not useless." I said

"Oh, easy for you to say. You're at the top of your game with an institute of Shadowhunters at your beck and call. Me? Well, I'm just a has-been warlock who isn't good for anything, except comic relief and drinking." Said, Magnus, as he took another swig. "But hey, I'm a mundane now, right? Just like you've always wanted."

"All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy." I said

"Well, I'm not!" Yelled, Magnus, causing me to jump. He noticed this and set the bottle of vodka down. "What am I doing? You put this beautiful night together and I am picking a fight. It's pathetic."

"It's okay. You're just you're going through a hard time." I said

"Please, Alexander. Don't make me pretend this is just a phase. Because it's not. What I'm feeling now...it may never pass. For as long as I live." Said, Magnus, as he looked crushed. As if he had nothing.

"Magnus…" I began

"I should go. I've probably killed both of our appetites." Said, Magnus, heading for the door.

I stepped in front of him as he tried to walk past me. I grabbed his shoulders and made sure he didn't try to leave. "Magnus, I love you. Can you just, I just want to help."

"I know you do. But you can't." Said, Magnus, as he pushed my arms away.

He walked a foot before I grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a forced hug. He fought against me, but I wasn't gonna budge. I wasn't gonna let him walk away like this. "Listen to me for a second! Listen to me! Just let me be here with you!"

"Alec, let me go! You can't help me, Alec!" Yelled, Magnus, as he fought in my arms.

"I'm not leaving you." I said

Magnus tried to break free one last time before he broke down. He collapsed onto me and dug his face into my chest; crying. He looked so sad it made me start to cry as I held him tight. He clung to me just repeating the same thing. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Carly POV**

I didn't think that Jonathan could influence me like he had with Clary, but I was mistaken. What I'd said...I meant every word. It scared me even more than attacking Clary did. When Simon and I got back to the apartment, Simon let me rest in the bedroom with a few bags of blood to get my strength back.

I consumed the blood and felt my strength return to me. It wasn't as good as fresh blood, but it worked for what I needed. When I knew Simon was in the living room watching tv, I took the ring from my pocket and placed it on my finger.

 _"Hello?"_ I thought

 _"Hello, Carly. I like what you did with the rings. What are you planning to do?"_ Thought Jonathan

 _"I failed you as a kid, but I won't fail you now. You are like this because of me and I am not going to let them kill you for it."_ I thought

" _Is my princess finally coming to my rescue?"_ Thought Jonathan

" _I'm going to get you out of there, Jonathan. I'm going to save the prince at the top of the tower."_ I thought


	20. Clary Has Been Overtaken

**Carly POV**

For two days I talked with Jonathan and planned how I would get him out. Simon had no clue and I tried my best to make it seem like everything was fine. I could tell Simon doubted me and watched over me keenly, worried for another outburst. If only he knew.

I was getting out of bed when Simon ran into the room with a big smile on his face. I was confused at his excitement as he pulled me from the bed and squished me into a hug. He eventually moved back so I could breathe.

"What's with all the excitement?" I asked

"Isabelle tested the serum and she thinks she found a way to separate you and Clary from Jonathan. We're supposed to head over now. Come on." Said, Simon, pulling me out of the room.

While we ran to the Institute, I contacted Jonathan about what was to come. _"Jonathan, Isabelle thinks she created the serum to seperate us all from each other."_

 _"You can't let her succeed. You need to tamper with the serum so it doesn't work. If we seperate, they'll kill me. Do you want that?"_ Thought Jonathan

 _"No, but if I get caught our plan of escape is squashed."_ I thought

 _"Then don't get caught. Use your abilities to get this done. If you do, then I will have a few more hours, enough time for you to get me out of here. You can do this, Carly. I believe in you."_ Thought Jonathan

Suddenly Simon and I appeared at the front doors of the Institute. We walked into the lab to find Isabelle, Jace, Alec and Clary already waiting. They looked back at us as Clary gave a forgiving smile. I hadn't talked to her since I choked her so it was kind of awkward.

Isabelle broke the silence with her findings. "I ran some tests on Jonathan's blood. The heavenly fire serum caused a reaction that purged all of its demonic essence."

"So, injecting Jonathan will burn away all his demon blood?" Asked Alec

"And his demonic connection with Clary and Carly." Said Isabelle

"What will it do to me?" I asked as everyone turned to look at me. "I'm half demon and half vampire. Would it get rid of the darkness in my blood?"

"I don't know." Explained, Isabelle, with an unsure tone. "It might make you only a vampire or it will have no effect or best case scenario it rids you of all demonic blood, making you a shadowhunter again. We won't know until we try it."

Did I want to destroy the serum? It might make me a shadowhunter again. No demonic urges or bloodlust, just me. It sounded like a dream, but that was best case scenario. It might do nothing or make me only a vampire or worst case, only a demon. The risk was too great and Jonathan's life was on the line.

"What will the injection do to him?" I asked

"It will hurt. A lot. You'll both feel it, too. But only until the connection breaks. After that, you will all be fine." Explained Isabelle

"Let's do it." Said, Clary, with confidence.

Everyone headed downstairs. I told them I had to use the restroom so they all left. Isabelle went into another room to get a needle as I used my speed to fill a syringe with water. I quickly shot the water into the vial and made sure it wasn't noticeable. I got into the elevator and pushed the button to go down. As the door was closing a hand stopped them and someone came in. I turned to find Luke standing there.

"Luke. How did you get out of prison?" I asked as I gave him a tight hug.

"The Praetor Lupus pulled some serious strings. I'll tell you the whole story later. Right now, I'm just here to support my daughter." Said Luke

"Clary is downstairs." I snapped

I felt the anger returning to me. I know it was the rune that was causing this, but I couldn't control it. I was a victim just like the person on the other side of the outburst. Luke jumped at my sudden rise in tone and tried to calm things down.

"I didn't come to just support her. I am here for you too." Said Luke

"Are you?" I asked as I felt my anger pulsating throughout me. "My whole life you and my mother always cared for Clary more. You are always worried about her and her safety alone. You don't have to pretend that you actually care about me too."

"Carly, Jocelyn and I loved you. We had to keep you safe from…" Began Luke

"Myself?" I asked

"Carly…" Began Luke

"Don't Carly me. You wanted to protect me from myself and you wanted to protect others from me. Same reason Valentine threw Jonathan to Edom. We are two peas in a pod." I yelled

"You are nothing like Jonathan." Said Luke

I gritted my teeth and looked up at Luke with furred brows. "If I hear that sentence one more time I might kill someone. You all can continue to repeat it, but we all know the truth. I am exactly like him and nothing can change that."

The elevator door opened and I walked toward where everyone else was. Luke followed behind and didn't say a word because he knew I was right. We came in and three chairs were all facing each other. Jonathan in one, Clary in another, and the third was for me. I sat down as Simon squeezed my hand with a smile.

Isabelle walked into the room with a needle filled with greyish liquid. Jonathan looked toward me with a serious look. _"Did you sabatosh the serum?"_

 _"I watered it down. It'll probably still hurt like a bitch, but it won't remove the mark. You have act like it will, make it realistic. They can't suspect that you know something."_ I thought

 _"I think I can handle that."_ Thought Jonathan

Jonathan turned on the water works and began fighting against the chair. He turned toward Clary with fear in his eyes. "They're trying to tear us apart, big sister."

"I know." Said, Clary, with no emotion.

"Well, you can still stop it." Said, Jonathan, as he turned toward me. "Please, Carly. I am your other half. Don't let them seperate us. Please, help me.

"I don't want to." I said

"Carly, you're making a terrible mistake. None of these people care about you the way that I care about you." Said, Jonathan, as he looked back over at Clary. "And Clary, I'm your little brother. Do you really want to separate and have the Clave kill me? Do you?!"

"Enough! Alec, gag him." said Jace

"Carly! Clary, please! No!" Yelled, Jonathan, as they put a mask over his mouth and nose. He could breathe but his words were dramatically muffled.

Jace comforts Clary and Simon stays by my side. Just looking around at everyone I knew this might be one of the last times I'll be their friend. Once I break Jonathan out, I am enemy number one and my second chance is over. I looked into Simon's caring eyes and felt as if my heart was breaking in two. I continued to hurt him again and again, I was the worst girlfriend anyone could ask for.

"Are you both ready?" Asked Isabelle

"Yes." Said Clary and I at the same time.

Alec held Jonathan in place as Isabelle put the needle into his neck. At first there was no reaction, but then all three of us began squirming in our chairs. Clary was the first to scream. It felt as if the blood in our bodies was being burned out with lava. I clung to the handles of my chair and broke one of them off. I could feel sweat pooling on my forehead and Simon noticed.

"She's burning up. Izzy, please, you gotta stop this." Begged Simon

"I can't." Said Isabelle

"Just a little bit longer, Clary. You can do this." Said Jace

Our runes began to fade in and out as the pain continued. Suddenly the pain vanished, but the mark didn't. Jonathan looked over at me with proud eyes. I kept a straight face as Isabelle looked confused.

"It didn't work, that's odd. The formula must be too weak." Said, Isabelle, as my heart calmed down and I knew Simon noticed my spike in worry. "I have another idea. Each vial of serum contains nanoparticles of Glorious. I can separate the particles out and use them to create a new, more potent formula."

"How long will that take?" Asked Luke

"At least a few hours." Said Isabelle

* * *

 **Alec POV**

I left the Institute and headed across town. Magnus wasn't getting better and I needed help. I found myself at a psychic shop with a nice old lady. "Who would you like to commune with, my dear? A long-lost relative? A fallen friend?"

"Asmodeus. Prince of Edom." I said

"I'm sorry. I don't understand." Said, the woman, clearly lying.

"Don't you think the whole blind fortune-teller thing is a little bit tired? Look, I know you're a warlock, and your power to channel spirits is real. Are you gonna help me or not?" I said as the old woman sat down and straightened her posture.

"Channeling demon royalty, that's quite a request. It'll cost extra." Said, the woman, as I dropped two heavy bags of coins. "Very well. I will try to channel Asmodeus. But he will only come if he desires it."

The warlock began chanting in latin as her eyes closed. When she opened them Asmodeus was there, but the woman was still shown in the mirror beside us. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Clever idea, calling on me this way."

"I wasn't gonna risk summoning a Greater Demon into New York again. But I had to speak with you." I said

"And how is my son?" Questioned Asmodeus

"Miserable. He told me that he'll never be happy again without his magic. So, please, if you ever cared about Magnus, return what you stole. Please, help him." I begged

"What I stole? My son gave me his powers willingly to save his lover's parabatai." Said, Asmodeus, as he leaned closer to me in his chair. "Pathetic."

"It's not pathetic. It was a selfless act." I said

"And one he already regrets." Said, Asmodeus, with a smirk. "Immortals aren't meant to grow wrinkled and grey. In time, Magnus will come to resent you, until he takes his very last breath. He may love you now, but that won't last forever and you know it."

"I'm here to prevent that future. To get him his magic and his immortality back." I said

"Fine, under one condition." Said, Asmodeus, as I leaned in this time. "End. Your. Relationship."

"What?" I questioned

"You are the source of all his suffering. You make him vulnerable, weak. With you, he'll never reach his full potential. He will stay sad, broken, and cowardly. End your relationship." Said Asmodeus

"You're wrong. We love each other. I wouldn't just abandon him." I said

"Then I'm afraid you will be the death of him." Said, Asmodeus, crossing his arms.

"Magnus would never agree to it." I retaliated

"Don't give him the choice. In fact, Magnus can never know about our little arrangement, or else the deal is off. Break his heart…" Said, Asmodeus, with a smirk. "To save his life."

* * *

 **Carly POV**

After the failed rune removal, everyone went their separate ways. Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Clary had to deal with the demon problem. Simon and I went back to apartment and were planning to have a night in. One of the last I would have with him. It was going well as we put in The Princess Bride, but then a knock sounded at the door. Simon answered it to reveal Becky on the other side.

"Becky?" Questioned Simon

"Hello, little brother." Said, Becky, bringing him in for a tight hug.

She walked into the room and noticed me awkwardly standing there. Her smile widened and she squeezed me tight. I could hear her heartbeat in my ears. I hadn't been around mundanes in awhile and I almost forgot how much I craved their blood. I hungered for seelie, werewolf, and shadowhunter blood, but something about mundane blood made my hunger worse.

Simon noticed how stiff I had become and appeared beside us, separating Becky from me. "Carly, isn't awesome at controlling herself yet. So don't get in her personal bubble."

Becky awkwardly took a step back and covered her throat. She wasn't scared of me, but she wasn't feeling safe either. I tried to lighten the mood when I noticed her cape. "What are you wearing?"

"Do you not know what day it is?" Asked, Becky, as her smile returned.

"Wednesday." Said Simon and I at the same moment.

"It's Halloween." Said, Becky, as put some plastic fangs in her mouth. "I'm a vampire."

"Okay. All right, that's pretty cute, but you know that we don't all actually wear capes." Said Simon

"Yeah, apparently you wear sweatpants and T-shirts. I think I'll stick with the cape." Said, Becky, as she tried to peek around us. "So, where are your coffins?"

"Our coffins?" I questioned

"Yeah, don't all vampires sleep in one?" Asked Becky

"No, we sleep in a bed. That is just a myth." Said Simon

Becky accepted the sad truth and perked up. She grabbed both our hands and tried pulling us toward the door. "Okay, let's get going. You're never too old to trick or treat."

"We've had a really long week. I don't really wanna go out tonight. Carly and I were planning to stay in and watch a movie." Said, Simon, as Becky saw The Princess Bride title menu.

"The Princess Bride, really? You would rather stay in and watch a movie you have seen a thousand times then get candy, scare kids, and get drunk?" Questioned Becky

"Yeah, I would." Said Simon

"Simon, it's tradition. When have you, me and Fray ever missed a Halloween together? Besides this will be the first year we can bring Carly along since her mother never let her leave the house. Come on it'll be fun." Said Becky

"Clary can't tonight. She's on duty at the Institute." I said

"I still can't believe that Clary has half-angel blood and tattoos that give her powers." Said, Becky, with wonder.

"Those tattoos are known as runes." Said Simon

"Whatever. What interests me more is Carly." Said, Becky, as I looked at her with confusion. "I can't believe you're a vampire and a demon. It's mind blowing."

"Mind blowing wouldn't be the words I'd use." I said truthfully

"Becky you have to be careful with what you say. The Shadow World is a very dangerous place, okay? I've seen people get hurt just for knowing about it." Said Simon

"Well, it's too late for that. Simon, I didn't fly all the way up from Florida to sit on your couch and watch The Princess Bride. I came here to hang out with you on Halloween, because that's what we do." Said Becky

"Give us a moment." Said, Simon, as he pulled me off to the side. "Do you want to go out? I know you went through a lot this morning with the serum not working and all. We can just stay here and enjoy our movie."

"No, it's fine. It's Halloween and I think we both deserve a little distraction. We can even invite Ethan along. He might enjoy a night out as he hasn't seen Isabelle due to all that has been going on. Could be fun." I said

"Sounds awesome." Said Simon

Simon and I walked back over to Becky as we nodded in agreement. "We'll go trick or treating with you as long as our friend Ethan can come along."

"Sure, why not." Said Becky

"Fine. Just give us a couple of minutes to throw together some costumes, okay?" Said Simon

"What? There's no need. You've both got built-in costumes for life. Come on. Don't be shy." Said, Becky, as we both caused our fangs to extend.

We all laughed as we headed out the door. Jonathan would contact me when the Institute had emptied due to the demons around town. When the time was right I would have to make an excuse to leave. Then I would never get a moment with Simon again. Not really anyway.

* * *

 **Isabelle POV**

"Several patrols around the city have reported more Drevak demon attacks, and two mundanes have been killed. Remember, Drevaks are like bees. If you kill the queen, her offspring die instantly. Because of the holiday, there are going to be more mundanes at risk than usual. So, I'm going to need all available personnel in the field." Said, Alec, as he looked around at the other hunters. "Dismissed."

Alec, Jace, Clary, and I went downtown where many sightings have been reported. Clary had the scanner and was shocked at how bad it truly was. "There's Drevak ichor everywhere."

Alec and Jace stayed back to talk to one another as Clary and I continued on the trail. We found ourselves a few blocks down the road in a musty alleyway. It was the perfect place for a demon to hide. We kept on alert as I got to talking.

"It kills me that you have to be connected to Jonathan for another second." I said

"Honestly, I've reached a point where I don't mind." Said, Clary, as I stopped walking and turned around to look at her.

"Really? After everything that monster has done to you?" I asked with shock

"Jonathan is not a monster." Said, Clary, as her face darkened.

Clary wasn't acting like herself. She would never say that and mean it. Clary hated Jonathan as much as the rest of us. Something was wrong. "What are you talking about? I thought you hated Jonathan?"

"Why would I hate him? He was rejected by my parents, tortured and mutilated by Lilith. If anything, he's a victim. We should be comforting him, not locking him up in the basement." Said Clary

"A victim? Clary, this isn't you talking. It's the rune." I said as I placed my hand on hers.

The second our skin made contact, Clary tensed. Her face filled with anger and she pulled her hand away. There was murder in her eyes and for a second I was scared for my life. "Don't touch me!"

She began to walk toward me as Jace appeared out of nowhere and pulled her in for a hug. Clary's body turned to jello against him and guilt replaced the anger. She looked over at me with regret. "Izzy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I said as I turned toward Jace. "Just stay close to her."

After that Clary and Jace went one way and Alec and I went the other. We were walking and I noticed how quiet Alec had become. He loved to brood, but something seemed off. He was more sad looking then normal.

"You've been brooding more than usual, which is saying a lot. What's up?" I asked

"Nothing. And I don't brood." Said Alec

"Come on. I'm your sister and I think I know when something is wrong." I said as I stepped in front of him so he couldn't ignore me. "You need to be honest with the people who care about you. What's wrong?"

"Are you quoting me now?" Asked Alec

"Yeah, well it's true. What's wrong, Alec?" I asked

Alec thought about it for a moment and then he broke. He had to get the weight off his shoulders, even if it was just a little. "Okay. Just you can't tell anyone." Said, Alec, as he looked down at his feet. "I was gonna propose to Magnus last night."

"What? Are you serious?" I asked with excitement

"Yes, but just listen." Said, Alec, as he kept a serious face. "I got the family ring. I had a whole dinner prepared, and Magnus showed up drunk out of his mind. Told me how miserable he is without his magic."

"Oh, no." I said

"I've never seen him so low. I had to do something, so I decided I would speak with Asmodeus." Said, Alec, as I was about to interrupt but he told me to wait. "I didn't summon him. I spoke to him through a warlock conduit. He agreed to restore Magnus' magic, but only if I broke up with him."

"You're not considering it, are you?" I questioned

"Magnus lost his magic in the first place because of me." Alec admitted

"He chose to save Jace." I said

"He knew I'd never get over losing my parabatai. Magnus sacrificed everything so I could feel whole. And now I have the chance to do the same for him. If I don't he won't be happy, not really. I can try to bring him joy, but he will always feel empty. This is the only way to fix the problem." Said Alec

"He wouldn't want this. He loves you so much." I said

"I know. But I'm not the first person he's loved, and I won't be the last. Breaking up is gonna hurt like hell, but it's the kind of hurt he can recover from. His magic is apart of him and I am not going to stand in the way of him getting that back. I couldn't be that selfish. He'll recover."

"But what about you? Can you recover?" I asked as Alec stayed silent because he knew the answer was no. This breakup would tear him apart, but if he stayed Magnus would never feel whole. Magnus' happiness meant more to Alec then his own.

Alec went to find Jace and Clary when I got a call. I looked down at the caller I.D. to see Luke's name. "Hey Luke, what's up?"

"I think you should come back and check the serum for tampering." Said Luke

"Why?" I asked

"I saw Carly leave your lab alone and right after that she lashed out at me. Most likely the rune, but I think there's more going on. Can you please check the formula?" Asked Luke

"I'll check it out. Heading back now." I said

* * *

 **Carly POV**

After getting candy Simon and I couldn't even eat, we headed to the Hunter's Moon to get some drinks. Ethan would meet us there soon so we got a table and Becky looked around with wonder. Simon leaned forward and tugged on her cape. "You should really lose the costume."

"Why?" Asked Becky

"No one else is wearing one." I said

"What are you talking about? Look, that guy's dressed as a devil." Said, Becky, pointing to a man playing pool with a few others.

"Okay, he is a warlock. And those horns are real. All warlocks have an animal feature, a mark. Sometimes it's different colored eyes, tails or maybe even horns." Explained Simon

"Oh. So, how do they hide these marks every other day of the year?" Asked Becky

"A glamour." Said, Ethan, appearing at the table. "It's the magic we all use to hide our supernatural traits from mundanes, such as yourself. But tonight, all glamours are down. Halloween's the one night we get to just be ourselves."

"Hey, Ethan." I said

Ethan smiled and brought me in for a hug then he did the same with Simon. I hadn't seen him since I almost drained him dry so I stayed awkwardly quiet. Becky on the other hand was sitting there with a confused look on her face. She looked from Ethan to us and back again. "Wait, did you just say "we"?"

"Ethan's half seelie-half warlock. I forgot to mention that." Said Simon

Ethan moved his hair to reveal his pointed ears and showed off spotlight blue eyes. He hid them just as fast as he revealed them and Becky was amazed. She was interested and curious, but just amazed things like this were real. "Oh. Cool."

Simon and I got blood while Ethan and Becky got some fruity alcoholic drinks. Everyone was getting along and enjoying each other's company. Becky asked Ethan nonstop questions about what it was like being a seelie warlock and he answered all her questions with excitement.

I stayed silent most of the time. Knowing I didn't have much time left made things unbearable. I wanted to enjoy the night, but with Ethan only a few feet away reminding me of my darkness and the fact I would be breaking Jonathan out, just made me feel nauseous. I didn't want to hurt my friends again, but he was my twin. What else could I do?

Suddenly I felt a buzz in my ear and Jonathan's voice. _"The only hunter left in the building is Isabelle, but she is in the lab. If you hurry you can get me out without anyone noticing a thing. We don't have much time."_

" _I will be there soon, I am across town with Simon, Ethan, and Becky."_ I thought

" _Don't let them suspect where you are going. Get out before they notice you are even gone. You don't have time to say goodbye."_ Thought Jonathan

" _I'll see you soon."_ I thought

I looked up and noticed Simon and Becky talking. Ethan on the other hand was looking down at my hand. The ring was invisible to everyone, but since Ethan was half seelie he most likely sensed the power. I didn't have much time and I wasn't gonna let this get out of hand.

"I'll be right back, I need to get some fresh air." I said quickly getting up from my seat.

"Let me come with you." Said, Ethan, before I had the chance to open my mouth. I nodded and both of us headed outside.

I stood there, staring off into the dark of night. I was hoping Ethan would go back inside, but he stayed there just waiting. I took one step to the right when Ethan opened his mouth. "I know you have a seelie whisper ring on. Who are you talking to?"

"None of your business." I said

"I've heard what's been going on. Jonathan being captured and the rune removal failing. I know you wanted to help because he's your twin, but using the rings to talk to him is not the way." Said Ethan

"If the rune is removed, they will kill him. That is if the rune removal doesn't kill him first." I said as I shoved my hands deep into my pockets. "He is broken, but I might be able to fix him. I might be able to make things right."

"Carly, you can't fix him." Said, Ethan, placing his hands on mine. "Once a record has a crack, no glue can make it as it was. Even if you somehow help him, he won't be a good guy. He will only bring you further into darkness. You have to understand that."

"Even if he is a broken record, I have to try." I said as I began to walk away.

"Carly, don't." Said, Ethan, clinging to my wrist.

I looked down at his hand and looked back up at his face with annoyance. "Let go Ethan or I will have to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you, Carly. Hurt me, drain me, kill me, I don't care." Said, Ethan, revealing his scarred neck to me. "I am your friend. You keep going down these dark paths because you believe that is who you are supposed to be, but it isn't. You aren't a monster, Carly and you will never convince me otherwise."

"Ethan, leave it be." I said as I began to walk down the sidewalk. When I got a few feet away a fireball hit my back and knocked me onto my stomach. My face collided into the cement of the sidewalk, causing a scrape on my cheek.

"I won't let you throw away your second chance." Said, Ethan, with hands raised.

I got up and turned to look at him. The scrape on my cheek had healed leaving only a line of blood. I wiped it away with my hand as my eyes went dark. I bared my fangs, grabbed him by his shirt, and slammed his back into the wall. Our faces were only inches apart as I sensed his heart pumping. I wanted to tear his throat open and drink until there was nothing left.

Ethan could sense the hunger within me, but he wasn't afraid. "Do it. Do it because if you don't I will stop you or tell someone who will. I won't let you free Jonathan, it's not worth the consequences. So if you're going to kill me, do it."

My eyes travelled down to his jugular and my face neared his throat. I could feel him shiver when my hot breath hit his skin. My teeth were against Ethan's neck when I heard a voice yell my name. I lifted my head and found Simon and Becky standing there. Simon was worried and Becky was scared.

I snapped out of it and dropped Ethan on the ground. Simon helped him up as my eyes turned back to green. I wanted to say sorry, but I knew there was no point. I slowly backed up before using my speed to vanish. Simon yelled after me as Ethan held him back. There was no saving me now. I crossed a line and there was no turning back.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Jace and I followed the trail and wound up in an abandoned warehouse. There were webs everywhere and Drevak ichor on every surface. Jace tried to lighten the mood which fell short. "Well, don't say I never take you anywhere nice."

I stepped forward and noticed a giant nest. Inside were eggs the size of watermelons. "Wait. Those are Drevak eggs. The queen must be nearby."

That's when a Drevak appeared out of nowhere and used its tail to throw me through a wall. I went right through the drywall onto some hay. I could hear Jace yelling my name as everything went dark.

Suddenly everything around me was white and the wind was going fast. I stood up to find a figure standing a few feet away; his back facing me. I walked forward and the man turned around; Jonathan. He reached his hand out toward me as black wings came from his back.

Something inside me drew me toward him. My hand reached out as I heard Jace's voice from behind me. I turned around to see him with white wings also holding out a hand. I wanted to go to Jace, but I felt like Jonathan was the best choice. I placed my hand in his as I felt electricity shoot through me.

When I woke back up in the room, my eyes opened to see the surroundings in greys. With a blink my eyes turned back to normal as I heard Alec show up to the fight. He appeared out of nowhere shooting the Drevak in front of Jace.

"You're late." Said, Jace, as he readied his blade.

"Better late than never." Said Alec

The queen ran at them as Alec put three arrows in its chest. Jace stabbed at the queen as her tail came out of nowhere and threw him into one of the stone pillars. Alec distracted the queen so Jace had time to get back on his feet. When he did Jace ran forward and imbedded his blade into her back.

He pulled on the blade and sliced all the way through her back. When his feet hit the grown she exploded into ash. Alec and Jace smiled at each other as Jace ran toward where I was thrown. I had watched the whole fight unfold so I just walked out as if nothing had happened.

"I'm so sorry." Said Jace

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked

"I promised I would never leave your side." Said Jace

"Jace, relax, okay?" I said coming to stand in front of him. "I'm only a little bruised. I was only alone for a few minutes, nothing to worry about."

As we began toward the exit, Alec went off in a different direction. He had something to take care of so we headed back to the Institute. On our way back Jace's phone buzzed and Isabelle was calling. "Izzy, what's up?"

"The demon attacks were a diversion. I think some Seelie nymph is trying to break into the sub cells to get to Jonathan." Said Isabelle

"Did you speak to Alec?" Asked Jace

"He's not picking up. You have to get back here." Said Isabelle

"Hang on. We're coming." Said Jace

I took the bat leaning against the fence beside us and slammed it into Jace's head. He dropped his phone and collapsed onto his back. Blood began pouring from a wound in his forehead, some getting into his eye. He looked up at me with confusion, "Clary?"

"I love you, Jace. But I won't let you stop me." I said as my eyes went dark.

Jace tried to get up, but the head wound caused him to fall back onto his back and go unconscious. I looked down at him as I opened a portal and stepped through. If Jonathan was in trouble, I had to help him.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

I went straight to the Institute and destroyed every camera I came across. The less evidence they had against me the better. I headed for the elevator and Simon appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed my hand and turned me around so we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Don't." Said Simon

"What'd Ethan tell you?" I asked

"He told me that you have the rings and what your planning to do for Jonathan. Added onto that Isabelle called me after you left. She discovered someone had watered down the formula of the serum and you are the only one who was in there alone. So don't Carly, please." Said Simon

"I have to. He's my twin, Simon. I failed him once and I won't fail again." I said

"That's just the rune talking." Said Simon

"No, it's not." I said as I took his hands in mine. "If I had saved him when we were young he might be different. The mark being removed will either kill him or leave him alive for the Clave to end his existence. I can't let either happen."

"Carly, this isn't your fault. Please, don't leave me. I need you." Begged Simon

I could feel myself beginning to cry, but I couldn't let myself feel. If I did, then I would never leave this room. "I'm not good for you, Simon. I'm poison and slowly kill the people around me. If you hadn't stopped me tonight, Ethan would be dead. I'm not the shy girl you fell in love with. Not anymore."

"Carly, please." Begged Simon

"We're done, Simon. Don't come find me. Don't try to be hero. Don't remember me. Find someone who doesn't disappoint you as I have." I said

"You have never disappointed me." Said, Simon, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Yes, I have." I said pulling away from him. "Don't follow me, Simon. I'm past saving and it's time for you to realize that."

"Carly, no." Said Simon

"Goodbye, Simon." I said

I pulled out the pouch I stole from the guard room and blew the contents at Simon. He began coughing and he collapsed onto the floor. It burned my hand when I picked it up, but it was worse when it entered the lungs. Simon was gasped for air as I held the bag in his view. "Silver powder. It won't kill you, but it will keep you from following me. We're done, Simon. Move on and find someone who is isn't a monster."

I dropped the bag on his chest and headed for the elevator. I could hear Simon gasping while trying to yell my name, but I wouldn't turn around. I stepped in the elevator and the doors closed. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I quickly wiped it away and tried to regain my composure.

I made it to Jonathan's cell and ripped the door off its hinges. Jonathan looked toward me with a smile. I undid the chains on one of his arms when I felt a spear against my back. "Move away from Jonathan."

I turned around and found a seelie girl standing there. I didn't recognize her, but Jonathan sure did. "Looks like you're more dedicated to the queen then you first let on."

"Jonathan Morgenstern, I was sent by the seelie queen herself and it's time for you to die." Said, the seelie, raising her spear toward his chest.

I used my speed to wrestle the spear from her hands as she went stiff. The seelie's eyes went wide as she collapsed onto her stomach; a blade imbedded in her back. I noticed someone standing behind the fallen seelie and found Clary. I dropped the spear as Jonathan got his other hand free of the chains.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I've come to rescue Jonathan." Said Clary

"You want to rescue Jonathan?" I asked

"Of course, I do. He's my brother and you are my sister. I've chosen a side and I won't abandon family. You two have been through a tremendous deal and I finally understand." Said, Clary, as she blinked and her eyes turned black as mine and Jonathan's did.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

I knew there was no other option. If Magnus were to be whole once again, I had to do this. I knew I would be broken, but he would eventually regain his spark. He'd recover even if I didn't.

I found him at my mother's bookstore where I he helped decorate for Halloween. When I entered it was as if I were in a different world. Magnus saw me and smiled. That smile made me feel even worse. Magnus noticed something was wrong and pryed. "Are you okay, Alexander?"

"Magnus, I need a break." I said

"That's a wonderful idea. Uh...well, where do you wanna go? Hawaii? Jamaica? I've never been on a plane before, but let's avoid coach." Said, Magnus, as I shut him down.

"No, Magnus. I need a break from us." I said

Magnus' smile vanished as fear and shock replaced it. "Is this about last night? Because I'm going to quit drinking. Nothing like that will happen again, I promise you."

"This isn't about your drinking. It's about what you said. That without your magic, you could never be happy." I said pulling from real worries.

"Look, I was being dramatic" Said, Magnus, trying to deny the truth.

"No, you were being honest. I know the difference." I said

"Fine. I'm in pain. But your solution, to break up, how is that going to fix anything?" Asked, Magnus, as he took a step forward.

"There is no fixing this, Magnus. Last night you revealed how who truly felt. You said there's nothing I can do to make it better." I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"It's not your job to make it better." Yelled Magnus

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Just stand by and watch you suffer for the rest of our lives? I don't think I have it in me to just sit by and watch you die from the sadness consuming you." I cried

"This isn't you. You're not this selfish. Days ago, you told me that you

couldn't bear to lose me." Said Magnus

"Days ago, I didn't know the spark inside of you, the one I fell in love with, was out for good." I said as I headed for the door.

Magnus began to panic as he grabbed my hand, pulling back over to him. He turned me around and our faces were only inches apart. "No, no, no. Please. I've lost everything. I've lost my home, my job, my powers. I can't lose you, too, Alec."

Magnus kissed me and that spark I always felt was there. I felt like I was breaking apart and I didn't know how much more I could take. I wanted to just take back what I said and stay here with him, but I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't be the reason Magnus couldn't get his magic back.

"Stay with me, okay? Come on. Stay with me." Whispered, Magnus, as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Magnus, I can't. I'm sorry." I said as I quickly pulled away and walked out the doors.

I walked around the corner and collapsed; sobbing. I couldn't breathe or barely even think. My hands were shaking and I felt as if I had been stabbed. It was worse than anything I had ever experienced. I don't think I could ever recover.


	21. Losing Everything

**Jace POV**

I returned to the Institute to find Clary and Carly had broken Jonathan out of prison. While Simon was still healing from the silver Carly blew into his lungs. He wasn't mad at Carly or even Clary, but me. "You said if you stayed with her, nothing bad could happen."

"I only lost sight of her for a minute." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "And once I got back to her it was already too late. The twinning rune had completely overtaken her."

"You should have tried harder." Remarked Simon

"And what about you and Carly? What happened there?" I asked in the same judgy tone Simon was using.

Simon went silent and bit his tongue. "She had stolen the seelie rings Isabelle gave me. She had been conversing with Jonathan since the failed serum or even longer. Carly wants to save him, but it isn't possible. He is too far gone and I just hope he doesn't drag Clary and Carly down with him."

"Well, good news is we got the seelie rings back when they left them in the cell." Said, Isabelle, as she held up the set of rings, breaking up the fight that was about to start. "Now we just need to find them."

"Yes we do. Carly and Clary are a number one priority." Said, Alec, coming down the hall. You could clearly tell he had been crying and I wanted to ask him about it, but Alec got right to business. "The Clave has reinstated the kill order on Carly, Clary, and Jonathan."

"What?! You can't let them do that. You have to fight it. You're the head of an Institute." Said, Simon, with anger and desperation. He still loved Carly and he wanted to bring her back in one piece.

"No, no, no. This is a Clave order. There is nothing Alec can do." I said with a shrug. "We just have to get to Clary and Carly before they do."

"What's the latest on the Heavenly Fire serum?" Asked, Alec, as everyone turned to look at Isabelle.

"I'm still extracting particles of Glorious. Once I'm done, I should be able to create a more concentrated serum that's much more powerful than the one we tried before." Explained Isabelle

"And if you inject Jonathan with that?" I asked

"That should separate Clary from Jonathan for good." Said Isabelle

"And what about Carly?" Asked, Simon, with worry.

Isabelle took a breath and shrugged. "I don't know. The Heavenly Fire will rid Jonathan of his demon blood, most likely killing him. With Carly I don't know if it will have no effect, make her human, half a monster, or…kill her."

"She could die?" Asked Simon

"It's a very small chance, Simon." Said, Isabelle, as she squeezed his shoulder. "From my calculations there will probably be no effect, but this a powerful serum. The effects are a mystery. We won't know until we use it."

"I don't want to risk Carly's life." Said Simon

"Simon it is the only way to seperate them." I said trying to be rational. "If we don't use it, Clary and Carly will just fall further into darkness with Jonathan by their side. If we want any chance at saving them we have to try."

"Jonathan and Clary will have activated their anti-tracking runes and Carly is nearly impossible to track. Finding them won't be easy." Said, Alec, trying to change the subject to more pressing matters.

"It will if they come to me." I said as I hit a realization. "If I pretend to switch sides for Clary, they will come to me."

"Are you sure it'll work?" Asked Isabelle

"It'll work." I said

* * *

 **Carly POV**

After Clary killed the seelie, we went back to the apartment and Jonathan moved it to a new location so the shadowhunters wouldn't find us. I could tell Jonathan had done something to Clary. She wasn't born with demon blood so she couldn't have those eyes and she definitely wouldn't come here on her own accord.

While Clary was taking a shower, I tried to get Jonathan to talk. "What did you do to her?"

Jonathan looked up from his drink with a smile. "I didn't do anything. The rune did all the work for me. Since you are like me the rune only affects you slightly, but with Clary it completely overtook her. She is finally the sister we both want."

Before I could speak up about my differing opinion, Clary came from the other room and Jonathan handed her a drink. "Champagne. Fancy. What's the occasion?"

"We're celebrating." Said, Jonathan, as he handed me drink and we clinked glasses. "You have finally realized who your true family is. You finally understand Carly and I and the troubles we go through. We are closer than ever."

"I can drink to that." I said as we drank from our glasses. I wasn't happy about the situation, but there was nothing I could do. I chugged the rest of my drink walking out onto the balcony as Jonathan noticed my distress.

He and Clary walked out and stood beside me. Clary opened her mouth first. "Something's troubling you. What is the matter?"

"Isabelle and the others are working on a stronger serum to break us apart." I said

"Of course they are." Said, Jonathan, as he took another sip of champagne.

"That doesn't concern you?" I questioned

"No one can hurt us if we get the Morning Star first. And once we have that sword, the entire world will be terrified of us." Said, Jonathan, as he looked off into the distance. "And they will finally leave us in peace."

"But the Seelie Queen said she will only give you the Morning Star sword if you

bring her Lilith's head?" I questioned

"Well, those were her terms." Said, Jonathan, chugging the rest of his drink. "You up for a trip to Prague sisters?"

"Can't wait." Said, Clary, with a dark smile.

Jonathan looked toward me for my answer and slightly nodded. We went back into the apartment as Jonathan prepared to move the room only for a fire message to appear in Clary's hand. She read it to herself and a genuine smile appeared on her face. For a second I thought the darkness broke it's hold, but I was wrong.

"Who is it from?" I asked

"It's from Jace. He says his love for me matters more than his loyalty to the New York Institute. And to prove it, he'll help us get back our family sword." Said, Clary, with love in her eyes. The darkness was still there, but her love was too.

"No. It's a trap. He just wants to come between us like he did before." Claimed Jonathan

"Jonathan you're my brother, and I never want us to be apart. But I'm in love with Jace. I can't live without him, either." Said Clary

"He wants me dead, Clary!" Yelled Jonathan

"Not if I tell him that I can't live without you. To be with me, Jace would accept that. He loves me more than anything in this world." Said, Clary, as she crushed the message in her hand. "I want to hear him out. If you love me come with me."

Once that was decided upon we met Jace at a park in downtown Manhattan. We found Jace standing near a bench under a beautiful tree. When he was distracted Jonathan came up from behind and held a blade to his throat. "My sister made me promise not to kill you unless this is an ambush. Maybe it's my lucky day."

Clary and I walked up together. The minute he saw her his face went sad, as if he had lost the only thing that mattered. She stepped up and checked for weapons.

"I came with no weapons and no stele." Said, Jace, as she patted him down.

"He's clean." Said, Clary, as Jonathan backed away from Jace, but continued to point his blade at him, "As much as I want you with me, you killed my brother once. And if it wasn't for our connection, I suspect you'd do it again."

"I look forward to the re-match." Threatened Jonathan

"There will be no re-match. I want both of you alive. If I let you come with us, how do I know I can trust you?" Asked Clary

"The Clave reinstated the kill order on Jonathan. That means you and Carly too." Said, Jace, as my heart sank to the floor. I was expecting something like this, but not so soon. "I can't live without you, Clary. I won't. And so if that means I have to give up everything I love to keep you safe, to keep you all safe, then so be it."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Questioned Clary

"In your heart you either know that I'm telling the truth, or you don't. If you don't, then leave me here." Said, Jace, with puppy dog eyes.

"Excellent advice. Let's go, sister. You're a Morgenstern; you know better than this." Exclaimed Jonathan

"Let her make her own decisions, Jonathan." I said

She looked from Jonathan to Jace as her smile widened. "He's coming with us."

To Jonathan's annoyance, Jace tagged along. Jonathan covered Jace's head with a bag until we reached the apartment. Once we entered Jonathan transported the apartment to Prague. Clary was getting dressed while I looked off the balcony at the beautiful view. As I did I listened in on Jonathan and Jace.

"Cover what runes you can. Where we're going, Shadowhunters aren't appreciated." Said, Jonathan, as he threw a black sweatshirt at Jace.

"Right, and where exactly is that? Clearly, we're in Prague." Said, Jace, as he took a step closer. "A soldier's more effective with details."

"Did daddy teach you that?" Mocked, Jonathan, as he got inches from Jace's face. "You'll be filled in on a need-to-know basis. And while we're at it, I know you're here to get rid of me, brother. And the second you slip, I'll prove it. And then, it'll be just me, Carly, and Clary. The way it's meant to be."

"Are my two favorite boys playing nice?" Asked, Clary, as she came from the other room.

"So far." Said, Jonathan, as they seperated and stared at Clary.

I left the balcony to join everyone in the living room. I was wearing a sweatshirt and pants while Clary went all out. She was wearing a long sparkly red gown that had a cut going down the side to show more of her leg.

"I dressed to kill." Said, Clary, as she lifted up some of the dress to reveal a hidden blade. "Only if the need arises."

"Clary." Said, Jace, as we headed for the door. "Maybe you'd like to tell me what the plan is for obtaining Morning Star."

"Jonathan didn't tell you? We are going to kidnap the Seelie Queen." Said, Clary, with a dark smile.

Jace's eyes went wide before he regained his cool. I knew of this plan the minute we got back and I reacted just like Jace had. Kidnapping a queen was not a smart move, especially one with strong guards. This plan would surely send everyone after us and I didn't want to do this, but I didn't have a choice. I wouldn't abandon my family, even if he was completely insane.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

Jace left to meet Clary, Carly, and Jonathan while I stayed back to help Isabelle with the serum. I wanted to be the one to go, but I was a terrible liar and they would see right through me. Isabelle used a centrifuge to separate the particles of Heavenly Fire. When it was separated she held up a vial a pure golden liquid.

I looked at it with awe when the vial began to crack. Isabelle quickly set the vial on the table as the vial continued to crack. We watched as it exploded and the liquid turned into a hunk of golden rock. I reached out to touch it and Isabelle swatted my hand away. "Whoa Simon, don't!"

"What?" I asked rubbing my hand.

"Aldertree diluted Glorious' power because its concentrated form was lethal to Downworlders. You touch that, it'll kill you." Warned Isabelle

"Not to be a buzz kill, but how do we inject Jonathan with a rock?" I said crouching so I was eye level with the golden stone.

"No clue." Said, Isabelle, with a shrug.

"What about Luke's sister?" I asked as Isabelle's face lit up. "She's helped us before and she's an iron sister who would know what to do. She is a badass weapon maker after all."

"That might just work."

Isabelle contacted Luke to talk to his sister and he agreed. A few hours later Luke arrived with a duffle bag over his shoulder. He came into the lab and slammed the bag down on the table. Isabelle looked around him to realize he was alone. "Where's Cleophas?"

"Not gonna make it." Said Luke

"So, now it's just us and a rock?" I asked with disappointment.

"And these." Said, Luke, opening the bag and handing a small bag to Isabelle.

Izzy opened the bag and laid out the contents on the table. When she realized what she was looking at her eyes lit up. "Cleophas' tools."

"With them, she said you could forge a new sword with the same power as Glorious." Said Luke

"Lilith said that stabbing Jonathan with Glorious would sever the ties between him, Carly, and Clary." I said with a hopeful smile.

"To re-forge Glorious, she said you need to mix the alloys that you extracted with molten Adamas and an angelic binding agent. The agent being angel blood which Jace is full of." Explained Luke

"Jace just left on mission to find Clary, Carly, and Jonathan." Said Isabelle

"I guess we're gonna have to call in our pinch-hitter." Said, Luke, as he looked over at me. I became very confused as Isabelle understood what Luke meant.

"That's right! You drank Jace's blood and became a daylighter, which means you still have traces of Ithuriel's blood in your system. It'll take a little more blood then needed with Jace, but it should do the trick." Said Isabelle

My heart began to race and my hands shook. What many didn't know was I was deathly afraid of needles, something Carly and I shared in common. The sight of a needle made me feel woozy and nauseous. I kept a straight face as I asked the feared question, "Will this involve a needle?"

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

I was walking around downtown when my father appeared out of nowhere. He gave me back my magic, but I wouldn't forgive him. I left him on that street corner as I continued sulk. Even with my magic returned to me, I couldn't breathe knowing I could never hold Alec in my arms again.

I called in a favor and made my way to central park. I was slowly losing my mind and I needed the pain to stop. I walked through the dimly lit park to find my friend waiting at a bench. "Brother Zachariah."

"You said you were in desperate need of my help. What is it, Magnus?" Asked, Brother Zachariah, through his mind.

"I need you to erase all my memories of Alec." I said as Zachariah went completely silent. I knew the silence meant something bad. "Should I take your silence to mean you won't help me?"

"No, my dear friend. I will always be here for you." Spoke Zachariah

Hearing his voice made my eyes go wide with surprise. I don't think I have heard him speak in almost 200 years. I looked over at him with awe. "You're speaking"

"Some words are too important not to be spoken aloud." Said, Zachariah, as he took a step toward me. "Magnus, you've lost great loves before. As have I. And as painful as those memories may be, they are a part of who we are."

"I know. But Alec is different." I said as I began choking on my tears. "Losing him, it..it's breaking me. I can't breathe, I can't think, and I am barely holding on. This is different. This is worse then I have ever felt before."

"I owe you my life, and I would do anything to help you." Said, Zachariah, placing his hand on my shoulder. "For that very reason, I must refuse your request."

"How is that helping? I can't do this on my own!" I yelled pushing his hand away.

"You can. Pull the memories from your mind and send them to oblivion. You have the magic. You simply don't have the heart. Because deep down, you know you'll regret it." Said Zachariah

"I don't know what else to do." I said as I began to walk away.

Zachariah made me stop in my tracks when he yelled after me. "Magnus! If erasing Alec from your life is truly what you want you'll find the strength to do it on your own."

* * *

 **Carly POV**

We portaled downtown and walked a few blocks to a brick building. It looked the same as everything around it except for the scary-looking bouncer out front. I looked over and noticed Clary and Jace were getting touchy feely as Jonathan stepped between them, "We're here."

"Clearly the bouncer isn't happy about it." Said Clary

"What's Kosti Lustr?" I asked noticing the sign above the door.

"It means Bone Chandelier. The Queen's favourite hangout, for downworlders only. Wait here. I'll work my connections to get us inside." Said, Jonathan, eyeing down Jace as he made his way over to the bouncer. Clary and Jace got close to one another again and I just sat on a bench a few feet away, listening in.

"Just give him time. Once he trusts you, he's like a puppy. All he wants is love." Said Clary

"Please, come back to me, Clary." Begged Jace

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." Said, Clary, confused at what he meant.

"I love you so much." Said, Jace, placing his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." Said, Clary, as she leaned up and gave him a kiss. When they pulled away he had a hopeful look in his eyes which vanished the minute she opened her mouth. "I have to go help my brother sweet talk us inside."

Clary walked over to Jonathan and I just stayed where I was. I looked off down the road and noticed a glow out of the corner of my eye. I quickly looked as the ring on Jace's hand vanished. That's when it became clear. He wasn't here to join us, Jace was working both sides. Now those comments he just said made so much sense.

" _Jace, how's Clary?"_ Thought Alec

" _So far so good. But things could get messy here. The plan is to kidnap the Seelie Queen as a bargaining chip to acquire Morning Star."_ Thought Jace

" _Are you kidding me? Is Jonathan trying to get you all killed?"_ Thought Alec

" _Yeah, well, me for sure. Apparently, the Queen comes to this club once a month to party with her fellow downworlders."_ Thought Jace

" _If we warn her, it'll blow your cover. Our best tactic right now is to get Glorious ready and then make our move."_ Thought Alec

" _The sooner the better. I just spotted one of the Queen's elite guard."_ Thought, Jace, as a seelie guard went into the club.

" _Just watch your step. They won't hesitate to kill you, Jonathan, Clary or Carly."_ Thought Alec

" _Yeah, I'll do my best."_ Thought, Jace, as he removed the ring and placed it in his pocket.

I got up from my seat and walked back over to Jace. I had to talk to him before the others came back. If they found out, he'd be a dead man, "Hey, Jace."

"Hey, Carly." Said, Jace, as we both awkwardly stood there.

"I know you have a seelie whisper ring. I saw the glow when you put it on." I said as he turned toward me with worry in his eyes, but I reassured him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell them. Just be careful, if they find out, death will be the least of your worries."

"Why aren't you going to tell them?" Asked Jace

"Because I haven't fallen off the wagon. I might be a monster, but I still have a conscience. I broke Jonathan out because I didn't want him to die, but I never expected him to turn Clary dark. I wanted Clary to be happy, not this. I never wanted this." I said

"What did you expect would happen if you broke him out?" Asked Jace

"The rune was influencing a big part of it." I said as I looked over at Jonathan and Clary. "But I also didn't want him to die. He is my identical twin, Jace. I wanted to see if I could bring him to the light, but I am doubting that possibility."

"Then why do you stay?" Asked Jace

"Clary is poisoned. If I stay I can try to be their reasoning. Try to keep them from doing something god awful. Once they get the sword I plan to get it away from them, as far as I can get it. I wanted to trust him, but I'm starting to realize that is impossible." I said as Clary waved us over.

Clary and Jonathan showed Jace and I inside. The club was packed with dancing bodies and flashing lights. We went near the middle of the dance floor as Jonathan explained the plan. "Alright, the Queen will arrive shortly. She'll be seated at her favorite table. Our opportunity arises when her head knight takes her upstairs for a rendezvous with her new warlock lover. That's when she'll be vulnerable."

"Jace and I can take out the guard." I said

"I will get the queen and Clary you will get us all out." Said, Jonathan, as Clary nodded in agreement. "Now blend in. We can't make it obvious that we aren't supposed to be here."

Clary and Jace went to the dance floor as Jonathan got a drink. I on the other hand was sitting at one of the tables watching the door. I knew kidnapping the queen would only cause more trouble, but if I ruined the plan I couldn't get to the sword. I needed to be their reasoning because if I wasn't, they would kill everyone in their path. I also had the urge to kill, but since Simon brought back my conscience I've gotten good at pushing it down.

As I looked around the room, I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into the family bathroom. I looked over at the owner of the hand and found Alvina standing there. "What are you doing here, Alvina?"

"My queen asked me to come along. She likes my company as I am a daughter of one of her closest friends. I was planning to have a night of being alone, but now you're here." Said, Alvina, with a big smile.

"Alvina, you need to get out of here." I said as I Iocked the door. "I am not alone. Jonathan, Clary, and Jace are here with me. If Clary or Jonathan find you, I am worried what might happen."

"I thought Jonathan was locked up in the New York Institute?" Questioned Alvina

"Long story short he escaped and the rune that connects us..." I said pulling down on my shirt to reveal the rune. "Turned my sister evil like Jonathan and I. Neither of them care who lives and who dies. If they find out who you are they will use you as leverage or worse, kill you."

"Carly?" Yelled, Jonathan, as he banged on the door, causing Alvina and I to look up. "Are you okay? It looked like someone pulled you in?"

"I'm fine, Jonathan. I'm just using the bathroom, be out in a second." I yelled back as I turned to Alvina and whispered, "You need to run."

"I can't." Said Alvina

"And why not?" I asked

"Running away is the worst kind of dishonor in the seelie realm. If I were to run and something were to happen to my queen, I'd be punished." Said Alvina

"Carly, who is in there with you?" Yelled Jonathan

"Nobody!" I yelled

"I can hear somebody in there with you, don't lie!" Yelled Jonathan

He was getting antsy and I heard Clary appear beside him. They whispered and then the door knob began to turn bright red; they were melting the doorknob off. I turned back to Alvina with fear. "Alvina, please. You need to run."

"I'm not going anywhere." Said, Alvina, as she squeezed my hand tight.

The melted doorknob hit the floor and Jonathan pushed the door open. He and Clary walked in side by side while Jace hesitantly followed behind. Clary noticed the girl and pulled her from my grasp. She held Alvina's arms behind her back and pulled on her hair so her face was toward the ceiling. "Who is this?"

"Let her go. She isn't the target." I begged

Jonathan and Clary were confused at my sympathy. Jonathan looked closer and recognized Alvina. He smiled a sly smile. "Isn't she the seelie girl that kissed you?"

"You kissed a seelie girl?" Asked, Clary, with the same dark smile Jonathan had. "I didn't think seelies could care about anyone but their own kind. Except Ethan's parents being the odd ones out."

"Let her go, please." I said looking back at Jonathan with begging eyes. "We are here for the queen and Alvina doesn't even have a weapon. She isn't a threat to us."

"I'd have to agree with Carly." Said, Jace, with crossed arms. "This will only draw attention to us. If we want the queen, we need to be stealthy. Killing one of her own would just cause more trouble."

For a second I thought Jonathan agreed with us, but Clary had to butt in. "We can't just let her go either. She might blab to the queen about our presence and then our plan is ruined. We can't let her go."

"Then what do you suggest?" Asked, Jonathan, with curiosity. "What do you think we should do big sister?"

"Well we can't let her go, so she has to die, but I think Carly should be the one to do it." Said, Clary, as my eyes went wide with surprise.

"What?" I asked

"That's a good idea, Clary." Said, Jonathan, as leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Kill her, Carly. Don't push down your dark side. Let it come to the surface and drain her dry. You don't have to pretend to be a good guy any longer. Let the darkness in."

Jonathan took a step to the side and Clary pushed Alvina into my arms. Jace tried to step in, but Jonathan held him back. If he stopped this, he would be caught as a traitor and I don't know what they would do to him. I looked over at Jace and mouthed its okay, as I began to cry.

I glanced from Jace to Alvina who was looking into my eyes. I pulled her in close so I could whisper in her ear. "Alvina, I need you to run. I will try to hold them off, okay?"

"I'm not going to run." Whispered Alvina

"If you don't, they'll make me kill you." I whispered.

"I know." Whispered, Alvina, as she squeezed me tighter. "But if I run they might kill you. I can still see the light inside of you and you might just make it out of this in one piece. If you don't kill me, one of them will or my queen will punish me for acting weak. I would rather die in your arms than anyone else's."

"Why do you care for me so much?" I whispered

"Because you saved my life and I can see what you can't. Your kindness, your bravery, and the way you fight your darkness. You aren't like them, Carly. You're different." Whispered Alvina

"I'm so sorry." I whispered pulling her shirt down so her neck was revealed.

"Don't be." Said, Alvina, with a small smile. "I know that you will come out of this and fight the darkness within you. I believe in you, Carly."

I sunk my fangs deep into Alvina's neck. She tensed up and clung to my sweatshirt. She was moaning as the euphoric bliss of my bite was taking over. Clary and Jonathan smiled as they savored the act. Jace on the other hand was distraught, but there was nothing he could do.

My tears mixed with Alvina's blood as I consumed her life. I couldn't leave Jonathan's side, but I wouldn't be with him either. Making me do this made me finally realize I couldn't save him. I was so hopeful with the progress we made, but now everything was gone. I would stay by his side and then in the very end, I'd save the world from him. If that meant I die too so be it.

I could feel Alvina weakening under my grip. Alvina's hands fell to her side and her head fell back just the same. I lifted my mouth as I laid her limp body down on the ground. I took a deep breath, wiping her blood from my lips. Jonathan and Clary headed out onto the dance floor as I looked down at Alvina with blurry eyes.

Jace moved from where he was standing and came up beside me. "Carly, I am so sorry. I should've done something."

"You couldn't have." I said looking over at him with teary eyes. "If you had they might have discovered your treachery or worse, kill you. There was nothing you could have done, but there is something you can do for me now."

"What is it? I'll do anything." Said Jace

"I need you to foil the plan." I said as Jace looked over at me with confusion.

"If I foil the plan, they won't trust me." Said Jace

"Exactly." I said as I continued to explain. "If you warn the queen, she might have a chance of escape. Then when Jonathan and Clary go after you, I will get you to safety."

"But then they'll hurt you?" Questioned Jace

"Yeah, well what more do I have to lose? Simon probably hates me, my sister is poisoned with darkness, there is a kill order on me, and I killed a innocent seelie girl who cared for me. She saw past the darkness and now she is dead because of me. I have nothing left to lose." I said as the tears started coming back.

"Carly…" Began Jace

"Just please do this for me. It might be the only chance at saving the queen. Please." I begged

Jace looked over at me with hesitation, but then he gave in. "Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

 **Isabelle POV**

Luke left to attend to Praetor business as Simon and I worked on the sword. We went into the infirmary and he sat down in the chair as I prepared my tools. I could tell Simon was nervous by his shaking hands. You could clearly tell he was afraid of needles, but he was trying to be strong for me.

"Um how big…" Began, Simon, as I held up one of the biggest needles Simon had ever seen. His eyes went wide and his heart raced even faster. "That's big."

"Just don't think about the needle." I said as I tried my best to distract him, "Imagine you're Superman. And Carly is Lois Lane. And you're gonna reverse the Earth's rotation to turn back time and save her."

"You watched Superman?! When did this world-shattering event happen?" Asked, Simon, with a shocked smile.

"Well, you always go on about how great these superhero movies are. So, I wanted to see what the fuss was about." I said

"And? What'd you think?" Asked Simon

"Just because Clark Kent had glasses, she couldn't tell he was the same guy? If I was Lois, I would have totally known." I bragged

"See, that's the fun in it, though. The hot girl doesn't see the geeky guy with glasses, until the hot girl realizes that the geeky guy is totally awesome if she just saw him for who he really is." Said, Simon, as his smile faded away.

I could tell he was thinking about Carly again. I was the one to find him after she blew silver dust into his lungs. He knew she only did it to protect him from getting hurt and he just wanted to bring her back to safety. He hated seeing her in pain.

"We'll get her back, Simon. I promise." I said as I removed the needle and placed the vial of blood on the table.

Simon snapped out of his funk as I placed a bandaid on the injection sight and bent his arm up. "What?! Are we done?"

"We are." I said holding up the vial of his blood.

Once we had the binding agent it was time to test our luck. I combined the ingredients and used a brick oven to melt the contents. As I was working, Alec and Luke returned to see if it would turn out. When the contents were melted I poured them into the mold and waited till it was cool.

"Did it work?" Asked Alec

"We're about to find out. Stand back. If this works the way Cleophas described The hammer will activate the Heavenly Fire. And I'd prefer not to fry any Downworlders." I warned as Luke pulled Simon out of the room.

I broke the sword out of the mold and used the hammer to break the stone around the blade. Each hit removed more rock and with the last hit a beam of light shot out of the room. Simon and Luke peeked back in as I held the blade for them all to see.

The sword was gold in color and had flames surrounding the blade. It was just as majestic as all the stories said it to be. Alec for the first time in the last two days, smiled.

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

I went to the rooftop of my building and paced back and forth. I couldn't take this pain any longer. I pulled the memories of Alec from my head and watched as they swirled around me. Each one made my heart twinge with agony and I couldn't stand it. I shot my hand out and produced a fireball.

I was about to destroy the memory of Alec and I putting up our lock when a beam of energy caught my hand. I looked over and saw my father standing there. "I gave back your magic so you'd be strong. Not weak."

"Leave me alone. I'm in enough pain without you causing me more." I said as I produced another fireball. I reached out again only for him to stop me.

"Pain is the path to enlightenment. I know because losing you is what made me realize that my son's love is all that matters to me." Said Asmodeus

"Don't pretend to care about me! You never have! You never will." I yelled

"If that were true, I'd let you make this mistake instead of trying to stop you. This shadowhunter you loved, the heartache you're feeling, fight through it! No matter how painful, those memories will make you wiser." Said, Asmodeus, as he let my hand go.

I stared down at my feet and realized for once he was right. I sucked the memories back into my head and began crying. Asmodeus came closer and pulled me in for a hug. It was awkward, but I didn't have anyone else to turn to. I was alone and he was the only one who could make it better.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

We left the bathroom and headed out into the crowd. As we approached Clary and Jonathan the queen was rising from her chair. Jonathan looked back at us with a smile. "Showtime."

Jonathan and Clary went one way and Jace and I went the other. Before we seperated, Jace turned toward Clary. "Not to question your brother's strategy, but it might be nice to have something before I take out a seelie…"

Clary placed a blade in Jace's hand and smiled. "He made me promise not to arm you until the last second."

Clary vanished into the crowd and it was Jace and I's job to take down the guard. We looked at each other and nodded. Jace went straight into the crowd of guards and I hid in the shadows.

"Queen, you need to run." Warned, Jace, as five guards pointed their spears at his throat.

"And why would I do that?" Asked Seelie Queen

I looked across the room and noticed Jonathan talking to Clary. I snuck around and listened in on their conversation. "What's going on? Why are they going after Jace?"

"Because he's a traitor. He's been using a Seelie ring to foil our plan." Said, Jonathan, as my heart sank.

He knew about the ring. I was hoping we would have more time, but we just didn't have it. I walked near Jace so he could me, but Clary and Jonathan couldn't. I whispered only loud enough for him to hear. "They know. You don't have much time."

Jace nodded toward me and then looked back up at the queen. "Jonathan has escaped and has brought Clary to his side. He wants to take you for the sword. Run."

The queen half believed Jace until she spotted Jonathan in the crowd. Her eyes went wide and she made a run with her top guard. The other guards began attacking Jace. Clary noticed his predicament and ran in to help. Jace was knocking the guards out, but Clary was clearly going for the kill. I watched as she stabbed and sliced at the guards in multiple areas, even after she made the fatal blow.

I snuck around the fight and noticed Jonathan had defeated the queen's guard and had her in a chokehold. She bit into his arm but his grip didn't loosen. Her other guards were on the ground and Clary was angry. She pushed Jace against one of the walls and pulled the ring from his finger.

"Jonathan was right. You were trying to separate me from my siblings. You were trying to tear us apart. How could you?!" Yelled, Clary, as she held a blade to Jace's throat.

"I am trying to save you. This isn't who you are supposed to be. Come home with me. Please, Clary. Come home." Begged Jace

"I am home." Said, Clary, as she punched him straight in the nose.

I knew Clary would try to kill him and if she ever got pulled out of this darkness, she would be broken. I had to protect Clary from herself and that's when I noticed a warlock standing near me. I walked over and gave the warlock all the money I had. He was hesitant but he followed my instructions.

He moved his hands around and a portal opened behind Jace. Clary moved away confused at this as I used my speed to knock her out of the way. Before Clary had the chance to get up I grabbed Jace's hand and gave him a message. "When you get back tell them about what happened and tell Simon I'm sorry."

"Come with me." Said Jace

"I can't. Find the cure and save the day." I said

Jace wanted to say more, but Clary was getting up from the floor and Jonathan was approaching from the other side. I gave Jace one last look before I pushed him through the portal. It closed just as Clary appeared in front of me, a blade at my throat.

"Why the hell did you do that? He was a traitor, Carly. We should have gutted him." Yelled Clary

"I did it because I knew when the darkness was lifted you would hate yourself for killing your love. I protected you from yourself, Clary!" I yelled

Jonathan stood beside us and used his hands to push us back from each other. He calmed us down and said we would worry about this incident later. He grabbed the queen and we teleported to the apartment. Jonathan tied her up in the other room before heading back into the living room where we were waiting. He paced back and forth with annoyance.

"Carly, you aren't being a team player." Said Jonathan

"I don't want to let the darkness in!" I yelled getting up from the couch. "I wanted to try and bring you to the side of light, but I now realize it is impossible. You made me kill an innocent girl who didn't even have a way to defend herself! I don't want you to die Jonathan, but I don't want to see others get hurt. I have a conscience!"

"That's your problem." Said, Jonathan, realizing something.

"What's my problem?" I asked

"Your conscience. That pesky little thing Simon had to bring back before I returned. It is getting in the way of us being happy and I can't have it continue. Adriana, would you mind doing the honors?" Said Jonathan

"Gladly." Said, Adriana, as she appeared from the other room.

"Who is she?" Asked, Clary, with curiosity.

"She is a witch I met as Sebastian. She doesn't like following the rules and loves getting her hands dirty. On our way back I called her up and she portaled right away. Since this is a dire situation." Said Jonathan

"What are you going to do?" I asked as I began backing up.

"I'm going to get rid of that pesky conscience of yours." Said Adriana

"You can't block it off or push it down. There is always a way to bring it back." I said

"Who said I was pushing it down?" Asked, Adriana, as she stepped closer to me. "I've been told your conscience has been pushed down twice and you have broken free of the darkness' hold both times. I think it's time to get rid of the fix. There's a spell I have that will take the conscience of yours and shatter it into a million little pieces, too small to put back together again."

"Please don't do this." I begged looking over at Jonathan and Clary, but neither showed remorse. They thought this was necessary and that it was right.

I began running toward the door when Adriana swirled her hands around and slammed my back into the wall. I tried to move from the wall, but it was like I was glued in place. I tried to struggle, but even with my demonic vampire strength I was stuck. She appeared before me and began whispering in latin.

"Conscientia eius erunt ultra. Anima eius erit et anxietas libero ex culpa eximendos abutetur. Expurgate boni et affectus. Sit." Chanted Adriana

I felt as if my heart was in her hand and she was crushing it. Clary smiled at my pain as Jonathan looked a little nervous. He wanted me to be like him, but he also wanted me alive. My eyes turned black and my fangs extended as I screamed louder then I had ever screamed.

A stream of white mist escaped my open mouth and went into the air. I looked over at it as the witch snapped her fingers and the mist lit aflame. As the mist disintegrated she let me drop to the floor. I felt tingly all over and all the fear and worry I had felt was gone. I felt nothing. Nothing at all.


	22. Things Go to Hell

**Carly POV**

Ever since last night I felt different. I had no worries or fear. I didn't care if something was right or wrong, I just felt...nothing. It was this emptiness I couldn't shake, like a cold mist inside of me.

After getting rid of my conscience, Adriana bid her adieu and it was time to question the queen. Clary was getting some tools ready in case she wouldn't talk while Jonathan and I stared her down.

"You know, usually, when people are kidnapped, they scream; they beg. Why are you smiling?" Questioned Jonathan

"When you first came to my Court I thought you nothing more than impetuous children." Said, Seelie Queen, tilting her head to look over at me. "But you're adults now, aren't you?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't have underestimated us. We have a lot of power behind our belts and we are not afraid to use it. We are not children. Not anymore." I explained

The Seelie Queen smiled and leaned toward me in her chair. "I can see you, especially, have changed quite a bit since I last saw you. Back then you protected one of my subjects, but they've done something to you. I can sense the emptiness inside your soul. Did they make you kill Alvina?"

"It was the only way to get to you without a snitch." I said monotonically

"Do you truly believe that? Or did Jonathan plant it in your head?" Questioned the queen

I was about to punch her in the face, but Clary walked into the room. We needed answers and if I beat the crap out of her we wouldn't get them. Jonathan pulled me back as Clary placed her tools on the table beside the queen.

"We have to attend to the matter at hand." Said, Clary, getting close to the Seelie Queen's face. "Your people have something that belongs to us. So, why don't you use your birds and your bees to tell the Seelie Court to hand over the Morning Star sword."

"And if I don't comply?" Asked, Seelie Queen, as Clary slapped her across the cheek. The queen smiled at the pain and looked up at her. "I'd expect this behaviour from a proper Morgenstern, not from you."

"I am a proper Morgenstern just like my brother and my sister." Said, Clary, as she placed a hand on each of our shoulders. "After all...we are one."

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

Last night was a mistake. Letting my father win was not something I should have done, but what else could I have done? There was no one I could turn to. I couldn't go to the Institute, or my apartment, or anywhere I felt comfortable. I was completely alone and my father was the only one who was there.

Asmodeus and I headed to the park nearby and he bought me a pretzel. I sat at a bench waiting as he came around and offered it to me. "Here, son. For your strength."

"Don't call me "son."" I whined as I pushed his hand away.

"But that's what you are. And I'm your father sworn to protect and care for you through all of eternity." Said, Asmodeus, as he lifted the pretzel toward me again.

"If you think by buying me a snack I'm gonna welcome you with open arms, you are mistaken." I said pulling the pretzel from his hand and taking a big bite from it.

I sat there chewing on the pretzel in silence as Asmodeus scanned me over. He awkwardly placed his hand on my shoulder and brought me closer. "What else can I do to take your mind off this awful heartache of yours?"

"I just need some rest." I said throwing his arm off.

"Then let's get you home." Said Asmodeus

"Well, therein lies the wrinkle. I'm currently unwanted at the Institute, and my apartment is. Well, it's no longer my apartment. The High Warlock of Brooklyn took it as payment for his services." I explained

"And this contract is binding because?" Asked Asmodeus

"Because a man's word is his bond." I stated

"Still, he's born of demon blood, isn't he?" Asked Asmodeus

"Yeah, of course. I don't know what that has to do with…" I began as I realized what he was getting at. "Look, I don't need your help. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get a hotel."

Asmodeus pulled me back and convinced me to go get my apartment back. A hotel was not my fortay and Lorenzo did get on my nerves, so I agreed. We headed to my apartment and I went in first, my father waiting around the corner. Lorenzo was looking off the balcony when I came in and he turned around in annoyance.

"Bursting through my door unannounced, I thought that was reserved for your better half." Said Lorenzo

"Alec and I are no longer. Not that that's any of your business." I said

"You're not here for a love potion, are you? Because that is drama I very much do not need." Said, Lorenzo, taking a sip of his drink.

"No. But returning my apartment would go a long way towards healing my aching heart." I said

"No." Said Lorenzo

"Perhaps I forgot to say please." I said as a ball of electricity appeared in my hand. Lorenzo put his drink on the table beside him and looked even more annoyed than he had before.

"It wasn't one of my warlocks that helped you, was it?" Asked Lorenzo

"No, help came from outside your jurisdiction." Said, Asmodeus, as he appeared beside me.

Lorenzo's eyes went wide before he put his facade back up. He took a deep breath and the annoyance returned, "Getting daddy to fight your battles, Bane?"

"I'm not sure that's the tone to be taking with my boy. He is your better, isn't he?" Taunted Asmodeus

"In what world is Magnus Bane my better?" Questioned Lorenzo

"In Edom, apparently." I interjected

"Your father, the demon Belial, is a subject of mine, which makes you a subject of Magnus'. Bloodlines and all. So why don't you return his apartment before things get bloody. Walk out and I will leave you as you are." Threatened Asmodeus

"My only fealty - fleeting as it may be -is to the Elders in the Spiral Labyrinth, and when they hear about this…" Began Lorenzo

Asmodeus' hand shot out and blue mist surrounded Lorenzo. He began to scream as his body vanished. I looked down at the rug and where Lorenzo once stood was now a small green lizard. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't himself any longer.

"You didn't kill him." I said

"And you didn't save him." Said Asmodeus

"Well, as far as roommates go, he'll be quiet." I said as I picked him up and patted his head.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

When the Queen had been taken, the seelie realm went into chaos and the seelies were not happy. Meliorn and a few of his men appeared at the front doors asking to speak with Alec and I. Meliorn joined us in Alec's office as the others waited outside.

"Turning Jace over is not an option." Said Alec

"I don't see how you have much say in the matter. He helped kidnap our queen. Jace Herondale needs to pay for his crimes." Said Meliorn

"I was undercover." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I never meant to cause a ruckus. I even warned your queen of their plan. I tried to help."

"And how many Seelie Knights did you injure to maintain your facade?" Questioned, Meliorn, with judgement in his tone.

"Jace was trying to buy us enough time to rally a cure for Clary and Carly's condition." Countered Alec

"What cannot be denied is that Clarissa and Carly Fairchild have committed an act of war." Said Meliorn

"Kidnapping your queen was Jonathan's plan." I said

"And was it also "Jonathan's plan" for Clary to murder the Seelie agent that's currently rotting in your morgue? Or for Carly to drain the innocent Seelie girl, Alvina? She didn't even have a weapon to defend herself. Was that Jonathan's doing as well?" Questioned Meliorn

"Jonathan made Carly do that and the other one had broken the accords. She set demon traps all over the city and then broke into our sub cells. Jonathan had influenced them and they had no control. It was all Jonathan." I explained

A Seelie guard came into the room and whispered into Meliorn's ear. "It would seem my Queen's ransom has finally been demanded. The time of the exchange approaches."

He began for the door when I grabbed his arm. "Meliorn, Jonathan cannot be allowed to get his hands on that sword. If he does, the number of demons he could release from Edom would be deadly. Just hold them long enough for us to get there with Glorious."

"Seelies can't lie. To double-cross would go against our nature." Said Meliorn

"Please, Meliorn. I'd be indebted to you forever." I begged

He looked me over for a long moment before breaking down. "We can, however, be forgetful, leaving entrances to the realms unlocked. Do with that what you will."

"Thank you." Said Alec

"Don't thank me yet. Get this bastard or we will have to act and we don't care who gets in the way." Said Meliorn

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

I heard a knock at the door and found Maryse on the other side. I had been avoiding everyone so her showing up out of the blue didn't really help. I walked out of the apartment and used my magic to close the door, forgetting Maryse didn't know about my magic being back.

"Wait...your magic. You're "whole" again." Said Maryse

"And that's to say what? I was lesser without my magic?" I questioned

"Stop. You know I love you. And despite what he might say to the contrary, Alec does too. Not three days ago, he came into my shop asking me for this." Said, Maryse, holding a beautiful ring with a jewelled L in the middle.

"Is the Lightwood family ring supposed to mean something to me?" I asked with confusion.

"It would if he had given it to you the other night at dinner when he planned to." Said, Maryse, as my eyes filled with tears.

Some of the tears were good and some were not so good. He was planning to propose and I had ruined it. I wiped away the tears forming in my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Then why break my heart?" I asked

"Magnus, when exactly did your magic return?" Questioned Maryse

I thought about it for a moment and everything fit into place. I bid Maryse adieu and went back into my apartment. Asmodeus was looking at some of Lorenzo's art as I came into the room with crossed arms. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"You can't blame a father for trying, can you?" Said, Asmodeus, with a raised brow.

"Alec was gonna ask me to marry him." I admitted

"How mundane. You'll come to your senses once you get this all out of your system. Anger is in our blood, after all." Said, Asmodeus, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I looked down at his hand and shoved it away. This angered him, but he kept his cool. "We are nothing alike. You may be my father, but I won't be like you. I just won't."

"I'm a royal. You're a royal. That's all that matters. Stop with this terrestrial nonsense and become who you are truly meant to be: a prince at my side as I reign as King of all Edom!" Yelled Asmodeus

"That is my worst nightmare!" I yelled back

"Your magic, our magic, is imperial. When yours was added to mine, I was powerful enough to keep Lilith in her place. Don't you realize how much stronger you could be in Edom? Together, we could control the entire demonic plane." Explained Asmodeus

"I should banish you back so Lilith can deal with you instead." I threatened

"Don't you get it? I'll just keep finding my way back to you." Said Asmodeus

"True. That's why I won't be banishing you back to Edom." I said

Asmodeus gave me a confused look as I created magic whips and wrapped them around him. Then I pulled and he fell onto his knees, arms strapped to his sides. He tried to hide his fear, but I saw it in his eyes. I kept him down as I opened a portal behind him.

"Do you know what happens when you enter a portal unconscious?" I asked

"You get lost in limbo. Forever." Said Asmodeus

"Goodbye, Father." I said

Asmodeus began to yell my name, but I knocked the air out of him when I kicked him onto his back. I used my magic to put him to sleep as I used a gust of air to shoot him through the portal. Then I closed it and I was alone once again.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

Clary and Jonathan led the way as we entered the seelie realm. Clary, Jonathan, and I met the seelies in middle of a bridge. Meliorn stepped forward and stabbed the blade into the wood, taking a few steps back.

"Make sure it's the genuine article, Sister." Said Jonathan

Clary nodded and stepped forward, wrapping her hand around the blade's handle. She wretched it from the wood and raised it into the air, a dark flame circled the blade. Clary lowered it with a smile.

"Rest easy, Brother. We can finally restore the Morgenstern name." Said Clary

Jonathan nodded toward me as I removed my blade from the queen's throat. She quickly ran past Clary and to her guards which escorted her away. Clary handed the blade to Jonathan as we headed out. We began our trek back to the apartment when a kink arose.

While walking toward the seelie realm entrance, Isabelle and Jace appeared. They stood side by side as they pointed their blades at us. Jonathan looked at them with a smile as he raised the Morning Star. I noticed Isabelle staring at me with concern. Which was unlike her since she never worried about me.

"Carly, what happened?" Questioned Isabelle

"We fixed her." Said Clary

"Fixed her?" Questioned Jace

"We took that pesky conscience of hers and burned it to ash. She can have slight emotion, but nothing that can get in the way of our plans. She wasn't being a team player, so we fixed the problem." Explained Jonathan

"You made her a emotionless killing machine?" Asked Isabelle

"Something like that." Said, Clary, with a dark smile. "She is exactly like us now. Her emotions were getting in the way of what we were planning. Now she won't be a problem."

"She's your sister, Clary. You took away the one thing that made her good." Said Jace

"She is our sister." Said, Jonathan, as he walked over to me and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "But now she won't have to make a mess of things. She will be on our side and we will all rule the land. Besides she likes it more this way, don't you."

I looked up with a blank expression and nodded. I didn't feel happy or sad about it at all. I could still feel, but it was muted by this nothingness. Like a hole that nothing could fill. I felt empty, so empty.

"She is finally a true Morgenstern." Said Clary

"You aren't a Morgenstern and neither is Carly. You are both Fairchilds and we are here to make you realize that." Said, Jace, holding up Glorious as the blade lit aflame.

The sight of this pissed off Jonathan so he went for Jace with the Morning Star. Clary went for Isabelle and I watched the battle insue. Well until I noticed a glint out of the corner of my eye and saw Alec about 100 feet away. Using my speed I appeared in front of him as I caught the arrow meant for Jonathan.

He backed up as he threw his bow, taking out his blade and pointing it in my direction. "Carly, don't do something you will regret."

"I can't regret it." I said as I snapped his arrow in half. "I can't regret anything anymore. My conscience is gone and I barely feel anything. So this won't make me happy or sad; it's just another act."

I launched myself at Alec as our blades slammed into one another. I kept beating at his blade until the thing shattered. My eyes went black as he fell on his butt in front of me. I looked down at him like a predator did to prey, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him into the air.

Suddenly I felt a breeze hit the side of my face and looked over to see Simon standing there. If my conscience wasn't gone I would have dropped Alec and ran into Simon's arms, but it was gone. I still felt love for him, but it was muted.

"Carly, what are you doing?" Asked Simon

Alec fought against my grasp as he told Simon. "Jonathan burned away her conscience. She doesn't know the difference between good and bad. I don't even know if she can feel anything."

"I can feel." I said as I looked from Simon to Alec. "But it's muted. It's like a buzz in the back of my head, but I am strong enough to ignore it."

I squeezed Alec's throat to the point of Alec's face turning red, Jace feeling the pain and yelling his name. When I heard Jace's voice I turned toward him for Simon to tackle me to the ground, Alec coughing up a storm.

I could feel something was wrong and I looked over to see Jace pointing Glorious at Jonathan's throat. Using the adrenaline that now shot through me I flung Simon into a tree as I used my speed to push Jace onto the ground. I helped Jonathan up as he screamed watch out. I turned just in time to see Glorious go through my shoulder.

Simon painfully pulled himself up to see Jace plunging Glorious into my chest. Jonathan and Clary began screaming bloody murder as Simon tried to get closer. The rune began to fade in and out on all our shoulders and as Jace pulled the blade out the rune vanished.

Clary's eyes went wide as the black in them subsided. She took a step forward and fell into Jace's arms. They looked at each other with smiles and began hungrily kissing each other.

I on the other hand fell into Jonathan's arm as the wound on my shoulder healed. Simon tried to get me away from Jonathan, but Isabelle told him to stay. Suddenly Jonathan covered me with his body as Alec's arrow went into his chest, inches from my face.

Jonathan pulled the arrow out as black wings shot out of his back. He stood up as the others looked at him with wide eyes. He helped me up and pulled me in close. "Carly, come with me. We can ruin those who hurt you."

"Carly, don't." Said, Simon, as he stepped forward. "Don't let him get in your head. He is the reason your conscience is gone. If you stay with us we might be able to get it back. We might be able to return you to who you were."

Jonathan had no pull over me, but neither did my friends. I didn't have a feeling either way. I knew there was no way to get my conscience back and them trying would just cause more trouble. I took step toward Jonathan, but Simon wasn't gonna take no for an answer. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way as Alec shot another arrow into Jonathan's chest.

He looked at the arrow and pulled it out, snapping it in half. With a viscous smile he jumped into the sky and vanished. Once out of sight Simon pulled me in for a hug when I noticed Glorious begin to crack.

Jace yelled as the blade became too hot to hold and he dropped it. It began shaking and cracking over the hilt; it was going to explode. Jace threw himself over Clary, Alec over Simon, and Isabelle grabbed me. Then the blade blew up in an explosion of light, causing shards of the blade to go everywhere.

I pushed Isabelle off of me when she winced in pain. I turned over and noticed shrapnel in her back. I put my hand over it and blood painted my skin. I stared at the blood for a long moment, my fangs extending at the sight of it. I began to lean in when Simon and Alec noticed and pulled me away from her.

Simon grabbed my arms and held me in place while Alec checked on Isabelle. She was hurt, but after some rest she would be just fine. Jace helped her up and we headed to the entrance of the seelie realm. Simon kept telling me it was going to be okay, but I didn't believe him.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

When we returned to the apartment, I used some skills that Jonathan taught me and I portalled the apartment to Alicante. Isabelle was resting in the other room as the others looked out the window, admiring what I just did.

Once the apartment was secure, it was time to warn everyone. Alec headed out to tell Consul Penhallow of what was to come while I had something to do. Simon was checking in on Isabelle and Jace was contacting Magnus as I took a seat beside Carly.

I didn't even know what to say. I let Jonathan have that witch burn away her conscience. I should have fought harder to break the rune's spell over me. If I had then Carly might be okay.

"I'm so sorry. I should have…" I began

"Don't apologize." Said, Carly, as she looked over at me with a blank expression. "The damage is done and nothing you say can reverse it. Apologizing for something you couldn't control is pointless. Completely pointless."

"I should have fought harder. If I had, you would still have your conscience. I didn't even think to stop him. I agreed with his actions because I thought it would make us all closer. I was so wrong and I just wish I stopped hurting you. It's like everything I do just causes you pain and I am so sorry." I apologized

"I wish I could make you feel better, but I can't." Said Carly

"Can you feel nothing at all?" I asked

Carly thought about it for a moment before responding. "I can feel, but it's very faint. Like looking at you now I feel a sense of sadness, but I won't cry or frown. I only really feel anger and everything else is just meh. It's as if I have a hole in my chest and nothing can fill it. I feel numb."

"Do you still love me?" Asked, Simon, as he left Isabelle to come into the middle of our conversation.  
"Yes, I do." Said, Carly, as she looked up into Simon's eyes. "I still feel a spark from you of love and passion, but when you speak of love I just feel nothing. I know I love you and that I care a lot about you, but I just can't express it. My conscience controlled my moral compass, but not having it makes me not really care about anything."

Just then a portal opened in the middle of the floor and Magnus appeared from it. Carly and I stood up as Jace came to stand beside us. Jace had told Magnus to come right away, but none of us knew he had gotten his magic back.

"Magnus, how did you get your magic back?" Asked Jace

"That's not important right now." Said, Magnus, as he avoided the question and looked over at Carly. "Tell me what happened, Carly."

"Jonathan had a witch remove my conscience and burn it right in front of me." Explained Carly

"What did she say in exact words?" Questioned Magnus

"Um...she repeated the words, "Conscientia eius erunt ultra. Anima eius erit et anxietas libero ex culpa eximendos abutetur. Expurgate boni et affectus. Sit."" Said Carly

Magnus' face turned more worried than before. Simon noticed this sudden change before anyone else did. "Magnus, what does it mean?"

"The witch used dark magic to destroy Carly's conscience. In latin she was saying, the consciousness that there will be no more. Her life will be worry free from blame. Clean out the good feelings. Let it be." Explained Magnus

"In english please." Said Jace

"She destroyed Carly's conscience to free her from worry and blame. Removing all the good feelings and leaving a shell behind." Said, Magnus, as he gave a pity look at Carly. "She took your conscience and burned it to cinders. Leaving nothing but a hole in its place."

"Is there a way to fix this?" Asked Simon

"No, there isn't." Said, Magnus, as he shook his head. "This isn't something buried that can be dug up. Her conscience is completely gone and nothing can make her a new one. The only possible way to fix it would be to take someone else's, but I won't make someone else go through this. I'm sorry."

Suddenly the room shook and everything went dark. All of us ran toward the window and saw a rift form in the sky. Red fire was on the other side as demons poured out of it. The demonic shield was holding them out, but that wouldn't last forever.

Jace and I headed for the door when Carly and Simon tried to follow us. We stopped just as Jace opened door and I turned around to dissuade them. "You guys have to stay here."

"I am not staying cooped up in here." Said Carly

"You have to." Said, Jace, with a straight face. "The demonic shields keep out demon-blooded beings. This apartment keeps you safe, but the minute you step out you will slowly suffocate. Staying in here is the only way you are still alive."

"I'll keep them getting out and anything else from getting in." Said, Magnus, as he began putting a spell on the apartment.

Carly was less than happy, but she regrettably listened and allowed Simon to pull her away from the door. Jace and I thanked Magnus and then we headed toward the lower levels. As we walked Jace decided to talk.

"You know you weren't in your right mind, right?" Questioned Jace

"But I was." I said as we turned a corner. "It's not like the Owl, Jace. I was in complete control of my actions. I wanted to help Jonathan. I wanted all of it."

"Listen. The pull of family, of blood, rune or not, it's an impossible thing to fight." Said Jace

Suddenly an explosion could be heard outside. We ran to the nearest balcony and watched one of the towers keeping the wards intact fall. The barrier keeping the demons out deteriorated and hell was let loose.

"How could this happen?" Said Jace

"It's gotta be Jonathan. He must have sabotaged them. We need to find him. Now." I said

Jace and I headed to the main floor of the building we were in and found Alec and Isabelle fighting off some of the demons. Isabelle must of left when we were distracted with Magnus as we never saw her leave. She nodded in acknowledgement as she went back to helping Alec.

I ran ahead of Jace and found Jonathan in the middle of a courtyard. His wings were behind him as he stared up at the fire-filled sky, the Morning Star sword in hand. He was enjoying the torment when we came into his view, his smile fading.

"Jonathan! What happened to you?" I questioned

"You wanted a monster. Here I am." Said Jonathan

"Please. Stop this." I begged

"There is no stopping this. Every demon you banish ends up on the other side of that rift, ready to come back again and again and again until everybody in this city is dead!" Threatened, Jonathan, as he pointed up at the demon-filled sky.

"That includes Carly and Clary!" Said Jace

"I know that love you felt for me, the love you still feel, is real. You told me you wanted to be better. To be good Jonathan, please." I begged

"It doesn't matter what I do. You will never love me back! You will just look at me like a freak of nature. You never loved me!" Yelled Jonathan

"But I do." Said, Carly, as she appeared from the shadows.

She began toward Jonathan as I grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked back at me and pushed my hand away. When I tried again she used her strength to launch me backwards. Jace ran over to me and helped me to my feet.

"Carly, don't go with him." I begged

She stood beside him as they exchanged smiles. Carly looked at me as her face saddened slightly. "It's the only way. You can't fix me and I won't ruin someone else. It's the only way, Clary."

Jonathan held the Morning Star beside him as it melted in his hand. Jace tried to run forward, but I held him back. Attacking him would only make things worse. Jonathan grabbed Carly's hand and they flew into the air, vanishing in the dark of night.

I let Jace go as he stepped forward and looked into the sky. Tears began streaming down his cheeks, screams ringing in the distance. I came beside and grasped his hand in mine.

"They're just gonna keep coming until everything we love is gone. This is my home." Cried, Jace, as he tried to blink away the tears.

"Hey." I said grabbing his face so he had to look at me. "We're not dead yet, are we?"

"I love you." Cried Jace

"Until the day I die." I said as I pulled him in for a hug. "And after that."

* * *

 **Alec POV**

We were in the middle of fighting some demons when Magnus appeared out of nowhere. Asmodeus had returned his magic and I was glad, but seeing him made my heart ache. Isabelle, Magnus, and I headed inside to one of the upper floors with a balcony.

"You can't be here." I said

"I can't be anywhere else." Said Magnus

"No, you don't understand. We can't be together…" I began

"Asmodeus can't come between us again. I know about the deal. And why you did what you did." Said, Magnus, as I grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Feeling his smooth lips against mine was the light in this terrible situation. Not being able to be with him the last few days killed me, but in this moment I forgot about all of that. We were together and Asmodeus wouldn't budge in.

I pulled away from the kiss when I saw Clary and Jace come into room. It was clear Jace had been crying and Clary didn't look much better, but they were both empty handed.

"Where's the sword?" I asked

"Jonathan destroyed it. We can't close the rift." Said Jace

The room became quiet as we all looked off the balcony to see Alicante burning. Demons just kept coming and the screams wouldn't stop. It was like Edom had come to earth and there was nothing we could do to fend it off.

"This is it, isn't it?" Asked, Isabelle, to no one in particular.

Magnus walked out onto the balcony and looked back at us. "My father told me about a way to increase my power. The thing is the strength I would need to pull it off can only come from one place."

"Edom?" Asked Clary

"Magnus, don't." I begged as I grabbed both his hands.

Magnus smiled down at my hands and then looked back up into my eyes. "We can only fight them off for so long. The demons will keep coming back unless we seal the rift. It's the only way to keep you all safe."

"Magnus, you can't! There's something I had to do, there's something I had to say…" I began as Magnus' hand found its way to my cheek, making me silent.

"I know. Needless to say you forgot something back in New York." Said, Magnus, as my family's ring appeared in his hand. I began to cry happy tears as he used his magic to create a duplicate. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?"

"Only if you'll marry me too." I said

I took one of the rings and slid it onto Magnus' finger. "I love you, Magnus."

Then Magnus did the same to me. "I love you too, Alexander."

We leaned in for a kiss when an explosion happened near the building. We looked off toward it at the same time as Magnus pulled away and headed for the balcony. He used his magic to open a portal above us as I grabbed his hand.

"It's only Edom. You always come back." I said

"Never thought I'd be a runaway groom." Said, Magnus, with a small smile.

Magnus removed his hand from mine as he jumped into the portal. I walked out onto the balcony, collapsing onto my knees. The others came beside me and each placed a hand on one of my shoulders. We all cried as we watched the rift close, causing all the demons to vanish.

We stayed there for quite awhile when Simon ran into the room with a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. We left the balcony to see what was going on.

"Simon, what's wrong?" Asked Isabelle

"Carly, she's gone." Said, Simon, catching his breath.

"I know she left with Jonathan." Said Clary.

My eyes went wide and so did Isabelle's as Clary nor Jace had told us this. They both shrugged at our reactions as Simon spoke back up.

"You don't get it. She left with Jonathan to kill him. And herself." Explained Simon

"What?!" Said, Clary, with shock.

Simon uncrumpled the paper and read Carly's note aloud, _"Dear everyone, I am going to end this once in for all. There is no way to bring back my conscience without harming another and even with no care, I wouldn't wish this upon anyone. I am past saving and I won't let myself continue to go down this dark path._

" _I am going to end this. Jonathan trusts me and I will use that to my advantage. When the time arises I will kill him and myself. If we both die this world will have no more worries of one of us turning dark. I just cause death and suffering, but I won't anymore. I am ending this._

" _I am sorry I couldn't tell you all in person, but if I had you wouldn't have let me go. If I don't get to see you before I'm dead, I wish the best of luck to you all. Be happy and strong. I love you and I'm sorry. From, Carly."_

"She's going on a suicide mission." I said

"We have to find them both. Now." Said, Clary, as we all nodded in agreement.


	23. The End Part One

**Carly POV**

After we flew from Alicante, Jonathan landed in London. I was going to end him, but I needed the right opportunity. I wanted to keep his trust till the very last moment so when I finally ended it he would never see it coming.

We stopped at this cute little cafe as we ordered coffee. I couldn't taste it, but the warm feeling was nice. I looked up from my cup to see Jonathan looking distant. "Not feeling yourself?"

"I can't taste anything anymore." Said, Jonathan, as he took a sip and disgust appeared on his face. "There is no flavor to the coffee. As if my taste buds are malfunctioning."

Suddenly a woman appeared out of nowhere and sat down at our table. Jonathan and I both looked toward her to recognize the seelie queen sitting there. She looked intrigued while we looked annoyed.

"It is beginning." Said Seelie Queen

"What is?" I questioned

"Jonathan's transformation. His true nature is finally starting to burn away all that is left of his…" Began Seelie Queen

"Humanity." Said Jonathan and I at the same moment.

"Those wings you birthed once your sisters..." Said, Seelie Queen, looking over at me. "Were separated from you is a sign. You are becoming what you were always meant to be, and it's quite beautiful."

"You're not here to flirt with me." Said Jonathan

"I'm here to help you. Although, I'll flirt with you as well, if you'd like." Said, Seelie Queen, as I made a disgusted face. Jonathan noticed and made a similar one. She pushed off the looks we had and continued. "My predecessor, she saw this with her own eyes, when Lucifer was torn free from Michael with the very same blade that cleaved you from your sisters."

"And that allowed him to become what? The devil?" I asked

"A demon to end all demons. But not before he went through what I gather was a very painful metamorphosis. Without help, you'll be in agony before you complete the transition." Explained Seelie Queen

"While I appreciate the history lesson, I struggle to understand why it is you felt the need to share. " Said Jonathan

"I'm a bit of a preservationist. And you are the most unique thing in the entire world. I can help you and your sister." Said, Seelie Queen, as she placed a hand on Jonathan's. "If that is what you want."

"Don't touch me." Yelled, Jonathan, as he got up from the table and I followed after him. When the queen got closer, he pushed me behind him in case she tried something. Even with his humanity fading he cared for my safety, which blew my mind.

"Where are you going?" Asked Seelie Queen

"Away from you." Said, Jonathan, as he grabbed my hand and we flew into the sky.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Alicante cleaned up the mess Jonathan had caused while Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Jace, and I headed back to the Institute. We had to figure out a way to get Magnus and Carly back. Magnus was trapped in Edom while Carly was going on a suicide mission we all knew would end in tragedy. We all surrounded a table, aside from Isabelle as she was with Ethan in the weapon bay.

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"I think the first priority would be to get Magnus back. If we grab him now the rift will reopen and that can't happen." Said, Alec, as he leaned against the counter. "We need to rescue him without causing another catastrophe."

"Shouldn't we be focusing on Carly?" Asked, Simon, with worry. "She's the one in a life or death situation. If we leave Magnus for a little while he can handle himself, but Carly can't. If we leave her with Jonathan for too long she might succeed in killing them both or Jonathan will find her out and end her life first."

"That might be so, but finding Magnus first is more important." Said Alec

"Simon, Alec is right." I said as Simon's face became hurt.

"How is Magnus' life worth anymore then Carly's?!" Yelled, Simon, as he looked over at me with wet eyes. "How can you say that about your own sister? She is in danger and you want to leave her with the devil incarnate?!"

"That's not what I'm saying." I said

"What Clary means is finding Magnus needs to happen first." Said, Jace, as he explained what I had meant. "If we can get Magnus back, he can help us find Carly and save her. He knows a lot about magic and him being on our side would be better then not having him. If we go for Carly first we have a bigger chance of failure."

"I don't like knowing what she plans to do and having to sit here not knowing if I'll be fast enough to save her." Said, Simon, looking down at his feet.

"We'll save her, Simon. I promise." I said as I squeezed his shoulder.

Suddenly Ethan came out of nowhere as he was out of breath. We all looked at him with confusion as Alec spoke first. "What's wrong?"

"It's Isabelle." Sighed Ethan

"What happened?" Asked Jace

"We were talking and we began kissing. While we did I felt her body get increasingly warmer, like way too warm. I looked her over to see why she was suddenly so warm when her arm lit on fire. I took a step back as the flames consumed her." Explained Ethan

"She lit on fire?" I asked

"Yeah, she did." Said Ethan

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

I was sitting in my father's throne when I felt eyes on me. I looked up to see Lilith in the middle of the room. "Someone had a busy night."

"I'd say you were rude for neglecting to knock, but Dad didn't really seem to care much for doors. Or ceilings, for that matter." I said as I looked around at the drab place my father called home.

"Well, with weather like this, why bother?" Said, Lilith, with a polite smile.

"While I do enjoy the chitchat, I do wonder are you here to finish off what you started in my apartment?" I asked as I got up from the throne and approached her.

"Oh, no. Let bygones be bygones, Mr. Bane." Said Lilith

"And why would I believe a word you say after you came into my home and showered me with lies?" I asked as I got close to her face. She only smiled back at me and tried to keep her anger in check.

"I admit, the lengths a mother will go for her sick child can be extreme. That's in the past. I'm here to talk about the future. A future in which things between you and me are less complicated than they were between me and Asmodeus." Said, Lilith, as I made myself a drink. "After all, I'd still be your father's prisoner had you not trapped him in limbo."

"So, a cup of sugar, then, and you'll be on your way?" I said taking a sip.

"I had something a little bit sweeter in mind." Said, Lilith, as I turned toward her so we were facing one another again. "Just a tiny opening in the rift that you're holding closed, just large enough for me to fly through."

"And why would I ever do that?" I questioned

"So I can murder the matricidal nightmares I call a son and daughter. You of all people should understand family dysfunction, Magnus." Said Lilith

I set my drink down on the table beside me and got closer to her. "Oh Lilith, I understand family dysfunction, but Carly is a friend of mine and I personally don't want to see her dead. Besides, what's to stop your thirst for vengeance from extending past Jonathan and Carly to my other friends, hmm? To the rest of humanity?"

"My word." Said Lilith

"Your word. Right." I said laughing aloud. "That's enough to jeopardize everyone I love and cherish."

I began walking toward the throne when she spoke up. "If your friends really cared about you, they wouldn't have let you leave. Are you sure they're really worth all that trouble? Is Carly worth all the trouble? She has blood staining her hands almost as much as Jonathan does. Is it really worth it?"

"Carly, was damned because of you and Valentine." I said with my back to Lilith. "She doesn't deserve to die because all the death she has caused is not her fault. She never wanted to hurt anyone, unlike Jonathan. I won't risk her life for you."

"She's a monster." Yelled Lilith

"Maybe, she is!" I yelled back as I turned and sat down on the throne. "Maybe she is a monster. Yet so are you and at times, so am I. I won't let you go through that rift and kill her. You want me to open the rift for you? The answer is no."

Lilith's anger overflowed and she ran at me. With a quick flick of my wrist she went flying out the open door. When she tried to re-enter I pushed her back again. Eventually she gave up and disappeared, leaving me alone.

* * *

 **Isabelle POV**

"Thank you for coming, Helen." I said as I laid on the cot in the infirmary.

After I had literally lit on fire, Ethan called Helen and she escorted me. She did a few tests as I laid there for the results. Having a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, with Aldertree in the Gard, I suppose I'm the closest thing to an expert in heavenly fire there is." Said, Helen, as the bad feeling in my stomach got worse.

"That's definitely what that was?" I questioned

"The sword that you made to free Clary and Carly from Jonathan...When the shrapnel hit you, it infused your cells with heavenly fire." Explained Helen

"There must be a way to remove it. Chelation therapy, maybe? What they use for silver poisoning?" I suggested

Helen shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "When I started working with Aldertree, one of our lead scientists was struck with the debris of an unstable canister of highly concentrated heavenly fire that exploded. His condition was exactly like what's happening to you. The heavenly fire within him flared up every time he came in contact with anything demonic."

"What happened to him?" I asked

"Each time he came in contact with a Downworlder, he became increasingly unstable, until the fire within him raged out of control, and just like that sword exploded…" Began, Helen, as she sighed loudly. "He was blown into pieces. There was nothing that we could do to save him."

"If I keep hunting demons, I'll die?" I questioned as I felt my eyes tear up. Being a shadowhunter was what I was meant to be, if I couldn't do that would I do?

"It's not just demons, Isabelle. Coming in contact with anything demonic, including those with demon blood, could set you off. Potentially killing them, too." Explained, Helen, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Meaning you can't be anywhere near Ethan."

"Is there anyway to fix this?" I asked desperately.

"No, I'm sorry." Said, Helen, squeezing my shoulder. "Look, I know that this is a lot to process. If you want, I could explain it to Alec and the others."

"No. I'll tell them myself. Thanks for the help." I said as I got up from the gurney and left the infirmary.

I began walking down the hall when I saw Ethan and Alec approaching side by side. Alec had his normal brooding look and Ethan looked like a nervous wreck. He was so cute when he was nervous, but I couldn't think like that because touching him could kill him.

"Hey, you two." I said as they both stopped at the sound of my voice.

Alec stepped forward and pulled me in for a hug. When he pulled away Ethan tried to hug me, but I took a step back. He looked at me confused, but it was the only option. I wouldn't endanger his life, I cared about him too much.

"Izzy, I was so worried. Is everything all right?" Asked Ethan

"Just some temporary side effects, but I'm gonna be fine." I said

"Are you okay?" Asked, Clary, as she and Jace appeared around the corner with Simon.

"The heavenly fire, from when the sword exploded, until it leaves my system, I can't touch anyone with demon blood." I explained

"For how long? Are we talking days, weeks, months?" Questioned Ethan

"I don't know. I don't know. But I'm gonna be fine, okay? It's manageable." I said lying through my teeth. I couldn't tell him the truth. Not after finally having him back, I just couldn't.

"Please tell me you have a lead on Jonathan." Asked, Alec, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we tracked down a mid-level demon known for associating with the Clave on Wall Street. He didn't have any information on Jonathan. But he did have news on Lilith." Said Jace

"What kind of news?" Asked Ethan

"She's gathering an army to take down Magnus." Blurted out Clary

"She'll kill him." Said, Alec, aloud to himself.

"And if she does, the rift will reopen." Said Simon

"He sacrificed everything to save us. If he's going up against Lilith, I have to be there with him. I can't let him fight her by himself. I couldn't live with myself if something happened." Said Alec

"Alec, you know that if any of us went to Edom, we'd die instantly." Said Clary

"The atmosphere is demonic, but maybe I can go. My heavenly fire might protect me." I suggested with fake confidence. I knew going there would be a suicide mission, but if I could save Magnus it was worth dying for.

"No, no. Only someone with demon blood can survive there." Said, Alec, as he looked over in Simon's direction. "Simon, I need you to turn me into a vampire so I can go."

"What?! Alec, are you out of your mind?" I questioned

Even my plan wasn't that dangerous. If I succeeded at least I wouldn't be damning myself. Turning into a vampire meant he wouldn't be a shadowhunter or Jace's parabatai anymore. If he turned he would lose everything he held dear.

"What else am I supposed to do? Please, just let me try this." Said Alec desperately

"We'll find another way." Said Ethan and Clary at the same time.

"What other way?! Huh? Tell me. Tell me something. Any of you?" Yelled, Alec, as he looked around at everyone. When the room stayed silent he stormed off down the hall. Jace followed after him to make sure Alec was okay while we stayed put.

"Okay, we've gotta figure something out." Said Simon

"Let's look in the archives under anything that even mentions the word Edom." Suggested Clary

Everyone headed for the door, but I stayed put. Ethan looked toward me with worry, but I assured him I was fine. He hesitantly followed Simon and Clary as I headed in the opposite direction. If the Heavenly Fire in my veins was gonna kill me, I might as well do something good with it.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

When we left London, Jonathan began getting worse. We got to the shores of Ireland when he collapsed onto the sand. I helped Jonathan up and I carried him into the forest.

His skin began to burn away and he was screaming in agony. I sat beside him thinking this was my perfect chance to take him out. He was weak and I could overtake him easily. I began to take my knife out when he whimpered out my name.

I looked down at him and saw the pain in his eyes. I didn't feel bad for him, not in the slightest as I could not care. Yet looking at him and seeing the emotion he had, made me put my knife back. I wouldn't kill him in this state, not until he could fight back.

"Carly…" Whimpered, Jonathan, as he grabbed onto my hand.

"Yeah, Jonathan?" I questioned

"I want you to bite me." He begged

"What?!" I asked with surprise

He sighed in pain and looked up into my eyes. "If you bite me the pain will lessen due to the venom. I know that it will make you sick, but I just can't take it anymore. Please help me."

"Jonathan, if I take your blood we will both be weak. I need to be here to protect you if someone tries to harm us. Drinking your blood will make us both defenseless." I said

"Please." Begged, Jonathan, as I saw a tear fall from his eye.

I looked down at his weak form and decided to do as he asked. I needed no doubt between us if I was going to end this. My fangs extended and my eyes went dark, I began for his throat when I heard footsteps behind us. I quickly turned to see the queen and two of her guards.

"You poor things." Said Seelie Queen

"Go away." Threatened, Jonathan, as he gasped in agony.

"Volatile as you may be, you will be completely vulnerable during your transformation." Said Seelie Queen

"I think I can handle protecting him on my own. I'm a lot stronger and faster then I look. He won't be vulnerable with me around." I said

"If a group comes for him, you won't be able to take them all out. So, let me help you both. I can take you to the Seelie Realm and lock its doors. You'll both be safe as Jonathan will feel worse before he feels better." Explained Seelie Queen

"Why are you helping us?" I asked

"Because I see potential in both of you. It took time for me to truly see it, but now I do. I see how powerful you, both of you, are. I can't let that go to waste, now can I." Said Seelie Queen

"If you betray us…" Began Jonathan

"Now, why would I ever do that?" Questioned the queen with a smile.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

Jace had calmed me down as we tried to figure out another way to get Magnus. As we looked for something, Meliorn had called in distress. Jace, Clary, Simon, Ethan, and I met in the main meeting room with Meliorn.

"She said the heavenly fire in her veins would shield her against Edom's demonic atmosphere." Admitted Meliorn

"Why would she take that on herself?" Asked Simon

"She didn't want all of you putting your lives at risk." Said Meliorn

"And you didn't try to stop her from going?" Asked, Ethan, with anger in his tone.

"I did. But she convinced me it was the only way to save Magnus. She begged me not to tell you, but I couldn't. I wanted to honor my word, but the thought of Isabelle in danger, all alone. I had to tell you." Explained Meliorn

"Can you get all of us into Edom through the Seelie Realm?" Asked Clary

"I'm afraid not. My queen just sealed our borders. I know not why." Admitted Meliorn

"Even if we could, we'd die. We've been over that." I said

"What if I could create a rune that binds Downworlders to Shadowhunters? We could share skills, powers, and immunities. Kind of like a temporary parabatai rune." Suggested Clary

"Look, bonding one Shadowhunter to another, that's one thing. This is different. It's dangerous. Remember what happened when you runed Valentine back to life? What if something like that happens again? What if it backfires?" Said Jace

"I can make this work, Jace. Trust me." Said Clary

The group went silent as we thought about what Clary said. We didn't have any other ideas about how to get Magnus back. Now that Isabelle was also stuck down there we had to be fast. I couldn't lose my fiance and my sister in such a short time. I just couldn't.

"If it's the only way to save Izzy and Magnus, I think it's worth a try." I said

The others looked at each other and nodded. We headed into one of the training rooms and locked the doors. Clary stepped forward pulling Simon with her. He pulled up the sleeve on his shirt and offered his arm to her. She took it in her hands and made sure he was okay.

"You ready?" Asked Clary

"Bubbie Helen would kill me if she knew I was getting a tattoo." Said, Simon, as Clary leaned forward to start the rune, causing him to pull his arm away. "You sure one of you guys doesn't want to go first?"

"Absolutely not." Said Meliorn

"No, thank you." Said Ethan

"Simon, it's gonna work. I promise." Reassured Clary

"I've never doubted you before. Let's do this." Said, Simon, as he offered his arm to her again. Simon squeezed his eyes shut as she began drawing the rune.

Simon's face scrunched up in pain and the room began to shake. The angels were not happy about this, but right now I didn't care what they thought. I needed Magnus and Isabelle back.

Clary finished the rune and she gained vampire speed. Then I was connected to Ethan and Jace was connected to Meliorn. Ethan had borrowed a book from his father's library and made the rune to open a portal to Edom.

"Maybe, if we're lucky, we'll find Izzy and Magnus in the same keep." I said

"Right, where's the keep?" Asked Simon

"We'll use the ring that Magnus gave Alec to track him once we arrive." Explained Clary.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Asked, Ethan, as he moved his hands around and the rune on the floor lit aflame. Ethan looked at each of us as we nodded in agreement.

"What could go wrong? It's just...hell." Stuttered Simon

"This might burn a little." Warned Ethan

We all stepped forward and felt as the fire consumed us. It started out as a warm feeling and then you could feel as if it were burning your flesh off your bones. We all screamed as the Institute faded away to dark skies and screeching demons.

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

I was staring out one of the many windows in my father's keep when I thought I heard Alec's voice. I ignored the sound and stayed where I was. When I heard it a second time I turned around to see Alec standing on the other side of the room.

I almost started crying at the sight of him as I ran into his arms. "Alexander, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I told you, it's only Edom." Said, Alec, as he pulled away from the hug. "And we weren't going to let you fight Lilith alone."

"We?" I questioned

"Magnus." Said Clary

"Biscuit." I said as I pulled Clary in for a hug. I hadn't called her that since she was a kid, but I think I might start saying it more often.

Suddenly Ethan and Simon burst into the room. I gave them hugs just as I had with Alec and Clary. Ethan looked around the room as if he were looking for something or someone.

"Jace and Meliorn are on the way. But where's Isabelle? Is she here?" Asked Ethan

"Isabelle? Should she be?" I questioned

Ethan became even more down in the dumps. I looked over at Alec with confusion as he explained the situation. I used a trinket of Isabelle's that Alec had to track their location. Once I hit the jackpot I opened a portal and we all jumped through.

On the other side we were in Lilith's keep. Jace was keeping pressure on a wound that was across Meliorns chest while Isabelle kept watch. When we appeared Isabelle ran over to us, but kept her distance from Simon, Ethan and I. I was confused at this reaction, but pushed it out of my mind as there were more pressing matters.

"What happened to Meliorn and where is Lilith?" I asked

"She's gone. She turned into this enormous flying wraith. One of her wings sliced right through Meliorn." Explained, Jace, as blood painted his hands.

"We'll help." Said Ethan and I at the same. We looked at one another as Ethan got closer. "I'll take care of the bleeding."

"I've seen Lilith like that before. When she stole a sliver of my soul, she was strong enough to murder Ithuriel." Said, Clary, as Jace squeezed her hand.

"Where is she?" Asked Simon

"Coming for Magnus. She wants to reopen the rift." Said Isabelle

I left the group as I noticed something flying above. I looked closer and noticed a giant wraith had turned around. It began flying toward us with a high pitched screech. "Oh, looks as if she's found me."

"Not a good look on her." Said, Alec, as we all stood side by side with Meliorn joining us. He wasn't 100%, but if he had to fight he would.

Everyone unsheathed their weapons as Ethan and I formed balls of energy in our hands. She continued to nose dive toward us as I saw Isabelle take a step forward out of the corner of my eye. Ethan noticed her sudden movement and tried to pull her back, but she moved out of his grasp and shot fire out of her hands.

"Izzy, don't! Don't!" Yelled Ethan

Isabelle ignored his pleas as she hit Lilith directly with her heavenly fire. Lilith screeched out in pain as the fire consumed her to the point of causing her to explode. When she dissipated, Isabelle fell onto the ground with her body began to light on fire.

"Isabelle!" Yelled Alec

"Magnus, heal her." Begged, Ethan, knowing he didn't have the strength to do so.

"I'm trying." I said as blue mist spread around Isabelle. Yet the blue had no effect and she was just getting worse.

"Well, try harder!" Said Ethan

"It's not working. The heavenly fire's stopping me from getting through. I can't heal her as long as it is in her veins." I said as I continued to try and heal her with no avail.

"What if I put the Alliance rune on Izzy? We could bond her to all of us. We could maybe absorb some of the flame." Suggested Clary

"How do we know it's not gonna fry us up? Remember, we all have demon blood now." Said Jace

"We all have Nephilim blood, too." Said Alec

"Let's do this. Form a circle." Said, Clary, as everyone stood around Isabelle.

Clary drew the ruin I noticed on the others on my arm as we all surrounded Izzy. She tried to make us stop, but we wouldn't let her die.

"Izzy. If it's the only way to save your life, we're all gonna die trying." Said Ethan

Suddenly we all lit aflame as Isabelle had. It felt like we were burning from the inside out, like gasoline had replaced our blood. We all screamed as the flames surrounded us. When it finally went out we all sighed in relief.

Ethan ran over to Isabelle and pulled her up to her feet. He placed a hand on her cheek as she smiled back at him. They pulled each other into a deep hug as Ethan smiled. "Thank the Angel you're okay."

"Isabelle might be okay, but it appears Edom is very much not." I said as they pulled away and everyone looked into the sky.

The flames that left us were killing everything. Fireballs were falling from the sky and demons were dying in every direction. The ground began to crack and shake, causing the keep we were in to begin collapsing.

"What's going on?" Asked Simon

"It looks like the heavenly fire destroyed Lilith. But the chain reaction is destroying the entire realm." I said

"Then we should get out of here." Said Jace

I opened a portal as Alec stopped in his tracks. "Wait. Don't we have to close the rift?"

"There's no reason to close it if Edom doesn't exist anymore. Come on! Hurry!" I yelled as Alec nodded in agreement.

Ethan helped Isabelle through, then Jace, Clary, Meliorn and Simon followed suit. Alec stayed back and gave me a peck on the lips before jumping through. I smiled to myself as I looked back at Edom one last time before jumping through the portal.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

The beauty of the Seelie Realm never ceases to amaze me. When we arrived Jonathan and I were taken to the court where Jonathan could rest. As he did a black cocoon formed around him as if he were a butterfly.

A few hours later the cocoon cracked and Jonathan began to rise out of the black goo. He pulled himself up and had no emotion on his face. He looked empty as if nothing of Jonathan was left. The queen was all for it and had him cleaned up. Once clean, Jonathan, the queen, and I went on a stroll.

She hung onto Jonathan's arm as I walked behind them. I could tell she wanted to use him for some dastardly plan. It was obvious how excited she was about him. I knew I was only here because if she got rid of me, then she couldn't have Jonathan.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Asked, Seelie Queen, as we walked through the woods. "Nature never ceases to bring a smile to my face."

"I have no interest in taking a stroll through the woods with you." Said Jonathan

"Patience, dear." Said Seelie Queen

A few feet ahead four shadowhunters were bound and on their knees. Seelie guards stood behind them to make sure none could escape. Jonathan and the queen stopped before them as I came up beside the two.

"What is this?" I asked

"A gift." Said, Seelie Queen, as she took a step back from us to show off the hunters. "Sacrificial lambs, so that you might hone the art of slaughter. Stolen while they slept from an island at sea. Take your wrath, Jonathan, and focus it. Away from nature and toward those who would stand against you."

Jonathan looked over at her and then back at the shadowhunters. The one on the end looked like he might pee his pants and that made Jonathan smile. His eyes went black as the man screamed, muffled by the gag in his mouth. The man's body began to burn as he died instantly.

Two of the others looked scared, but the man beside the girls got the gag removed from his mouth. "If you're going to kill anyone, let it be me. Please. Let the rest of them go. Take your wrath out on me."

Jonathan stared at the man for a long moment before he turned to me. "Would you like to do the honors? I'll take the girls, but you can drain this one dry. Sound like a deal?"

"I haven't eaten in awhile so why not." I said as I rushed the man.

He barely had time to scream as my fangs sunk deep into his neck. As I drained the man dry Jonathan killed the others. If I was going to kill Jonathan I had to be strong. He was more powerful than he has ever been and I couldn't afford him winning. I might be unable to care, but I had to die doing something good. It's the least I could do.


	24. The End Part Two

**Magnus POV**

This morning I awoke in my bed with Alec by my side. Just watching as his chest rose and fell brought a smile to my tired face. I let him get his rest as I got up and planned for what was to come. I couldn't wait a day longer and I would make it as perfect as I could.

I was distracted with invites when Alec groggily walked into the room. I looked up to see a sleepy smile on his face; my favorite of his smiles. He looked over at me and spoke, "Good morning."

"Good morning it is. A good morning indeed." I said as I walked over to him and pecked him on the lips. When we separated I handed Alec one of the things I was working on.

"What's this?" Asked, Alec, as he took the piece of paper and read it aloud, "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane. Tonight?"

"Why wait even a day longer? After everything we've been through, who knows what crisis will befall us tomorrow. Waiting could mean another bump in the road might put things off track. Besides why wait when I finally have the man I love back in my arms?" I said as I gave him my loving eyes he couldn't resist.

"I don't know. I was hoping that maybe we could plan." Said Alec

"When your wedding planner is a warlock, all you need is a little magic and exquisite taste. Ah, all right. First up, location. How about the Taj Mahal? Or Machu Picchu, hmm, in the Temple of the Sun?" I gloated

Alec came up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Or how about the Institute? If we decorated with your exquisite taste I think we could really make it something."

"Right. Because when I think romantic, I think of the New York Institute. How about Ladera in St. Lucia? Overlooking the tropical sea. Portals will shuttle in guests, and we…" I began again as Alec turned me around so we were looking at one another

"Magnus, just think. The Clave would have to honor and celebrate a relationship between a warlock and a Shadowhunter. Under their own roof. I mean, think about the message that would send to others like us." Said Alec

I thought about it for a moment and realized it could be beautiful. The Institute honoring a wedding like ours would be a step in the right direction for equality. I nodded with a smile. "All right. The Institute it is, then. I'll send out invitations and begin preparations. Tuxedos?"

"I do like you in a tux." Said, Alec, with his sexy eyes. The eyes that made my knees weak and I just smiled even harder.

"Mmm. Why mess with success?" I said as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"All these hundreds of years, I can't believe you've never been married." Said Alec

"Well, I've never met anyone like you." I said as I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

After our walk yesterday, the queen and Jonathan went into her quarters alone. I on the other hand was situated in the room beside them, with walls as thin as paper. They were going at it like dogs and my sleep was minimal. Luckily, this gave me time to plan my attack.

If I attacked too early then he would retaliate and end me before I had the chance to end him. If I attacked too late then I would die just as much as villain as he. The best option would be to wait until we meet with Clary and her friends. They will distract him long enough for me to get the blow as long as none of them get my way.

As I was thinking over my plan I heard the Queen and Jonathan wake up. I could see blurry shapes through the wall, but I could hear them quite clearly. I moved closer to the wall and eavesdropped.

"You are a powerful one, aren't you?" Asked, Seelie Queen, as she traced the veins in his arm. "You know, if we had a child together, our progeny could very easily be the most formidable creature the world has ever known. Imagine that."

"I'd rather not." Mumbled, Jonathan, as he got up from the bed and slid on his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Asked Seelie Queen

Jonathan got into his pants and buttoned them as he turned back to look at the queen. "I'm going to collect Carly and we are going to leave. We have business to attend to and sitting here is wasteful of my time."

"Why? I thought you were quite comfortable here." Questioned Seelie Queen

"You gave me a moment of pleasure, sure. But you offer me no comfort." Said Jonathan

"Do I have to remind you it was I who nursed you back to health? Who taught you how to properly use your powers? If it weren't for me you and your sister would have been killed. Whether it be shadowhunters or other rabid dogs. I am the reason you are as powerful as you are now!" Yelled Seelie Queen

"Everything you do is for yourself. You fear me, as you should. You want to become an ally, so you don't die like everybody else. You're smart." Said Jonathan

"You misunderstand, Jonathan. I have feelings for you. I want you to be my king. Together, we will destroy the Shadowhunters and rule the earthly realm side by side." Said, Seelie Queen, as she walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I love you, Jonathan. We could rule this land and make the peasants fear our names."

"I prefer to rule with my sister. Not some seelie who thinks she's a queen." Said, Jonathan, as he threw her hand aside and raised his own.

She knew this meant death so the queen transformed herself into a child and begged Jonathan to spare her. "Please, Jonathan. Please. You wouldn't dare hurt a child. Have mercy."

"Mercy is for humans. And I'm no longer human." Said, Jonathan, as he squeezed his hand into a fist.

The queen began screaming as her skin turned black. She begged Jonathan to stop, but he just watched as she turned to ash. He looked down at the pile with a look of empty as he walked around the room and came into mine.

"What's the plan?" I asked

"I have all the power I could ask for. It's time to fight the hunters who took everything from us. Want to wreck some havoc?" Asked, Jonathan, reaching his hand toward me.

I placed my hand in his and he helped me off the bed. "Sounds fun."

With my conscience gone I didn't really care how many died as long as it ended with Jonathan and I leaving this world. The hunters took a lot from me so if a few died along the way I wouldn't be too upset. Besides fighting it would only make things worse.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Everything was going to shit. Panic was spreading and Alec tried to deal with damage control. Rumors spread that someone was killing hunters and sadly that rumor was true.

"We've just been informed that a string of demonic attacks have taken place at 13 Institutes worldwide with massive casualties, both mundane and Shadowhunter. Whoever or whatever is carrying out these attacks is not stopping. And there are several Institutes currently unaccounted for." Explained Alec

"What about Los Angeles? Have you heard from them?" I asked

"Nothing yet." Said, Alec, with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm going there right now." Said, Isabelle, as she headed for the door. When she got close to the door the monitor in the main room began ringing.

Everyone circled around the monitor to see it was a call coming from the Los Angeles Institute. Alec made everyone quiet down as he answered. The screen lit up with Max and Alec's dad Robert looking worse for wear.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Asked Robert

"Dad, yes. What happened?" Asked Alec

"Jonathan and Carly Morgenstern attacked the LA Institute a few minutes ago. They had no mercy for anyone inside. They killed everyone except for Max and I." Said Robert

"Carly, would never do that." Said Clary

Robert looked down at his feet and then back at the camera. "I'm sorry Clary, but she did. She killed just as many hunters as he did."

"By the Angel." Said Isabelle

"We were only spared because Carly convinced Jonathan that we could leave a message." Said Max

"What's the message?" I asked

"Jonathan wants Clary to know…" Began, Robert, as we all looked toward Clary. "He's taking down every Institute in the world, and he's saving New York for last."

"Why?" I asked

"Because he wants Clary to watch the world die, knowing that it's all her fault." Said Max

"Did they say anything else?" Asked Alec

Robert nodded and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Carly handed this to me right before they left. I can't read Korean. Does this mean anything to you?" He held up the paper that read, "그는 결혼식 도중 공격 할 것이다." and Clary's eyes went wide.

Alec ended the call and everyone got back to business. Isabelle, Alec, Clary, Magnus, Ethan, and I circled around one of the tables and we began planning. Things were not looking good.

"He and Carly are not showing any signs of slowing down. Denver and Chicago have already been hit. Hundreds of Shadowhunters and at least 80 mundanes have already been killed." Said, Alec, as a news broadcast appeared on the screen.

"The news is calling it a string of chemical weapons attacks. People are being told to stay indoors." Said Isabelle

"Ethan and I have the warlock community at the ready." Said Magnus

I looked over and saw how quiet Clary had become. After that video she had not said a word and I know something was up. She clearly understood the note and I'm guessing it was important so I asked, "What did the note say?"

The others turned to Clary as she cleared her throat and spoke up, "My mother made Carly and I learn many languages so we could understand others wherever we ended up. Korean was one of Carly's favorites. She said in the note, "geuneun gyeolhonsig dojung gonggyeog hal geosida." which translates to he will attack during the wedding."

"That makes sense. Jonathan wants to kill as many as he can and there will be at least 200 hunters at the wedding. Carly tried to warn us." I chimed in

"I'm not cancelling my wedding." Said, Alec, as we all looked toward him.

"Alec, Jonathan and Carly are going to attack. Postponing the wedding will ensure the safety of the most amount of people. Continuing with the wedding is dangerous." Said Isabelle

Alec looked down at the table as he slammed his fist upon it. "I will not push back this wedding because Jonathan might attack. I am marrying Magnus today and I won't let Jonathan scare me. This is my special day and I won't have it disrupted."

"Then what's the game plan?" I asked

"We continue as planned and be ready if and when they strike." Said, Alec, as he typed on the keyboard. "Magnus can portal a lot of the guests out and the others can fight if they so choose. I won't let this Institute fall like the others have. We are better than that."

"Ethan and I can do that." Agreed, Magnus, as Ethan and Magnus nodded toward each other.

"What are we going to do after we get most of the guests out? How are we going to handle Jonathan and Carly?" Asked Isabelle

"We seperate Clary from Jonathan." Said, Clary, with a serious look. "She will try to kill herself and Jonathan, which cannot happen. Simon can grab Carly to keep her safe and I can take out Jonathan."

"You can't take him out on his own." I whined

"I know a rune that will do the trick as long as I can get close. He won't hesitate to kill any of you, but he won't kill me. If I can get close, I can end this." Said Clary

"And what if you're wrong? What if he just kills you like the other shadowhunters he's killed. It's too much of a gamble." I said

"How many more people have to die? I am the only one who can end this. Let me end it." Said, Clary, looking over at me with pleading eyes.

She wanted to fix this. She wanted to get her sister back and save the day. She pretended to be brave, but I could see right through her. Clary was terrified that she wouldn't be strong enough to win and I felt that exact same fear.

"What happens if you get there and you can't take him out? He's pretty much invincible now." Asked Alec

"Not against me." Said Clary

"Are you sure about this?" I questioned

"I'm sure."

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't sure. She was worried of failing and causing more people to get hurt. I pulled her in for a hug as she nuzzled against my chest. Today was either going to be the biggest win we've ever had or be our downfall.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

Jonathan and I took out Institutes all around the world as his wings caused for fast travel. I felt nothing as I killed the hunters because I knew what tonight would bring. I tried to warn my friends so I just hope they got my message in time. We prepared for crashing Magnus & Alec's wedding when I thought of something.

"Jonathan, do you think I could go out on my own for a bit?" I asked

"Why?" Questioned Jonathan

"I know this warlock who has helped me in the past with odds and ends. He's trustworthy and he might be able to get me some more lethal weaponry. My teeth are good up close, but Clary's friends are smart. I need to make sure this ends with us on top." I explained

"How do I know you will come back?" Questioned Jonathan

"Where else would I go? I defied my friends to be by your side. I killed hundreds of hunters and a few mundanes. Do you really think they would let me back in after that? I'm their enemy now and I plan to act upon it. Give me an hour and I will back within it." I said

Jonathan looked uneasy, but he allowed me to leave. I thanked him and used my speed to get across town. I made my way to an apartment building similar to Magnus'. I took the steps to the penthouse suite and knocked upon the door. I heard rustling behind the door and then he answered.

When he saw me, his smile faded and he tried to slam the door in my face. I shoved my foot in the edge of the door and pushed it open. He was hesitant, but he allowed me passage into his home.

"Hello Adrian, It's been awhile." I said as I looked around at his apartment.

He had similar taste to Magnus. Luxury at its finest with a marble fireplace, persian rugs, and beautiful sculptures. It was almost like a museum.

"Indeed it has." Said, Adrian, as he closed the door and walked around so we were facing each other. "Last time I saw you, you were still human."

Adrian was a warlock friend of my mother's. He used to babysit me a lot when I wasn't allowed to leave the house. I only found out he was a warlock after I became a shadowhunter. I hadn't talked to him since before Valentine had taken Jace and I while looking for the Book of the White. Which felt like ages ago.

"Yeah, well a lot has happened in the last two years." I said

"Carly, why are you here?" Asked, Adrian, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've seen your escapades on the news. You and your brother have caused a lot of damage. Are you here to kill me as well?"

"Adrian, I haven't come to kill you. I am here because I need your help to kill my brother and I." I said as his eyes went wide with surprise.

"You want to kill him and yourself?" Questioned Adrian

"If you haven't heard, I lost my conscience due to Jonathan. The only way to fix it is stealing someone else's and I won't do that to someone. If Jonathan stays alive he will just cause more death and I will most likely give into my urges. I am doing the world a favor. Now can you help me?" I said

"Then why kill beside him?" Asked Adrian

"I needed to gain his trust. I can't let him know what is coming. He is stronger than ever and if he senses my wavering loyalty he might kill me before I have the chance to kill him. Help me, Adrian." I said as I grabbed his hands in mine. "Please."

Adrian looked at me for a long moment before he broke down. He walked into the other room and came back with a ancient pistol. I tried to touch it, but he pushed my hand away then he explained what the gun truly was.

"This pistol was spelled by an advanced warlock a long time ago. I collected it through an auction and have kept it in my possession in case things get dire." Said Adrian

"What does it do?" I asked

"There is a link spell attached to the weapon. Whatever happens to the victim happens to the shooter. Like a bounce mechanism. If you shoot Jonathan then you will also shoot yourself in the same spot." Explained Adrian

"But I'm a vampire. Won't I just heal?" I asked

"Not with this weapon. If you shoot him with this it will kill him and you. The spell makes sure of it. Doesn't matter where you shoot him, he'll die. The spell stops the blood from clotting, so you'll bleed out until death sets in. There is no coming back from it." Explained Adrian

"That's exactly what I want." I said

I tried grabbing for the gun and Adrian pulled the gun away from me, shaking his finger. "I don't give things away for free, especially nothing like this. I need payment before handing it over."

I could tell what Adrian meant by payment. Adrian had an yin fen addiction, which was clearly a problem. He once tried to get Simon to bite him, even attacking him to do so. Luckily Simon escaped before that happened. I needed the gun and if that meant supplying his addiction so be it.

"Where do you want me to bite you Adrian?" I asked

"Glad we're doing business." Said, Adrian, as he used his magic to hide the gun so I couldn't just kill him and run.

Once the gun was safe, he stepped forward and revealed his neck to me. It was scarred from all the other vampires who he did business with. I pulled him in close and sunk my fangs deep into his jugular.

He shivered underneath me as I drank from him. I could hear him silently moaning which made it way more awkward then it had to be. He clung to my sweatshirt as I clung to his. When I had gotten my fill, I pulled away and he fell back onto the couch in bliss.

"Thanks for the pleasure. Here's your gun and I guess this is goodbye." Said, Adrian, as he snapped and the gun appeared in my hand.

"I guess it is." I said as I headed for the door.

"Carly!" Yelled, Adrian, as I took a few steps back so I could see him. "Kill the bastard."

"Don't worry, he isn't leaving that Institute alive." I said as I left Adrian on his couch.

I checked and the gun had only one bullet. Meaning I only had one shot at this and I wasn't going to screw it up. I was going to end this once and for all.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

Magnus got everything ready and it was time for the ceremony. I was more nervous then I had ever been. My last wedding I did for a title, but this time I was doing it for love and I was scared to death. What if I stuttered or said the wrong thing?

I tried to push those fears down as my father walked me down the aisle. When we reached the end I embraced him and walked up to Brother Zachariah. Then the music started and I looked toward the doors to see Magnus and my mother. They walked toward me as the smile on my face widened.

Just seeing him made my heart beat rapidly. Magnus looked sexy in a suit and today he looked extraordinary. My mother walked him to the front, hugged him, and then he joined me on the stage. I grabbed his hands as he grabbed onto mine.

I was so nervous, but this is something I had always wanted and couldn't wait any longer. I cleared my throat and looked deep into Magnus' eyes, "In times of joy as well as sadness."

"In sickness and in health." Said Magnus

"I will love you as my equal."

"And protect you above all else." Said Magnus

"I will share with you my truest feelings."

"And when you speak, I will listen." Said Magnus

"I will catch you when you fall."

"And when you soar, I will help you reach your greatest heights." Said Magnus

We stared at each other for a long moment and I started crying. Magnus did just the same as we were so happy. Brother Zachariah stepped forward and beckoned us to finish our vows.

"Magnus Bane." I said

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood." Said Magnus

"I am and will always be your loving husband." We said at the exact same time.

"It is my honor to pronounce you one." Said Brother Zachariah

We smiled at one another as we kissed. The whole room filled with cheers as we pulled each other in close. His lips on mine felt like lightning spreading throughout my body. It was like nothing I had ever felt.

Once we pulled away we turned toward the crowd and walked down the aisle. The group broke up and then the after party began. A slow song came up and it was time for the first dance. We walked to the middle of the floor and began slow dancing.

"I'm not stepping on your feet, am I?" I asked

"How could you be? It's like I'm walking on air." Said, Magnus, as he laid his head on my chest.

Everything was so perfect and I knew it wouldn't last. Yet for a little while everything was perfect. Clary and Jace were watching from the crowd and saw how happy we were.

"I've never seen my brother as happy as he is when he's with Magnus." Said Jace

"I know the feeling." Said, Clary, as they looked toward each other.

Once the first dance was over the others got to join in. Clary and Jace danced for awhile until they became tired. They both headed into the other room to slow dance with one another. It was peaceful and a lot quieter than the other room.

"You know, being at this wedding, it's made me think. I was brought up to believe I had to be perfect. The perfect warrior, the perfect soldier, the perfect son. Even when I came to live with the Lightwoods, I believed that if I wasn't perfect, they'd send me away. I didn't think anyone could love me unconditionally, no matter what mistakes I made." Said, Jace, as he pulled back so they were looking at one another. "And then you showed up, and you broke everything I believed into pieces."

"I'm sorry." Said Clary

"Well, don't be. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Clary Fairchild." Said Jace

"Every single cell in my body loves you. And when those cells die and new ones are born, those cells love you even more. So, Jace, no matter what happens, my love for you will never die." Said, Clary, as she began to cry.

"Are you alright?" Asked Jace

"I'm just worried." Said, Clary, as she tried to smile through the tears. "If tonight doesn't go as planned, Jonathan could kill more innocent people. Carly might end up killing them both and then I lose her too. So many things could go wrong."

Jace placed his hand on my cheek and gave me a quick kiss. "Whatever happens I will be by your side through all of it. You can do this, Clary. We all believe in you and we will fight by your side until the bitter end."

"I love you." Said Clary

"I love you too." Said, Jace, as he pulled her in for another kiss. Which is the last moment they had together before everything went to hell.

* * *

 **Carly POV**

I showed the gun to Jonathan, but lied about what it truly did. We prepared and he flew us over to the Institute. We looked at each other one last time before we headed inside.

As we entered Jonathan struck down anyone who tried to come close. I knocked out the hunters that came for me because I wasn't gonna cause anyone else's death. We made it into the main room to find it empty aside from Jace, Clary, Magnus, Ethan, Simon, Isabelle, and Alec.

"I see you knew we were coming." Said Jonathan

"We knew you were going to attack us last. So we evacuated most of the guests to make sure no one got caught in the crossfire. This is between us and it is going to end between us." Yelled Jace

"So be it." Said Jonathan

We nodded at one another as our eyes went black. Simon and Ethan went for me as the others headed for Jonathan. Ethan and Simon began circling me as I smiled a cooky smile.

"Doesn't this seem repetitive? You both trying to separate me from my brother? It's kind of like a broken record." I said

"Carly, we read your note and we know what you plan to do." Said Simon

"And we aren't going to let it happen." Said Ethan

I looked from one to the other with anger. "I have hurt you both more times than I can count. Why are you trying to stop me? If I can put an end to Jonathan, it's a win."

"Yet we'll lose you, I'll lose you." Said Simon

"Simon, it's the only way. If I stay alive, I'll just go dark again. It's happened too often to just be a coincidence. I can't stay alive knowing that I could kill someone I love because I can't care. I won't." I said

"Well, we're going to have to stop you then." Said Ethan

Ethan swayed his hands around as my arms shot behind my back as if they were in invisible handcuffs. Simon tried to grab me, but I used my strength to break out of the invisible cuffs as I threw him across the room. Ethan tried to shoot a fireball at me, but I dodged and appeared in front of him.

I grabbed Ethan and began to lift him in the air when Simon appeared out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. As my shoulder hit the tile I looked over and saw the others losing, badly. Isabelle was unconscious and Jace had been stabbed through the shoulder. Magnus was tending to Alec's head injury so Clary was last one.

Jonathan and Clary fought for only a moment when Jonathan knocked her blade from her hand and put her in a chokehold. I saw this and knew I had to stop him. I wouldn't watch Clary die too.

I used all my strength to throw Simon off of me which made him collide with Ethan. They both collapsed onto the ground. I quickly got to my feet as I knew what to do.

I stepped forward so I was in Jonathan's view and pulled the gun from my back pocket, pointing it at him. I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone else. It was time to end it.

"Jonathan, stop!" I yelled pointing the gun at him. Jonathan looked toward me with confusion. He let Clary go as he stepped forward, "I am ending this, Jonathan."

"You're threatening to kill me?" Questioned Jonathan

"I am not going to let anyone else die. I might not be able to care, but I won't go out as a villain." I said as he stopped a few inches from the gun. "You and I, we've always been connected. When you were in Edom, crying out for us, I was dreaming about you."

"You dreamt of me?" Asked Jonathan

"And when I found out that I actually had a brother, I didn't feel so alone anymore. I never met you, but I felt like I actually had a family. Clary was there, but it wasn't the same." I said as I looked over at her and then back at Jonathan. "When I discovered I had a brother with the same demonic blood as I, I was so happy to finally have someone who could understand me."

"Yet you are betraying me now." Said, Jonathan, as he pushed his chest against the barrel of the gun.

"I tried not to. I wanted to believe in you, Jonathan. I did. Ever since I was a little girl, you were my boy in the tower. The boy that I always wanted to save but I never thought I could. I wanted to save you, but I just couldn't. After you made me kill Alvina I realized there was no hope." I said as I placed my finger on the trigger. "Now that my conscience is gone I truly realize what I have caused. If I had saved you from that tower you might be different, but I failed. You are past saving and I am just the same."

"I can't be fixed, Carly." Said Jonathan

"I know that now. You are my twin and my other half. I understand your pain as you understand mine. That is why I have to do this. It's time for us to go Jonathan. We have done enough bad in this world and I can't let it continue." I said

"Carly, don't." Said Simon

Isabelle had woken up and Jace and Alec were healed. Ethan and Simon joined the others as they watched from the side. None of them wanted to see me get hurt, but if they intervened it might just make things worse.

"I don't think you have the courage to pull that trigger." Threatened Jonathan

"I have to have the courage because if I don't then I'll die without purpose." I said

"You only have one bullet." Said Jonathan

"I only need one."

I pulled the trigger as the bullet ripped through Jonathan's chest. He flew back onto the floor, gasping in pain. I stayed standing as I reached up to my chest and saw my hand covered in blood. I lost the strength in my legs and collapsed beside him.

Clary and Simon ran to my side as she pulled me onto her lap. She tried to keep pressure on the wound, but I knew it wasn't going to do anything. I grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"Clary, stop." I said

"Why aren't you healing, Carly? Do you need blood?" Asked, Clary, as she moved her hair to the side to reveal more of her neck.

I looked up at her and shook my head. "Clary, even if I drink your blood it won't help me."

"Why won't it? How did you even get shot? I didn't see the bullet bounce." Asked, Simon, as his face became wet with tears.

"The bullet didn't bounce. The gun is enchanted with a link spell." Said, Magnus, as Simon and Clary turned to look over at him. "Whatever happens to the victim happens to the shooter. The spell keeps the wound from clotting so she will continue to bleed until there is nothing left."

Clary's eyes went wide and she began sobbing even harder. She never wanted me to get hurt and that is exactly what happened. "Carly, don't die on me please. I can't lose you too. I've lost Mom, Dot, and so many friends, please don't make me lose you too."

"I'm sorry, Clary, but it was the only way. If I stayed alive I would just cause more pain and suffering. This is the only way to keep the world safe from Jonathan and I." I said

"We could have found another way." Said, Simon, as he began crying even harder.

Clary allowed Simon to pull me onto his lap as he held me close. Clary stepped back to be embraced by Jace while the others watched from a few feet away. Magnus, Isabelle, Ethan, and even Alec were crying. They all cared which made my dying heart happy.

Simon looked from me to Magnus with teary eyes. "There has to be something you can do to heal her."

"There isn't." Said, Magnus, while shaking his head. "The gun she used was made by a powerful warlock long ago. I might be able to slow down the process, but I can't heal her. I'm sorry."

"No there has to be a way, there has to be." Said, Simon, aloud to himself.

I placed my hand on his face so he would look at me, "Simon, it's okay. This is what I want. I am sick of waiting till I turn evil next. This way I can die knowing I did one last good thing."

"I can't lose you, Carly. You are the one thing in my life that makes sense. I don't want to say goodbye." Said, Simon, as one of his tears hit my cheek.

"I don't want to say goodbye either, but it's my time. I love you, Simon." I cried

"I love you too." Said, Simon, as he bent over me and kissed me.

The pain in my chest was excruciating but the kiss lessened it. His kiss brought me one last moment of joy. As we kissed I could feel myself weakening and I knew that meant death was close. I pushed him away and told him to lay me down.

He was hesitant, but he did as I said and laid me next to Jonathan. Jonathan was gasping for air as his head turned to look at me. I gave him a weak smile as I grabbed his hand and squeezed tight.

"I love you, Jonathan. Always." I cried

"I...love you...too, Carly." Gasped Jonathan

We held our hands tight as I lost all the feeling in my legs. Our hands stayed clasped as we both took our last breath. Leaving this world forever.

The last thing I remember hearing before everything went dark was Clary and Simon crying my name. It wasn't like I wanted to die because personally I would have loved to live forever with Simon by my side. Yet that is not the future cut out for me.

Even if I had figured out a way to kill Jonathan and not myself there would always be the chance of me going dark again. I had no conscience, which meant I would make terrible decisions and most likely hurt those I love. I can't bear to hurt any of them anymore so this was my only option.

I feel bad for leaving Simon and Clary behind, but they would move on and find happiness. I know they would. Maybe one day I'll see them again or maybe this was the last time, I don't know. What I do know is that I'm finally free of my darkness and I'm no longer the broken shadowhunter.


	25. Author's Note

So this is the end, for good. I love this series and I am proud of what I have written. The Broken Shadowhunter and The Broken Shadowhunter: Things Get Worse are probably the best stories I have written. I have fallen in love with these characters, but it is time to say goodbye. If I ever decide to write more for this series it will mostly be a prequel before Carly had all this crap happen to her.

I never expected the story to end this way, but I just realized it was the only way. Carly was demonic in nature and she would just keep going dark or others would do it for her. I knew Jonathan had to be taken care of so taking the twins out together just made sense.

I am so happy for the love and support of these stories and I hope you enjoy all the others. You are all awesome and thank you.


End file.
